El destino de tu sangre
by adalgar
Summary: [UA] El Rey Vegeta es el máximo gobernante de la Galaxia del Norte, quien ha logrado imponerse como un perfecto estratega a la cabeza del Imperio Saiyajin. Tras un inesperado ataque en contra de su hija Bra toma la decisión de enviarla lejos para evitar que vuelva a ser blanco de los misteriosos enemigos que amenazan con derrocarlo.
1. Chapter 1

\- No irás, para estas misiones de reconocimiento hay suficientes idiotas de clase baja ansiosos por demostrar que sirven para algo.

\- No conozco ese planeta, y me estoy aburriendo bastante desde que no me dejas tomar misiones nuevas.

\- No cederé por un capricho tuyo, si quieres hacer algo útil ve a ayudar a tu madre al laboratorio.

\- Uf, qué entretenido. Hace siglos que no hay nuevos proyectos. Además, mamá guarda lo mejor para ella sola.

\- Eso no me importa. Tu lugar es acá, si quieres irte en alguna misión espera a que Trunks se digne a mover su trasero, irás con él.

\- ¿Con él? Hace meses que no sale del planeta. Vamos, papá. Si no me permites salir del planeta te fastidiaré todos los días hasta que aceptes.

\- ¿Crees que te mereces el privilegio de ir sola en misión luego de tu último fracaso?

Eso último fue como una puñalada a su orgullo, en su última misión a duras penas regresó al planeta, fue víctima de una emboscada en un planeta de mercenarios, de no ser por el rápido actuar de su escolta habría perecido en un indigno planeta. El imperio dominaba toda la galaxia norte, pero ese poderío hacía que también tuvieran muchos enemigos y ella, en su calidad de heredera, era un frecuente objetivo de ellos.

\- No puedes tirarme a la cara eso. Fue una situación aislada, no volverá a pasar.

\- Tú le llamas una _situación aislada_ a sobre estimar tus habilidades y largarte sola a un planeta que no conocías sin la autorización de tu rey. Yo le llamo idiotez. Si no tuviera al hijo de Kakarotto siguiendo todos tus pasos hubieras muerto. Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque no volverás a salir de este planeta sola.

\- Lo que tú quieres es que muera de aburrimiento. Sabes que iré de todas formas, lo quieras o no.

\- Lo sé – La chica era obstinada y terca como su madre, no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta le preocupaba la seguridad de su hija, había pasado el susto de su vida cuando la vio llegar moribunda en brazos de su soldado, no permitiría que la situación se repitiera - pero no irás sola. Irás con tu escuadrón, es una orden.

\- Hump – frunció el ceño y se volteó, dándole la espalda al rey – como quieras, pero no es necesario, sólo será un gasto de recursos. Partiré en tres días – se retiró de la sala del trono ignorando a los guardias que hicieron una reverencia cuando pasó a su lado meneando la cola con enfado.

* * *

Tres días después estaba lista para partir, fue al salón del trono para despedirse de su padre. No lo encontró allí, por lo que se dirigió al salón contiguo donde solía reunirse con los generales a planear los siguientes pasos para hacer crecer el imperio y prolongar su poderío.

\- ¿Papá?

Estaba concentrado mirando un plano de la galaxia, supuso que acababa de salir de una sesión de entrenamiento ya que sólo vestía un traje de spandex azul y sus botas blancas. No pareció escucharla ni notar su presencia hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él y tomó su brazo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó sin mirarla.

\- Sí, mamá está revisando por última vez la nave.

\- Te lo vuelvo a decir, no es necesario que vayas.

Ignoró las últimas palabras de su padre y miró el holograma que mostraba los dominios del imperio – es grandioso ¿no crees? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en qué hubiera sido de tu vida si te hubieras quedado en la Tierra?

\- Ni loco me hubiera quedado en ese planeta de seres inferiores.

\- ¿Y si mamá hubiera decidido no acompañarte?

\- Habría sido una lástima – hubo un cambio en su semblante, de pronto se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba - Eso hubiera retrasado nuestros planes de conquista. Sabes que todos sus aportes tecnológicos han sido de gran ayuda para construir este imperio – nunca reconocería frente a otros que además la hubiera extrañado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Trunks y yo. No estaríamos acá contigo.

\- Claro que sí, hubiera regresado a buscarlos. Al menos a Trunks, es el heredero de todo.

\- ¿Y yo?, ¿No hubieras vuelto por mí?

\- Dado todos los desastres que has causado, no hubiera sido una mala idea dejarte en ese planeta con tu madre. Allí estarías a salvo de tu estupidez.

\- Qué injusto. ¿y perderme de toda la entretención? Me alegra que mamá haya decidido venir. No imagino mi vida en un planeta tan… aburrido.

\- Entonces no hagas que desee enviarte para allá.

\- ¿No tienes una nave que abordar?

\- Sí, me voy – se acercó más al rey y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Sabía que detestaba esas muestras de cariño, pero por alguna razón de ella las aceptaba, al menos cuando nadie los veía – nos vemos en una semana – se volteó y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Bra – la vio voltear, llevaba su traje de spandex gris y la armadura clásica saiyajin que en el lado izquierdo del pecho tenía grabado el símbolo de la familia real, se veía imponente – cuídate, no toleraré otra falla.

\- Me verás volver en gloria – y salió del salón.

Estaba intranquilo, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su mente, decidió volver a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar y así olvidarse de esos pensamientos.

* * *

Revisó los últimos detalles, se despidió de su madre y abordó la nave individual. Disfrutaba de los viajes en soledad y el resto de su escuadrón agradecía ese gusto, ya que la chica era realmente un dolor de cabeza, su carácter era explosivo, y cuando se enfadaba era como tener una versión inmadura del rey dándoles órdenes todo el tiempo. El único que parecía a gusto con ella y que no huía de sus berrinches era su guardián, con frecuencia alababan su paciencia, aunque realmente pensaban que era un idiota al defenderla todo el tiempo, diciendo que era una chica agradable. Su nave dejó la bahía de aterrizaje, inició comunicación con su escuadrón y les dio las últimas órdenes antes de activar el sistema de hibernación, el viaje no tomaría más de un día, y luego en el planeta estaría unos días recorriéndolo y recopilando la mayor cantidad de información posible, de haber habitantes tendría que entrar en contacto con ellos e informarles que en adelante serían parte del imperio y tendrían que colaborar con ellos, por voluntad o por la fuerza. Activó la hibernación y se acomodó en la butaca mientras el gas invadía sus pulmones, a los pocos segundos se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Despertó abruptamente del sueño inducido, miró la pantalla evaluando los parámetros del sistema, por la hora notó que aún no había completado ni la mitad del trayecto, supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal con la nave, intentó comunicarse con otro miembro de su escuadrón esperando obtener algo de información de ellos, aunque supuso que, si la falla era sólo de su nave, ninguno contestaría por estar en suspensión. Pese a los misteriosos cambios, permanecía tranquila.

\- Tarik, maldita sea, contesta – presionó un par de botones en su scouter, la señal que comunicaba con su planeta tampoco funcionaba. Trató de comunicarse con el resto y sus intentos fueron en vano. Su paciencia era frágil y comenzó a sentirse molesta por no poder dar con ninguno de sus compañeros.

Pensó en una última opción, no quería recurrir a eso por lo arriesgado que era que la descubrieran manteniendo una frecuencia exclusiva con su niñero, como solía llamarlo, pero no quedaba otra alternativa, tanteó debajo de la butaca buscando una manilla que jaló cuando la encontró abriendo un pequeño compartimiento del cual sacó otro scouter, lo cambió por el que tenía puesto y comenzó a manipular los botones hasta que a los pocos minutos dio con la frecuencia que buscaba.

 _\- ¿Quién es? – su voz era seria y demandante._

\- ¿Cómo que quién es? ¿Quién más podría comunicarse contigo en esta frecuencia?, eres todo un despistado.

\- _Su alteza, lo siento, disculpe mi imprudencia. Pensé que alguien había interceptado la señal._

\- Vamos, estás solo en esa nave, Son ¿Quién te regañará por tener un trato más relajado conmigo? Por favor deja las formalidades para otro momento.

 _\- Sabes que no quiero acostumbrarme a eso. En fin ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Te imaginaba durmiendo, el viaje es largo._

\- ¿Por qué no estabas inducido?

\- _Me gusta disfrutar el viaje, es el mejor momento para estar solo con tus pensamientos._

\- Eres un saiyajin muy extraño. Mi nave salió de ruta, y no sé si pueda retornar. Los demás no contestan, así que tuve que recurrir a ti para informarte del cambio de planes. Me uniré a ustedes en cuanto pueda despegar del maldito planeta donde iré a caer, no hay mucha información de él en el sistema.

\- Princesa, dame las coordenadas de destino, no dejaré que caigas sola en un planeta del que no sabemos nada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no puedo yo sola?

\- _No es eso, pero sabes que tu seguridad es lo primero. Eres la princesa de mi raza, no puedes andar por el espacio sin tu escolta._

\- Bah, tonterías, detesto esas formalidades absurdas. No entiendo por qué mi padre insiste en rodearme de escoltas que sólo estorban, excepto por ti, no creas que te incluyo en el grupo de idiotas… pero no te conviertas en uno.

 _\- Entonces no me fuerces a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad. Por favor, te pido que me des las coordenadas. No puedes ser tan obstinada._

\- Mide tus palabras, soldado. Te recuerdo que hablas con la hija de tu rey.

 _\- Y yo te recuerdo que hablas con tu único amigo. Y uno de los pocos seres que te aguantan, si es que no soy el único que no es de tu familia._

\- Uh, golpe bajo. Con el tiempo te has vuelto más atrevido para hablarme.

\- _A veces no me dejas más opciones. Envíame las coordenadas para ir a buscar tu trasero real, princesa._

\- Como quieras – tecleó algunos datos en la pantalla y envió su localización y los datos sobre su destino – es extraño que el sistema se haya desconfigurado de esta manera, una vez que retornemos a Vegitasei tendré que dársela a mamá para que lo revise. Seguramente algún idiota lo ha manipulado.

\- _Si eso es cierto, habrá problemas –_ miró el mensaje recibido en la pantalla, los datos comenzaban a traspasarse, una vez que toda la información estuvo descargada, tecleó unos cuantos comandos para modificar la ruta de su nave, notando que la nueva era bastante alejada de su objetivo inicial – _Princesa_ , _¿qué demonios? Este planeta está en un punto demasiado alejado de la galaxia._

\- No tengo idea, Goten. Es primera vez que lo veo.

\- _¿Segura de que esta no es otra de tus formas de hacer lo contrario a lo que el rey quiere?_

\- ¿Crees que soy una chiquilla malcriada?

\- _¿La verdad o deseas que sigamos siendo amigos?_

\- En serio te estás ganando una paliza cuando lleguemos a tierra.

\- _No podrías conmigo, pero si quieres intentarlo, acepto con gusto –_ como buen soldado de elite jamás le diría que no a una batalla, mucho menos a una con un miembro de la realeza.

\- Estás loco. Por más que me agraden nuestras conversaciones, creo que es momento de finalizar esta. Trata de comunicarte con mi escuadrón, infórmales del cambio, nos vemos en un par de horas.

Cambió su scouter y comenzó a llamar a otro miembro del escuadrón, al poco rato consiguió comunicarse.

 _\- Zarisa, ¿qué sucede, Goten?_

\- Bra estuvo tratando de comunicarse, ¿Has salido de la hibernación recientemente?

- _Nada de eso, ni siquiera he conseguido activarlo, algo ocurre con el sistema –_ presionó algunos botones de su scouter – _no tengo ningún intento de comunicación, el tuyo es el primero. ¿Estás seguro de que se intentó comunicar conmigo?_

\- Esto es extraño, dame un momento, uniré a Tarik – volvió a manipular el scouter, el cual dio unos pitidos cuando logró establecer comunicación – Tarik, Son Goten, necesito tu reporte de estado.

 _\- Demonios, así que no soy el único que no ha podido activar el maldito mecanismo de hibernación. ¿Qué mierda sucede con esta porquería?_

\- _Yo tampoco pude activarlo, me tiene loca, no sé qué diablos hacer en esta porquería de nave –_ Habló Zarisa.

\- ¿Han tomado contacto con la princesa? – preguntó Goten parando sus reclamos.

\- _No, nada de ella desde la última vez que escuché su melodiosa voz dándonos órdenes –_ Tarik acompañó sus palabras de una burlesca risa.

\- No es gracioso – regañó seriamente Goten - Zarisa tampoco ha tenido noticias de ella. Acabamos de cerrar comunicación, su nave salió de ruta y se dirige a otro planeta, me ha enviado las coordenadas y me reuniré con ella en un par de horas, me ha dicho también que estuvo intentando comunicarse con ustedes, por algún motivo su scouter no pudo dar con sus frecuencias.

\- _Otra vez nos meteremos en problemas por esa cría –_ exclamó molesto Tarik - _¿De qué forma la defenderás esta vez Goten?_

\- Basta, no olvides que es la princesa de quien hablas, Tarik – sonaba realmente molesto.

\- _Vas a tener que empezar a asumir que estás loco por ella, Goten. De otra manera no me explico esa pasión que te invade cuando se trata de defenderla –_ Se burló Zarisa – _Sabes que si lo que buscas es un revolcón la princesa está muy fuera de alcance para ti. Es sólo cosa de que lo pidas y podría satisfacer tus necesidades._

 _\- Eres una zorra, Zarisa –_ Se rió escandalosamente Tarik – _Pero pierdes el tiempo, el único lugar donde Son Goten se hundirá tiene sangre real._

\- Ni aunque me lo ordenara el rey, Zarisa – Respondió molesto, el curso que había tomado la conversación lo tenía incómodo, cómo diablos se atrevían a pensar que sus intenciones con la princesa pudieran ser esas. Ciertamente si un comentario así llegaba a oídos de su abuelo o del rey sus días estarían contados.

\- _Tú te lo pierdes, pero ya sabes, cuando te aburras de la presumida princesa, estaré más que feliz de recibir tus atenciones._

\- ¿Podemos enfocarnos en el asunto principal? La princesa ha perdido contacto con el escuadrón, me reuniré con ella en unas horas, ustedes sigan su curso hacia el objetivo y esperen allá, nos uniremos en breve – cortó la comunicación, molesto. Los últimos acontecimientos lo tenían preocupado, era totalmente anormal que el sistema de comunicación no funcionara como es debido, igualmente el sistema de navegación. Esperaba que no tuvieran más problemas, sabía que la princesa era difícil y que había sido un capricho salir en esa misión, el mismo rey lo había llamado para comunicarle de sus intenciones y le había encomendado la misión, como siempre, de velar por su bienestar y no dejarla sola en ningún momento. Pensó que lo más adecuado, dado lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, debió haber sido viajar con ella en la misma nave, pero sabía que disfrutaba de su soledad, además el viajar juntos sólo habría servido para alentar más los rumores sobre su interés más allá de la protección de la chica. Eran sólo rumores, no tenía otras intenciones con ella, apreciaba lo suficiente su vida como para intentar propasarse con ella, aún cuando ella fuese una descarada que tratara de seducirlo, pero sabía que eso no era más que un juego de su parte, gozaba viendo como todos se rendían a sus pies, era una mujer muy bella y segura de si misma, que ya se había metido en ese tipo de problemas con otros soldados, los que habían terminado degradados a funciones muy por debajo de su rango, él no sería uno de esos. Su mayor anhelo era convertirse en el general de las tropas de elite, el ser el chaperón de la princesa era un paso más para eso.

Dejando de lado sus últimos pensamientos estableció comunicación con la princesa - Alteza, he logrado comunicarme con los demás, al parecer el sistema de hibernación de todas las naves presenta fallas.

\- _Eso es imposible, mi madre lo revisó antes de salir._

\- No sé a qué se deba, pero ni Tarik ni Zarisa han podido activarlo, no he probado el mío debido a que si funciona no podría comunicarme con usted.

\- Deja de tratarme así, nadie está escuchando todo el tiempo nuestras conversaciones.

\- Alteza, hay un código que respetar.

\- " _Alteza, hay un código que respetar" si pudieras escucharte sabrías lo tonto que suenas. Besarás mis pies y el suelo por donde camino una vez que lleguemos a ese condenado planeta._

 _-_ Como diga, alteza.

\- _Argh, eres terrible, soldado._

\- No más que usted. Según veo estamos prontos a aterrizar, por favor no haga nada indebido. Espere a que vaya por usted.

\- _No sigo órdenes de soldados._

Estaba en su modo _difícil_ , tendría que poner a prueba nuevamente su paciencia para tratar con ella – Está bien. Pero no te alejes demasiado.

* * *

La nave aterrizó en el planeta de destino, se apresuró en poner el sistema en reposo y abrir la compuerta para poder salir, ojalá antes de que ella descendiera de su nave, la chica era impetuosa y temía lo que podía hacer si se encontraba con algún habitante de ese desconocido planeta. Encapsuló la nave como medida de precaución, si alguien la encontraba y se apoderaba de ella no tendría como volver más que en la nave de la princesa, no quería pasar por una situación incómoda al encontrarse con el escuadrón. Corrió hacia la nave de ella y la vio bajar mientras ataba su cabello en una cómoda cola alta.

Lo miró molesta – No puedes dejar de ser mi sombra ¿cierto?

\- Perdería mi cola si dejo de seguir tus pasos.

\- Quizás la pierdas si me sigues tanto, comenzaré a pensar que lo haces por otros motivos – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa coqueta.

Estaba jugando con él, pero no mostraría emoción alguna, no caería tan fácil en sus manipulaciones. Tenía claro que la princesa no tenía un real interés en él y aunque lo tuviera estaba más allá de sus posibilidades.

Presionó un botón de su scouter para analizar el entorno – No parece haber nadie en este sector – cerró los ojos y se concentró tratando de identificar algún ki que pudiera haberse escapado del rastreador, nada…, al parecer estaban en medio de la nada en un planeta desierto. ¿Por qué motivo alguien había desviado la nave de la princesa hasta ese punto en la galaxia? Algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, la situación era muy extraña. Un punzante dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Vió pasar un rayo de energía directo hacia Goten, el cual logró penetrar en su hombro para hacerse camino atravesándolo, un grito de dolor salió de su boca y cayó de rodillas al piso. Eso era inesperado, miró en todas direcciones buscando a su atacante, pero no vio señales de otra persona allí más que ellos. Adoptó su posición de combate y le habló a Goten.

\- ¿Puedes luchar? ¿Qué ha sido eso? – la preocupación se hacía presente en sus palabras.

Se reincorporó mientras tocaba su hombro y sus guantes quedaban totalmente teñidos con su sangre – Esto es lo que me gano por ser tu niñero – escupió molesto al suelo - me ha dado duro, no está inutilizable, pero sí limita mi movimiento un poco. Estaré bien.

\- Al menos ha sido en tu lado izquierdo, es una suerte que seas diestro – dejó de lado por unos segundos su preocupación y le regaló una sonrisa – No bajes la guardia, no veo a nadie cerca, debemos descubrir de donde ha salido ese ataque.

\- Súbete a la nave – dijo secamente.

\- ¿Qué? Tú no me das órdenes.

Otro rayo de energía pasó, esta vez impactó en el suelo cerca de ella, haciendo que saltara hacia atrás y perdiera el equilibrio. Quedó sentada en el suelo mirando hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar al responsable de esos ataques.

\- ¡A la nave! No volveré a repetirlo, hazlo o te tomaré yo mismo y te meteré ahí – gritó realmente molesto, si la princesa quería conseguir que los mataran iba por muy buen camino.

Goten se acercó a ella cuando vio que no le hacía caso y en ese momento otro rayo de energía atravesó su muslo y rozó levemente la pierna de la princesa causando un corte superficial.

\- ¡Goten! – esta vez lo vió caer y retorcerse en el piso por el dolor. Lo ayudó a pararse para luego romper parte de su traje y hacer un torniquete que aplicó en su muslo para evitar que se desangrara – Vaya escolta me ha tocado, te has dejado herir dos veces – se refugiaron detrás de unas rocas para evitar ser vistos.

\- Tú tampoco lo has visto, esto es anormal, el rastreador no marca ninguna presencia y cuando busqué algún ki por mis propios medios no encontré alguno – debemos despegar cuando antes. Alguien tuvo la intención de que cayeras acá sola, claramente no era para darte una calurosa bienvenida, pretenden matarte.

\- No me iré sin saber quién está detrás de esto – se paró dispuesta a ir hacia el lugar de donde provino el último disparo, pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre de Goten.

\- No seas insensata, debemos marcharnos, podemos volver, pero con el escuadrón completo y algunos refuerzos, y obviamente, sin ti. Es claro que tú eres su objetivo.

\- Pero sólo te han atacado a ti.

\- Me parece lógico que quieran eliminarme primero y así dejarte desprotegida. Quizás no pretendan eliminarte inmediatamente, sino llevarte con ellos.

Mientras hablaban una explosión los hizo voltear hacia donde antes se encontraba la nave de Bra, la cual ahora no era más que una llameante chatarra.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Quién mierda está haciendo eso?

\- Debiste encapsularla inmediatamente. Debemos buscar un lugar seguro para hacer aparecer mi nave y largarnos de acá.

Asintió seria, esta vez le haría caso, no tenía intenciones de repetir la historia de su última misión, sería darle la razón a su padre y quedar como una inútil.

Exploró el terreno cercano con la vista, no había un solo lugar donde pudieran hacer aparecer la nave sin arriesgarse a que la destruyeran antes de poder despegar.

\- No puedo creer que dos saiyajin estén escondidos evitando una batalla. ¡Es una vergüenza!

\- No seas ridícula, no puedes pelear contra un enemigo que no da la cara, en este momento tienen la ventaja contra nosotros, no sabemos cuántos son, no sabemos dónde se encuentran ni qué son. Saca la nave de la cápsula acá, es nuestra mejor opción – le pasó la cápsula y se paró del suelo valiéndose de su brazo sano para apoyarse en la roca que los resguardaba.

\- Tendremos que compartir el espacio – lo miró dejando ver algo de inseguridad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? – comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado, ese estaba siendo un pésimo día y el dolor de sus heridas se hacía más fuerte con cada movimiento, no eran heridas ordinarias, había sido herido en múltiples ocasiones, pero en ninguna había sentido esa sensación quemante que recorría su cuerpo, ese rayo de energía debía ser algo más que un simple disparo de ki.

Accionó el mecanismo y lanzó la cápsula al suelo donde prontamente apareció la nave de Goten lista para ser abordada, después de todo era un genio, había dejado el sistema en reposo, por lo que su partida sería más rápida. Miró hacia Goten quien tenía un pésimo aspecto, su hombro comenzaba a tomar un extraño color gris, lo cual la preocupó bastante.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, esbozó una segura sonrisa para darle a entender que lo que tenía era nada – Vamos, entra en la nave, ¿cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo para que me hagas caso?

\- ¿Puedes moverte? Te ves como la mierda, Son.

\- Puedo volar, despreocúpate por mí y pon a salvo tu maldito trasero ¿quieres?

Se acercó a la nave, pero dudó un momento y se volteó a ver si Goten la seguía, en ese momento escuchó el grito de alerta proveniente del soldado y lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo sobre el de ella evitando que recibiera una potente nueva descarga, seguida de una segunda que impactó de lleno en la espalda del joven guerrero que ya no era protegida por su armadura.

\- Mierda, mierda, ¡Goten! ¿Estás vivo? – Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Algo… - tosió sangre, lo que lo preocupó, pero más pendiente seguía de que la chica de una buena vez se metiera en la jodida nave.

Lo tomó como pudo y lo metió a la nave, miró hacia un lado y pudo verlos, cinco individuos completamente cubiertos por una especie de traje con casco y unas peculiares armas en sus manos, se dirigían a pasos apresurados hacia ellos, sus armas no lucían como unas ordinarias y pensó que, claro que no lo eran si habían logrado tumbar a un guerrero saiyajin. Le dio una última mirada a su compañero, lucía realmente mal, la butaca de la nave se había manchado rápidamente con su sangre, la cual no dejaba de brotar por la herida que tenía en la espalda. Pensó que lo mejor sería largarse de ese maldito planeta cuanto antes, cerró la compuerta de la nave y reactivó el sistema de navegación ingresando las coordenadas de Vegitasei. La nave recibió una descarga de energía, seguramente eran los idiotas de casco. Volvería, juró que volvería a ese planeta y los mataría a todos. Esperaba que ese impacto no hubiera dañado de manera importante la nave y pudieran salir de ahí. Despegaron y suspiró aliviada cuando comenzaron a alejarse, pero aún tenía un grave problema…

\- ¿Goten? ¿Estás conmigo? No me digas que te morirás, te creía más fuerte – estaba nerviosa y molesta al mismo tiempo, en múltiples ocasiones había visto la muerte de cerca, era el destino de un saiyajin morir en batalla, antiguos compañeros de escuadrón, soldados de su padre, los había visto caer en misiones, pero esta vez lo sentía distinto, con ninguno de ellos tenía una relación más allá de lo protocolar, Goten era su guardián y su amigo, quien la había acompañado en cientos de misiones y en su día a día, no podía morir así.

Tardarían por lo menos dos días en llegar a Vegitasei, no estaba segura de que él pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, su madre alguna vez le había dicho que en caso de estar mal heridos era conveniente que activaran el mecanismo de hibernación, de esa forma ralentizarían sus constantes vitales y alcanzarían un estado de inconsciencia que liberaría al cuerpo del estrés ocasionado por las heridas y el dolor, dándoles una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Antes de activarlo, buscó algo en la nave que la ayudara a contener la hemorragia, encontró unos paños que colocó rápidamente sobre la herida, luego de girarlo para que quedara de lado en la butaca, debía comprimirla para que el sangrado disminuyera y le diera más posibilidades de sobrevivir esos dos días que demorarían en llegar a su planeta, donde podría recibir atención medica adecuada. Se abrazó a su cuerpo comprimiendo la herida, era la única forma en que ambos cayeran en la butaca y ella pudiera seguir ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda, además de brindarle el calor suficiente a su cuerpo que cada vez estaba más frío.

\- Gracias, princesa – dijo en un susurro – se supone que soy yo el que debe protegerte a ti y no al revés, sospecho que, si sobrevivo a esto, me quedaré sin trabajo.

\- ¡Cállate!, no gastes tus energías, después de lo que has hecho nadie te sacará de mi servicio, has salvado mi vida arriesgando la tuya, sólo… no te mueras ¿está bien? Activaré la suspensión programada, espero que sobrevivas si no yo misma patearé tu inerte trasero hasta el infierno. El soldado acomodó su cabeza contra el borde de la butaca, buscando algo de comodidad. Ella a su vez acomodó la suya contra su cuello - Espero despertar en Vegitasei sin una desgracia en mis brazos – dijo preocupada antes de caer inconsciente producto del gas que ya se había liberado en la nave.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos y evaluó su entorno, aún estaba abrazando a Goten, por lo que bufó en fastidio, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no, ahí estaba de frente a la realidad, alguien había intervenido su nave, la había hecho caer en un miserable planeta, donde un grupo de idiotas la atacaron e hirieron de gravemente a su escolta, el cual se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, deseaba que estuviera más del lado de los vivos. Le habló con la intención de despertarlo, pero no recibió respuesta. Temió lo peor, una fuerte sensación de angustia recorrió su espina y se albergó en su pecho, estaban a minutos de llegar a su planeta, no podía haber perecido, no así, estando tan cerca. Deshizo el abrazo, el trozo de tela con el que cubrió la herida no se movió, se había adherido completamente, evitó tocarlo nuevamente para no causarle dolor. Le dio pequeños golpes en la cara buscando una reacción, pero nada, el tipo parecía muerto… inhaló y exhalo un par de veces y se concentró en su ki, era tenue, bastante más apagado de lo que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, se quedó observándolo y pudo ver que respiraba, lenta y pesadamente, pero lo hacía. Lo zarandeó para despertarlo, pensó que era mejor que estuviera consciente y hablando que en ese estado letárgico.

Emitió un suave quejido, estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, trató de moverse, pero fue inmediatamente detenido por el fuerte dolor que le causaban sus heridas.

\- Qué bueno que despiertas, por un momento pensé que tendría que informarle a tu familia de tu deceso – dijo en voz baja – no intentes moverte, estamos a minutos de aterrizar.

\- Comunícate con la base. Debes dar aviso de nuestra llegada.

Asintió y le quitó el scouter para ponérselo y comenzar a buscar la frecuencia adecuada.

\- Vamos, que alguien conteste – un pitido la alertó de la conexión satisfactoria.

\- _Control de aterrizaje, Soldado Goten, esto es irregular, no se esperaba su retorno hasta dentro de tres días. No hay plataformas disponibles para su aterrizaje._

\- Me importa un carajo, habilita la plataforma real.

\- _No estoy autorizado para hacer tal cosa. ¿y quién demonios habla?_

\- Tú maldita pesadilla si no haces lo que te estoy ordenando en este momento. Soy tú jodida princesa – no tenía paciencia para tratar con subordinados, menos en ese momento tan crítico.

\- _Princesa, lo siento mucho. Inmediatamente se habilitará la plataforma de aterrizaje._

\- Procura que un equipo médico se acerque a la plataforma cuanto antes, tenemos un soldado herido.

\- _¿Está usted bien?_

\- No es para mí, idiota. Sólo haz lo que se te ordena – y cortó la comunicación.

Miró al saiyajin que la acompañaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

\- Eres terrible, no pierdes oportunidad para maltratar a otros.

\- Digamos que no es el momento para perder tiempo ¿o sí? Además, sólo es un tarado – secó el sudor de su frente y acarició su cabello. No sabía porqué lo hacía, verlo en tan mal estado debió hacer surgir su lado protector – pronto estarás mejor.

\- Gracias.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y la nave aterrizó en la plataforma indicada. Trató de abrir la compuerta, pero la pierna herida de Goten bloqueaba la manilla.

\- Esto dolerá ¿bien? Pero te prometo que seré lo más rápida que pueda – debía mover su pierna, tomó aire y lo contuvo para hacer la maniobra que les permitiría salir. Un ahogado grito salió de la boca de Goten. Pudo jalar la manilla e inmediatamente la compuerta se abrió permitiéndole ver el exterior. Lo primero que vió fue a un confundido Bardock que la miraba sin entender que demonios hacía ella en la nave de su nieto.

\- Princesa… ¿Está herida?

Se bajó rápidamente, su armadura y su cara estaban manchadas de sangre, no había reparado en ese detalle, pero no le pareció importante – no hay tiempo para tener conversaciones, soldado. Ayúdame a bajarlo – apuntó hacia el interior de la nave, no era una petición, era una orden.

El maduro saiyajin se acercó y su expresión se tornó seria cuando vió que en el interior se encontraba su nieto mal herido – ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mientras lo cargaba fuera de la nave.

\- Demasiados sucesos extraños, fuimos atacados. ¡¿Dónde diablos está el equipo médico que solicité?! – estaba perdiendo la calma, la situación era crítica, ya se ocuparía del incompetente que respondió su llamado – debes llevarlo inmediatamente a un tanque de regeneración, ha perdido mucha sangre, nos tomó dos días regresar.

Ambos corrieron hacia el interior de la base, Bra iba abriendo compuertas y quitando del camino a todo aquel que se les cruzara. Les tomó unos minutos llegar al área médica, donde exigió que lo pusieran inmediatamente en un tanque.

Se quedó callada mirando el tanque que comenzaba a llenarse de líquido. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras inspeccionaba en detalle la cara del saiyajin moribundo. No había notado que sus venas habían tomado un color gris que hacía que se viera fatal. Definitivamente el ataque que había recibido era algo más que un simple disparo.

\- ¿Me dirás ahora que pasó?

La profunda voz de Bardock la sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteó para ver al guerrero. Su porte era imponente y su expresión seria era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, menos a ella, iba a responder, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar al rey.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿En qué problema te has metido ahora? – espetó molesto Vegeta.

Bardock hizo una reverencia y se quitó del medio dándole paso para acercarse a su hija.

\- Padre…

Miró hacia el tanque de recuperación y luego a su hija de pies a cabeza inspeccionado su cuerpo en busca algún daño – Estás herida – dijo señalando el corte de su pierna – haz que te atiendan.

Se fijó en la herida de su pierna, le parecía algo menor que sanaría solo, pero luego recordó la reacción que generó en el cuerpo de Goten, rasgó la parte de su traje que cubría su pierna y pudo ver el gris subiendo hasta su rodilla, lo que sea que fuese eso, se estaba expandiendo. Miró con preocupación a su padre, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, esperaba que no hubiera notado lo que ella sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó molesto.

\- Nada… - desvió la mirada para que no notara que le estaba mintiendo.

\- Dime en este mismo instante qué ocurrió ¿por qué has llegado antes del tiempo estimado y por qué él está así? – dijo apuntando al tanque de recuperación donde se encontraba Goten.

\- Alguien intervino el sistema de navegación y el de comunicación, cambiaron mi ruta y me enviaron a un planeta lejos, en los límites de la galaxia, Goten cumplió con seguirme, como le ordenaste, cuando llegamos el planeta parecía desierto, hasta que comenzamos a recibir ataques, los cuales iban dirigidos principalmente a él, intentaron matarme y Goten lo evitó recibiendo un poderoso ataque que lo dejó como lo ves. Logré verlos antes de huir, cargaban unas extrañas armas que lanzaban descargas de energía, pero no eran ordinarias, si lo miras bien podrás notar que algo extraño está ocurriendo con él. ¿Ves esas marcas grises que recorren su cuerpo?

El rey se acercó al tanque y lo vió – La herida que tienes en la pierna… ¿Fue causada por lo mismo?

Supo que ya no podría mentir, pero lo intentaría. En verdad le asustaba lo que eso podía hacer a su organismo, pero si reconocía su temor quedaría mal frente a su padre y Bardock, quien seguía ahí, callado, escuchándolo todo – No, me dañé al intentar llegar a la nave.

\- Es la última vez que desobedeces mis órdenes, nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubieras decidido ser una cría terca. Si este tipo muere será tu responsabilidad.

Sintió vergüenza por estar siendo regañada en frente de Bardock, sabía que con eso tendría material para ser objeto de sus burlas cuando entrenaran.

\- Está bien, padre – no quería darle más motivos para estar molesto. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, si no hubiera insistido tanto en ir en esa maldita misión en ese momento probablemente estaría entrenando con Goten y su hermano bajo la atenta supervisión de Bardock, sin embargo, ahí estaba deseando que todo saliera bien y lo viera salir pronto del tanque.

\- Y deshazte de esa ropa, estás impresentable - Vegeta le dio una última mirada a su hija y salió de la sala.

Suspiró y buscó contención en los brazos de Bardock, con el rey fuera de escena podía bajar la guardia y buscar consuelo en su tutor.

\- No creas que yo no te reñiré ¿Cómo es posible que los atacaran así? Este incompetente y tú siempre andan con niñerías, deben estar siempre atentos a su entorno ¿acaso no han aprendido nada? – la alejó de su cuerpo para darle una mirada de reproche.

Lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales contenían una pena profunda que sólo se permitía mostrar con él – No ha sido como tú crees, Bardock. En serio fuimos emboscados. Algo muy extraño sucedió, todo el sistema de mi nave fue intervenido, ni siquiera podía comunicarme con mi escuadrón – estaba a punto de hacer una pataleta de niña consentida.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo diste con Goten? – preguntó sospechando que la respuesta de la peliazul sería una mentira.

Aunque la confianza que le tenía a Bardock era enorme, no estaba segura de contarle sobre el juego de scouters que compartían en secreto, pensaría que tenía un trato especial con él. El veterano guerrero mal interpretaría la situación y probablemente le daría una paliza a Goten por tener ese tipo de acercamientos con su princesa. No había nada oculto en su relación, pero sería difícil explicar el por qué de la existencia de esa frecuencia privada. Ni ella tenía muy claro por qué le había dado ese scouter de frecuencia única a Goten. Pensó que tendría que conseguir otro par, ya que el suyo desapareció con su nave en ese maldito planeta.

\- Sólo pude contactarlo a él.

La miró con desconfianza levantando una ceja – Eres pésima mintiendo, he visto el otro scouter que carga Goten en ocasiones.

¡Demonios! La había atrapado – Estúpido Goten, está bien, nos comunicamos por una frecuencia distinta, sólo para que nadie se entere de mis planes y para que él pueda tratarme sin formalidades, sabes cómo detesto esa estupidez de parte de ustedes.

\- Bueno, cuando el chico salga de esta dejarán de hacerlo, sabes muy bien lo que le pasaría si alguien se entera de eso y malinterpreta lo que pasa entre ustedes.

\- Tonterías, él y yo somos amigos. Además, es mi _niñero_ , es obvio que nuestra relación sea cercana si es mi sombra.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero ten cuidado, no quiero saber que las cosas se han enredado entre ustedes dos. Mantén las distancias, niña.

Volteó los ojos en fastidio – Claro, claro, como quieras.

\- Deberías irte a descansar antes de que tu padre te llame para que le des todos los detalles, lo que te ha pasado es grave, si se puede probar que el sistema ha sido intervenido desde adentro, rodarán cabezas y si ha sido externamente, eso hará que estalle un verdadero conflicto. El imperio y, en específico tu padre, tiene demasiados enemigos. Luego de la derrota de Freezer y su padre Cold, gran parte de sus fuerzas juraron lealtad al rey, pero otros idiotas se largaron y formaron su propia coalición. No me sorprendería descubrir que alguno de esos genios esté detrás de esto. O quizás alguna de las colonias ha decidido rebelarse. Son muchas las opciones, así que cualquier detalle que recuerdes puede hacer la diferencia.

\- No me importa quién haya sido, sólo sé que volveré y cobraré venganza contra todos los responsables de esta falta de respeto.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada que molestó a la peliazul – Admiro tu valor, pero ahí te equivocas, tú no volverás a dejar este planeta en mucho tiempo.

Malhumorada, se dispuso a sacar el demonio que la invadía cuando alguien se burlaba de ella, por un momento se sintió tentada a darle un gran golpe en la cara, pero se contuvo por el respeto que le tenía, en su lugar bufó – Ya veremos, si papá piensa que me quedaré de brazos cruzados está muy equivocado.

\- Guarda tus energías, mocosa – le dio una mirada al tanque de recuperación donde su nieto luchaba por su vida, su rostro reflejó preocupación, él no era un hombre que se caracterizara por demostrar interés por los demás, pero le tenía un especial cariño al menor de su clan, se había hecho cargo de él desde que era un niño, sabía que perderlo sería duro, no sólo perdería a un buen soldado, sino también a una parte importante de su vida – Te dejo, debo informarle a mi familia del estado del chico.

Lo miró con ojos serenos, podía leer su expresión a la perfección – Estás preocupado ¿cierto?

Sus facciones se endurecieron y miró sus manos - No todos los días te bañas en la sangre de uno de los tuyos – con esas últimas palabras se retiró de la sala.

Ya sola frente al tanque de recuperación, exhaló con fuerza, fijó su mirada en las facciones del joven que permanecía totalmente ajeno al mundo a su alrededor. Esperaba que la máquina fuese lo suficientemente potente para sanar totalmente sus heridas y que en poco tiempo volviera a estar bien. Miró con preocupación su propia herida, debía encargarse de ella y también averiguar qué era eso gris que comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Apoyó su mano contra el cristal del tanque – Estarás ahí un buen tiempo, casi te mueres. Espero que papá no te remueva de tus funciones.

\- No lo creo. Nadie más te aguanta como él. Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con ese par de ojos azules que eran iguales a los de ella, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – siempre con lo mismo, deberías cambiar el repertorio principito.

\- Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan terca. Papá está furioso, no para de decir que debería encerrarte y tirar la llave.

\- Que lo intente – se encogió de hombros - ya se le quitará – volteó nuevamente a ver el tanque y le pareció que su vista se nublaba un poco, pero no le dio importancia, pensó que sería el efecto de la luz sobre el cristal.

Mientras, su hermano posó una mano en su hombro y se lo apretó suavemente – Sabes que pasará bastante tiempo ahí ¿cierto?

Escuchó la voz de su hermano como si estuviera muy lejos – lo sé, pero no me preocupa, sé que saldrá de esta y volverá a ser mi fastidioso niñero – de pronto sintió muy cansada, lo atribuyó a la experiencia vivida, seguramente la adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo ya comenzaba a regresar a niveles normales haciéndola sentir agotada.

Su cambió no pasó desapercibido por Trunks que la tomó por el brazo para voltearla hacia él – ¿Estás bien? deberías descansar, luces fatal – se quedó mirándola fijamente al no tener respuesta de su parte, en eso notó que unas extrañas marcas comenzaban a aparecer en su cuello. Con poca delicadeza tomó el cuello de su traje y lo corrió para ver su hombro, las marcas eran mas notorias ahí - ¿Qué demonios es esto, Bra? ¿Bra?

La princesa no respondió, lo siguiente fue verla caer al piso desmayada.


	2. Despedidas y encuentros

_\- ¿En serio crees que es lo mejor?_

 _\- No cuestiones mis decisiones, mujer. La quiero lejos, que de algo sirva tu maldito planeta._

 _\- Vegeta, no querrá irse, no ha pisado la Tierra más que un par de veces y cuando era sólo una niña. Estará sola y además le parecerá un castigo que la exilies._

 _\- Poco me vale su opinión. No es un exilio, es por su protección, nadie la encontrará ahí._

 _\- ¿Y si lo hacen? Estará desprotegida. Aún no sabemos quién está detrás de esto, no puedes enviarla sola._

 _\- No estará sola. El hijo de Kakarotto irá con ella, ya está decidido. Si tienen problemas Kakarotto y tus inútiles amigos de la Tierra podrán resolverlos ¿Qué sentido tiene que esté allá si no es de utilidad?_

 _\- Confió en las capacidades de Goku, pero Son Goten acaba de recuperarse._

 _\- No le confiaría la seguridad de mi hija a nadie más. Casi lo matan durante el ataque, es el único de quien no tengo sospechas._

 _\- Entiendo lo que piensas y sé lo que está dispuesto a arriesgar por ella, sin embargo, me parece que alguien más experimentado debería acompañarla. ¿Por qué no envías a Trunks también?_

 _\- ¿Y levantar sospechas haciendo que ambos herederos desaparezcan del planeta? Piensa con la cabeza, mujer._

 _\- Está bien, confiaré en tu criterio. Le informaré a mis padres de su visita._

Abrió los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue una silueta saliendo por lo que asumió era la puerta por la cual entraba una enceguecedora luz que sus ojos a duras penas pudieron aguantar, así que volvió a cerrarlos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el ruido de la conversación que se daba a su lado terminó por despertarla. Giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos nuevamente, pudo ver a su padre mirándola con un gesto serio. No tenía idea qué había pasado, su último recuerdo era el de Trunks y ella conversando frente al tanque de recuperación en que Goten estaba suspendido luchando por su vida - ¿papá? ¿qué pasó? – su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

\- Hasta que despiertas.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En tu habitación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba hablando con Trunks y luego no recuerdo nada.

\- Has estado inconsciente por tres días. Sea lo que sea con lo que te hirieron te causó una grave descompensación. Que sea la última vez que me mientes a la cara. La próxima vez te dejo morir.

\- Lo siento, debí decírtelo, no volverá a ocurrir – se reincorporó en la cama y acomodó su cabello. Destapó sus piernas para ver si había secuelas, donde estaba la herida que causó todo el problema vió una blanca venda, pero no había rastro de las marcas grises que previamente habían invadido su piel – Papá ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron? ¿Qué era eso?

\- Alguna clase de veneno, los médicos pudieron sacarlo de tu organismo antes de que causara un daño mayor, podría haberte matado.

Abrió sus ojos comprendiendo lo grave que había sido la situación y lo mal que había obrado al ocultarlo en una primera instancia, luego vino el recuerdo de Goten, estuvo inconsciente tres días y no sabía nada de él, fué herido de gravedad y había pasado días sin recibir atención, antes de que pudiera preguntar su padre habló.

\- El nieto de Bardock se encuentra bien, estuvo dos días completos en el tanque, pero el cretino logró sobrevivir sin secuelas – dijo anticipando su pregunta.

\- Si me lo permites, me gustaría hablar con él.

\- No es necesario, tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacerlo después. Recoge algunas cosas y alístate, por la tarde él y tú se marcharán a la Tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué?

\- No permitiré que tu vida vuelva a correr peligro, te quedarás en la Tierra hasta que logre descubrir qué es lo que está pasando y quién ha sido tan idiota para meterse con el imperio y la familia real.

\- Pero, papá.

\- No hay peros, no cuestiones las órdenes de tu Rey. Es un problema tenerte acá, tu insensatez y tu insurrección te hacen un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo.

\- Prometo que no saldré en misiones, me quedaré en el planeta y haré lo que digas, pero quiero estar acá cuando descubras a los culpables de todo esto. Deben pagar – la desesperación se hacía notar en su voz.

\- Tú lo has dicho, harás lo que yo diga. Irás a la Tierra y vivirás como una terrícola más junto a tus abuelos. Volverás cuando yo lo ordene, no antes.

\- No puedes hacerme eso, soy tu hija.

\- Por esa razón es que te vas – No seguiría discutiendo el asunto con ella, su decisión estaba tomada y nada la cambiaría, así como ella tampoco cambiaría su errático actuar, la chica había resultado ser un peligro para su propia seguridad. En la Tierra estaría lejos de _su_ cuidado, pero también lejos de peligros innecesarios, nadie más que la familia y gente de su confianza sabría de su paradero, las probabilidades de ser atacada en ese planeta tan lejano y desconocido para el resto de la galaxia eran bajísimas. Sin decir más salió de la habitación, descubriría a los traidores y los haría pagar por su insolencia, de eso estaba seguro.

Qué injusto le parecía todo, no quería marcharse a la Tierra, durante sus primeros años en el planeta Vegeta había pasado temporadas allí, pero de eso habían pasado mucho tiempo, tenía sólo siete años la última vez que vió a sus abuelos. Era poco lo que recordaba sobre ser una terrícola, era demasiado pequeña para decir que podría sentirse a gusto regresando, en el planeta de su padre tenía una vida, no tenía amigos, pero tenía una rutina y un lugar definido. En la Tierra tenía… nada… estaría lejos de su padre, de su madre, su hermano… no habría misiones y, sobre todo, no habría venganza. Cómo deseaba poder bañarse en la sangre de sus agresores, hacerles pagar por la enorme falta de respeto en la que habían incurrido. Pero no quedaba más que someterse a las órdenes de su padre, no podía pasar por sobre la voluntad del rey.

* * *

Estaba en extremo molesta por la decisión de su padre y se lo hacía saber con su actitud a todo quien se cruzara en su camino. En tan sólo unos minutos abandonaría por un tiempo indeterminado su hogar. Recorrió los pasillos del palacio pensando en una manera de evitar el viaje, pero a su mente no llegó ninguna que pudiese ser efectiva.

Llegó a la bahía de aterrizaje y no vió a su padre, por lo que se devolvió sobre sus pasos y fue a buscarlo donde estaba segura que lo encontraría, su cámara de gravedad. Tal como pensó la cámara estaba activada, señal inequívoca de que él estaría dentro. Desactivó el sistema y esperó que saliera el enojado monarca, cosa que se cumplió de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Por qué has parado el sistema?! – gritó molesto.

\- ¿Me estás enviando lejos de ti y ni siquiera tienes el detalle de ir a despedirte? – su mirada rivalizó con la de su padre.

\- Lárgate ya – le dio la espalda acomodando sus guantes, no tenía deseos de discutir con ella.

\- Eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto? Hacerme desaparecer de tu vida, olvidarme como si no hubiera existido debido a mis fallas.

\- Tus fallas son lo de menos, nada me asegura que en la Tierra no vayas a cometer los mismos errores y más.

\- Entonces es para que no tengas que vivir la vergüenza de que todos vean que tu hija es un fracaso – insistió.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, niña. Estoy orgulloso de ti y tus logros.

\- No entiendo ¿Por qué me quieres lejos de ti?

Se volteó a verla y con un extraño gesto de preocupación le habló – Te vas porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para mantenerte a salvo mientras no sepa quién está detrás del ataque – sus palabras eran honestas, no quería exponer a su hija a una muerte segura.

\- Déjame descubrirlo contigo, sólo yo sé lo que vi y puedo ayudar a dar con ellos.

\- No, deja de insistir, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

\- No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo – se aferró a su brazo y trató de voltearlo.

Se soltó de su agarre y cruzó los brazos dándole la espalda.

\- No hagas esto más difícil.

\- ¿Ves? En el fondo no deseas que me vaya.

\- Lo que yo desee no es de tu incumbencia, niña. Ahora ve a subirte a esa nave, antes que…

\- ¿Que te arrepientas? – interrumpió con una sonrisa triunfal, creyó que por fin lo estaba haciendo entrar en razón.

\- No, que te suba yo mismo.

Era la derrota, no podía contra las órdenes de su padre. Bufó molesta por su reciente fracaso.

\- Estás retrasando lo inevitable – esta vez estaba frente a ella mirándola con gesto serio.

Alzó la vista para mirarlo, cerró los ojos y exhaló en frustración – Está bien – y regalándole una sonrisa se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo abrazó. Sabía que el gesto lo incomodaría, pero le daba lo mismo, no lo vería en mucho tiempo y quería tener el recuerdo de sus cálidos brazos antes de partir.

Asombrado por el comportamiento de su hija, relajó sus facciones y no muy seguro de lo que hacía correspondió su abrazo. Estuvieron un momento así, hasta que Bra deshizo el contacto.

\- Adiós, papá. Te quiero – besó su mejilla y se marchó dejándolo solo afuera de la cámara.

* * *

Volvió a la bahía de aterrizaje donde esperaba su madre y su hermano, también pudo ver a Bardock, algo alejado de ellos, hablando con Goten.

Caminó hacia la nave y se detuvo frente a esta sin mirar a nadie, sus emociones se agolpaban en su pecho amenazando con salir en forma de lágrimas, pero no se dejaría llevar por ellas, no demostraría su debilidad, si lo que su padre quería era que se fuera, así lo haría y no miraría atrás.

La primera en acercarse fue su madre, estaba seria y aunque entendía los motivos de Vegeta no se sentía conforme con la decisión, alejarse de su hija no era una opción que la hiciera feliz, pero también estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para asegurarse de que su vida no correría riesgo.

\- Bra… - posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, sabía que su hija estaba conteniendo sus emociones, por lo que no la presionaría más – esto será sólo por un periodo, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte volver.

\- Lo sé, pero ya no hablemos de eso, nada cambiará _este_ momento, debo irme y quiero hacerlo ya – sabía que si cruzaba mirada con ella se quebraría, prefirió evitarlo.

\- No seas tan fría, no engañas a nadie, princesita – intervino Trunks integrándose a la conversación.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres el que se va.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la jaló contra su cuerpo y la abrazó como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños – No seas tan malhumorada, este problema se solucionará pronto y yo mismo iré por ti a la Tierra.

\- Estaré esperando ese día – le mostró una sentida risa.

Bulma se unió al abrazo, sus hijos eran su adoración y le partía el corazón dejarla ir. El momento familiar acabó cuando Bra decidió que era hora de partir.

Beso a su madre y a su hermano y colocando su puño sobre su pecho se despidió de Bardock, no necesitaban más que eso.

\- Goten, es hora – dijo dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

El soldado tuvo el mismo gesto que Bra con su abuelo y este se lo devolvió junto a una media sonrisa.

\- Todo dicho y todo hecho. Nos vamos – dijo eso y entró a la nave sin esperar a Goten.

\- Eh, Goten… trata de que no te vuelva loco, te espero para una revancha – era su forma de despedirse de su compañero de entrenamiento, no lo iba a admitir, pero lo extrañaría.

\- Entonces será mejor que entrene para que no barra el suelo con usted, príncipe – respondió con una burlona sonrisa y de inmediato estrecharon las manos y se dieron un corto, pero significativo abrazo, esa sería la despedida entre dos colegas que se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Reverenció a Bulma y se subió a la nave donde ya lo esperaba Bra.

Mientras, desde el balcón el Rey observaba toda la escena, pensando en qué tan buena era su idea después de todo.

* * *

Se sentó en la butaca principal de la nave y la puso en marcha, las coordenadas ya estaban ingresadas y el sistema de navegación estaba bloqueado, bufó en fastidio por la astucia de su madre, qué bien la conocía, tanto que tomó todos los resguardos necesarios para evitar que alterara la ruta de la nave y se fuera a algún otro planeta escapando de las órdenes de su padre.

\- ¡Cuánto te conocen! – dijo Goten acercándose a la pantalla de la nave y riendo con ganas.

\- No bromees, detesto esto – golpeó el panel de control con rabia.

\- Hey, hey, no dañes eso o terminaremos vagando por la galaxia.

\- Me vale un carajo – tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido – supongo que no queda más que sentarse a esperar que lleguemos a ese jodido planeta – se hundió en la butaca y no dijo más.

Estuvo por horas sentada en la butaca simplemente mirando hacia el exterior de la nave, la inmensidad del espacio le parecía maravillosa, pero no lograba sacarla de su malestar. De pronto la voz de Goten la distrajo.

\- ¿Te quedarás los dos días allí sentada?

\- Quizás, podría intentar aguantar la respiración hasta morir, sería más agradable que pisar la Tierra.

\- Eres tan dramática, vamos – la tomó de la mano y trató de hacer que se parara – hagamos algo distinto, no quiero que te mueras bajo mi cuidado.

Se paró de la butaca y lo siguió por la nave, pararon frente al contenedor de la comida.

\- ¿De verdad tu idea de _algo distinto_ es comer? – lo miró levantándole una ceja.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Mira qué cosas hay acá – dijo mientras revisaba la alacena que estaba atiborrada de comida.

\- Eres único, Son. Yo sufro por tener que ir a un planeta lejano y tú disfrutas del viaje sólo porque hay comida.

\- Soy un hombre fácil de complacer, princesa – le dijo encogiendo los hombros en actitud relajada – anda, come algo.

\- No tengo ganas – se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa que cumplía como comedor y se quedó mirándolo devorar plato tras plato.

\- ¿Por qué has venido tú conmigo? – preguntó haciéndolo parar su merienda.

\- Pues, el Rey me ha enviado.

\- Sí, pero ¿por qué tú? ¿Por qué no Bardock?

\- Bueno, ya no puedo devolverme, así que tendrás que conformarte con mi desagradable compañía.

\- No es eso lo que quise decir. Simplemente me pregunto por qué papá decidió enviarte a ti en lugar de a Bardock, hasta donde sé, él toma todas las misiones importantes. Supongo que yo soy una de esas.

\- Supones bien, me ha dicho que es la misión más importante que tendré en mi vida, no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué me envió a mi y no a mi abuelo, pero me alegro de estar acá, pensaba que luego de lo ocurrido no volvería a ver el interior de una nave. Puede que no sea todo un placer el estar encerrado contigo tantos días, pero al menos estoy de regreso a mis labores.

\- Hey ¿cómo es eso de que no es un placer? ¿Acaso soy tan desagradable?

\- ¿La verdad? – todo su gesto era como el de un niño que tramaba una jugarreta.

\- En verdad _tu_ compañía se está haciendo desagradable – dijo cruzando los brazos y volteando para mirar hacia otro lugar, enfadada, lo que sólo consiguió que el saiyajin riera fuertemente.

\- Te estás amargando mucho, princesa.

\- ¡Aun no puedo creer que me hayan enviado a la Tierra! – se paró y comenzó a pasearse como perro enjaulado por la nave.

\- No lo veo como algo tan malo, tómalo como una larga misión.

\- ¿Misión? ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que es vivir en la Tierra? No hay enemigos, no hay aventura.

\- Si te empeñas en ver sólo lo malo de tu situación terminarás más frustrada de lo que ya estás. Sólo veo oportunidades en este viaje.

\- ¿Oportunidades? ¿De qué? Ilústrame por favor.

\- De conocer a esa otra parte de tu familia, esa parte perdida de tu herencia. Podríamos explorar la Tierra, tenemos todo un planeta para conocer.

Dejó de lado la comida y se sentó en el suelo de la nave apoyando su espalda contra una fría pared, inmediatamente ella se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su guardián y se quedó mirando el techo de la nave.

\- Tú estás feliz porque verás a tus padres, sin embargo, yo estaré lejos de toda mi familia.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, ni siquiera conozco a mi padre, o al menos no recuerdo nada de él. Cuando nací él estaba muerto y cuando tenía cuatro años me llevaron al planeta Vegeta, ni mi madre ni mi hermano fueron oposición para Raditz, años después me enteré gracias a ella que mi padre había sido revivido con las esferas del dragón y me querían de regreso, incluso hablaron con tu madre y ella convenció al Rey de dejarme ir a cambio del compromiso de mi padre con la causa del imperio, pero, como ya sabes, no quise regresar y crecí con ustedes al cuidado de mi abuelo y mi tío, y mi padre igualmente se comprometió sólo con el afán de luchar contra individuos más fuertes.

\- Nunca te había oído hablar así, con tanto resentimiento. ¿Qué hubieras preferido? ¿Ser criado como un terrícola o como saiyajin?

\- No sé cómo responder esa pregunta, supongo que no puedes anhelar lo que no conoces ni sospechas cómo es, nací para luchar, o al menos es la única vida que conozco y me agrada. Tengo aspiraciones altas, princesa, no seré toda mi vida un simple soldado y no me veo llevando una vida tranquila en ese planeta.

\- Es muy probable que conozcas a tu padre ahora, sé por mi madre que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, incluso que tienes un hermano.

\- Gohan – su gesto se tornó serio al mencionar el nombre de su hermano - a él lo recuerdo, pero no sé cuál será su reacción al verme nuevamente... sólo... me gustaría ver a mi madre, aunque fuese una vez.

\- ¿Le has dicho que vas a la Tierra?

\- No, pero supongo que tu madre lo habrá hecho.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Ciertamente, era el único ser al cual podía considerar un amigo, durante sus misiones compartidas siempre encontraban un momento para hablar a solas y conocerse. Además, eran compañeros de entrenamiento, nunca había logrado ganarle en un enfrentamiento, pero sí conseguía ponerlo en aprietos. Llegó a la conclusión de que pese a lo nefasta que había sido la decisión de su padre, al menos tendría con quien afrontar el nuevo desafío, no podía pensar en una mejor compañía.

\- Gracias por venir conmigo, Goten.

\- No me lo agradezcas, no es como si hubiese tenido opción, fue una orden del Rey – le dijo desinteresadamente.

\- Y yo que pensaba que me apreciabas – se sentó y le dio la peor de sus miradas.

\- Jajaja, no te enfades, sólo bromeo, la verdad es que aún si no me lo hubiesen ordenado, habría hecho todo lo posible para venir contigo.

\- No digas esas cosas, podría pensar que tienes otros planes conmigo, soldado – dijo en un tono bastante sugerente.

Comenzaba otra vez con sus indirectas, debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que le decía, pues cualquier cosa medianamente ambigua gatillaba sus ataques de coquetería. Resopló haciéndole notar su molestia por ese último comentario, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica.

\- ¡Vamos! Es sólo una broma, yo también puedo bromear ¿o no? Además, debes reconocer que soy una chica muy guapa.

\- Tus bromas pueden hacer que pierda la cola, y no, eres como una hermana para mí. Jamás te podría ver de otra forma.

\- Qué aburrido eres, Son. Entonces, ¿hubieses insistido en venir conmigo porque me consideras como parte de tu familia?

\- Por supuesto. Alguien debe cuidarte de ti misma.

\- Gracias – clavó sus ojos azules en los negros de su compañero, ese gesto logró incomodarlo enormemente. Supo que era momento de cambiar el tema para no molestarlo más – Creo que me pasa algo bastante parecido a lo tuyo con mis abuelos, claro que yo sí los conozco, pero no los veo desde que soy una niña y es poco lo que recuerdo de ellos, aunque pasé largas temporadas de visita junto a mi madre. Ellos son de lo más cursi que hay, buenas personas, pero carecen del respeto hacia el espacio personal que tanto valoro. Ya los conocerás, no dejarán de hacerte preguntas y acosarte, especialmente mi abuela.

\- Habrá que vivirlo, princesa – se acomodó colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, lo que hizo que ella cambiara su posición y se sentara a su lado recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en la Tierra?

\- No lo sé, lo que dure el castigo de mi padre.

\- ¿Piensas que es un castigo?

\- ¿Qué más sería? Piensa que soy un estorbo, que sólo me meto en problemas…

\- Para ser honesto… lo de los problemas se lo concedo, realmente eres experta en acabar en situaciones complicadas. Espero que en la tierra te comportes, no tengo más que una sola vida y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por ti, princesita.

Volteó los ojos molesta y respondió – no necesito que seas mi sombra, puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente. Además, el lugar al que vamos se caracteriza por ser pacífico, un lugar totalmente aburrido.

\- Podría apostar que encontrarás la forma de meterte en problemas, princesa.

Se paró indignada y le lanzó una bota que esquivó fácilmente, estallando en una entusiasta risa a la que finalmente ella se unió.

\- Ve a dormir, princesa.

\- Hago lo que quiero ¿Y tú qué harás?

\- Aprovecharé mi tiempo ejercitándome un poco, a veces la inactividad me vuelve loco.

\- Está bien. Ya te has comido todo lo que has podido, me parece apropiado que uses esa energía en algo útil.

Se encerró en la recámara y se lanzó en la cama sin siquiera sacarse la ropa, no tenía el ánimo suficiente para cubrir esos detalles. Además, no tenía sentido hacerlo, estaba cómoda así tal cual. En unos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente despertó de mejor ánimo, se levantó de la cama y contempló la recámara, era simple, claramente no era el mejor de los diseños de su madre, sólo tenía lo esencial, la cama y un par de muebles donde guardar algunas pertenencias. Salió de la recámara y lo primero que vió fue el sudado cuerpo de Goten, torso al descubierto, haciendo flexiones, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para entretenerse a expensas de él. Sin que él lo notara se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del concentrado saiyajin le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Tratas de seducirme llevando tan poca ropa, soldado?

Lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, no sufrió daño alguno, sólo la molestia de ser interrumpido y burlado.

Se paró y le dio una fea mirada que consiguió hacerla reír como pocas veces lo había hecho durante el viaje.

\- Debes dejar de hacer esos comentarios, son molestos.

\- Deberías ver tu cara – siguió riéndose de él y con un dedo recorrió sus bien formados músculos abdominales – hay que verte más así – le dió la espalda y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde comían dejándolo aún más molesto y confundido.

Se encerró en el baño y salió a los pocos minutos con el cabello mojado y su traje completo. No le daría más motivos para demostrar su descaro, él era un soldado serio, no aguantaría las jugarretas de ella.

El resto del día no volvieron a cruzar palabras, cada uno se enfrascó en actividades sencillas para matar el tiempo. Goten se dedicó a entrenar, mientras Bra se encerró en la recámara que había reclamado como suya, se recostó en la cama y echó a volar su imaginación, hacía años que no visitaba la Tierra, trataba de imaginar qué encontraría ahí. Recordaba a sus abuelos como gente sencilla, a pesar de su riqueza y el poder que tenía su abuelo al ser un renombrado científico, dueño de su propio imperio tecnológico. Gracias al poder de su inteligencia el imperio de su padre se había posicionado como el más grande la Galaxia del Norte, eran imparables, todo por el viejo Brief y su hija Bulma. Nunca supo cómo fue que sus padres terminaron juntos, con lo que conocía a ambos le parecía tan poco creíble que acabasen liados en circunstancias normales. Su madre era sin dudas una mujer especial, única en su especie, tenía el brío de una mujer saiyajin en el envase de una dulce y frágil humana, pero su mente y su encanto eran las armas más valiosas que tenía a su favor, era capaz de doblegar al más bravo guerrero y de eso debió valerse para conquistar a su padre. Bardock era el único en su planeta capaz de contarle algo sobre ellos, ya que era el único saiyajin que quedaba que presenció esa historia, o al menos eso creía, también estaba Raditz, había formado parte del escuadrón de su padre en aquellos años, pero él era todo burlas, no se podría tener una conversación seria con él ni aun amenazándolo de muerte. Aunque intentara preguntarle a Bardock, no lograría nada, él vivía en un profundo hermetismo desde que la muerte de su mujer le quitó las ganas, era casi imposible sacarle algo más que lecciones de lucha.

Ahí tenía una misión en la cual entretenerse, no sería una muy emocionante ni siquiera requeriría esfuerzo físico, pero podría conocer más a sus padres.

Según sus cálculos quedaba menos de una hora para llegar a su destino, salió para ver en qué estaba Goten, lo encontró sentado en la butaca principal con los ojos cerrados y los pies apoyados en el panel de control.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sólo por entablar conversación.

Abrió los ojos, bajó los pies y giró la butaca para ver a la chica – Espero… dentro de poco tiempo llegaremos.

\- ¿Qué esperas encontrar en la Tierra?

\- No lo sé ¿Terrícolas?

\- No te pongas obvio, estoy tratando de conversar contigo – notó su gesto serio y se preguntó qué le pasaba, normalmente cuando estaba con ella mantenía ese tonto gesto relajado que lo caracterizaba - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada, todo está bien – dijo fingiendo normalidad, en verdad todos sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a lo que podría encontrar en la Tierra y eso era su familia, o al menos lo que alguna vez lo fue.

\- Eres extraño, Son Goten.

\- No más que tú, princesa.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la butaca donde estaba sentado Goten, no quedaba más que esperar, tal como él hacía. Ninguno volvió a hablar.

* * *

En el momento en que la nave tocó tierra, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, tenía una idea vaga de lo que le esperaba, pero aun así el reencontrarse con sus abuelos era más de lo que quería vivir en ese momento.

\- ¿Crees que me reconocerán? – su voz delató su nerviosismo.

\- Eres igual a tu madre, tendrían que ser demasiado despistados para no hacerlo.

\- Claro… pero han pasado muchos años.

\- Te desconozco, estás demasiado nerviosa.

\- Lo sé, es extraño, siento que al bajar de esta nave la vida que conocía quedará atrás.

\- Nada de eso, volveremos, y me encargaré de recordarte todos los días que eres la princesa de la más importante raza del universo.

\- Gracias.

Abrió la escotilla de la nave y se dispuso a bajar, pero ella no se movía.

\- ¿Tendré que bajarte? – dijo mirándola serio – siempre eres la primera en salir de la nave, creí que serías tú quien dominara la situación y no la situación la que te dominaría a ti.

\- Tienes razón, esta es una misión más – y recuperando su valor bajó de la nave y echó una mirada exploratoria hacia el patio de la Corporación. Detrás de ella iba Goten, quien se notaba alerta ante cualquier sorpresa que pudiese haber fuera de la nave.

Vio muchas caras desconocidas antes de encontrar las de sus abuelos, un hombre alto que estaba acompañado de lo que le pareció una rata voladora azul fue el primero en quedarse mirándola, la intensidad de su mirada la incomodó, le pareció atrevido.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto al contemplar a quien tenía en frente, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el amor de su vida había regresado - ¿Bulma? – dijo en un susurro y cuando su cuerpo volvió a responderle corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y trató de abrazarla, pero no logró su cometido, un certero golpe lo envió lejos de ella, dejándolo en el suelo. Alzó la vista y lo que vió lo sorprendió aún más, le pareció ver a Goku parado frente a su Bulma, mirándolo con recelo y el brazo extendido formando una bola de ki.

\- Como te vuelvas a acercar a la princesa de esa forma, te mueres - dijo severo, su voz y su gesto eran intimidantes.

Y entonces lo comprendió, esa chica no era Bulma, no podía serlo, pero lucía exactamente igual a la niña que conoció y amó en su juventud. Y ese hombre, aunque igual a su amigo, carecía del temple dulce y amistoso de su camarada, su expresión era fría.

\- Basta Son, parece ser que el tipo es uno de los amigos de mi madre.

Las palabras de su protegida lo hicieron recuperar la compostura, se volteó a mirarla y asintió con un gesto y cruzando los brazos se paró imponente a su lado, pero sin quitar la vista del hombre que yacía en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Mientras, a la distancia el matrimonio Brief se abrazaba contemplando la escena, la Sra. Brief había insistido en invitar a los guerreros de la Tierra para recibir a su nieta, para ella era todo un suceso verla regresar luego de tantos años, era recuperar una parte de su corazón que le había sido arrebatada cruelmente, hacía años que había aceptado el deseo de su hija de marcharse con el que se había convertido en el amor de su vida, ese estoico guerrero que llegó desde muy lejos con sus malas maneras a robarle lo más preciado que tenía.

Siguiendo el impulso de su corazón, la Sra. Brief corrió al encuentro de su nieta envolviéndola en un necesitado abrazo que la chica no correspondió. Goten se tensó a su lado incómodo por la innecesaria muestra de afecto, no estaba dispuesto a atacar a una anciana, pero estaba listo para actuar en caso de que la mujer se mostrara como una amenaza. Se concentró en su ki y al notar que era bajísimo, se relajó.

Sintiendo la oscilación de su ki, giró la cabeza hacia Goten y le habló – Despreocúpate, es mi abuela. No hay problema.

Presto hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló frente a la mujer. Su misión en la vida era proteger a la familia real y esa mujer, al ser la madre de su reina, lo era.

Notando el gesto del joven, la Sra. Brief soltó a su nieta y se giró hacia él mirándolo con curiosidad, acercó su mano al rostro del chico que miraba el suelo y con suavidad le tocó la mejilla para luego levantar su rostro por la barbilla, abrió más sus ojos dejando ver el profundo azul que decoraba su rostro – Eres una copia perfecta del amiguito de mi hija – le regaló una cálida sonrisa que el joven no entendió – eres tan apuesto como él. ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

No respondió, y ante su silencio, que no era más que una muestra de respeto hacia la realeza, Bra le habló – Puedes responder, las reglas de nuestro planeta no tienen mucha validez acá.

Asintió a su princesa y contestó – Mi nombre es Son Goten, guardián de la princesa, la portadora de la sangre real del Rey Vegeta.

\- Encantada, mi nombre es Bunny Brief, soy la abuela de tu princesa, y este es mi marido – dijo señalando al Dr. Brief – por favor, levántate, no es necesario que me rindas honores, eres mi invitado y estás entre amigos. Siéntete como en casa.

\- Por esa razón debo mostrarle respeto.

\- ¡Ay que encantador jovencito! Pero insisto, aquí eres uno más.

Lentamente se paró y dio una mirada al resto de la gente que los rodeaba, analizándolos, dos calvos, el idiota que se propasó, dos ancianos y dos bichos como ninguno que hubiera visto en su vida, era un curioso grupo, pero ninguno representaba una amenaza para la seguridad de su princesa.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó secamente.

\- Cariño, son los amigos de mi hija, les comenté que tendríamos una visita muy importante desde un planeta lejano, quise mantener en secreto sus identidades para que se llevaran una sorpresa.

La extrema felicidad de la mujer lo ponía incómodo, volvió a mirar al grupo y una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, entre ellos no logró ver a su madre. Si ellos estaban ahí esperándolos, ¿Por qué no estaba ella también? Su pregunta tuvo una respuesta inmediata, los años y su decisión de no regresar cuando aún era un niño seguramente habían hecho que dejara de importarle. Él haría lo mismo, dejaría ir esa tonta ilusión de reencontrarse con la mujer que le dio la vida y tanto lo quiso. Cerró los ojos con pesar y exhaló molesto por su debilidad. Esas emociones no eran dignas de un guerrero saiyajin. Su abuelo y su tío se burlarían de él si supieran lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

El Dr. Brief se acercó a la nave y acomodando sus lentes le echó una analítica mirada – una belleza, veo que mi hija ha mejorado bastante su trabajo, esto no se compara con la primera nave que ví llegar a la Tierra.

\- Mi madre es un genio, la mejor – respondió Bra un poco más relajada y llena de orgullo.

\- Mi pequeña niña ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Por qué no ha venido con ustedes?

\- El lugar de la Reina es con el Rey. Al igual que el mío – dijo dejando ver su malestar.

\- Mi hija nos ha explicado el motivo de tu visita, ha sido la mejor decisión enviarte con nosotros a la Tierra, es un lugar pacífico y alejado de todo conflicto – dijo el viejo Brief.

\- Es una humillación, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de mí misma y no cometo dos veces el mismo error.

Goten se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, las que fuesen sus palabras consiguieron enfadarla al punto de tensarse, apretar los puños y voltear su cara en sentido contrario a él – Eres insolente, soldado – sus palabras salieron de su boca con sorna.

El joven soldado sólo esbozó una media sonrisa en respuesta.

\- Bien ¿Nos presentarás a tus invitados o no? – dijo mirando al peculiar grupo de humanos que no apartaban sus sorprendidos ojos de los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto. Pero primero quiero que se pongan cómodos, esas armaduras lucen muy pesadas, los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Luego podrán compartir con los chicos y disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que les he preparado. Deben estar hambrientos.

Tomó a su nieta de la mano y casi la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, Goten la siguió, no le quitaría los ojos de encima. El trío desapareció.

\- Esto ha sido extraño – soltó Krillin mirando hacia donde antes habían estado los chicos.

\- ¡Yamcha! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Puar acercándose a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el pasto aún con la mirada perdida.

\- En verdad pensé que era ella, Puar.

\- Yamcha… ¡ese tipo ha sido muy grosero contigo! – se quejó Puar.

\- Se ve como un tipo duro, me parece increíble que sea el hijo pequeño de Goku, lucen exactamente iguales, pero su carácter es tan distinto al de él y al de Gohan. Por cierto ¿por qué no ha llegado? – preguntó Krillin.

\- No es una sorpresa, se ha criado como un saiyajin. Quién sabe qué tipo de atrocidades ha debido presenciar y cometer – intervino Ten Shin Han.

\- Vamos chicos, ya tendrán tiempo de conocer a nuestros visitantes, mientras regresan disfrutemos de la comida – dijo el Dr. Brief animándolos a relajarse.

* * *

La casa le pareció enorme, nada comparado con las austeras casas en que vivían los soldados del imperio, sólo el salón principal era del tamaño de una. Siguió a las mujeres hasta el segundo piso donde pasaron varias puertas hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde la anciana paró.

\- Bien, esta será tu habitación, querida. Alguna vez fue la habitación de tu madre. Creo que te sentirás bastante a gusto en ella.

\- Gracias.

\- Y esta de acá – dijo señalando la puerta que se encontraba frente a la que utilizaría Bra – será la tuya apuesto jovencito. Supongo que desearán estar cerca el uno del otro. Era la habitación favorita de mi invitado más intrigante, ¡Qué años aquellos! Con ustedes acá casi puedo sentirme como cuando los tenía a ellos en mi hogar.

Se miraron intentando no reírse de la mujer.

\- Les he dejado algo de ropa, espero que no les moleste que haya elegido algunas prendas para ustedes, pero deseo que se sientan cómodos y esos apretados trajes no son adecuados, no dejan nada a la imaginación.

Volvieron a compartir una mirada y esta vez estallaron en risas, esa mujer sí que era extraña. La vieron alejarse por el pasillo cantando una canción.

\- Entonces, _apuesto jovencito_ , ¿por qué no nos cambiamos como sugirió mi abuela y bajamos a comer algo? – le dijo burlándose un poco de él.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que nuestra ropa no es _adecuada_? – preguntó pensando en las palabras de la mujer.

\- Ya viste abajo como visten en la Tierra, es una vestimenta muy poco práctica para una batalla, pero al parecer _adecuada_ para esta ocasión. Vamos, no tardes – fue lo último que le dijo antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

\- Mi ropa _es_ adecuada – frunciendo el ceño entró a la habitación malhumorado.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la habitación observó con atención el atuendo que estaba colocado cuidadosamente sobre la enorme cama, reconoció aquella prenda que en la Tierra llamaban vestido, solía usarlos cuando era pequeña. El color le pareció demasiado llamativo, así como el diseño, era un vestido rojo que parecía bastante corto, ciertamente su padre no aprobaría ese provocador atuendo, le dio una última mirada levantando una ceja y se fue al baño con la intención de ducharse.

Una ducha era todo lo que necesitaba después de haber pasado dos días viajando en la nave, necesitaba relajarse sintiendo el calor del agua sobre su piel, una vez que logró su objetivo salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, tomó una segunda para secar su cabello y abandonó el baño. Miró otra vez el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, no tenía más opción que usarlo, en pocos minutos estuvo totalmente vestida. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta, se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación y sonrió ante la vista. Realmente la idea del vestido no había sido tan mala.

Salió y encontró a Goten fuera de su habitación con los ojos cerrados, de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared en clara actitud de espera. Su atuendo le pareció más cómodo que el de ella, iba con unos jeans negros, una musculosa del mismo color y las botas de su traje. La musculosa hacía que toda la atención se centrara en sus trabajados brazos y dejaba ver la rosada nueva cicatriz de su hombro.

\- ¿Listo?

El sonido de su voz lo sacó del trance en que estaba y al abrir los ojos quedó impresionado con la vista, jamás la había visto vistiendo algo distinto a su traje de combate. Lucía diferente, menos amenazante, pero debía reconocer que se veía bastante bien con ese corto vestido.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, soldado? – una sonrisa coqueta decoró su rostro.

Endureció su gesto y retiró la mirada del cuerpo de la chica - Ya empezarás otra vez.

\- Sólo preguntaba. Vamos – lo tomó del brazo y juntos se dirigieron hacia el patio de la Corporación.

* * *

Para ese entonces la reunión ya estaba un poco más animada, todos parecían haber olvidado el incómodo momento que habían pasado cuando los peculiares invitados secretos de la Sra. Brief llegaron. Goku y su familia habían llegado y Chichi se encargaba de dar las excusas pertinentes por el retraso.

\- Ha olvidado que teníamos un compromiso y se ha pasado toda la mañana entrenando, ¡Como siempre! Este hombre es todo un caso, nunca cambiará – explicaba una molesta Chichi al más pequeño de sus amigos.

\- Vamos, Chichi, no me regañes, sabes que estas cosas no me van mucho, sólo vengo por la comida.

\- ¡Goku! Qué descortés de tu parte – volvía a regañarlo.

Con ese último comentario logró sacar una risa a los presentes, Goku fue el primero en dejar de reír en el momento en que sintió un fuerte ki acercarse a ellos, inmediatamente su alegre gesto cambió por uno serio y se dio cuenta de que esa persona estaba buscando hacerse notar. Volteó para ver al recién llegado y se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Era igual a él.

Chichi notando el cambio en su marido volteó para mirar hacia la misma dirección y en ese momento su respiración se paró. Era él, no necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmara, una madre siempre podría reconocer a su hijo, aun sin haberlo visto por años – Goten…

* * *

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de que esta historia haya tenido una buena recepción, les agradezco una enormidad por su tiempo y sus ganas de leer. Quizás, quizás, quizás… no haya otro capi hasta enero, depende de cómo se vayan dando estos días de locos entre tanta celebración y cenas y regalos, en una de esas lo logro sacar, pero prometo que sí o sí la primera semana de enero les dejo una nueva entrega.

Sobre la historia, no está demás decir un par de cosillas, hay bastantes cambios con respecto a la historia real, de ahí que sea un UA, y otras tantas cosas que se mantienen igual, trato de que los mismos personajes vayan explicando estos detalles con sus historias y conversaciones, en vez de darles la lata con una gran explicación que sólo podría aburrirles. ¡Quedo atenta a consultas!

 **MaryGonzalez11** : Disfruto mucho escribiendo las partes de Bra, es tan orgullosa y malas pulgas y pobre Goten, realmente tiene mucho aguante con la princesa, le han encomendado una misión difícil, aunque no lo parezca.

 **AnneBrief7:** Goten y Bra serán siempre mis favoritos, tengo tantas cosas en mente para esos dos. Y sí, Vegeta quiere mucho a su hija pese a que hace lo que quiere, para él fue duro dejarla ir, pero como buen padre tiene que pensar siempre en lo mejor para su gente y Bra estaba siendo todo un problema para sí misma. Y ¡acertaste! A la Tierra los pasajes ajajaja, veamos cómo se llevan con los terrícolas este par.

 **Sweetgilda:** ¡Gracias! El veneno es algo que de momento pasó a la historia, ¿irá a ser un tema en el futuro? Quizás, pero no le digas a nadie =X 0_0 lo que sí es seguro es que descubrirán quién está detrás de todo esto y pagarán por el ataque y otras cosas más…

 **Miki:** Graaacias linda, me alegras el día con tus comentarios, claro que seguiré escribiendo y estoy muy contenta de que me quieras seguir, espero cumplir con tus expectativas :D

¡Gracias chiquillas! Mil gracias por su preferencia, su tiempo y sus palabras. ¡Felices fiestas para todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Aún no tenía noticias del arribo de su hija y el soldado a la Tierra, según su estimación de tiempo ya deberían haber aterrizado en el planeta. Más tarde, luego de que resolviera otros asuntos, él mismo iría a la central de comunicaciones a buscar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Un desgarbado y alto saiyajin apareció en el salón del trono, una larga y desordenada cabellera acompañaba sus pasos. Se paró frente a Vegeta y cruzando los brazos le habló.

\- Dime Vegeta, oh no, disculpe mis modales, _Alteza_. ¿Para qué me ha llamado con tanta urgencia? – dijo en un completo tono de burla, causando el enfado del Rey.

\- No te pases de listo conmigo, Raditz.

\- Bah, te has vuelto amargado, Veggie.

Que lo llamara así consiguió irritarlo más - Te hace falta una buena paliza, y ya que la estás pidiendo a gritos podría darme un tiempo para dártela, _soldado_ – Ese era su lugar y si era necesario se lo haría saber a golpes - pero antes, hay algo que debes hacer.

\- ¿Dónde me enviarás ahora? Si me has considerado para esto, es que debe ser algo importante que desearías hacer tú mismo.

Ignoró sus últimas palabras y decidió enfocarse en lo principal - Irás al planeta donde fue atacada la princesa. Explorarás todo el sitio y encontrarás toda la información necesaria para dar con los traidores. Quiero saberlo todo y traerás a todo aquel que sea de utilidad, si no quieren cooperar los traerás a la fuerza. No quiero errores.

\- Sí, sí, como tú digas, planeta, ataque, utilidad… ¿Algo más que deba saber? – movía las manos por sobre sus hombros mientras mencionaba las palabras medulares de la solicitud de Vegeta.

\- No quiero errores Raditz, eres un payaso y en ocasiones no te tolero, pero has demostrado ser de utilidad cuando te concentras. Por cierto, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de tu misión ¿entendiste? Ni siquiera el trío de ancianos que aun insisten en llamarse concejo.

\- ¿Aún le tienes montada la bronca a los viejos? Déjalo, están más cerca de la muerte que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Son ellos los que no entienden que un Rey no necesita sus retrógradas ideas para llevar a la gloria a su pueblo. El imperio saiyajin no les debe nada, si los hubiera escuchado, como hizo mi padre, seguiríamos siendo los patéticos sirvientes del maldito lagarto asexuado.

\- Veggie, lo que te molesta de ellos es que no aprobaran tu unión con la humana, así como lo que a ellos les molesta de ti es tu mujer.

Endureció su gesto y se quedó callado, pensativo, por un momento – Quizás, de todas formas, son innecesarios, no necesito un concejo que me diga qué puedo o no puedo hacer.

\- Entonces elimínalos – dijo con simpleza.

\- Son unos inútiles, pero siguen siendo saiyajins, en algún momento fueron grandes guerreros y contribuyeron a llevar a la gloria a nuestra raza. Si siguen vivos es por el respeto que le tengo a sus hazañas y porque no soy un salvaje, mis tiempos de matar por gusto han quedado atrás, ya no exterminaré a uno de mi propia raza.

\- Te desconozco Vegeta, la terrícola logró sacar el demonio de ti, ajajaja.

La sonora carcajada de Raditz le descompuso el rostro – ¡Basta, soldado! La _terrícola_ es _tu_ reina y te referirás a ella con el debido respeto.

Conteniendo su risa comenzó a calmarse, cuando por fin pudo relajarse volvió a dirigirle la palabra – Ok, ok, al menos no niegas que te han cambiado, quién hubiera imaginado que crecerías para convertirte en el emperador de la Galaxia, Vegeta.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme _emperador_ – lanzó con una voz ronca.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que eres?

\- Un título que no quiero tener en común con el maldito lagarto, en lo que a mi respecta, soy el Rey de la magnífica raza Saiyajin, tengo control sobre gran parte de la galaxia, podrá ser un imperio, pero el título no lo deseo. Nunca lo olvides, soy tu Rey, no tu emperador.

\- Lo que digas, rey, emperador, que más da. Eres el Rey del planeta y el Emperador de la Galaxia, uno no quita lo otro, pero si lo tuyo es por gusto… - se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando a Vegeta en silencio.

\- Suficiente, Raditz. Deberías marcharte ya. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

\- Como guste, Alteza. No lo importuno más.

\- Cuando regreses no te presentes en el salón del trono, mantengámoslo privado, volverás como de una misión ordinaria y me buscarás en la cámara de gravedad ¿Entendido?

\- Sí. Me largo, no me extrañes, Veggie – se volteó para salir del salón.

Gruñó en fastidio – No falles o se me podría olvidar que eres saiyajin.

* * *

Luego de su desagradable encuentro con Raditz necesitaba sacarse la molestia de encima, por lo que se dirigió a su preciada cámara de gravedad, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Bulma con sus herramientas haciendo algunas reparaciones.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – dijo serio y de muy mala manera.

\- Hola Vegeta… _hola amor de mi vida ¿cómo estás? ¿estás arreglando mi molesta cámara de gravedad, aunque sea un maldito malagradecido que jamás lo valorará?_ – dijo con hastío, manifestando su total desaprobación por el tono que utilizó.

\- Hump, espero que seas mejor en esto que creando sistemas de navegación inviolables.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Dejó en el suelo la herramienta que estaba usando y lo miró estupefacta – ¡Repite eso maldito mono!

\- ¿Además de idiota eres sorda? – dijo con sorna.

\- Mira, Vegeta, no sé qué maldita idea se te ha metido en la cabeza para decir esa estupidez. ¡Mi trabajo es impecable!

\- Tan impecable que casi le cuesta la vida a nuestra hija.

Apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo y mordió su labio inferior en rabia, la estaba culpando de la falla del sistema que puso en riesgo a Bra. Era por lejos lo peor que le había dicho alguna vez en su vida juntos, le había dado donde más le dolía, en el fondo sentía algo de culpa por lo sucedido, el sistema lo había implementado ella misma y estaba tan segura de su perfección que puede que lo haya sobreestimado y se cuestionaba constantemente ese posible error. Recogió la herramienta y tras meditarlo unos segundos desató toda su furia contra el panel de control de la cámara destrozándolo – ¡Veamos quién reparará tu amada cámara ahora, _alteza!_

La miró atónito, la mujer se había vuelto loca frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Me culpas a mí? Date cuenta de todo lo que tú has hecho para que ese tipo de cosas ocurran, sometes a todo aquel que vive en la galaxia, no les das la opción de elegir seguirte, era claro que tarde o temprano comenzarían a rebelarse en tu contra y qué mejor que atacar a tus hijos. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Trunks salga herido y cuando eso ocurra será _tu_ maldita culpa, no mía, Rey – sus palabras salían de su boca con rabia, su cuerpo completo tiritaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista.

\- Deja de gritar, mujer. Alguien ha intervenido los sistemas que tú creaste y que tú manejas, claramente la falla ha sido tuya, debo haber sobreestimado tu inteligencia.

\- ¿Has pensado por un momento que alguien pudiera manipularlos desde adentro? Claro que no, pues vives pendiente de expandir tu poderío, pero no te preocupas de lo que ocurre dentro de tu puto planeta de salvajes.

Era cierto, era una posibilidad que no había explorado ¿y si el traidor era alguien que ya le servía?

\- ¿No dirás nada? ¿No ves acaso _tus_ fallas en esto? Mandaste a nuestra hija lejos, aún no me siento conforme con tu decisión y creo que jamás lo lograré, si algo le ocurre no te lo perdonaré, Vegeta.

\- La chica estará bien, corre más riesgos quedándose acá que en tu planeta.

\- Más te vale que así sea, Vegeta – se paró y caminó hacia la salida pasando delante de él, pero antes de salir fue detenida por el fuerte agarre de Vegeta.

La atrajo contra su cuerpo y cuando su cara estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la suya le habló – a mi no me amenaces, mujer.

Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero era imposible, exhaló frustrada y cerró los ojos – eres terrible, Vegeta.

La soltó dejándola ir con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

\- Goten…

Todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció sobrar, lo único que veía era a su hijo, su pequeño niño, al que cargó con tanto amor. Corrió a su encuentro y cuando sus manos tocaron su rostro las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar manchando sus mejillas. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, necesitaba sentirlo, notar que era real, lo abrazó fuerte y cerró los ojos, como temiendo que al abrirlos todo hubiese sido un sueño – Mi pequeño, eres real, estás acá.

Goten no supo cómo reaccionar, minutos antes se había estado lamentando el no verla ahí, y ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía qué hacer o decir, se quedó helado. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de la mujer. En ese momento su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, así como su mirada, la cual no quitaba del espejo que tenía en frente, a pasos de donde él estaba. Ese hombre tenía que ser el tal Goku, o Kakarotto como lo llamaban su abuelo, su tío y su Rey… ese era su padre.

\- Hey, Goten – sintió el suave toque de la princesa en su hombro – reacciona. Tu madre te está hablando.

Entonces reparó en la mujer que se deshacía en lágrimas frente a él – ¿Madre? – el impulso de abrazarla de vuelta lo dominó y así lo hizo, controlando su fuerza correspondió a su abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo sin dañarla, una desconocida sensación de paz lo sorprendió y de pronto se sintió como un niño pequeño que había estado todo este tiempo solo y perdido, pero que hoy había regresado a su hogar. Aunque la expresión de su sensación le duró poco, pues rápidamente volvió a adoptar su acostumbrada actitud fría, pero mantuvo el abrazo.

Chichi alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo, notó sus rasgos endurecidos y su sombría mirada, ojos cargados de experiencias que suponía demasiado duras para un niño, porque eso era él a sus ojos, un pequeño niño que le fue arrebatado de los brazos. Soltó el abrazo y se paró frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad – Has crecido tanto, eres tan fuerte y tan guapo – rozó su mejilla - ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Amigos? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Luces delgado y muy cansado ¿Te estás cuidando bien?

La mujer no paraba de hablar, cada pregunta que hacía conseguía abrumarlo más, miró a Bra buscando un salvavidas, pero ella lucía tan abrumada como él.

\- Gohan no lo creerá cuando le cuente que te he visto, pero ¡qué digo! Si tu mismo le puedes dar la sorpresa a tu hermano cuando regresemos a casa, porque te quedarás con nosotros ¿cierto? – en sus ojos sólo había ilusión y felicidad.

Por fin hubo silencio, la mujer había parado de hablar, pero ante su pregunta hubiese preferido que siguiera hablando como antes.

\- No – dijo secamente. De pronto sintió la necesidad de mostrarse frío con ella, era lo mejor, desencantarla para que entendiera que él nunca iba a ser eso que ella tanto anhelaba, él era un soldado y uno de los buenos, era un saiyajin y como tal cumpliría con su destino, luchar hasta que la muerte lo encuentre.

Abrió más sus ojos y parpadeó repetidamente - ¿No? ¿No irás con nosotros? Pero si es tu hogar, siempre habrá un lugar para ti ahí.

\- Mi hogar está en el planeta Vegeta y mi único objetivo en la Tierra es velar por la seguridad de la princesa – dijo mirándola como si su respuesta fuera más que obvia, no pudo evitar pensar que fue una demasiado ensayada – no debo estar lejos de ella.

\- ¿Princesa? – y entonces reparó en ella - ¿Bulma?

Sonrió ante la confusión de la mujer, al parecer sería algo frecuente ese día – Bulma es mi madre, mi nombre es Bra, princesa del planeta Vegeta, encantada de conocerla ¿señora…? – la miró expectante de la respuesta.

\- Chichi, su nombre es Chichi, princesa – contestó Goten haciendo que Chichi mirara y luego regresara a Bra sin poder entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Sí, Chichi… - parpadeó múltiples veces tratando de entender la situación, esa chica era la hija de Bulma, princesa del planeta Vegeta… ¡Era la hija de Vegeta! recuerdos del hombre llegaron a su mente, era tan grosero y altanero, además de haber sido el responsable del _rapto_ de su pequeño hijo para formar parte de su ejército… la sola mención mental de su nombre le ponía los pelos de punta – Ya veo, pues bienvenida a la Tierra, princesa Bra – dirigiéndose a su hijo continuó con su suplica - Hijo, entonces podrías visitarnos, me gustaría tenerte en casa, aunque fuese unos días.

Goten estaba totalmente distraído observando a su padre, se concentró en su ki, nada llamativo, lo que lo decepcionó un poco. Goku tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero a diferencia de Goten, este tenía una orgullosa sonrisa en los labios, cosa que le causaba más curiosidad, debía luchar contra él y comprobar si su padre era todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho su abuelo.

\- ¿Goten? – insistió Chichi sacándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Ah? – dijo volviendo a mirarla, esta vez con la expresión más relajada.

\- Que si puedes pasar unos días con nosotros en casa.

La miró unos segundos pensando en cómo declinar de manera amable su ofrecimiento – Lo siento, pero no puedo abandonar mi misión.

La desilusión llegó a sus ojos, su hijo no quería pasar tiempo con ella, después de tantos años, de tanto desearlo, él no quería estar con ella.

\- ¿Goten? – dijo la princesa, notó el cambio en Chichi y la conmovió un poco, de cierto modo la entendía, ella sabía lo que era estar lejos de sus seres queridos, podía imaginar lo que sería no ver al objeto de su amor por tantos años, así que decidió colaborar un poco para que la mujer pudiera tener algo de felicidad - ¿Qué tal si pasas unos días con tu familia? Podría ir contigo y así no nos separaríamos ¿Te agrada la idea?

La miró sin saber qué decir, algo en su interior lo invitaba a compartir con ellos y disfrutar el momento, tratando de recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, pero su parte orgullosa y dura le decía que nada tenía que hacer rodeado de extraños… pues finalmente, eso eran.

Como él no decía nada, Bra se adelantó y tomó la decisión por él – Entonces está resuelto, Sra. Chichi, será un placer pasar unos días con usted y su familia – le dijo a la morena con una cálida sonrisa, vio como su rostro se iluminaba por la alegría.

No pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de conocer al joven, Goku se acercó a su mujer.

\- ¡Goku! Este es Goten, nuestro hijo – dijo con toda la emoción del momento.

\- ¡Vaya! Eres muy fuerte – dijo con una sonrisa – Hola, soy Goku, tu padre – le extendió la mano dejándolo extrañado por ese amistoso gesto que era tan poco frecuente entre sus pares.

Estrechó su mano dudoso y en el segundo en que se rozaron el mayor se la apretó con fuerza y lo jaló contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo de una manera que le resultó sumamente incómoda y desconcertante, los saiyajins no se tocaban tanto, ¿qué diablos pasaba con la gente de la Tierra?

Aun abrazándolo, dejó de ocultar su ki y no perdió la oportunidad para hacerle una propuesta que esperaba no rechazara - ¿Cuándo podemos medir fuerzas… hijo? – le dijo al oído para evitar que Chichi hiciera un escándalo por el asunto.

Se deshizo el abrazo y lo tuvo frente a él esbozando una alegre sonrisa, su desconcierto era aún mayor, _su padre_ , tan idéntico físicamente a él, era a la vez tan distinto, pudo sentir durante unos segundos su enorme ki, lo que lo emocionó hasta los huesos, le llamó la atención que hubiese estado todo ese tiempo ocultando su energía. Los saiyajins eran orgullosos y no perdían oportunidad de hacer alarde de su fuerza, él le parecía extraño. Le entusiasmaba la idea de luchar con él, pensaba que en la Tierra no tendría oportunidad de encontrar un buen rival, pero la corta muestra de ese hombre que se presentó como su padre logró remecer su instinto. Al menos la visita a ese planeta estaba comenzando a resultar _interesante_ para él.

Bra, que había presenciado en silencio cada detalle de ese encuentro también quedó extrañada por ese súbito aumento de ki del hombre y no perdió tiempo para tratar de averiguar a qué se debía - ¿Por qué ha elevado su ki? ¿Acaso está pensando en pelear con nosotros? – se dirigió al clon mayor – Podría considerarlo una clara provocación ¿sabe? – para ese entonces su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Goku comenzó a reírse nervioso al notar la fiera mirada de desaprobación proveniente de su esposa, la princesa lo había descubierto y había hecho que Chichi se enterara de sus intenciones.

\- ¡Goku! ¿Podrías pensar en otra cosa que no sea pelear y entrenar?

\- Chichi – soltó quejumbrosamente – el chico tiene un ki sensacional…

\- ¡Acaba de llegar! Déjalo tranquilo.

Bra y Goten se miraron y comenzaron a reír por la escena, seguramente ambos pensaban lo mismo, para ser un guerrero poseedor de tremendo ki, era sorprendente que su mujer lo pudiera atemorizar y dominar sólo con las palabras.

\- ¡Muchachos! – gritó la Sra. Brief apareciendo en el patio cargando una bandeja de pastelitos – Veo que ya se han conocido, ¿Qué les ha parecido mi sorpresa? ¿Cierto que son de lo más lindos? Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa, aprovechen de conocer al resto de los chicos, son todos muy agradables y no olviden la comida, como no sabía qué cosas eran de su agrado hice de todo un poco – dijo risueña.

\- Gracias – expresó la princesa acercándose a una de las mesas para tomar algo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Goku corrió detrás de la chica, dejando a Goten solo con Chichi, quienes se sentaron en otra mesa para disfrutar de la comida.

\- Entonces… ¿qué haces en ese planeta, hijo? – preguntó Chichi, se moría de ganas por saber todo sobre su hijo.

\- ¿Que qué hago? – la miró extrañado – Soy un soldado del ejército personal del Rey, pero en estos momentos soy el encargado de la seguridad de la princesa. Espero poder llegar a ser General de las tropas de Elite, como mi abuelo – dijo eso último con orgullo.

Chichi se preocupó por su respuesta, lo que él hacía sonaba como algo peligroso, más aún considerando lo salvajes que eran los saiyajins, pero su hijo era uno de ellos también, debía estar acostumbrado a todo tipo de violencia, ese último pensamiento le oprimió el corazón, tan joven y quizás con qué tipo de vivencias – Tu vida debe ser muy dura.

Notando el cambio en la expresión de su madre trató de decir algo que la tranquilizara un poco, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no sabía nada sobre ser _sutil_ – La verdad es que no, he sido criado para esto y es algo que disfruto bastante, mi vida es el servicio y nada me llena más de orgullo que poder servir al imperio.

\- Pero ¿no extrañas tener una vida más libre? Porque supongo que debes seguir muchas reglas.

\- No conozco otra vida más que esta…

La revelación la angustió, junto a ella su hijo habría tenido un mundo de posibilidades, podría haber sido cualquier cosa que se hubiera propuesto, sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a ella, contándole lo que era su vida, ser un soldado, servir a otros, luchar por orgullo, por otros… arriesgar su vida a diario – Hijo, ¿eres feliz? – su mano acariciaba su rostro como tantas veces soñó hacerlo.

¿Felicidad? No era algo en lo que pensara mucho, estaba satisfecho, sí, disfrutaba de su vida, de las misiones, de sus compañeros, de su reducida _familia_ saiyajin, disfrutaba de la compañía de la princesa… pero ¿podía llamar a eso felicidad? – me siento a gusto y tranquilo, no necesito más que esto para vivir.

\- Hijo, podrías dejarlo todo y quedarte con nosotros, estaría más que feliz de tenerte de vuelta, puedes recuperar tu vida y ser un joven feliz, todo lo que necesitas para eso está acá, en la Tierra.

\- Creo que no me has entendido, no lo paso mal, disfruto mi vida tal como es. Para ponerlo en las palabras que tu misma has dicho… sí, soy feliz.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu relación con esa niña?

\- ¿Niña? ¿Te refieres a la princesa? – la vio asentir – ojalá nunca te refieras a ella así en su presencia, sólo conseguirías enfadarla y cuando eso ocurre es de no parar – esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

\- ¿Son novios? – preguntó con curiosidad y recelo de madre.

\- ¿Novios? ¿Qué es eso? - nunca había escuchado ese concepto, pensó que debía ser algo terrestre.

Se extrañó por su pregunta, asumió que los saiyajins no debían saber nada de relaciones – Una novia es una persona a la cual le tienes mucho cariño y simpatía, a la cual amas y proteges y en la cual confías demasiado, como para compartir una vida, por lo que luego de un tiempo sueles contraer matrimonio con ella e incluso puedes tener hijos.

\- ¿Matrimonio? – preguntó confundido por la explicación.

\- ¿Es qué no sabes nada de eso? – exclamó sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, pero son conceptos totalmente desconocidos para mí, supongo que nuestras vidas son más simples.

\- El matrimonio es la unión de dos personas que desean pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, aquí en la Tierra se lleva a cabo una ceremonia para ese fin. Tu padre y yo lo hemos hecho.

\- Ya veo… los saiyajins no son _novios_ ni contraen _matrimonios_ , como dije antes, somos más simples, si queremos estar con alguien, sólo lo hacemos – de pronto se sintió espantado imaginando que sus intenciones con la princesa pudieran ser esas, antes tendría que estar loco para arriesgarse a tener _sentimientos_ por ella, mucho menos tocarla, entre ella y él _jamás_ podría haber ningún tipo de relación, más que la de protector-protegida, por alguna razón eso le generaba una extraño sinsabor, pero no le dio importancia y siguió hablando - el Rey está unido a la Reina y mi abuelo estuvo unido por muchos años a una mujer…

\- Hablas de eso en pasado ¿se han separado?

\- Ella murió hace años, yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces, no es mucho lo que recuerdo de ella. Desde eso no lo he visto tomar a otra mujer como compañera.

\- Qué triste.

\- Es la vida – sólo se encogió de hombros.

La indiferencia de su hijo la sorprendió, cada cosa que le contaba le parecía más triste que la anterior, su vida era tan gris, le costaba trabajo contener las lágrimas - Entonces, ahora que ya sabes lo que es ¿Es la princesa tu novia?

\- No, podría morir por mucho menos que eso, mi relación con ella es exclusivamente de protección. Aunque… - se detuvo un momento, no debía hablar de la relación que mantenían, pero no estaba en su planeta y nadie tendría como enterarse de lo que iba a decir – podría decirse que, pese a todo, somos amigos, pero es algo que mantenemos en secreto, si alguien se entera sería mi fin.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sean amigos? – preguntó extrañada por la confesión de su hijo.

\- Pues, porque ella es la princesa de mi raza y yo sólo soy un soldado a su servicio y le debo respeto, parte de ese respeto es saber cuál es mi lugar. Hoy soy yo el que está encargado de su resguardo, mañana puede ser otro.

\- Pero si tú estás a cargo de su protección debes pasar mucho tiempo con ella, me parece lógico que con el tiempo desarrollen una relación más cercana.

\- Los saiyajins no piensan así, madre. Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees.

Su corazón se alegró al escucharlo llamarla así.

\- Al menos me deja un poco más tranquila que me digas que tienes amistad con alguien.

\- Si te deja más tranquila, te puedo decir que mantengo una amistad con ambos príncipes, somos compañeros de entrenamiento y prácticamente crecí con ellos, al ser mi abuelo su tutor y tener casi la misma edad que ellos. Como debía hacerse cargo de mi también, solía llevarme a los entrenamientos de los príncipes, con el tiempo el Rey aceptó que fuese entrenado con ellos, lo que me abrió muchas puertas para llegar a donde estoy hoy.

\- Me alegra saber que no estás solo.

\- Claro que no lo estoy, además está el tío Raditz, es todo un personaje, disfruto mucho de su compañía y sus tonterías.

La sola mención de ese maldito saiyajin le descompuso totalmente el ánimo, él era principal culpable de la vida que llevaba su hijo, él se lo había quitado, pero decidió no decir nada en su contra sólo por respeto a su hijo, no quería arruinar ese reencuentro que tanto anheló.

* * *

El peculiar saiyajin que había resultado ser el padre de Goten, le causaba una enorme curiosidad, físicamente era como todos los que conocía, obviando el importante detalle de que no tuviera cola, claro que su padre tampoco la tenía, y justamente ese hombre que tenía en frente era de alguna forma el responsable de eso. Su carácter era otra cosa, era totalmente opuesto a lo que ella conocía, sonreía por todo y nada, era de risa fácil y bastante despistado, su mirada era relajada y a momentos incluso dulce, pero en ocasiones lograba ver algo de Goten en él, especialmente cuando reía, aunque ellos nunca antes se hubiesen visto le pareció justo decir que el poder de la sangre había hecho lo propio con esos dos. Era la única forma en que ahora podía explicarse esa fugaz serenidad que a veces invadía a Goten, lo que lo hacía distinto, era heredado de su padre.

Conversaron un rato mientras comían, Bra sabía que a la distancia Goten no le quitaba los ojos de encima, era en extremo protector con ella, pero bueno… a fin de cuentas para eso estaba ahí, por lo que no le molestó. Goku le hizo un par de preguntas con respecto a su madre, y ella se enteró de su pasado juntos, de la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y todas las aventuras que vivieron en su juventud, su madre nunca le habló de eso, así que estaba fascinada escuchando la historia que le ofrecía. Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por otro de los invitados, momento que Goku aprovechó para pararse a buscar algo más para comer, pues ya había arrasado con todo lo que había en su mesa.

Era el mismo tipo que trató de acercarse a ella cuando salieron de la nave, le dio una analítica mirada, era alto, por lejos el más alto de todos los ahí presentes, llevaba el cabello largo y desordenado y la cicatriz de su cara le daba un aire rudo que le llamaba la atención, se veía bastante mayor, según su estimación debía tener una edad cercana a la de su madre, lo cual ya lo hacía bastante mayor que ella, era apuesto, aunque nada sobresaliente, pero despertaba su curiosidad. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Goten, en ese instante estaba distraído con la conversación que tenía con su madre, por lo que podría hablar libremente con ese tipo y saber más de él.

\- Tu nombre es Bra ¿cierto?

\- Sí – se paró para ver mejor al hombre que le había comenzado a hablar – ¿y tú eres?

\- Mi nombre es Yamcha, solía ser el no… un amigo de tu madre.

\- Anda, di lo que ibas a decir. Por la forma en que te acercaste a mi antes dudo que fueras sólo un _amigo_ de mi madre – lo miró inquisitivamente. La chica era astuta.

\- Este… bueno, sí… la verdad es que solía ser el novio de tu madre – lo dijo acompañado de una sonrisa.

\- Hump, ya veo. Pues encantada de conocerte Yamcha, antiguo novio de mi madre – le extendió la mano cortésmente, gesto que el guerrero de la Tierra correspondió y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, se acercó a él y le dio un lento beso en la mejilla para luego quedarse mirándolo con malicia.

Se quedó petrificado, la chica irradiaba sensualidad, pero no era Bulma, esa era la clara muestra de que no lo era, aunque sus ojos y su corazón lo engañaran, pensó en algo rápido que decir para que la conversación retomara su curso - Me gustaría saber cómo está Bulma – dijo mirando hacia otro lugar, trataba de evitar hacer contacto con la intensa mirada de la chica, le recordaba tanto a ella, pero sus ojos eran distintos, en ellos había algo perverso.

En su rostro se dibujó una retorcida media sonrisa - Mi madre se encuentra muy bien, si gustas puedo darle tus saludos cuando me comunique con ella, supongo que estará encantada de saber que aún la recuerdas y preguntas por ella, seguramente a mi padre también le fascinara que estés al pendiente de ella – dijo irónicamente.

\- Claro, gracias – se arrepentía de haberse acercado, la chica lo tenía totalmente nervioso, si estaba jugando con él, pues había caído totalmente. La chica era hermosa, tanto como el recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Sintió su mano tocar su pecho y juguetear con sus dedos sobre él, la vio sonreírle mientras mantenía su mirada fija en él, si quería jugar con él, pues ¿por qué no?, su nerviosismo se comenzó a disipar para dar paso al deseo.

Iba a hablar, quería continuar con su juego, pero fue interrumpida por una seca voz a su espalda.

Sólo se había distraído un par de segundos y cuando volvió a buscarla con la mirada la vio tocando al idiota aquel, por un momento pensó en no interferir, idea que desechó totalmente cuando vio la forma en que él la miraba a ella, con deseo. Eso fue suficiente. Sin poder contener su ira, dejó de lado la conversación con su madre, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su princesa - ¿Está todo bien, princesa?

Se volteó a mirarlo y con una sonrisa le respondió calmadamente – Claro que sí, Yamcha y yo estábamos conversando, resulta que es un antiguo novio de mi madre.

Lejos de tranquilizarlo, las palabras de la chica lo turbaron más, ya entendía lo que significaba esa palabra, y el interés que despertaba en una persona, pensó que el hombre podría ver en Bra lo que veía en Bulma y sintió urgencia por sacarla de ahí, pero debía ser ya, sabía que ese podía ser otro de los juegos de la princesa, disfrutaba demostrando que podía seducir a quien se propusiera, pero dadas las circunstancias, le parecía un poco excesivo esta vez – Princesa, creo que debería dejar esta conversación para otro momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

No sabía qué decir…

\- ¡Eh! Yamcha ¿qué tal si vamos a ver lo que hacen Krillin y el maestro Roshi? – dijo el recién aparecido Goku salvando la situación, había sentido las oscilaciones en el ki de su hijo y cuando vio la escena que se estaba presentando decidió actuar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Consiguió llevarse a su amigo y dejar solos a los dos jóvenes. Bra le lanzó una desafiante mirada al joven Son, él permaneció con el gesto serio. Fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? – dijo molesto por el comportamiento de Bra.

\- Conversando ¿qué más?

\- ¿Por eso lo tocabas? El tipo te miraba como si fuera a tomarte aquí mismo.

Una coqueta risita salió de su boca – Vamos, no seas tan exagerado, Goten.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya estabas _jugando_? – dijo con desaprobación.

\- Sólo quería entretenerme un rato a expensas de él. ¿Celoso? – puso una mano en su hombro con la intención de seguir subiendo y acariciar su mejilla, como si fuera un niño, lo intentó, pero rápidamente Goten se alejó para evitar que continuara el contacto.

¿Celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No entendía por qué la princesa siempre trataba de confundirlo, sus motivos eran claros, no quería tener que utilizar la fuerza para frenar cualquier situación de riesgo, esas personas habían sido muy amables con ellos y no consideraba cortés hacer un escándalo - Mira, no quiero tener que causar problemas acá, así que te agradecería que te comportaras.

\- _Soldado_ , te agradecería que no olvidaras con quién hablas. Haré lo que quiera, cuando quiera. No vuelvas a hablarme así.

Sabía que le daba lo mismo cómo le hablara, pero utilizaba ese recurso cuando obraba mal y no quería reconocerlo, en vez de asumir su falta, lo regañaba a él por una tontería como hablarle con relajo. Bajó la mirada reconociéndole su error – Discúlpeme, Alteza. No volveré a hablarle de esa manera – por dentro estaba hastiado, ya quería que esa reunión acabara y, sobre todo, detestaba cuando hacía uso de su _poder_ sobre él.

Tien, quien junto a Chaos miraba el intercambio entre los dos jóvenes visitantes se mantenía atento, desconfiaba de la naturaleza problemática del joven saiyajin y la chica tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo, después de ver la forma en que la escuchó hablarle a su interlocutor supo que era altanera y la que tenía el control.

\- Esos dos no me terminan de agradar, Chaos.

\- Ahora que lo dices Tien, a mí me ponen nervioso. Me cuesta creer que sea el hijo de Goku, es tan serio y está siempre elevando su ki. Por un momento pensé que iba a golpear de nuevo a Yamcha.

\- Yamcha es un idiota, no sé que intenciones tendrá con esa chiquilla, pero espero que se le quite pronto.

\- Ojalá su visita no nos traiga problemas.

\- Ojalá, Chaos.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayores problemas, Goten no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Bra, se mantuvo serio y silente con todos, sólo se dedicó a observar, era su forma de hacerle ver a la princesa que estaba molesto por lo que había pasado entre ellos, para su fortuna no tuvo que volver a intervenir entre Bra y Yamcha, el tipo había entendido que no debía acercarse a la chica, al menos no mientras él estuviera presente, esperaba que no la abordara cuando el no pudiera detenerlo. Al comenzar a ocultarse el sol, los guerreros comenzaron a marcharse, quedando sólo Goku y Chichi, quienes conversaban animadamente con los señores Brief y Bra. Goten permanecía de pie apoyado contra un árbol, cerca del grupo, pero sin interactuar con ellos.

\- Muchachos, qué agradable tarde hemos tenido, me encanta tenerlos de visita. Espero que puedan venir más seguido, especialmente ahora que mi linda nietecita está acá junto a su apuesto amigo. Casi lo olvido, verdad que es su hijo. Es un joven encantador, aunque muy callado. ¿Es todo el tiempo así? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su nieta – Casi me recuerda al joven Vegeta, supongo que todos los saiyajin deben ser así de reservados.

\- Oh, para nada, si hay alguien totalmente diferente a mi padre, es Goten – soltó una divertida risa por lo que dijo su abuela - Sólo está molesto por algo que le dije, pero ya se le quitará y volverá a ser él.

\- Llamémoslo para que venga a compartir con nosotros – y antes de que pudieran decir algo la mujer ya se había levantado para ir en busca de Goten.

\- Goten, querido ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de la Sra. Brief, aún estaba molesto con Bra, pero no quería ser descortés con la mujer, así que asintió y caminó con ella hacia la mesa donde estaban también sus padres, antes de llegar volvieron a entablar conversación.

\- ¿Siempre es tan caluroso acá? – le preguntó a la mujer con unas ganas enormes de quitarse toda la ropa y regresar a su cómodo traje que permitía una mejor regulación de temperatura corporal que esas ropas terrícolas.

\- Sí, cariño, en este momento estamos en pleno verano, este tipo de temperaturas se mantendrán por lo menos por los próximos dos meses. Pero aquí en la Tierra tenemos muchas formas de escapar del calor.

\- ¿Alguna que pudiera ser útil ahora?

\- Tendrás que reconocer que soy un genio, querido. En este momento llevas puesto un traje de baño debajo de tus ropas, bueno, suponiendo que te has puesto toda la ropa que te he dejado en tu habitación ¿Lo has hecho?

Goten asintió en silencio y se quedó mirándola, no entendía cómo eso que decía era una respuesta útil a su pregunta.

\- Entonces si te sacas ese pantalón y la camiseta estarás listo para nadar en nuestra alberca – dijo apuntando hacia donde se encontraba el lugar mencionado, el cual estaba cerca de la mesa de sus padres y Bra - Es muy agradable, especialmente a esta hora. Anda, puedes nadar un poco y refrescarte.

Abrió los ojos como platos, la mujer estaba sugiriendo que se desnudara ahí mismo, personalmente le daba lo mismo, estaba acostumbrado a nadar desnudo en su planeta, pero ¿que ella se lo pidiera? Qué atrevida era la gente de la Tierra – Está bien – Se acercó a la piscina y en el borde comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar con el pequeño short que la señora llamaba traje de baño. La Sra. Brief que ya había regresado a la mesa con los demás los alertó de las intenciones del joven y ahora todos miraban atentamente sus acciones. Se sentía incómodo con el exceso de atención, por lo que apenas estuvo listo se lanzó al agua.

\- Qué jovencito más apuesto – dijo la Sra. Brief aplaudiendo – Se ve que entrena mucho, además debe haber estado en muchas batallas ¿han visto la cantidad de cicatrices que tiene en su cuerpo?

\- Goten es un muy buen soldado, ha combatido en muchas batallas, pero no todas han salido como hemos querido. Especialmente la última.

\- ¿Qué pasó en la última? – preguntó una preocupada Chichi, ya el tema de las cicatrices y la idea de que su hijo pudiese estar en problemas la tenía nerviosa.

\- Bueno, ni siquiera debería llamarla una _batalla_. Fuimos emboscados en un planeta y Goten recibió lo peor, a duras penas llegamos a nuestro planeta y debió pasar varios días en recuperación. Goten me sobreprotege, es un defecto que algún día hará que lo maten…

Chichi quedó sorprendida por lo que Bra contó, lo que había hablado con su hijo ya hacía que su vida le pareciera dura, pero eso… era peor de lo que sospechaba, deseaba con todo su ser que su hijo se quedara con ellos en la Tierra y dejara esa vida de soldado, pero no sabía como pedírselo sin tener una rotunda negativa.

Emocionado por la mención de las batallas, no aguantó las ganas de preguntar - ¿Tú también combates? – si ella lo hacía, no quería perder mucho tiempo antes de poder probar la fuerza de ambos jóvenes.

\- Por supuesto, he sido entrenada desde que tengo memoria. Es algo muy importante en mi planeta, con mayor razón siendo de la realeza. Mi padre es muy estricto en cuanto a nuestros entrenamientos – dijo relajadamente, le parecía una respuesta obvia.

\- Por lo que me cuentas, veo que Vegeta no ha cambiado mucho. Me encantaría saber cuánto ha mejorado.

Sonrió ante ese comentario, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de su sangre guerrera y trataba siempre de transmitirles su pasión por la lucha – Es un gran monarca, no hay un ejército mejor preparado que el de mi padre en toda la galaxia del norte

\- Pues me encantaría comprobarlo – dijo lleno de emoción.

\- ¡Goku! Siempre con lo mismo – lo regañó Chichi.

\- Bueno, ha sido un agrado conversar más con ustedes, pero ahora quisiera acompañar a Goten en la piscina, se ve muy agradable – y sin más se paró y rodeó la piscina para llegar cerca de donde se encontraba Goten y ahí comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, a diferencia de Goten ella sí sabía que lo que su abuela había dejado junto al vestido era un traje de baño, por despistada que fuera la mujer, al menos, se le había ocurrido una buena idea. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina y esperó pacientemente a que el guerrero reparara en ella, pero parecía determinado en ignorarla.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? – preguntó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por él, quien seguía dando vueltas, disfrutando del frescor del agua.

Paró en cuanto la escuchó, pero no tenía ganas de acercarse a ella, entonces sintió el ruido del agua, se había metido a la piscina.

Nado hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo jaló del brazo. Él no hizo ademán de mirarla, era muy paciente con ella, pero esta vez realmente se sentía molesto.

\- ¡Adiós chicos! – gritó Chichi desde la mesa, ya era tarde y habían decidido marcharse – Espero que nos visiten pronto – dijo mientras agitaba su brazo en señal de despedida.

Goten asintió y haciéndole un gesto con la mano devolvió la despedida.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sabrá de nosotros pronto – gritó de vuelta Bra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido, dejándolos sorprendidos. Los señores Brief ya habían entrado a la casa, así que estaban completamente solos en la piscina.

\- Qué raro ha sido eso, tendré que preguntarle cómo ha hecho eso – dijo Bra tratando de sacarle tema a Goten, pero este estaba totalmente empecinado en ignorarla. Lo volvió a jalar del brazo para llamar su atención – oh, vamos ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás ignorándome? Estamos solos, puedes dejar la actuación.

\- Soy sólo un _soldado_ , no soy digno de hablar libremente con la realeza – dijo serenamente.

\- Pues en ese caso, te lo ordeno. Háblame.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Hace un momento me dejaste claro que sólo debo dirigirme a ti desde mi rango.

\- Vamos, no te pongas difícil, olvida eso ya – nadó un poco para quedar frente a él.

\- ¿Yo soy el difícil? Creo que te confundes y te estás proyectando.

\- Sólo jugaba con el tipo, no puedo creer que estés tan celoso.

\- No estoy celoso ¿quién soy yo para celarte? Sólo te protejo.

\- Y lo aprecio mucho, pero quizás debas ser un poco más flexible, sabes muy bien que puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Estamos en un planeta donde no conocemos prácticamente a nadie. Si algo te pasara, no podría perdonármelo y no me ha gustado nada la forma en que ese tipo te comía con la mirada. Debes dejar de provocar a la gente.

\- ¿Puedes volver a ser mi amigo por un momento? Me hartas con eso de ser mi niñero. Relájate un poco, estamos en un lugar tranquilo, no hay enemigos, nadie de quien _defenderme_ tanto. Además, estamos en una piscina, tranquilos ¿te imaginas estando así en Vegitasei? Yo no. Esto es soñado.

\- Tienes razón, este lugar es magnífico.

\- Además, luces guapísimo con ese diminuto pantaloncillo, recuérdame darle las gracias a mi abuela por el acierto.

Bufó en fastidio, la princesa no tenía remedio. Ella se limitó a reírse un poco. Nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y salió para sentarse en él, fue seguido por la princesa que hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Entonces ¿qué te ha parecido la Tierra?

\- Tienen costumbres extrañas. Se tocan mucho, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me han tocado hoy.

\- Ah, sí, es cierto. Acá la gente es muy de piel. No hay como casa ¿cierto? Acá no respetan mucho el espacio personal, pero pronto te acostumbrarás.

\- Espero que no. No me veo comportándome como uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Qué te parecieron? Tu madre ¿Es cómo la recordabas?

\- Algo, era muy pequeño cuando la vi la última vez, pero creo que la sensación es la misma, en sus brazos me sentí… bien. No sé cómo explicarlo – se dejó caer sobre el pasto, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza para apoyarse – sentí… paz.

\- Ella te quiere mucho, pude notarlo, no dejaba de mirarte con adoración.

\- Sí, lo noté… ojalá no lo hiciera, dudo que pueda ser todo lo que ella espera. Debiste ver su cara cuando le conté lo que era mi vida.

\- Bueno, para alguien que lleva una pacífica vida en la Tierra puede ser impactante nuestro estilo de vida. Se ha llevado el susto de su vida cuando le conté lo del ataque.

Se volvió a sentar y la miró sorprendido, su mandíbula casi se desencajó - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Estás loca? – casi le gritó.

\- Sólo surgió, mi abuela hizo un comentario sobre tus cicatrices y bueno… que sólo se dio te digo. No me digas que te enfadarás por eso.

\- No, pero no debiste hacerlo, tuvo suficientes sorpresas por un día y tú le diste una muy poco grata. Además de dejarme mal parado.

\- Eventualmente lo sabría – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ha sido un peculiar primer día ¿no crees?

\- Un poco, los amigos de mamá son algo extraños, casi ni se acercaron a nosotros.

\- Creo que nos temen, después de todo la primera vez que tuvieron la visita de unos saiyajins no vinieron en los mejores términos. Es normal que desconfíen.

\- Pero los años han pasado y en muchas ocasiones ha sido mi propio padre el que ha ayudado a acabar con las amenazas de la Tierra.

\- Creo que les vale poco.

\- Bueno, no es muy buena presentación el ir golpeando a la gente, Goten.

\- Se lo merecía… y lo volvería a hacer.

\- Deja de protegerme tanto, Goten – y dicho eso lo envolvió en un juguetón abrazo – Vamos, sé que te encantan estas cosas – una risa acompañó sus palabras.

\- Estás heladísima.

\- Estoy mojada ¿qué más esperas? – lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esas muestras de afecto, aunque le parecían extrañas, de parte de ella eran gratas y aceptables, por lo que ni siquiera reclamó, eran distintas a las sensuales provocaciones que normalmente hacía.

\- Te estás aprovechando porque nadie nos ve, si estuviéramos en Vegitasei…

\- " _Si estuviéramos en Vegitasei…" –_ Se burló de él imitándolo – ¡Ya! Relájate, estamos en la Tierra y, por cierto, estamos solos. Además, nadie aquí te criticaría por darme un poco de afecto. Ya viste que es la costumbre acá.

\- No pienso darte el _afecto_ que pides. Pero se me ocurre otra cosa - Se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera preguntar la agarró de la cintura y se lanzó con ella a la piscina.

Cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua su mirada era asesina - ¡Goten! Qué gracioso eres ¿no? – trató de atraparlo, pero fue más rápido que ella.

\- ¿A ti quién te entrena? Eres demasiado lenta, princesa – dijo mientras nadaba lejos de ella.

\- ¡Eres un tramposo!

\- ¿Tramposo, por qué? – se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

\- Porque eres mejor nadando que yo.

\- Eso no es hacer trampa. Vamos, te daré ventaja, te dejaré tocar mi mano – extendió el brazo frente a él y espero a que se pudiera acercar.

Se apresuró en llegar hacia él, tocó su mano y antes que pudiera alejarla enredó sus dedos con los de él y rápidamente se pegó a su cuerpo, obligándolo a abrazarla con su otra mano – a esto me refería con un poco de _afecto_ – reposó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó – relájate, será sólo un momento.

No dijo nada, estaba tenso por lo que la princesa hacía con él – princesa… - iba a alegar, pero rápidamente la princesa lo calló.

\- Shh, shh, olvídate del mundo un rato y disfruta el momento, no me digas que no se siente bien.

En verdad se sentía bien sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, finalmente se relajó y su cuerpo y su mente sintieron el cambio, la sensación de su piel era agradable y el abrazo aun más, se permitió descansar en sus brazos, el día había sido tenso para él, demasiadas emociones que no conocía. Estuvieron unos minutos más abrazados en medio de la piscina, disfrutando el momento, apretando su agarre se elevó un poco para salir de la piscina, descendió en el pasto y allí la soltó. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, su mirada era serena, realmente ese abrazo le había calmado el alma.

\- Gracias – dijo volteando la cabeza para evitar seguir mirándola.

\- A ti, por permitírmelo, lo necesitaba – Buscó su ropa y vió cerca la de Goten, recogió todo y regresó con él, que la miraba atento, había vuelto a su actitud seria. Le tomó la mano y lo hizo seguirla – Vamos.

\- ¿Uh? ¿A dónde? – preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

\- A dormir ¿a dónde más?

\- Claro.

* * *

Se topó con su madre mientras se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad para hablar con su padre, pero esta lo ignoró completamente, le pareció que tenía prisa y que iba algo molesta. Supuso que había discutido, otra vez, con su padre, era parte de su rutina, pero, así como fácilmente se enfadaban, rápidamente hacían las pases y todo volvía a la normalidad. Una vez afuera de la cámara vio a su padre parado mirándola en silencio, le pareció extraño que no estuviera dentro entrenando, pero luego de un rápido chequeo al salón pudo entender por qué no entrenaba, el panel de control de la cámara estaba destruido, no tuvo que hacer un gran análisis para unir las piezas, su madre de mal humor, la cámara descompuesta, su padre atónito frente a esta.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó para entablar conversación

\- ¿A ti que te parece? – lanzó en respuesta, dándole una mirada de fastidio - ¿Crees que puedas repararlo tú?

\- Podría intentarlo – dijo encogiendo los hombros – pero sabes que no tengo la misma destreza que mi madre.

\- Me vale.

\- Deberían arreglar sus diferencias de otra forma ¿no crees? - dijo levantando una ceja, mientras se acercaba al panel de control para inspeccionarlo de mejor forma.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido tú opinión.

\- Sólo lo decía.

\- Guárdate tus opiniones.

El panel estaba completamente destrozado, había que reemplazar varias partes por unas nuevas, algunas eran rescatables - ¿sabes? Esto está un poco más allá de mis habilidades, aunque creo que con un poco de esfuerzo podré hacerlo, claro que no lo tendré listo tan rápido como lo podría hacer mamá – dijo con la intención de que se lo pidiera a ella y así acelerar un poco el proceso de reconciliación entre esos dos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo demorarías? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la mención de su mujer.

\- ¿La verdad? Si consigo sacar las piezas necesarias del laboratorio de mi madre sin que me riña por hacerlo, unos cinco días o tal vez una semana.

\- ¡¿Tanto?! ¿De qué me sirve tu cerebro si no puedes hacerlo funcionar mejor?

\- Hey, yo sólo intento ayudarte, además no es como si me fuera mucho esto de reparar cosas maltratadas. Si quisieras mis puños podría ayudar más.

\- Supongo que no has venido a hablar de tus pobres habilidades mecánicas.

\- No, padre. No he venido a eso. He venido a hablar sobre el accidente de Bra…

Eso último consiguió despertar el interés de su padre.

\- Habla, ¿Has descubierto algo?

\- Estuve llevando mi propia investigación del asunto y revisando los registros de actividad en el laboratorio descubrí que hay algunos faltantes.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? Eso sólo me dice que son un montón de idiotas despreocupados y lo mal que hacen su trabajo.

\- Eso o que alguien está tratando de ocultar algo, da la casualidad de que los registros faltantes corresponden a la semana antes de que Bra saliera en misión con su escuadrón, indagué un poco más y descubrí que durante esa semana su nave estuvo en el taller y por esa vez no fue mamá quien realizó las reparaciones, sino otro de los científicos.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No, he decidido hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas hecho algo? - gruñó molesto por el comportamiento de su hijo - Ese cretino debe haber manipulado el sistema de la nave, eso es considerado traición y debe recibir un castigo ejemplar por conspirar contra la corona.

\- Sin duda alguna, pero piensa lo siguiente, punto uno, es un simple científico, lleva años sirviéndonos y de pronto un día decide comenzar a conspirar en contra de su Rey. ¿Por qué ahora, si pudo hacerlo antes? Salvo que alguien se lo haya ordenado, y eso me lleva al punto dos, ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? El mayor… no me calza que simplemente haya querido matar a mi hermana y con eso ya estuviera tranquilo, eso sería demasiado simple desde donde está, y en el caso de que lo hubiese logrado ¿después qué? Seguiría siendo un servidor más, lo que me hace pensar que hay claramente un objetivo mayor, pero dudo que sea propio de él, pienso que, de ser un traidor, es sólo un peón. Y, punto tres, si su misión era eliminar a Bra, la falló, pero puede que lo vuelva a intentar o, incluso, que pueda modificar su objetivo, siendo sincero no creo que alguien tenga en la mira específicamente a Bra por tener un problema con ella, sino por quién es y lo que representa. Bajo ese supuesto, cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el siguiente – hizo una pausa para mirar a su padre, estaba serio mirando hacia la cámara de gravedad con los brazos cruzados, al notar que no decía nada continuó hablando - Hay alguien con más poder que un científico detrás de esto y está dándole órdenes a nuestros servidores, es alguien con un verdadero propósito en nuestra contra. La única forma de dar con quien está dando esas órdenes es observar al científico, encomendé a uno de mis hombres que siguiera todos sus pasos, que fuera su sombra y me informara de cualquier actividad extraña, si es lo que pienso, volverá a contactarse de alguna manera para recibir más órdenes.

\- Lo que dices me inquieta, de todas formas, desearía eliminarlo en este momento y acabar con todo esto de una buena vez – su cabeza estaba llena de teorías conspirativas, cuando esas cosas pasaban su primer impulso era el de eliminarlos a todos, pero esta vez su hijo tenía razón, la única forma de obtener la información que necesitaban era esa, si simplemente lo eliminaban no podrían llegar al verdadero enemigo.

\- Lamento decírtelo, pero no es lo más sensato en este momento. Cuando obtenga lo que necesito para inculparlo y descubrir al que planeó todo esto, yo mismo lo pondré a tus pies y te daré el honor de acabar con su vida. Deja esto en mis manos, llegaré al fondo de todo.

\- ¿Al menos me dirás quién es?

\- No, prefiero reservarme su identidad. Sé de lo que eres capaz y no quiero que arruines esto.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así – gruñó molesto por esa insolencia, pero era cierto, él sólo quería saber su nombre para acabar con él - ¿Te das cuenta de que ese cretino pasa tiempo con tu madre y podría atacarla antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo?

\- Créeme que lo he pensado, pero por eso tengo a uno de mis hombres siguiéndolo, ya te lo dije.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no notará que lo siguen?

\- No soy tan torpe, padre y tampoco lo son mis hombres. Además, he puesto a alguien más custodiando a mi madre. Sé que eso no la hará feliz, pero es lo mejor de momento. Pretendía comunicárselo luego de hablar contigo.

No estaba del todo contento con la forma en que su hijo manejaba el asunto, pero debía reconocer que era algo bastante sensato, en esa situación era mejor ser cauto para descubrir al responsable. Todo lo que su hijo le había dicho le hacía pensar que el trabajo se estaba haciendo desde adentro, lo que lo enfurecía más aún y si eso era cierto todos eran sospechosos de traición.

\- Está bien, queda todo en tus manos.

Sonrió satisfecho, no esperaba que su padre aceptara de buena gana su plan, pero todo había salido como se lo propuso.

\- Bien, informaré a mi madre que Kiel será su sombra. Hay otra cosa que quiero comunicarte.

Volteó a mirarlo atento a sus palabras, el chico estaba siendo una caja de sorpresas, esperaba que lo que tuviera que decirle ahora fuera más grato que lo anterior – Habla.

\- En una semana partiré en misión, ha habido una revuelta en una de las colonias que está a mi cargo, he decidido ir yo mismo a acabar con eso antes de que estalle una guerra civil. Durante el tiempo que dure mi misión he dicho a mis dos hombres que deben reportarse contigo.

\- Eres igual que tu hermana, no entiendo cuál es la idea de ir a resolver asuntos que perfectamente pueden ser encomendados a escuadrones de clase baja.

\- No es tan simple, un escuadrón sólo irá a contener la situación acabando con tantas vidas como les sea posible hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, yo creo en otros métodos.

\- Eres demasiado blando, todo hombre que inicia un conflicto debe saber que tarde o temprano su vida puede acabar por culpa de su estupidez y sus malas decisiones. Si quieren matarse que lo hagan, será un problema menos con el cual lidiar. Si quieres ir, no te detendré, pero entérate de que no lo apruebo. Por lo menos no tengo que estar preocupado por ti, eres más fuerte y hábil que tu hermana, eres el digno heredero de la honorable sangre guerrera de los saiyajin, no eres tan torpe como para dejarte matar.

\- Por supuesto que no ¿dudarías de mi capacidad, padre?

* * *

¡Hola! Alcancé a terminar otro capi antes de terminar el año, eh, eh, eh. Este sí creo que será el último del año, les deseo a todos un muy buen fin de año, que celebren harto (y siempre responsablemente!) Un abrazo enorme para todos y todas. Aprovecho de avisar para l s que seguían mi otra historia, que prontamente se viene un pequeño capítulo de cierre definitivo :)

AnneBrief7: Hubo reencuentro familiar, a Chichi le está costando un poco aceptar el tipo de vida que lleva Goten y él se resiste un poco a aceptar ese afecto que ella le entrega. ¡Apareció Raditz! Felices fiestas! Disfruta harto :D

Miki: Querídisima Miki! Goten es un hueso duro de roer, su formación _militar_ es más fuerte, además es su princesa! Tiene más que grabado en la cabeza que no puede verla de otra manera, pero es difícil resistirse a tanto encanto e insistencia, pero ¿Bra estará jugando con él también?

Diyelg: Ups, lo siento, ha sido un suspenso malvado, pero he aquí otro cap!, espero te guste :D me cuentas qué tal te parece. Los guerreros Z no están del todo contentos con los recién llegados, hay mucha desconfianza y recelo, ¡qué pesados!

Abortis: Gracias! :D Te agradezco por dejar tu comentario, la espera fue cortita :D así que a leer a leer :D

Un abrazo a todos/as. ¡Feliz 2018! Espero que llegue lleno de nuevos desafíos y mucho éxito. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Daba vueltas en la cama, aún molesta por el último encuentro que tuvo con Vegeta, se había atrevido a culparla por el daño en el sistema de la nave de Bra, ese saiyajin volvería a escucharla, si creía que la discusión había acabado y lo perdonaría fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado. Ni siquiera debería estar en la habitación que compartían, lo pensó un momento y se decidió a dormir en otro lugar, no le daría el beneficio de tenerla como compañía después de cómo se comportó con ella. Se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar un par de cosas para marcharse a otra habitación, no alcanzó a hacer mucho cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar al severo monarca. Ni siquiera lo miró, siguió buscando cosas por toda la habitación ignorándolo.

\- Lo que hiciste estuvo de más – su profunda voz la distrajo, pero no le respondería.

Se acercó a ella por la espalda y la tomó por la cintura, demandante de atención, la pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello, era la única forma en que sabía arreglar sus problemas con ella, al menos era la que nunca fallaba, con las palabras era torpe, no así con las acciones.

Trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero sólo consiguió que la apretara más fuerte, más posesivamente, no la estaba forzando, pero sí estaba jugando un sucio juego con ella, poco a poco fue sintiendo las manos del guerrero recorriendo su cuerpo cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo. No quería ceder, pero se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil – eres un maldito manipulador, Vegeta – dijo conteniendo su ira, la que iba quedando cada vez más relegada por culpa de las suaves caricias que recibía.

Una media sonrisa llegó a su cara – eso nunca supuso un problema para ti, Bulma. ¿Por qué lo sería ahora? – inhaló el suave perfume que emanaba de su mujer, la ira y la pasión que brotaba de cada centímetro de su piel, lejos de molestarlo, lo enloquecía. La soltó y con un ágil movimiento la volteó, la volvió a tomar de la cintura con su brazo libre y la pegó a su cuerpo causando un leve temblor en ella. Él siempre dominaba la situación, ella podía gritar y alegar todo lo que quisiera, decirle cuanto lo detestaba y lo miserable que era, pero siempre sería él quien tendría control sobre ella y su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar la calló con un posesivo beso que fue ansiosamente correspondido por su mujer, a quien ahora tenía prendida a su cuello. Tomando una de sus piernas la alentó a aferrarse a su cintura y así la llevó hacia la cama donde la dejó caer cuidadosamente para continuar con sus atenciones.

\- No pienses que un poco de sexo me hará cambiar de parecer con respecto a la cámara – dijo entre jadeos.

\- ¿Un poco? No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que todo esté claro – dicho eso comenzó a deshacerse de su traje ante la atenta mirada de Bulma, que sólo podía anticipar lo que venía.

* * *

Se separaron al llegar cada uno frente a su respectiva habitación, la casa estaba en un silencio total, sólo ellos con sus pasos lo perturbaban. Le dio una última mirada a la princesa quien aun cargaba la ropa de ambos, notándolo le acercó la suya extendiendo el brazo frente a él.

\- Toma, puede que la necesites – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Gracias. Deberías abrigarte, estás casi desnuda.

\- Tú no estás mejor, te he dicho que dejes de cuidarme así – su casi característico mohín de niña se hizo presente en su cara.

Se volteó para abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió a girar hacia él - Goten… - rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches y gracias por acompañarme.

Se tensó en su lugar y cuando la chica lo soltó se giró dándole la espalda y abrió la puerta – Sólo sigo órdenes, descansa princesa.

Con una sonrisa abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Su primer día en la Tierra no había sido del todo malo, no esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento, esperaba algo más tranquilo y privado, pero al menos había servido para que Goten se reencontrara con su familia. Nunca había tratado de saber algo más de él, de su pasado, lo poco que sabía era que, por nacimiento, era un terrícola, pero su sangre era saiyajin, al menos por parte de su padre, tal como ella y su hermano, aunque tenía más en común con él, ya que ambos habían nacido en ese planeta y posteriormente habían sido llevados al planeta Vegeta, pero sólo Goten había sido forzado a hacerlo, no sabía por qué, pero pensó que no venía al caso averiguarlo luego de tantos años.

Pensó en su familia, en su padre, en la decisión que la había puesto en ese planeta ¿estaría tranquilo con eso? ¿pensaría en ella? Su padre se mostraba frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía que en algún lugar de su corazón había un espacio que ella ocupaba, lo extrañaba tanto, como si hubieran pasado meses sin verlo, pero no eran más que unos pocos días, aun quedaba lo peor, cuando el tiempo comenzara a aumentar y ella siguiera atrapada en ese planeta. Deseaba hablar con su madre, contarle lo que había vivido en el día, decirle de su encuentro con ese terrícola que se decía su antiguo novio para ver qué le parecía. Deseaba que al despertar su hermano la estuviera esperando para entrenar, molesto como siempre, por su tardanza, y que, al llegar, un serio Bardock los reprendiera por la demora, mientras Goten reía a su lado. Goten… al menos él estaba con ella, era una pequeña parte de su vida en Vegitasei, pero tan valiosa. Recordó el accidente que casi le costó la vida y su corazón se oprimió, pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien como aquella vez. Sin él, estaría sola, ese saiyajin la hacía sentirse bien, acompañada y valorada, no la trataba como el resto, la respetaba como ninguno, pero su relación era distinta, con el podía reírse y compartir cosas que con otros no, era un buen amigo, su único amigo. Con ese último pensamiento se paró de la cama, buscó en los cajones por si su abuela había tenido la ocurrencia de dejar algo más de ropa, después de todo, ellos sólo traían los trajes que acostumbraban a vestir en su planeta, en un cajón encontró mucha ropa interior, de todos los colores y formas, en otro más vestidos, hasta que dio con uno que tenía ropa que lucía un poco más cómoda, se deshizo del mojado bikini que aún tenía puesto y se colocó unos pequeños pantaloncillos delgados y una camiseta, le pareció un atuendo adecuado para el calor que hacía esa noche. Una vez lista salió de la habitación y golpeó la puerta de la de Goten. No tuvo respuesta, por lo que abrió la puerta y sin más entró.

Lo vió durmiendo sobre la cama, de espalda hacia la puerta, la cama estaba desarmada y dormía destapado, lo único que llevaba era el traje de baño. Pensó en lo bruto que era por quedarse dormido con esa ropa mojada, pero con el calor que hacía quizás no era tan mala idea. Lentamente se acercó a la cama procurando no chocar con nada para no hacer ruido, lo miró dormir unos minutos, su expresión serena distaba tanto del rostro duro y frío que solía llevar durante el día. Era como si en el mundo de los sueños sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran totalmente. Se hincó al lado de la cama sin apartar la vista de su cara, se sintió tentada de tocarla, su piel lucía tan suave que por segundos estuvo a punto de ceder al impulso de acariciarlo, pero se contuvo, si lo hacía probablemente lo despertaría y no quería que la atacara pensando que era un enemigo. Se paró y rodeó la cama para sentarse en el lado vacío, allí se acomodó y con mucho cuidado, de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se acostó detrás de su cuerpo, como muchas veces hizo con Trunks cuando era pequeña y no deseaba estar sola en la noche. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que Goten se movía a su lado, esperó que llegara el momento en que despertara y la regañara por estar ahí, pero no pasó, en cambio, aun en sueños, se volteó y, colocando una mano sobre su cintura, la abrazó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sonrió en victoria, al parecer lo relajado del lugar le había permitido tener un sueño más que profundo, no notando su presencia en su cama. Intentando no moverse mucho se acurrucó cerca de su pecho e inhaló su fuerte y embriagador aroma, cómo le gustaba sentirlo, pero jamás se lo diría, sería su secreto, de otra forma la evitaría. No podía imaginar un mejor lugar para estar en ese momento… o puede que sí… en su planeta… pero también con él.

Ese último pensamiento la asustó un tanto, era cierto que se sentía cómoda con él, pero quizás demasiado para su propio bien y el de Goten. Se repitió múltiples veces que sólo sería esa noche y que sólo era porque extrañaba su planeta y él la hacía sentir cerca y, otras tantas más, que no sentía nada más que amistad, gratitud y respeto por él. Nada más. El sueño comenzó a vencerla, dejaría sus pensamientos para otro día, ojalá nunca.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz solar se hicieron presentes en la habitación, era la clara señal de que un nuevo día acababa de llegar en la Tierra. El suave canto de los pequeños habitantes de ese pacífico planeta le pareció bastante agradable, algo nuevo, en Vegetasei no había algo así, tomaría nota en su memoria de ese magnífico espectáculo. Una suave esencia llenó sus pulmones, le pareció familiar, pero asumió que debía ser algo del ambiente, ese planeta estaba lleno de sorpresas agradables hasta el momento. Aún sin despertar del todo, trató de acomodarse en la cama, pero sintió un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo, entonces abrió los ojos y toda su calma inicial se evaporó. Poseído por un terror sin igual se paró de la cama y se quedó petrificado mirándola como si en ella se encontrara su peor pesadilla, y lo era.

\- ¡Oye! ¿podrías tener un poco de delicadeza? – su voz sonaba adormilada, pero su enfado era claro – por poco me caigo de la cama, Goten.

\- En primer lugar ¿qué demonios haces ahí? No tienes por qué estar en _mi_ cama – dijo totalmente turbado por lo que estaba presenciando.

Se sentó en la cama y desvió la mirada, le avergonzaba un poco el reconocer que necesitaba compañía – me sentía sola ¿está bien? Vine a verte y ya estabas durmiendo, no quise molestarte…

\- Sabes que lo que has hecho no está bien – trató de sonar menos severo, pero realmente esta vez la chica se había pasado, él era un soldado, _su_ soldado, que ella estuviera en su cama, estando ambos semi-desnudos no era apropiado, aunque estuvieran en la Tierra, lejos de todas las reglas de Vegetasei.

\- ¿Por qué? Solía hacerlo todo el tiempo con Trunks.

\- ¿No ves la diferencia? ¡Él es tu hermano! Esto es demasiado inadecuado – su voz comenzaba a sonar alterada, estaba a poco de comenzar a gritar.

\- Deja de ser tan exagerado, sólo he dormido contigo.

\- ¿Exagerado? Si alguien supiera de esto…

Fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la princesa - ¿Qué? Te cortarían la cola, te degradarían… Pues te informo que nadie tiene cómo saberlo, sólo tú y yo… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó completamente de su discurso.

\- Permiso, Goten, querido el desayuno está… ¡Oh, lo siento! Debí tocar antes de entrar – una sorprendida Sra. Brief se cubría la cara mientras comenzaba a soltar una risita avergonzada y retrocedía sobre sus pasos para salir y volver a cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Perfecto! Ahora ella lo sabe – golpeó sus manos contra sus muslos en frustración y se quedó mirando fijamente a la culpable de todo.

Intercambiaron miradas por un momento hasta que sin más la princesa se largó a reír, siendo seguida al instante por Goten. No quedaba más, ya no tenía sentido seguir molesto con ella por sus niñerías.

Se sentó en la cama frotando su mano contra su frente, aun mantenía la sonrisa en la cara – En serio causarás mi muerte, princesa.

Gateó hasta él y con sus brazos rodeó sus hombros apoyando su cabeza en uno de ellos – Eres un gruñón, Son Goten. ¿Crees que dirá algo?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Creo que debe estar pensando de todo.

\- Entonces, será mejor que vayamos y lo expliquemos.

\- Relájate, dejemos que lo piense, así aprenderá a no entrar sin avisar.

\- Todo es tan fácil para ti. ¿Y si le dice a tu madre?

\- Oh, no lo hará.

Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano – ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Siempre estar tan cálido – con su mano libre siguió el camino desde su muñeca hasta su hombro, de ida y de vuelta.

¿Por qué hacía esas cosas? A veces se portaba de una manera tan dulce con él, tan extraña para un saiyajin, no podía negar que esas atenciones de su parte le agradaban, pero lo confundían y la mayor parte del tiempo también le incomodaban, dada la naturaleza de su relación y los límites en esta. Por lo menos no había nadie allí para verlos y eso calmaba un poco su mente. Agradecía también que la chica no insistiera en que él respondiera a sus avances, esa sería su perdición, no podría negarse a sus peticiones y en lo más recóndito de su mente sabía que tampoco quería negarse, era todo un problema que fuera la princesa, de ser otra quizás ya la hubiera tomado. ¡¿Pero qué demonios pensaba?! Alejó su brazo de ella y se paró de la cama acercándose a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje mientras le daba la espalda – La próxima vez que te sientas sola, despiértame y conversaremos, luego te dormirás en tu cama.

\- Es mejor que nada – su voz sonó triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Ah, nada importante, sólo extraño mi hogar.

\- Mejor será que vayas comenzando a pensar en este como tu hogar por un tiempo.

\- ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de tu vida en Vegetasei?

\- No, sólo soy sensato, estaremos bastante tiempo acá, lo mejor será habituarse y tener un comportamiento un poco más _humano_. Después de todo este también es algo así como mi hogar.

\- Maldito terrícola me saliste, Goten.

\- Ya princesa, es momento de que te vayas.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero estamos conversando.

\- Tu abuela tiene lista la comida y yo muero por comer algo, así que, si me lo permites, quiero ducharme y vestirme.

\- Está bien, me iré, pero volveré en 10 minutos, espero estés listo – se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Entró en la ducha y a los pocos minutos salió envuelto en una toalla dispuesto a encontrar algo para ponerse, se sintió tentado de usar su cómodo traje de batalla, pero se contuvo, debía lucir _normal_ , decidió colocarle la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior, no estaba tan mal, era relativamente cómoda y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de probar como sería la otra, no aún. Se quedó sentado un rato en la cama pensando en las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior, vio a su madre y Bra le había asegurado que irían a visitarla unos días, eso lo puso ansioso, volvería a casa, una que ya no sentía suya, pero que igualmente lo era. También estaba el asunto con su padre, su parte guerrera deseaba batirse en duelo con él, necesitaba comprobar con sus puños lo fuerte que era, esperaba que no fuera una decepción. Pensó en Gohan, su hermano mayor, al que no había visto ayer, pero su madre lo mencionó fugazmente ¿qué sería de él? ¿Lo recordaría? Claro que sí, pero ¿le importaría? Entendió que él no sabía de su llegada, sus padres no lo sabían, su llegada se mantuvo en secreto por parte de la Sra. Brief, quizás de haberlo sabido habría estado ahí también.

Al rato apareció Bra nuevamente en su habitación interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones - ¿listo? – dijo alegremente, esta vez lucía un corto vestido amarillo que ondeaba a cada paso que daba - ¿Te gusta? Dio una vuelta mostrando su vestido - Es bastante distinto a lo que suelo usar, pero creo que me empieza a gustar la ropa de este planeta.

Le pareció hermosa, llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, era un espectáculo más que le regalaba la visita a la Tierra.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Tan mal me veo? – hizo un puchero y tomó los costados de su vestido apenada como una niña.

\- ¿Eh? No, lo siento, te ves muy bien. Pero parece un poco incómodo ¿no crees?

\- Depende de lo que quiera hacer, claramente no me servirá para entrenar, pero no es lo que haremos hoy ¿o sí?

\- Quizás después, pero podrás cambiarte.

\- Claro. Vamos, muero de hambre – lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina que estaba en el primer piso.

* * *

No lo consideraba como una misión fallida, pero sí se sentía molesto por no haber encontrado nada de utilidad para la investigación. Al menos había sacado buen provecho de ese desierto planeta vendiéndolo a una buena suma, eso tendría que ser suficiente para que Vegeta no lo llamara incompetente. Aun le parecía curioso el haberse topado en el último momento con ese misterioso comerciante espacial, pero una vez que le mostró el dinero lo demás no le interesó, el planeta era inútil para el imperio y él lo había hecho valer. Lo único que encontró fueron los restos de la nave de la princesa, no era más que chatarra chamuscada, pero pensó que alguno de los científicos podría obtener algo de ella.

Revisó los datos ingresados en el control de la nave, en dos días estaría en su planeta reportándose con Vegeta, pese a los años que habían pasado desde que se convirtió en Rey aun no se acostumbraba a tratarlo como tal, para él seguía siendo el mismo enano cascarrabias que alardeaba su linaje todo el día. Habían compartido muchos años de misiones bajo el mando de Freezer, cuando eran _iguales_. Hoy que era el Rey ya no compartían tanto tiempo juntos, pero al menos había obtenido una buena recompensa por su lealtad, no como el infeliz de Nappa, que sólo encontró la muerte por ser un inútil traidor que trató de venderlos a cambio de su vida cuando se rebelaron en contra del maldito lagarto. Se consideraba uno de los hombres de confianza de Vegeta, era un lugar que se había ganado y del cual pocos podían ostentar. Si su amigo necesitaba su ayuda, él se la daría, más si se trataba de encontrar traidores. Estaba tanto o más enfadado que Vegeta por el ataque a la princesa, la mocosa era problemática, siempre haciendo lo que no debía y arrastrando a su sobrino con ella, pero era hábil y fuerte, le parecía indignante que alguien la hubiese atacado de esa manera tan cobarde, sin dar la cara, no hubo un enfrentamiento digno y la casi muerte de su sobrino era algo por lo que quería cobrar venganza de forma personal, lo había criado como a un hijo y nadie se metía con su familia. Activó el sistema de hibernación y se acomodó en la butaca.

* * *

 _"Muchas veces tus peores enemigos no vendrán de afuera, sino desde adentro"_ – era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, la frase que tenía grabada a fuego en la memoria y que hoy cobraba más sentido que nunca, tenía enemigos en el reino, enemigos invisibles y silentes, de aquellos que le rendían respeto mientras lo apuñalaban por la espalda, la peor clase. Llevaba horas despierto pensando en lo que su hijo le había dicho, no era un hombre que acostumbrara a esperar, él era un hombre de acción y quería hacer algo ya, pero ¿qué? ¿contra quién? Estaba el científico, pero Trunks tenía razón, de momento su mejor opción era mantenerlo con vida y sin que supiera de las sospechas que tenían sobre él, de esa forma podrían llegar a saber con quién se comunicaba. Aún no le había dicho nada a Bulma, todavía no decidía si era apropiado hacerlo o no, la mujer era tan o más temperamental que él, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus hijos, temía de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se enteraba de que uno de sus colaboradores estaba de alguna forma involucrado en el accidente de Bra, arruinaría completamente el plan de Trunks, por lo otro lado, si no le decía y algo le ocurría por seguir confiando ciegamente en ese traidor, sería él quien no podría perdonarse el no haberla protegido. Le dio una mirada al cuerpo femenino que descansaba a su lado, parecía totalmente fuera del mundo - "mejor así" – pensó, si sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor perdería la cabeza. Acarició su cabello entrelazando sus dedos en él, esa suave seda azul que le parecía tan exótica y le daba un aire tan especial, era lo que había hecho durante gran parte del tiempo que llevaba despierto, solo con sus pensamientos. Pensó en todo lo que ella le había ayudado a conseguir, su reino, su imperio y su libertad para ser todo lo que por derecho merecía ser, le dio un propósito que no esperaba tener, uno que había desechado en el mismo momento en que siendo un niño comenzó a servir en las filas de Freezer, la posibilidad de ser _alguien_ y no sólo un número más, hoy era venerado en toda la galaxia por sus logros y su poder, pero eso de poco le servía si no podía usar ese poder para defender esa otra parte que le había entregado Bulma, su legado. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que no eran más que un estorbo, pero ya no creía esas palabras, aunque en ese momento en que lo tenía _todo_ , eran un enorme punto débil que sus enemigos no dudarían en utilizar en su contra y así estaba ocurriendo. _Sobrevivir_ había resultado ser más sencillo que _vivir._

\- Qué sorpresa es despertar y verte en la cama aún, Vegeta – dijo una adormilada Bulma mientras lentamente abría los ojos para verlo - ¿Está todo bien? Luces conflictuado, además de que es muy extraño que sigas aquí.

\- Nada importante, si te desagrada tanto mi presencia, entonces puedes irte.

\- Uf, qué ánimo ¿A qué se debe tanto mal humor esta mañana? – se sentó en la cama y acercó su mano a su rostro.

No rechazó su caricia, pero si ignoró su pregunta, no era algo que quisiera discutir con ella.

\- Anda ¿no me dirás? Quizás pueda ayudarte, recuerda que tienes a tu lado a la mujer más inteligente de todo el universo.

\- Y la más presumida.

\- Al menos no lo niegas.

\- Ya dije que no es importante, sólo asuntos del imperio.

\- Está bien, pero recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea, siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte – se quedó mirándolo atentamente, seguía con la mirada perdida, como si por su cabeza pasaran mil pensamientos, cual de todos más denso. Sabía que debía ser algo importante y que probablemente fuera algo que quisiera ocultarle, de otra forma se lo habría dicho, se debatía entre dejarlo pasar y seguir preguntando, sabía que la última opción muy probablemente acabaría en una discusión, pero decidió tentar a su suerte – Vegeta…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo secamente.

\- ¿Me vas a decir?

\- Creí escucharte decir que estaba bien. Asumí que después de eso no volverías a preguntar.

\- Bueno, de pronto sentí deseos de seguir preguntando. Hay algo que te tiene inquieto, necesito saber qué es. Sabes muy bien que a mi no puedes ocultarme cosas.

\- No es como si supieras todos mis secretos.

\- ¿Acaso los tienes? – lo miró severa, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Alguien no los tiene?

\- Oye, no respondas mis preguntas con más preguntas, qué descortés de tu parte, Rey.

Se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa siendo seguido atentamente por los ojos de Bulma.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- No tenemos nada pendiente. Iré a entrenar, ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Vegeta!

\- No insistas, no te diré nada.

Se paró y lo abrazó por la espalda – Por favor, podrías decirme qué sucede, me preocupa verte así, hace mucho tiempo que no te veías tan… afligido. Es por lo que ha pasado con Bra ¿cierto? ¿Has descubierto algo?

\- No – mintió, mantendría su decisión de no decirle sobre el descubrimiento de Trunks, pero sabía que debía darle algo, de otra forma la tendría todo el día detrás preguntándole qué pasaba – ¿Has hablado con Trunks?

\- Ayer me topé con él, pero no hablamos ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo con él? – se preocupó pensando que quizás algo le había pasado a su hijo y por eso Vegeta tenía esa cara.

\- A partir de hoy uno de sus hombres estará a tu disposición.

\- ¿Por qué? – dejó de abrazarlo para ponerse delante de él con las manos en sus caderas – no he pedido un niñero.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión al respecto, sólo te estoy informando.

\- Justamente por eso es mi reclamo. No necesito que alguien siga mis pasos ¿y quién sería este soldado?

\- Estarás bajo el cuidado de Kiel, no lo pongas más difícil, será tu sombra y ya.

\- ¿Temes acaso que algo pueda pasarme?

Silencio…

\- Es eso ¿cierto? Vamos, no soy ninguna tonta, Vegeta. Si Trunks y tú están tomando ese tipo de decisiones es porque han descubierto algo, y no es algo bueno ¿por qué otra razón tendría que tener resguardo estando en el mismo palacio con ustedes? – pensó en todas las posibilidades, ella misma le había sugerido a Vegeta que el _trabajo_ podía haber sido hecho desde adentro, y que tuvieran que encomendarle a alguien la misión de cuidar de ella sólo le hacía pensar que estaba en lo cierto y ellos ya tenían pruebas de aquello.

Ya había terminado de vestirse y pensó en salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación para así evitar responderle, pero recordó el asunto de la cámara de gravedad – La quiero lista hoy.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida por el cambio de tema – No estarás hablado de tu cámara de gravedad ¿o sí? Si es eso, pues olvídalo, si no me dices lo que ocurre jamás volverás a poner un pie en ella porque no la repararé.

Pensó en lo sucio de su jugada, la mujer era astuta de eso no había dudas, pero le dejaría el problema a Trunks, no sería él quien le diera la noticia de que tenía un traidor entre sus hombres de _confianza_ , le rebelaría otra de sus preocupaciones, una menor – Bra ya debe haber aterrizado en tu planeta, pero no lo ha reportado…

\- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Diablos, por un momento pensé que algo realmente grave había pasado, Vegeta – bajó sus brazos y se sentó en la cama aliviada – quién diría que te convertirías en un padre tan aprehensivo – sonrió por ese último comentario, ese hombre que tenía al frente hace unos años no hacía más que pensar en él mismo, y hoy estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por la ausencia de su hija, si esa no era una mejora, no sabía qué sí – Debe haber estado abrumada por el recibimiento que imagino mi madre habrá tenido preparado, seguramente hoy sabremos de ella, si gustas, luego de que repare tu cámara me pondré en contacto.

Se sintió ridículo utilizando esa treta, pero al menos sirvió, tomó nota de no volver a exponerse así nuevamente. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir volteó a mirarla – Nada te pasará mientras esté vivo.

* * *

El desayuno se estaba dando sin contratiempos, afortunadamente no hubo nada que explicarle a la Sra. Brief pues parecía haber olvidado el encuentro que tuvieron en la mañana. No lucía molesta, aunque eso era lo usual en ella, Goten comenzaba a pensar que esa mujer vivía en otra dimensión, era despistada y extremadamente alegre, casi hablaba sola y era muy curiosa, aunque la mayoría de sus preguntas se las respondía ella misma, siempre de manera errada. Demonios, cómo batía la lengua, la mujer no paraba de hablar de cosas que a él no le hacían sentido, por momentos Bra parecía hablar el mismo idioma que ella, lo que lo dejaba sin aliados. Se sintió aliviado cuando la mujer anunció que iría al jardín a hacer no sabía qué con sus plantas, pero antes de salir se quedó mirándolos en silencio.

\- Muchachos, disculpen por lo de la mañana, fue muy imprudente de mi parte no haber llamado a la puerta primero, pero descuiden, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, vi cosas peores en el tiempo en que mi huésped era el joven Vegeta – con una poco disimulada risita salió hacia el jardín.

Se quedó incómodo mirando la comida, el apetito se le había ido a otra parte. Bra seguía comiendo como si nada, envidiaba la calma que podía tener en ese momento, pensó que después de todo no era ella la que se metería en problemas por eso. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se quedó en silencio mientras la princesa terminaba su comida.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó tranquilamente al silente saiyajin que tenía al lado.

\- No lo sé, tú eres la que conoce más el lugar.

\- Pues aquí no hay mucho que hacer la verdad. Podríamos conocer las instalaciones.

\- Eso nos llevaría un par de minutos y ¿luego qué?

\- Uf, no lo sé, quizás cobrar esa invitación de tus padres ¿o no?

\- No sé si quiera hacerlo tan pronto.

\- Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, ya nos comprometimos.

Mientras discutían qué hacer durante el día el viejo Brief ingresó a la cocina a paso calmado, cuando llegó a la mesa dejó una pequeña cápsula encima – Buenos días, muchachos.

\- Buen día – saludaron ambos.

Se acomodó los lentes y encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca, dándole una profunda bocanada antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos – Encontré algo que me imagino les servirá como entretención mientras dure su visita – dijo apuntando a la cápsula que había dejado en la mesa – Era el lugar preferido de tu padre cuando vivía con nosotros.

\- ¿Mi padre vivió con ustedes? – dijo abriendo los ojos totalmente sorprendida por esa revelación.

\- Oh, claro mi niña, fueron unos divertidos y complicados años, pero así fue. Tu padre fue uno más de nosotros.

Esa sí que era una sorpresa, no tenía idea de que su padre había vivido como un _terrícola_ más, bueno, había muchas cosas de su padre que no sabía, al menos el saber eso le hacía pensar que si el había podido _sobrevivir_ a ese planeta, ella también lo haría - ¿Qué hay en esa cápsula, abuelo? – preguntó volviendo al tema.

\- Vamos al patio y les enseñaré a usarlo.

Los tres salieron de la cocina y se detuvieron en un sector desocupado del patio, una vez allí el doctor activó la cápsula y la arrojó al suelo frente a ellos, en un instante apareció una enorme nave. El viejo Brief se acercó a ella y dándole unas pequeñas palmadas los miró con una sonrisa en la cara – Esta es una de mis mejores invenciones.

\- Para mí luce como una nave cualquiera – dijo Goten sin mayor asombro.

\- Sí, es la imagen que da, pero es lo que contiene lo que la hace perfecta. Vamos.

Abrió la escotilla y comenzó a subir por ella seguido por ambos jóvenes, se paró delante del panel de control y encendió la nave – Desde este panel se controlan todas las funciones, no les puedo mostrar todo su potencial, ya que, si la activo temo que podría morir al instante, eso se lo dejaré a ustedes.

\- Pero no nos has dicho qué es lo tan magnifico que hace. Sigue siendo una simple nave, tal como dijo Goten.

\- Pensé que ya lo habrías deducido tu sola. Es una cámara de gravedad, pueden entrenar hasta los 300G en ella. Me imagino que Vegeta tendrá una igual en su planeta.

\- Sí - dijo ahora sí sorprendida por el regalo – ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Cómo no lo pensé! – Se acercó a su abuelo y lo abrazó con gratitud – muchas gracias, esto es perfecto, así podremos mantenernos al día con nuestros entrenamientos.

\- Me alegra que les haya gustado, si gustan puedo preparar para ustedes algunos trajes, creo que en algún lugar del laboratorio debo tener algunos de los bosquejos de mi hija. Disfrútenla chicos – dicho eso salió de la nave dejándolos tranquilos para que pudieran probarla.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Tendremos nuestra propia sala de entrenamiento – no daba más de felicidad.

\- Me parece genial – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, ya estaba deseando estirar sus músculos, pero no sabía como se tomarían esa necesidad sus anfitriones, esa era una clara muestra de que lo que pensaba hacer estaba bien.

\- ¡Vamos Goten! Vamos a cambiarnos para probarla – salió corriendo de la nave para dirigirse a su habitación en busca de su traje de batalla. Él hizo lo mismo.

A los pocos minutos estaban los dos listos para entrenar, la princesa fue la primera en acercarse al panel de control, era sencilla de manejar, sin dudarlo activó la gravedad, primero 10G, sintió como su cuerpo se hizo un poco más pesado, como en casa, pensando que era poco la subió hasta 50G, sería suficiente para calentar un poco.

Se giró hacia Goten y le dio una gran sonrisa - ¿Comenzamos? – adoptó posición de ataque y se lanzó contra él.

Estuvieron intercambiando golpes y patadas durante varias horas, esa sí era entretención al estilo saiyajin. Evitaron utilizar energía, por lo menos hasta comprobar la resistencia que tendría la nave a su poder.

Aterrizó con una rodilla en el suelo y limpió con su puño un delgado hilo de sangre que corría por su mentón desde la comisura del labio - Tómate esto en serio, Goten – dijo molesta – ese ha sido el primer golpe bien dado que he recibido de tu parte.

\- Y no sabes cómo lo disfruté – dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa, su mirada ya no era la misma, un destello de emoción contenida se podía ver en sus ojos, no quería ser tan duro con la princesa, él era por mucho más fuerte que ella, se había estado conteniendo, pero ese último golpe fue un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, le estaba costando más trabajo medirse.

\- Vamos, no te contengas ¿crees que no lo noto? – lo miró analíticamente y aprovechó el momento preciso en que lo vio distraído para aparecer detrás de él y tomarlo por el cuello con un brazo y clavar su rodilla en su espalda, pero no contaba con que él la tomaría por la armadura para elevarla en el aire y clavarla en el piso, con una facilidad tal que la hizo parecer de trapo.

Se reincorporó rápidamente y de una patada trató de botarlo al piso, pero él la esquivó con un ágil movimiento devolviéndole un golpe de puño que por poco le impacta en la cara de no ser porque logró bloquearlo con el antebrazo. Lo alejó de una patada bien dada en el abdomen, eso sí pareció afectarle porque vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro y la ira en sus ojos cuando arremetió en su contra a toda velocidad, esta vez no pudo pararlo tan fácilmente y fue lanzada contra una pared de la nave, apretó sus puños con ira, detestaba que le ganaran en un enfrentamiento, se lanzó nuevamente contra Goten, pero este sin ningún esfuerzo la esquivó y antes de que pudiera avanzar más la apretó con el brazo contra su cuerpo y alzando la mano libre frente a su pecho comenzó a formar una bola de energía, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y con un tono burlón finalmente le habló – y así es como la pelea acabaría si estuviéramos haciéndolo en serio – la energía se esfumó y aflojó su agarre.

La princesa estaba molesta, detestaba perder – eres un tramposo – Se giro hacia él y le dio la peor de las miradas, tenía el orgullo herido.

\- Siempre que te gano asumes que hice trampa, anda dime ¿qué hice ahora? Si quieres yo puedo decirte todo lo que _tú_ no hiciste para ganar.

\- ¡Qué tipo más desagradable! ¿Ahora me darás lecciones?

\- Si me dejas, sí – antes de que pudiera responder comenzó a enumerar las fallas de la princesa – Eres lenta, pero sé que no lo eres realmente, así que asumiré que lo que te falta es concentración. Subestimas a tu adversario y sobrevaloras tu capacidad, una muy mala mezcla si me permites opinar. Tus ataques son previsibles, rutinarios, repites mucho la misma estrategia, deberías variar un poco el esquema de ataque y causar sorpresa. Dejas brechas en tu guardia, no sé a quien le aprendiste a luchar así, tu padre tiene una técnica estupenda y ciertamente mi abuelo jamás te habría enseñado una defensa tan pobre.

Para ese momento su cara era un poema, estaba hirviendo en ira, le había enrostrado todas sus fallas sin compasión.

\- Eso… y no me mires así ¿quieres mejorar o quieres quedarte así y ser blanco fácil en una batalla real? - esta vez su gesto era serio, realmente le preocupaba que fuera tan indisciplinada a la hora de luchar, no era mala, pero tenía muchos puntos flacos que no significaban otra que problemas.

\- Eres irritante ¿sabías? – soltó fastidiada.

\- Vamos, no te enfades. Sólo quiero que mejores, y lo primero es hacerte ver en qué estás fallando – posó una mano en su hombro y la miró dulcemente – si entrenamos a diario mejorarás prontamente, eres muy fuerte, sólo diriges mal tu energía, esto puede ser tan entretenido como un juego, pero debes entender que no lo es, es serio, es lo que hará la diferencia entre matar o ser matado en una batalla.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló para dejar salir su molestia como si fuera el aire de sus pulmones, se tocó la cara con ambas manos y frotó sus ojos. Se quedó mirando el suelo con las manos en la espalda mientras movía un pie de un lado a otro.

La imagen le pareció tierna, sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no la trataría como a una niña pequeña, eso sólo causaría que su enojo regresara.

* * *

Ese fue el primero de muchos enfrentamientos que vinieron después, durante dos semanas completas entrenaron sin parar ni un día, Goten estaba decidido a entrenarla para sacar lo mejor de ella, tenía plena confianza en su potencial y poco a poco fue viendo los frutos de su entrenamiento, pero seguía siendo descuidada, su concentración siempre estaba en otro lugar que no era la batalla.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bra? – dijo mientras detenía uno de sus golpes con la mano – Hoy más que nunca no te siento acá.

Paró y se quedó callada mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo anteriormente hecho. Corrió unos mechones de cabello que caían por su frente y luego apoyó su mano en su cadera - ¿Podemos parar? – pidió hablando en un tono un poco apagado.

\- Claro. Podemos descansar un momento y continuar más tarde.

\- No. No quiero más por hoy – dijo secamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Trató de ver sus ojos, pero no pudo ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo con un gesto un tanto sombrío. Rozó el contorno de su cara bajando por su mejilla hasta su mentón y suavemente levantó su cara haciendo que lo mirara, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto ella desvió la mirada. Por alguna razón que él desconocía no quería mirarlo - ¿Estás enojada por algo?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te tiene así?

\- Olvídalo, son tonterías… - se acercó al panel de control y desactivó la gravedad. Cuando volteó para caminar hacia la salida se topó de lleno con el duro pecho del guerrero. Quizás él tenía razón, era descuidada, ni siquiera notó en qué momento se acercó a ella. Teniéndolo así de cerca podía sentir su embriagadora esencia en pleno, esa que la ponía nerviosa y la desconcentraba durante sus entrenamientos. Llevaban días siguiendo la misma rutina, desayunaban, entrenaban, hacían una pausa para almorzar y volvían a encerrarse en la cámara de gravedad hasta bien entrada la noche y cada día se sentía un poco más perturbada por esa sensación que la dominaba cuando lo sentía cerca, esa maldita atracción que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, le costaba concentrarse en él como un rival, quería vencerlo, dominarlo, pero no en batalla. ¿Por qué eso no le ocurría cuando entrenaban en Vegetasei?

\- ¿Princesa?

Su voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, clavó sus ojos en los de él y un repentino temblor llegó a su cuerpo, colocó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó suavemente para hacerle entender que quería que se moviera. Dio un paso atrás y le dejó el camino libre para salir de la nave.

Ya fuera trató de hablarle nuevamente, pero antes de que lograra abrir la boca la princesa ya se había metido en la casa. Fue hasta su habitación y se duchó, al salir del baño ella lo estaba esperando sentada en su cama.

\- Tardaste… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- ¿Te sientes sola?

\- No, sólo quiero estar contigo.

Las visitas nocturnas se habían hecho más frecuentes, luego de esa primera vez en que lo sorprendió al despertar a su lado, había conseguido que le permitiera acompañarlo en la cama un par de veces más, siempre con la misma excusa… no querer estar sola. Ya no se sentía tan mal por esas visitas, nadie los reprendería por compartir el lecho, porque nadie con la autoridad para hacerlo lo sabría, además no hacían nada malo, sólo acompañarse, conversar y reír hasta quedarse dormidos, secretamente esperaba que llegara ese momento del día y se dormía algo desanimado esos días en que ella no aparecía.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Hemos pasado el día completo juntos.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo querer pasar más tiempo contigo? Conversemos – se acomodó en la cama dispuesta a quedarse definitivamente ahí.

\- Qué demandante.

\- Considéralo una orden, _soldado_ – dijo con el más coqueto de los tonos.

\- Lo veo más como abuso de poder, _princesa_ – Se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a secar su cabello con una toalla – Si sigues escabulléndote así a mi cama comenzaré a pensar que no puedes vivir sin mí o que tus intenciones son otras – rió divertido, pero paró cuando notó que la princesa no reía con él, en cambio lo miraba seria - ¿dije algo malo? – tiró la toalla al suelo y se acercó a ella mirándola inquisitivamente - ¿Bra?

\- ¿Qué pasa si mis intenciones _son_ otras? – su tono fue bajo y sugerente, casi en un susurro, pero él pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y su espina fue recorrida por una sensación fría que le congeló la sangre.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! No me aguanté y mis dedos simplemente hicieron lo suyo, no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado final, lo siento un poco _estancado_ , pero va con cariño. La historia no avanzó mucho, y quizás es menos interesante que los anteriores, pero les prometo más en los próximos capítulos, sólo tenía la necesidad imperiosa de plasmar esto.

 **MaryGonzalez11:** El encuentro de Goten y Chichi me sacó tantas emociones a flote, en realidad debe ser duro reencontrarte con un hijo después de tanto tiempo y ver que está tan… ¿dañado? O al menos así lo ve ella. Bra es una fresca, tiene demasiado metido en la cabeza que puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo, me divertí imaginando esa escena, Bulma se moriría si los viera ajajaja.

 **diyelg:** Goten tiene un corazoncito divino, me es imposible imaginármelo de otra forma, en el fondo desea ser querido y aceptado por su familia, sentirse parte de ellos. Yamcha está super convencido de que es como tener a Bulma en frente, pero se va a llevar más de una sorpresa si decide seguir por ese camino, recordemos que Goten es muy bueno en lo que hace y no dudará a la hora de defender a su princesa.

 **AnneBrief7:** Cada vez que imagino a Raditz se me viene a la mente el tipo más relajado del universo, pero es un excelente personaje, me encanta también, me gusta pensar en Vegeta y él como "brothers in arms" por eso pienso que son amigos, aunque saque de quicio a Vegeta con sus sandeces, lo veo como un tipo cumplidor y sumamente leal a él. Y piense lo que piense Chichi, es un gran tío. Creeeme que para mi Yamcha es menos interesante que una papa frita cruda, pero se me antojó que Bra le coqueteara sólo por sentir que tiene control sobre él, qué peculiar forma de entretenerse xD si con eso además genera los correspondientes celos en Goten, pues, doble anotación!

 **Sweetgilda** : Estimo que de momento vendrán momentos familiares y de ambos, pero las aventuras no demorarán en llegar, después de todo tienen todo un planeta desconocido a su disposición y no hay que olvidar que hay cosas ocurriendo en el planeta Vegeta.

MaryGonzalez11, diyelg, AnneBrief7, Sweetgilda, gracias chiquillas por sus comentarios, me encantan! (me emocionan los largos! Es casi como conversar con ustedes!)

¡Ahora sí que, nada más que desearles a todos, un muy buen comienzo de año!

Adalgar


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Qué pasa si mis intenciones son otras?_

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba, se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, sus planes no estaban saliendo como los imaginó en su cabeza. Ella deseaba que él le correspondiera, pero era demasiado difícil de convencer, al menos no con esos acercamientos tan sutiles que tenía, pero no se atrevía a sacar la artillería pesada, principalmente porque no tenia idea de cuál sería esa, nunca había estado con alguien, sus labios ni siquiera habían probado otros, aunque se moría de ganas porque los de Goten fueran los primeros.

\- Estás bromeando ¿cierto? – su mirada no podía ser más seria y castigadora.

Calló, no sabía muy bien qué responderle, podía seguir insistiendo hasta lograr su objetivo o decirle que sí, que era una broma y desechar la idea inicial, volver al punto cero, que siguiera pensando que sólo era otro de sus juegos, pero ya no quería jugar con él, quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran a más y fueran serias. Estaban en el lugar perfecto, tan lejos de Vegetasei que jamás nadie lo sabría, ese podría ser su secreto. Se irguió en su lugar y trató de relajar su gesto, ya había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Por qué rehúyes tanto de mí, Goten? – preguntó segura.

\- ¿En serio crees que es necesario decirlo? Lo tienes más que claro, Bra.

\- Por si no lo has notado ya no soy una niña y, estrictamente, tampoco soy tu princesa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Estamos demasiado lejos para que eso sea algo que importe, aquí somos iguales.

\- Puede que a ti te importe poco lo que ocurre con mi vida y mi futuro, pero a mi sí, eres y serás siempre la princesa que juré proteger, le debo respeto a la corona y parte de hacer valer ese respeto es saber reconocer mi lugar y mis limitaciones, lo que sospecho estás sugiriendo va en contra de todo lo que debo hacer como un soldado del imperio, por más que te lo repitas, _nunca_ seremos iguales. Me pides que falte a mi deber como si no hubiera un mañana, lo que me pides no puedo dártelo, jamás te faltaré el respeto, jamás te miraré con otros ojos, además eres parte de mi familia.

\- No puedo creer que seas así de rígido – bufó dejando caer sus hombros - no pueden castigarte por algo que nunca van a saber, sólo lo sabré yo, podría ser nuestro secreto…

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Bra… realmente ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quieres de mí. No entiendo de dónde salió toda esta conversación.

\- Goten… - se acercó a él y con una mano tocó su pecho acariciándolo, mientras con la otra delineaba sus labios – te quiero a ti.

Tragó sintiéndose nervioso por el roce de su piel contra la suya, sería una mentira decir que la princesa no le causaba algo, pero debía rechazarla, sabía que en el fondo era su rechazo lo que hacía que ella insistiera con más ganas, no le gustaba recibir negativas – Me tienes Bra, rendido a tus pies, pero no de la forma que crees y deseas – la tomó suavemente de las muñecas y alejó sus manos de su cuerpo, soltándola como si quemara – si lo que quieres es mi devoción, la tienes.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para tener… tu amor?

\- ¿Amor? Bra, eres una niña terca. No me hagas pedir mi regreso a Vegetasei…

Se sorprendió por lo que dijo ¿acaso la dejaría? ¿por qué? - ¿Lo harías? ¿Permitirías que otro tomara tu lugar sólo por huir de lo que sientes por mí?

\- No sé qué es lo que tú crees que siento por ti, pero creo que he sido claro al decirte que es respeto y todo el cariño y estima que se puede sentir por una hermana…

\- No quiero ser tu hermana, para eso ya tengo a Trunks, quiero que me veas de la misma forma en que yo te veo a ti.

\- ¿Cuál sería esa? – cerró los ojos y exhaló apesadumbrado, sospechaba cuál sería la respuesta, ya tenía claras las intenciones de la princesa, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz diciéndolo, reclamándole eso que por cumplir con su deber no podía darle. Había toda una lucha interna en él, su orgullo de guerrero dispuesto a cumplir con el deber sin distracciones luchaba contra las emociones y la necesidad de ceder a los caprichos del hombre que era. De haber sido de otra forma habría tomado su decisión sin cuestionamientos, la habría alejado o se habría alejado él, sin embargo, ahí estaba, solo en su habitación con ella, tratando de que su lado sensato no perdiera la batalla, sabía que alentarla era un error, por todo lo que le habían enseñado, pero rechazarla también se sentía como uno, por todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella ¿a quién traicionar? Iba a hablar cuando sintió que la princesa se abalanzaba sobre él con claras intenciones de besarlo, la tomó de los hombros y detuvo su avance, para luego mirarla fijamente y hablar – creo que debes irte…

Se alejó de él parándose de la cama y mirándolo dolida, la estaba rechazando, era obvio, pero lo que pudo ver en sus ojos la hizo pensarlo de nuevo, había duda, él estaba tan confundido como ella – Está bien, me iré, pero sé que sientes algo por mí, Goten. Sólo eres demasiado noble para dejarte llevar.

\- No sabes nada, princesa. Soy sólo una entretención para ti, cuando esto acabe regresaremos a Vegetasei y olvidarás lo que ahora crees sentir, volverás a tu vida, conocerás a alguien adecuado para ti, te casarás y le darás hijos, porque eso es lo que se espera que hagas, yo volveré a mi puesto, seguiré sirviendo a la corona, seguiré cumpliendo con mis misiones y ascenderé hasta convertirme en general, porque eso es lo que se espera que haga. No hay posibilidad de que en esta vida nuestros caminos se crucen de una forma distinta. Siempre estaré al servicio de la familia real.

En el más absoluto silencio se retiró a su habitación, ni siquiera se despidió como otras veces, que le enrostrara su futuro como una condena la puso de mal humor. No estaba dispuesta a tener el tipo de vida que él le había descrito, no sería el trofeo de alguien más, y jamás contra su voluntad, tampoco lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, en eso se equivocaba, en su mente las cosas eran más sencillas y Goten era un perfecto candidato para ser su compañero, era fuerte, sobresaliente, uno de los guerreros más valiosos dentro de las filas del ejército de su padre, si su padre no veía lo mismo que ella, se encargaría de convencerlo, además poco importaba lo que ella hiciera, no era la heredera directa del trono, era Trunks, eso le daba la libertad de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, que él se preocupara de cumplir con las obligaciones que venían con el título.

* * *

Despertó más temprano de lo usual, había dormido mal, la incómoda conversación que tuvo con Goten le había dejado una mala sensación en la boca del estómago, se sintió tentada de ir a su habitación para saber en qué términos estaban ahora, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, la había rechazado y eso no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente. Trató de seguir su nueva rutina terrestre de manera normal, se duchó, eligió la ropa del día y bajó a desayunar, era demasiado temprano para tener la compañía de sus abuelos y al parecer Goten todavía dormía en su habitación, por lo que lo que estuvo sola en todo momento. Quería conversar con su madre, hacía días que no sabía nada de su familia y de lo que acontecía en Vegetasei, la última vez que se comunicó con ella fue sólo para informarle de su llegada, le contó de su encuentro con Yamcha y su madre, enfadada, le advirtió que no hiciera ninguna tontería con él, no tuvo necesidad de contarle lo que había hecho, Bulma la conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar el tipo de juego que ella intentaría con él, lo que le parecía escandaloso y despiadado de su parte. Desencapsuló su nave en el patio y activó el sistema de comunicación, a los pocos minutos pudo ver a su madre sonriéndole a través de la pantalla.

\- Hola mami – dijo risueña.

 _\- Pequeño monstruo, ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo volvería a saber algo de ti._

\- He estado algo ocupada, ya sabes, la Tierra es un lugar lleno de aventuras – dijo irónicamente.

\- _Espero que no estés causando problemas._

Sonrió divertida por la preocupación de su madre – Claro que no ¿cómo está papá?

 _\- Como siempre, concentrado en sus asuntos, es difícil obtener su atención por mucho tiempo durante estos días, pero te extraña, cariño, lo noto._

\- Me gustaría poder hablar con él uno de estos días, también lo extraño.

 _\- Sabes que no es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero trataré de que puedan hablar pronto._

\- Te lo agradecería enormemente.

 _\- Y bien, cuéntame ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?_

\- Pues… pensaba darle una sorpresa a Goten. Como te conté, conocimos a sus padres, ese día nos comprometimos a pasar un tiempo con ellos en el monte… - dudó del nombre, no recordaba bien cómo era que se llamaba el lugar.

\- _Paoz_ – dijo Bulma completando su frase

\- Sí, eso. Creo que es tiempo de que cumplamos con el compromiso.

 _\- Recuerdo el Monte Paoz, es un lugar hermoso, estoy segura de que te encantará, es totalmente distinto a la Ciudad del Oeste y a todo lo que conoces._

\- Más motivos para ir entonces, ya estoy deseando estar ahí.

 _\- Dime ¿Qué te ha parecido Chichi? Es una mujer un poco difícil, lo sé, pero en el fondo es una buena amiga._

\- ¿Difícil? Pues créeme que me ha parecido bastante agradable, se nota que quiere mucho a su familia, casi se muere de la emoción cuando vio a Goten, pobrecito no lo dejó tranquilo con sus preguntas, pero parece no tener mucho aprecio por nuestra raza.

 _\- Debes entenderla, creo que me sentiría igual si me hubieran separado de esa forma de uno de ustedes._

\- Supongo que tienes razón, debe haber sido algo duro para ella. Espero poder conocer al hermano de Goten.

 _\- Hace siglos que no veo a Son Gohan, desde que era un chiquillo, es una muy buena persona, muy dulce y agradable, de seguro te agradará._

\- Espero que se tome bien el reencuentro con Goten, no lo dice, pero sé que eso lo tiene algo ansioso.

 _\- Es de esperarse, esa familia sufrió mucho cuando Goten fue tomado…_

\- Mamá ¿Por qué se llevaron a Goten?

 _\- La verdad no lo sé, cariño. Es algo que sólo tu padre sabe y entiende, me atrevo a decir que vio algo en él que le pareció interesante. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre._

\- Entonces creo que nunca lo sabremos. ¿Mamá?

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

\- ¿Trunks como está? Esperaba poder hablar con él ¿es posible que lo busques?

 _\- Me temo que no será posible, hace más o menos una semana salió en una misión, tengo entendido que fue a controlar una revuelta en una de las colonias. Debería regresar en unos días, más de él no sé, en cuanto regrese le diré que se comunique contigo ¿bien?_

\- Me parece, deseo tanto ver su tonta cara – dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

 _\- ¡Pero qué gusto tienen ambos por burlarse del otro!_

\- Pues para eso son los hermanos. Bueno, mamá, acabo de sentir el ki de Goten cerca, debo hablar con él, así que te dejo, espero que hablemos de nuevo pronto, te extraño mucho. Dale mis saludos a papá y también a Bardock. Adiós.

 _\- Yo también te extraño mi pequeño monstruo, cuídate mucho, te amo._

Apagó el comunicador y sintió la presencia de Goten detrás de ella.

\- Me pareció extraño ver la nave en el jardín. ¿Te comunicabas con Vegetasei? – preguntó con una voz serena buscando iniciar una conversación.

\- Sí… necesitaba hablar con mamá – fue todo lo que le dijo, no sabía qué más hablar con él, después de como terminaron su última conversación todo le parecía demasiado incómodo. El silencio se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, al parecer él sentía la misma incomodidad que ella.

Decidido a acabar con ese silencio sepulcral preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer este día?

\- Oh, espero que te agrade la idea – dijo con una sonrisa – planeaba que visitáramos a tus padres ¿Qué te parece?

Ver a su familia, no, no sólo verlos, compartir con ellos, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Estar con ellos fingiendo que el tiempo no había pasado? Era sólo un niño cuando lo separaron de ellos, no los conocía, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo? No se iba a quedar en la Tierra, todo esto era algo temporal, no le hacía sentido el crear un lazo con ellos si prontamente lo iba a cortar, no estaba en sus planes regresar a la Tierra una vez que se diera la orden de retornar a Vegetasei. No haría ningún bien alentando una relación más cercana con su madre, sólo le causaría nuevamente un enorme dolor al irse, sospechaba que esta vez también le dolería a él. No quería acostumbrarse a su _familia_ , él debía concentrarse en su objetivo, nada debía detenerlo, pero su lado humano lo hacía dudar.

\- ¿Goten? Te has quedado callado ¿no quieres ir?

\- ¿La verdad? No mucho, o sea… una parte de mi se muere de ganas por hacerlo, pero la otra se resiste, ellos son tan distintos, tan… cálidos y acogedores, siento que no hay nada que pueda entregarles, sólo la desilusión que les dejaré cuando nos marchemos, además, mi madre se siente incómoda con lo que soy, lo puedo notar, desaprueba la vida que llevo y eso me molesta. Ella quisiera que fuera otro que no puedo ser.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso? Tú sólo sé lo que eres, si les parece bien, perfecto y si no, pues qué más da. No puedes cambiar quien eres por agradarle a los demás, estoy segura de que ella aprenderá a aceptarte tal cual – se acercó a él disminuyendo la distancia que mantenían hasta el momento y colocando una mano en su hombro continuó hablándole – Además de ser un guerrero formidable, eres el saiyajin más dulce que he conocido en mi vida, eres toda una rareza si me permites decirlo, creo que te estás complicando por nada, vamos y disfruta el momento, lo que pase después será problema del Goten del futuro, deja que el del presente se divierta y sea querido como merece.

Dudaba un poco de seguir su consejo, pero sonaba como algo lógico, quizás sí estaba demasiado preocupado de cosas que no podía controlar y lo mejor sería dejarse llevar. Se sentía mejor luego de conversar tranquilamente con la princesa, y mucho más por no haber tenido que hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era todo un alivio que eso pareciera olvidado. No quería tener que lidiar con eso que sentía.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Iremos? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, expectante de su respuesta.

Se tomó un momento para contestar – Iremos, pero antes debes hacer algo por mí.

Inclinó su cabeza mirándolo curiosa, no solía pedirle cosas, normalmente era ella la que solicitaba algo, esto era nuevo - ¿En qué puedo ayudar a mi saiyajin favorito? – preguntó divertida.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con esto – pasó una mano lentamente por su cabello – quiero cortarlo.

\- Una extraña solicitud viniendo de alguien para nada preocupado por su aspecto ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? – y en el mismo momento en que terminó su pregunta entendió, tenía que ver con su padre, seguro era eso – No quieres lucir como él ¿cierto?

Asintió sin emitir palabra alguna, le incomodaba ser una copia tan perfecta de él siendo tan distintos a la vez, no comprendía del todo el impulso, pero lo sentía como una necesidad – Me vendría bien un cambio para variar ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

\- Claro, le preguntaré a mi abuela si tiene lo necesario, espérame en tu habitación – salió de la nave velozmente.

En menos de media hora había logrado su objetivo, Goten lucía completamente distinto, era sorprendente el cambio que podía lograr en él sólo cortando un poco su cabello, el nuevo corte le daba un aspecto menos aniñado, se sintió conforme con su trabajo – Sabes que volverá a crecer ¿cierto?

\- Y lo volveremos a cortar – dijo con una segura sonrisa.

\- Lo que te haga feliz – le devolvió la sonrisa a través del espejo que estaba frente a ellos – Entonces ¿listo para hacerle una visita a tus padres?

\- Supongo.

\- Le pedí a mi abuela que hablara con tu madre, como no sabemos dónde queda exactamente el Monte Paoz Goku vendrá por nosotros, quedó de venir a medio día.

\- Me parece.

Se dio una mirada al espejo, había logrado su objetivo. Sonrió satisfecho.

Llegada la hora pactada Goku apareció en la Corporación y juntos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir volando, de esa forma ellos podrían ir solos en otra ocasión. A medida que se acercaban a su destino el paisaje se hacía más llamativo, Bra estaba fascinada con la variada vegetación, el Monte Paoz estaba bastante retirado de la Ciudad del Oeste, pero el viaje totalmente lo valía, su madre tenía mucha razón al decirle que era un lugar maravilloso, no había nada parecido en Vegetasei ni en algún planeta que haya visitado. Luego de un largo rato volando logró divisar a la distancia una casa, supuso que ese era el punto final de su viaje, poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta que puso los pies en la Tierra, habían llegado, miró a Goten, permanecía callado con un gesto serio, pudo adivinar que seguía teniendo dudas sobre la visita.

Miraba atentamente el lugar como tratando de recordar algo significativo, algún recuerdo de su vida en ese hogar, pero no logró hallar nada, era demasiado pequeño en el tiempo que trataba de recordar y su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos de su vida en Vegetasei, mientras forzaba su mente la puerta de la casa se abrió permitiendo a Chichi salir a recibir a sus visitantes.

\- ¡Chicos! Qué alegría tenerlos acá – se acercó a Bra y en un movimiento, que ella no pudo anticipar por encontrarse demasiado distraída con la compungida expresión de Goten, la abrazó cariñosamente como si la conociera de toda la vida. Luego se dirigió a su hijo quien al ver su alegría no pudo evitar sonreír, lo estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos y parándose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡Bienvenidos! Siéntanse como en casa, entremos les tengo preparada una deliciosa comida.

Entraron en la modesta casa y fueron guiados por Chichi directamente al comedor, donde los esperaba una mesa atiborrada de comida, ambos se dieron una mirada de asombro ante el enorme despliegue culinario de la mujer, esperaban que todo tuviera un sabor tan magnífico como era su aspecto y aroma.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a probar cada platillo, entre bocado y bocado intercambiaron un par de palabras con Chichi, Goku no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a tragar y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar al que estuviera hablando. Muy animada Chichi anunció que Gohan también la visitaría, y que se sentía feliz de poder tener a sus dos hijos reunidos como siempre soñó.

\- Gohan estará feliz de verte, se entusiasmó mucho cuando le conté que habías regresado, casi no lo podía creer – dijo emocionada mientras se paraba para comenzar a retirar los platos vacíos de la mesa – debería llegar por la tarde.

Bra se paró inmediatamente y comenzó a ayudarla, Chichi paró un momento lo que hacía para mirarla sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones, habiendo estado siempre rodeada de hombres, le pareció agradable por alguna vez tener una presencia femenina ayudándola en su casa, sonrió en aprobación por su gesto y continuó con su tarea.

Cuando Bra entró a la cocina siguiéndola para dejar las cosas que cargaba Chichi se volteó hacia ella y le regaló una cálida sonrisa – Eres muy amable, agradezco tu ayuda, pero eres mi invitada, no te preocupes y ve a compartir con los muchachos, yo acabaré con esto pronto.

\- Nada de eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la espectacular comida que ha preparado para nosotros.

\- Bien, pero sólo por esta vez.

\- Siempre me ha llamado la atención esto, ver cómo se hacen las cosas, en el palacio hay una infinidad de personas que hacen todo por mí, sólo cuando estoy en misiones puedo encargarme de mis propias necesidades, por un lado, se nos enseña a ser muy independientes desde pequeños, pero eso choca con todas las atenciones que uno recibe en el palacio, a veces puede ser abrumador.

\- Oh, ya veo, en ese caso, si gustas puedes ayudarme en lo que desees, estaré más que feliz de enseñarte cómo se hacen las cosas en la Tierra.

Estuvieron largo rato conversando mientras terminaban de lavar y ordenar lo utilizado durante el almuerzo. Chichi prácticamente la interrogó sobre su vida en Vegetasei, trataba de ocultar su impacto cada vez que Bra mencionaba algo de las misiones, de planetas conquistados, colonias y entrenamientos extremos. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea para cambiar el tema a uno que le fuera más grato… Goten, si alguien le podía decir algo de él, era ella.

\- Me da la sensación de que Goten y tú son buenos amigos ¿o no?

\- Somos camaradas.

\- Eso es un tanto frío ¿o no? Lo de ustedes me parece más como una amistad.

\- Bueno, en verdad sí, somos camaradas que se convirtieron en amigos, que Goten sea mi sombra nos ha hecho compartir demasiado tiempo juntos y poder conocernos más, creo que no existe una sola persona en el planeta que me conozca tanto como él.

\- ¿Y tú qué tan bien lo conoces a él?

\- A pesar de lo reservado que es, pues, bastante. Puedo decirle en un segundo lo que está pasando por su cabeza con sólo mirarlo.

\- Es muy serio, parece como si siempre hubiera algo atormentándolo.

\- Normalmente no es así, si algo he aprendido de él con los años es que no suele manejar muy bien los conflictos, es un hombre muy simple, no se mete en problemas y es muy fácil quererlo, además siempre está feliz, las únicas veces que lo he visto así de confundido han sido cuando tiene que contraponer su deber a lo que realmente desea.

\- Entonces ¿Qué crees que lo tenga así?

\- ¿No es obvio? Ustedes… aunque suene duro, sé que él no pensaba en ustedes antes de venir, no sé si haya sido por falta de interés, cosa de que verdad no creo, o para evitar el dolor que eso le podría causar, opción hacia la cual me inclino, la vida de un soldado en Vegetasei es bastante solitaria, ellos no generan lazos significativos entre sí, salvo Goten que parece adorar a Bardock y admirar mucho Raditz, cosa que es muy extraña debido a la naturaleza de un saiyajin, pero él es distinto y sabe hacerse querer, creo que en este momento está tratando de entender que también tiene una familia en la Tierra y que es totalmente distinta a la que lo espera en Vegetasei, él no quiere ser un motivo de decepción para ustedes, no de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Me puedo equivocar, pero creo que piensa que aún no lo perdonan por no haber regresado.

\- Eso no es así ¿Por qué lo pensaría? Es mi hijo y lo adoro, jamás haría o diría algo para dañarlo, si alguien debe ser perdonada soy yo, que debí protegerlo más y evitar que se lo llevaran, así no habría tenido una vida tan dura.

\- Ese es un problema, no sabe qué decir cuando está con usted, se siente juzgado y se preocupa porque cada cosa que le cuenta parece provocarle un daño, debe entender que para Goten su vida es buena, le gusta quien es y no está en sus planes cambiar, él merece que lo acepten tal como es.

\- Pero, es tan triste.

\- Quizás lo es para ustedes que han tenido una vida totalmente distinta, pero Goten es un guerrero y es lo único que conoce y aprecia. Debería darle la oportunidad de ser él mismo y conocerlo.

* * *

Viendo que Bra y su madre conversaban, se sintió como un extra, por lo que del comedor se fue a pasar el rato a la sala de estar, recorrió con la vista un sinfín de fotografías que mostraban la alegre vida que había tenido su familia _sin él_ , reconoció a sus padres más jóvenes y a algunas de las personas que había conocido el día que llegaron a la Tierra, por un momento pensó que esa podría haber sido su vida si hubiese decidido regresar, en lo que iba de día ya se había cuestionado varias veces eso, incluso había evaluado la posibilidad de quedarse en la Tierra ¿por qué no? Porque a sus 24 años no tendría idea de qué hacer, sería como partir de cero en un lugar donde era nadie. Apenas sintió un nuevo ki acercándose a la casa su cuerpo se tensó, estaba convencido de que esa pacífica energía tenía que ser la de Gohan, pero venía acompañado de otras dos. Esperó pacientemente a que ingresara a la casa, no tenía idea de cómo sería ese encuentro, su madre le dijo que su hermano estaba ansioso por verlo ¿sería eso algo bueno? Sus padres habían reaccionado bien ¿por qué Gohan sería la excepción?

Cuando la puerta se abrió vio a una pequeña niña de cabello negro entrar corriendo, la cual paró en seco cuando lo vio parado junto a un sofá - ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó dándole una mirada curiosa – Luces como mi abuelito.

\- ¿Goten? – No tuvo tiempo de responder la pregunta que le hizo la niña, ya que por la misma puerta entró su hermano acompañado de una pequeña mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- Hola Gohan – saludó sin moverse de su lugar, intercambiando miradas con todos los presentes.

\- Papá, ¿quién es él? ¿Por qué te conoce?

Miró a la niña y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente – Él es Son Goten, Pan. Es tu tío.

La niña lo miró fascinada, y se sintió tentada de preguntar por qué no lo había conocido ni había escuchado de él antes - ¿Tengo un tío? – una reluciente sonrisa le iluminó la cara y quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero cuando hizo ademán de acercarse, Gohan la detuvo viendo la cara de incomodidad que puso su hermano - ¿Qué pasa papá?

\- Goten, es todo un suceso que hayas decidido regresar, hermano – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras hablaba.

\- No lo he decidido yo, es parte de una misión – dijo secamente.

\- Eres muy serio, en eso no te pareces nada a papá y mi abuelito – interrumpió Pan acercándose a mirarlo con un gesto tan serio como el de Goten.

Relajó la mirada y se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña que no paraba de dar vueltas en torno a él, se agachó para quedar a su altura y la tomó suavemente del brazo deteniendo su andar – Por lo que oí, tu debes ser hija de Gohan ¿o no?

\- Vaya qué astuto eres – lo miró con burla - ¿Papá? ¿Estás seguro de que es tú hermano? Es un poco lento.

\- Ya, Pan. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu abuelito? – necesitaba que la niña saliera en ese momento de la casa, tenía cosas importantes que discutir con su hermano y no la quería a ella presente, tampoco deseaba que Videl lo escuchara, pero sacarla a ella de ahí sería más difícil.

Asintió y corrió hacía la parte trasera de la casa, donde solía encontrar a Goku cada vez que lo visitaba.

Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de la mano, ese gesto fue más para darse valor para lo que iba a venir que otra cosa, pero primero debía presentársela, después de todo no la conocía y era lo correcto – Goten, ella es Videl, mi esposa.

Inmediatamente la morena de ojos azules se acercó a Goten extendiéndole la mano en saludo – Mucho gusto Son Goten, bienvenido a la Tierra – dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano a su cuñada – Gracias, Videl. No sabía de ti, es un gusto conocerte.

Gohan, dudando un poco de la reacción que podría tener su hermano se acercó a él y lo estrechó en un cálido abrazo, el cual fue bien recibido por Goten, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar – pensaba que no te volvería a ver nunca más, me alegra tenerte de regreso. Supongo que vienes a quedarte ¿no?

Videl, entendiendo que debía darles espacio para ponerse al día, se dirigió en silencio a la cocina en busca de su suegra.

Se separó de Gohan y lo miró sorprendido, al parecer todos deseaban que su visita fuera algo permanente – Me quedaré un tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas en Vegetasei se clarifiquen, mi visita a la Tierra es para acompañar a Bra, no ha sido mi decisión realmente.

\- ¿Mamá lo sabe? Que te irás

\- Sí, se lo he dejado claro desde el primer momento.

\- Entonces sigues con la misma idea que tenías a los 10 años. Cometiste un error ¿lo sabes? – sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una dura mirada - Durante años ella tuvo que lidiar con la dolor que le causaste con tu decisión de no regresar, personalmente me costó hacer las pases con esa sensación de inutilidad, nuestra madre siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día te vería regresar y volveríamos a ser una familia completa, cuando se dio la oportunidad y no la tomaste, se sintió profundamente herida, pero no lo dijo, siempre lo calló, sé que no podía creer en lo que te habías convertido ¿Qué niño prefiere vivir rodeado de extraños en vez de regresar con su familia?

\- Nunca lo supe, pero no lo entenderías, para mi no son extraños, _son_ mi familia. Por lo demás, es la única vida que estoy seguro de conocer.

\- Siempre nos sentimos incompletos como familia porque nos faltabas tú ¿Por qué no regresaste? Mamá te esperó por 20 años, nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verte.

\- No puedes recriminarme por las decisiones que tomé cuando sólo era un niño, no conocía nada más que la vida que llevaba como soldado, en términos prácticos mi única familia eran el abuelo Bardock y el tío Raditz y mi vida era buena. En ese entonces no era una opción regresar, la vida que me presentaron en Vegetasei era demasiado atractiva para un niño al que le habían abierto los ojos a su origen y su poder.

\- No es suficiente, pensé que por lo menos te disculparías. Hubiera aceptado incluso que me dijeras que tenías miedo, y que pensabas que te rechazaríamos ¿Qué pensarías tú de alguien que te da ese tipo de excusas? – dijo exhalando aliviado por haber dicho lo que guardaba.

Se quedó callado mirándolo sin saber qué responder, no eran cosas que él se preguntara, había tomado una decisión muy importante siendo sólo un niño, una que sólo se había empezado a cuestionar en el momento en que puso un pie en la Tierra – Mira, yo conozco muy bien mi propia historia, por lo tanto, soy el único capaz de juzgarme, criticarme y aplaudirme de ser necesario.

\- Veo que eres pésimo con las palabras, no tienes idea de lo que te has perdido, acá podrías haber sido feliz, feliz de verdad, tendrías una vida, con gente que realmente se preocupara por ti, sin importar si eres fuerte o no. Te has convertido en una máquina que sólo sigue órdenes de otros ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por tu propia voluntad? Mamá me ha dicho cómo es tu vida, todo lo que le contaste, ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de descubrir lo que podría ser una vida en la Tierra para ti?

\- Gohan… por favor no insistas, tengo una meta, un objetivo muy alto que deseo lograr, si me quedo en la Tierra no lo podré cumplir, aquí no seré más fuerte.

\- ¿Crees que no? – se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – acompáñame, te mostraré lo que se puede lograr – caminó a paso lento hacía el jardín.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo mientras lo seguía, se hacía una idea de lo que su hermano podría querer mostrarle.

Se sacó los lentes para dejarlos en la ventana, comenzó a arremangar su camisa mientras se alejaba algo de la casa, paró y volteó para mirar a Goten quien permanecía de pie a unos pasos de él mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Supuso que ya había adivinado lo que haría. Adoptó una confiada pose de batalla y elevó su ki llamado la atención de su hermano - ¿Te gustaría comprobar el poder de un _terrícola_?

Se sacó la chaqueta y tirándola al piso se acercó más a Gohan, adoptó su clásica postura de batalla y con una sonrisa respondió a la invitación de Gohan – Primero debes mostrarme a uno, yo te mostraré el poder de un saiyajin – se transformó y se lanzó contra su hermano atacándolo con todo.

Alertado por el incremento del ki de sus hijos fue al antejardín acompañado de Pan y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo, al poco rato Chichi, Videl y Bra también lo acompañaban. Observó atentamente el intercambio, se cruzó de brazos y endureció el gesto cuando notó la rabia en cada golpe que daba Goten, pero le pareció concordante al estilo saiyajin, ellos luchaban con la rabia a flor de piel, parecía ser la única emoción que admitían, su hijo no luchaba por alguien, luchaba por él mismo, por demostrar que era el mejor, en eso le pareció tan igual a Vegeta. Anticipaba al vencedor, conocía muy bien el estilo de pelea de Gohan y sabía que sólo estaba probando a su hermano, se preguntaba en qué momento alguno de los dos le mostraría algo sorprendente.

\- Veo que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- No alardees, no has demostrado nada aún, sigues siendo corriente – espetó Goten con una media sonrisa mientras continuaba lanzando golpes contra su hermano.

Elevó al máximo su ki y arremetió contra Goten, quería terminar pronto con esa lucha.

Paró en seco cuando sintió el enorme ki de Gohan – No es posible – incrementó más su ki tratando de hacerle frente, comenzó a formar una bola de energía en sus manos dispuesto a lanzársela, pero en el momento en que estuvo a punto de impactarlo, Gohan la desvió con la mano sin mayor esfuerzo. Continuas ráfagas de ki salieron de sus manos, otras tantas venían hacia él haciéndole difícil poder ver donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Bra los veía desaparecer y volver a aparecer por distintos sitios sobre ellos, deseaba que Goten fuera el ganador, pero lo veía en clara desventaja.

\- ¿Qué sucede, no dijiste que me mostrarías el poder de un saiyajin? – dijo Gohan conteniendo con su mano el puño de Goten.

Gruñó enrabiado, él se estaba mofando de sus habilidades, si quería ganar ese enfrentamiento debía hacer algo más, golpe tras golpe fueron desplazándose por el cielo, pero no lograba acertar con alguno que le quitara el aliento dándole ventaja, fue lanzado lejos por Gohan y quedó tirado de espalda en el suelo, Gohan descendió cerca de donde se encontraba y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento – no subestimes a tu contrincante, podemos ser seres pacíficos, pero no por eso somos débiles - Cuando Goten lo tuvo a su lado en un rápido movimiento tomó su pierna y lo hizo girar con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo lejos, antes de que pudiera impactar contra algo lo recibió con una patada que lo envió hacia el otro lado, aprovechó el momento para enviar una poderosa descarga de ki contra él. La energía no logró llegar a Gohan, pues Goku había dejado su lugar como espectador para interponerse entre los dos y desvió la trayectoria del pulso de ki que fue a dar contra unas rocas.

\- ¡Gohan, Goten! Ya es suficiente. Ambos han demostrado de lo que son capaces – Goku paraba el enfrentamiento, había visto lo necesario para desear ser el próximo contrincante de su reaparecido hijo.

\- ¿Por qué están luchando? – Preguntó Chichi a Videl.

\- No lo sé, Gohan no suele comportarse así.

\- Están midiendo fuerzas – dijo Bra con una sonrisa orgullosa – El poder de Gohan es sorprendente, sería un excelente soldado.

\- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Chichi mirando sorprendida a Bra – No permitiré que otro de mis hijos lleve esa vida tan salvaje.

\- Descuide, no estoy diciendo que trataré de que se vaya con nosotros, sólo era un cumplido – lanzó una leve risa que ahogó con una mano.

Gohan, molesto por la interrupción de su padre caminó hacia donde estaba Videl, quien lo recibió abrazándolo protectoramente.

\- ¿Estás bien, Gohan? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Claro – dijo relajadamente mientras le sonreía a su esposa correspondiendo su abrazo.

\- ¡Hola! Tú eres Gohan ¿cierto? – preguntó la princesa dirigiéndose al guerrero que asintió a sus palabras – Encantada de conocerte Gohan, mi nombre es Bra, soy la hija de Bulma y Vegeta. Eres muy fuerte, me encantaría que me enseñaras algunas cosas en otra oportunidad.

Separándose de su esposa se acercó a la chica que acababa de conocer, se sorprendió por la vista, sabía que Goten había llegado con la hija de la amiga de su padre, a Bulma la recordaba muy bien, y le pareció impactante el parecido que tenían ambas, era una copia perfecta de ella, pero con toda la actitud corporal de Vegeta - ¿Tú también peleas?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Créeme que si no estoy luchando en este momento es porque ya estaban en medio de una batalla cuando salí de la casa y el espectáculo era buenísimo.

\- Ajaja, te ves entusiasmada, pues te aviso que lo que verás ahora será lo mejor. Presta atención – se cruzó de brazos y posó la vista en su padre.

Bra lo miró sin saber a qué se refería, pero rápidamente fijó la mirada en el mismo punto que él.

Goku se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro – luchas bien, le has dado una buena tanda de golpes a Gohan y eso no es algo fácil, pero ahora es mi turno.

Goten sonrió y asintió – Estaba esperando este momento.

\- ¡Vamos, hijo! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

Incrementó su ki y se lanzó decidido a dar la mejor de las batallas, había creído que derrotarlo sería algo sencillo, pero comenzaba a pensar que sería más difícil de lo que planeó, el saiyajin que era su padre era más fuerte de lo que demostraba fuera de combate y su poder parecía no tener límites, sabía que sólo estaba usando una pequeña parte de su poder y eso, junto con enfadarlo, le hacía temblar de la emoción.

Parecía que esquivarlo no le suponía un gran reto, no tanto como era para él darle un golpe efectivo, sonrió cuando logró sorprenderlo con una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo mandó a volar lejos, era un comienzo, uno bueno.

\- Pegas duro – dijo Goku con una sonrisa – pero yo lo hago más – se lanzó contra su hijo que no logró leer sus movimientos recibiendo un violento contraataque.

Era momento de dar más, elevó su ki alcanzando la dorada segunda transformación, sintiendo los pulsos de energía recorriendo su cuerpo.

Mientras, afuera de la casa, Bra y Gohan seguían atentamente el combate y ella se maravillaba contemplando el despliegue de poder de ambos saiyajins, ni siquiera ella podía adivinar quién sería el vencedor, inicialmente tenía toda su fe puesta en Goten, pero con cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a ver más valor en lo que Goku ofrecía, el hombre era sorprendente, mientras Goten ya comenzaba a lucir cansado, Goku parecía recién haber empezado a luchar. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Goten volver a incrementar su ki, pocas veces veía ese espectáculo, ya que eran mínimas las ocasiones en que su contrincante lo ponía en aprietos. El combate comenzó a inclinarse a favor de Goten, Bra estaba fascinada y sonreía cada vez que Goten acertaba un golpe, pero cuando creyó que él tenía la victoria asegurada, Goku hizo algo que la dejó con la boca abierta. Miró a Gohan quien permanecía serio e inmutable ante el cambio de su padre, necesitaba una explicación para lo que estaba presenciando, era totalmente increíble, siempre pensó que el único capaz de llegar a ese nivel era su padre, pero entendió que estaba equivocada, vio como de un solo golpe bien asestado el cabello de Goten regresó a la normalidad y comenzaba a caer directo al suelo, fue derrotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no lo podía creer, ambos habían subestimado el poder de Goku.

Gohan emprendió el vuelo y detuvo la caída de su hermano tomándolo en brazos, miró a su padre y en la cara de ambos se dibujó una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos los tres estaban en tierra, Goten sorprendido y un poco indignado por la derrota, no esperaba sentir en carne propia el brutal poder de un super saiyajin azul.

Bra se acercó velozmente a Goku y le exigió una explicación - ¡¿Cómo es que puedes ocultar ese magnífico poder?! Jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto. ¡Y con qué facilidad lo utilizas! Esto sólo lo había visto antes en mi padre – decía mostrándose totalmente anonadada por la situación.

\- Yo lo alcancé primero que Vegeta– dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, causando que la boca de Bra se abriera en asombro.

\- Mi padre es muy fuerte, entrena duro para superarse a sí mismo, y esto no es más que el resultado de su esfuerzo y constancia – dijo Gohan dándole una orgullosa mirada a su padre.

\- ¡Es fabuloso! Nunca había visto a Goten ser derrotado de esa manera.

\- Creo que les debo una disculpa, subestimé totalmente su poder – dijo Goten haciendo una reverencia hacia ambos guerreros.

\- No es necesario, simplemente no lo sabías – respondió Gohan.

\- Algún día me gustaría luchar con usted – dijo emocionada Bra a Goku.

\- Calma, princesa, tu entrenamiento aún no avanza lo suficiente para eso, primero debes ganarme a mí y luego, quizás puedas ser un buen contrincante para ellos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser la voz de la razón? – dijo molesta, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Goten.

Los dos mayores rieron ante la escena. Goku se acercó a sus dos hijos y envolvió a cada uno con un brazo, se sentía orgulloso de ellos, ambos, por sus propios medios, habían demostrado haberse convertido en fuertes luchadores – Vamos, chicos. ¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a nadar al río?

Goten le dio una mirada a Bra como queriendo saber si ella también se uniría, ella asintió con una sonrisa y le mostró coquetamente el tirante de su traje de baño, guiñándole un ojo, ella siempre estaba lista.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando en el río, la anterior batalla que había librado con su hermano y su padre le sirvió para relajar el ambiente y conocerlos un poco más, al menos la parte que le interesaba, su poder. Luego de conversar largamente con su hermano, supo que hacía años se había casado, que llevaba una vida tranquila y bastante feliz con su esposa y su hija, era un tipo normal, había dedicado su vida a los estudios, era una suerte de erudito, le pareció sorprendente que entre todas sus ocupaciones terrícolas tuviera el tiempo suficiente para mantenerse fuerte.

\- ¿Tú, tienes a alguien, Goten? – preguntó Gohan.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿En qué sentido?

\- Una pareja, ya sabes, como yo tengo a Videl.

\- Ah, no, la verdad no, siempre he pensado que unirse a alguien es más un peligro que un bien, cuando pasas tanto tiempo entre entrenamientos y misiones no te queda mucho para pararte a mirar a quien tienes alrededor, ya es suficiente con tener que cuidar tu propia vida, tener que velar por la de alguien más sería todo un problema. Además, yo ya cuido de la vida de alguien más - dijo mirando a Bra estaba sentada en el pasto apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus antebrazos, mientras reía viendo cómo Goku jugaba con Pan en el agua – eso me mantiene lo bastante ocupado como para perder tiempo buscando liarme con alguien más.

\- Pero, en tanto tiempo alguien debe haber pasado por tu vida ¿o no? Alguna mujer en tu planeta debe haber llamado tu atención.

\- Estoy ocupado, pero no soy un santo, si es a lo que te refieres, pero no ha sido más que algo pasajero, lo que te he dicho antes… no soy el único que lo piensa, además, las mujeres saiyajin son de otro tipo, jamás verás a alguna comportándose como una princesa, creo que ella es única – dijo apuntando a Bra – la gran mayoría son guerreras, fieras guerreras, no necesitan de alguien que las cuide y te lo hacen saber inmediatamente. No me interesa tener una familia a la cual cuidar, estoy bien solo.

\- Ya veo ¿y qué hay de Bra? He visto como la miras… mamá piensa lo mismo que yo…

\- ¿Cómo la miro? – se sintió incómodo por esa insinuación - Bra es otra cosa. Se podría decir que ella y su hermano son las únicas dos personas que me interesan realmente en ese planeta, además de Bardock y Raditz.

\- Trunks ¿cierto? – quiso desviar un poco el tema notando la incomodidad que le causó el comentario sobre Bra.

\- Sí, es un buen amigo, casi extraño verlo a diario y entrenar con él. Algún día heredará el trono y será aún mejor que su padre y yo estaré a su lado luchando contra todo aquel que se oponga.

\- ¿Confías en él?

\- Por supuesto, sería capaz de dar mi vida en batalla por él.

\- ¿y por Bra?

\- Por eso estoy acá, ella es más que una misión, sería capaz de recorrer toda la galaxia si sólo me lo pidiera.

\- Tu entrega hacia ambos hermanos me llama la atención, para ser alguien que insiste en que preocuparse por alguien más no es su objetivo, pareces muy al pendiente de ellos.

\- Sí, tienes razón, bueno creo que ellos son la excepción – volvió a darle una mirada a Bra, esta vez estaba totalmente acostaba en el pasto.

\- Ella te interesa ¿cierto? – le dio una picaresca sonrisa mientras le golpeaba suavemente el costado con el codo.

\- No como insinúas, no seas un mal hablado.

\- Ajaja, y ¿Por qué no? Es una linda chica, se ve que tiene actitud y que te estima bastante.

\- Aunque lo deseara no podría acercarme a ella, es la princesa, Gohan – se recostó en el pasto acomodando su cabeza sobre sus brazos – No entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas en Vegetasei.

\- Pero entiendo como funcionan las cosas para las personas y con mayor razón, en la Tierra. Uno de los motivos que me ha hecho ser más fuerte es el amor que siento por mi familia, cuando entiendes que estás luchando por proteger algo más importante que tu propia vida todo cobra otro sentido, no hay límites, eres capaz de superarlos todos y desatar realmente todo tu poder. Cuando luché contigo pude sentir sólo tu rabia ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones para hacerte más fuerte?

\- Mi objetivo es llegar a ser general de las fuerzas de elite.

\- ¿Y luego qué? O ¿Para qué quieres conseguir eso?

\- Para probar que soy más que un simple soldado.

\- Discúlpame por lo que te diré, pero me parece una meta vacía.

\- ¿Y cuál sería una buena meta? ¿Unirme a alguien? ¿Tener hijos?

\- No, tener una vida plena, que sí, puede involucrar todo eso y además ser ese general que tanto anhelas ser.

\- No, todo eso que mencionas sólo me harían tener una debilidad y una distracción para alcanzar mi meta.

\- ¿Acaso no te basta con ver a nuestro padre? Míralo, es feliz y es por lejos el guerrero más poderoso que he conocido, me atrevería a decir que es incluso más fuerte que tu Rey y vive tranquilamente junto a su familia, cada combate que ha librado lo ha hecho con el convencimiento de que proteger lo que ama es lo primero. En ningún momento se ha cuestionado que su familia pudiera ser una _debilidad_. Piénsalo, no te quedes con esa idea tan oscura – Se paró y con una seña llamó a Pan que corrió a su encuentro, Goku la siguió y los tres se dirigieron a la casa dejando a ambos saiyajins solos junto al río.

Goten se paró y se acercó a Bra que estaba recostada a la sombra de un árbol, sentándose a su lado, causando que ella se reincorporara tratando de ver quién había llegado a acompañarla.

\- Goten ¿y los demás? – preguntó mirando hacia donde antes estaba Goku jugando con Pan.

\- Han regresado a la casa.

\- Ah, debo haberme quedado dormida, este lugar es de sueños.

\- No entiendo como personas tan pacíficas pueden ser más fuertes que casi todos los guerreros de nuestro planeta, nosotros vivimos para la lucha, entrenamos cada día de nuestras vidas, mientras ellos viven una vida relajada sin mayores preocupaciones. Me parece insólito.

\- Te escucho molesto, supongo que tienen otra forma de ver la vida y eso les sirve.

\- Siempre pensé que la única forma era la que nos enseñaron, que sólo había tiempo para entrenar y que crear lazos era totalmente innecesario, pero ellos han hecho todo lo que me han dicho que no debo hacer para lograr mis objetivos. Hacen que piense que he perdido mi tiempo.

\- Quizás – lo miró seria – creo que piensas mucho las cosas y eso te distrae.

\- Me han sorprendido totalmente, no esperaba encontrar guerreros tan poderosos en la Tierra.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es un planeta que no supone ser un reto.

\- Deberías relajarte, mira este lugar – dijo extendiendo los brazos para señalar el paisaje que los rodeaba – jamás verás algo así en Vegetasei, olvídate de todo y disfruta el momento.

Bra se paró y comenzó a caminar por la ladera del río siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de Goten, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo su hermano, quizás él sí tenía un motivo para ser más fuerte, sólo no quería reconocerlo, él peleaba por ella, si casi todo en su vida lo hacía por ella ¿lo hacía realmente en honor al deber o por los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él?

Detuvo su andar por el borde del río y volvió sobre sus pasos para pararse frente a Goten, lo miró intensamente hasta que él levantó la cabeza cruzando la mirada con la suya - ¿Sabes algo? Esta podría ser la vida que tú y yo merecemos…

\- ¿Quién te entiende? Hasta hace unas semanas lo que menos querías era poner un pie en la Tierra y ahora me estás diciendo que podrías vivir en ella… ¿qué cambió en ti?

\- No lo sé, este lugar tiene un efecto extraño en mí, me hace sentir… bien, como si realmente fuera posible tener una vida distinta, en la cual las decisiones las pudiera tomar realmente yo.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que dices… he estado cuestionándome lo mismo. Digo… realmente hay algo más, más que lo que conocemos, hasta antes de pisar este planeta pensaba que tenía mi vida resuelta, que todo era sencillo.

\- Al parecer nada lo es, Goten. O quizás lo es tanto como nosotros mismos permitamos que sea – se agachó y se arrodilló frente a él obligándolo a mirarla. Pasó delicadamente una mano por su mejilla y con un dedo rozó sus labios, para luego reducir la distancia entre ambos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera pararse la detuvo tomándola del brazo, fue un poco brusco, de haber sido otra la hubiera lastimado, pero era ella, notó que no esperó ese movimiento de su parte pues su mirada era de total sorpresa, ahora fue él quien con una mano acarició su rostro, soltó su brazo y llevó la mano hasta su cintura, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

\- ¿Goten, qué haces?

Se acercó a su oído y habló suavemente – Me olvido de todo y disfruto el momento – su voz era un susurro, su aliento le acarició la piel, sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía alerta por la cercanía que tenían, en ese momento cerró los ojos sintiéndose totalmente perdida. Rozó sus labios por su mejilla, cuando lo sintió llegar cerca de su boca deseó con todas sus ganas que la besara.

Con total delicadeza atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, luego el superior, fue suficiente para sentirse seguro de lo que haría después, se separó unos segundos de ella para mirar su expresión, la vio abrir sus azules ojos, los cuales tenían ese brillo especial que tanto le gustaba, no le dio tiempo de decir nada y volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez se apoderó totalmente de su boca siendo correspondido por la ansiosa chica. Apoyó su mano en el suelo al lado de ella y cargando el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella, la empujó para que cayera de espaldas en el pasto quedando encima sin dejar de besarla.

Se aferró a su cuello y se dejó hacer, era todo lo que había deseado, estaba ocurriendo, el duro e inaccesible guerrero había cedido.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Bra! La abuelita está preguntando por uste… - paró en seco cuando los vio tan _unidos_ en el suelo. El primero en reaccionar fue Goten que se separó bruscamente de Bra, parándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

\- Pan – dijo un avergonzado Goten mirando con algo de culpa a su sobrina que estaba sorprendida por el espectáculo que había presenciado.

\- Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos, pero la abuela los buscaba y yo, yo los sentí y vine por ustedes, lo siento – la niña estaba tanto o más avergonzada que ellos y movía sus brazos de un lado a otro sin parar.

\- Tranquila, no estábamos haciendo nada – dijo Bra recuperando su vestido y colocándoselo sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Vamos, nos están esperando – le dijo a Bra, cuando volteó a ver donde estaba su sobrina la niña ya se había ido. Volvió a mirar a Bra quien parecía contenta – lo siento, princesa, me dejé llevar, no volverá a pasar.

\- No digas eso, me encanta que lo hayas hecho.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todos, excepto Goku, les lanzaban miradas indiscretas, incluso pudo notar que su pequeña sobrina se reía por lo bajo, era obvio, la mocosa había contado lo que había visto.

\- ¿Con que _sólo_ _amigos_? – dijo Gohan soltando una carcajada que sonrojó inmediatamente a Goten – Tranquilo, nadie más lo sabrá, sólo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, recuerda que hay una niña entre nosotros.

\- No es lo que crees.

\- Déjalo, Goten – dijo la princesa mientras pasaba de ellos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

* * *

\- Goten y tú tienen algo ¿cierto?

Fue la bienvenida que le dio Chichi en el preciso instante en que entró a la cocina.

\- No realmente – respondió relajadamente.

\- Pero Pan los ha visto...

Guardó silencio sin saber qué responder, sentía vergüenza de admitir ante la madre de Goten lo que había pasado, la sonrisa picaresca que tenía Chichi le hacía entender que la idea que ella tenía en mente era una completamente distinta.

\- Ustedes ya no son niños y, aunque lo fueran, sospecho que el tipo de vida que han tenido ha hecho que maduren rápidamente y se comporten como adultos. No tengo nada por lo que juzgarlos. Ambos son lo suficientemente mayores para saber lo que hacen, además, me dejaría bastante más tranquila saber que Goten es feliz al lado de una mujer.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer lo más inocente posible – Entre Goten y yo no hay nada, sólo somos amigos, es sólo eso. Él me ha dejado claro que lo nuestro no es posible – el último comentario delató tristeza.

\- Puede que no conozca lo suficiente a mi hijo, pero me atrevería a asegurar que él siente algo más que respeto por ti, todos notamos la forma en que se comportan cuando están juntos y sea lo que sea lo que hayan estado haciendo en el río, lo que vio mi nieta no es de amigos. Al menos me han solucionado un problema, supongo que no les molestará compartir la única habitación disponible, pero descuida, hay dos camas, por lo que podrán seguir siendo _sólo amigos_.

\- Ajaja – rio algo incómoda por ese comentario – claro, gracias.

* * *

Caída la noche, Gohan y su familia ya se habían despedido y se habían marchado a su hogar con la promesa de volver en unos días más.

Afortunadamente no se volvió a hablar de lo sucedido en el río y la reunión familiar continuó sin más novedades. Goten por fin se mostraba más relajado y cómodo rodeado de su familia, reía divertido con cada ocurrencia de su padre y el consiguiente reto de su madre.

Decidida a acabar con el día se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la habitación que Chichi había dispuesto para ellos, tal como le dijo, había dos camas, eligió la que estaba cerca de la ventana, se veía más cómoda, pensó que era su derecho por haber llegado primero, Goten tendría que conformarse con lo que quedaba.

A los pocos minutos de haberse acostado la puerta se abrió, Goten había entrado a la habitación, pudo escuchar como se deshacía de su ropa y la dejaba caer al suelo sin cuidado alguno. Sintió como la cama se hundía por el peso del nuevo ocupante de esta, no quiso decir nada, sólo espero ¿por qué no ocupaba la otra cama? Era él quien siempre la regañaba por invadir _su_ cama y ahora él era el invasor.

Se acostó en la cama y se acomodó mirando su espalda.

Sintió el toque de la mano de Goten en su cadera e inmediatamente después cómo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo provocándole una ola de sensaciones que le eran desconocidas. Era la primera vez que él estaba haciendo _algo_ , no quería arruinar el momento por lo que decidió continuar callada y recibir con gusto su avance. Se acomodó algo nerviosa por sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

\- Bien, ayer parecías decidida a querer dormir conmigo y es lo que vamos a hacer – le dijo en un susurro al oído.

Tenerla así de cerca le parecía en extremo tentador, en un solo movimiento podría tomarla y acabar con esa tensión creciente entre ambos, pero no sería él quien diera el siguiente paso. Sintió como Bra se acomodaba en la cama, empujando su cuerpo, le tomó la mano sacándola de su cadera y se volteó para verle la cara, la cual sólo era iluminada por un delgado haz de luz que se colaba por las cortinas.

Un impulso acercó rápidamente sus bocas hasta casi rozarse, Goten reaccionó en el último momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se fundieran en un beso, causando el enojo de la princesa.

\- Estoy harta – se separó de él apartando sus brazos de su cuerpo, ya se estaba aburriendo de ese tira y afloja que tenían ambos.

\- Ojalá no te hubiera conocido, princesa. Ojalá no fueras tú y yo no fuera yo.

\- Cállate y duérmete, Goten – cerró los ojos completamente molesta.

Molesto por su propia indecisión se volteó para darle la espalda y dormir.

* * *

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que esta vez ha sido un éxito?_

 _\- Más que seguro, el escuadrón completo fue interceptado, para este momento deben estar ocupándose de ellos. Sólo nos queda esperar las noticias que pronto llegarán a Vegetasei._

 _\- Espero no tengamos más inconvenientes ¿Alguna noticia sobre el paradero de la maldita híbrida?_

 _\- Nada aún, lo han mantenido en la más extrema reserva, pero tengo gente trabajando en eso. En algún momento tendrán que darnos noticias, apenas sepa de su destino enviaré algunas tropas a hacerle una visita, si Vegeta piensa que podrá mantenerla a salvo enviándola lejos, le demostraré que se equivoca, lo siguiente será acabar con la humana, eso será fácil, podríamos utilizar nuevamente al científico._

 _\- Entonces el plan va bien encaminado, caerán uno por uno, hasta que sólo quede él, destruido por las pérdidas, la mejor forma de destruir a un hombre es quebrar su espíritu y él no será la excepción, veremos qué tan buen estratega es cuando nuestro señor regrese en gloria y majestad a reclamar lo que es suyo y devolver el equilibrio a la Galaxia._

* * *

 **Una Nota:** ¡Otro capítulo UP! El primero del año para esta historia. Me ha costado una enormidad hacerme del tiempo para escribir. Debo confesar que el personaje que es Pan, me carga (Al menos en GT, en Super y a finales de Z pues me parece muy mona)… pero sentí que no podía simplemente borrarla del mapa, tiene la edad que debería tener, 12 años, claramente en esta historia, Bra, ha nacido bastante antes que ella y ojo, que no en la Tierra, ella nació en el planeta Vegeta, no como Trunks que sí nació en la Tierra al igual que Goten. Lo anterior me hizo pensar en qué edades deberían tener los personajes… calculadora en mano, me lancé a buscar la información para confirmar y llegué a lo siguiente basándome en la cronología real del universo DB (para que calzara con mis locuras)

Tomé como referencia a Son Gohan, quien nació en el año 757, Goten nació en el 767, por lo que se llevan 10 años de diferencia (¡Eh! Las restas no me van mal xD) a Goten, Raditz se lo llevó de la Tierra a los 4 años (sí a Goten, porque en este universo Gohan le valía madre y pisó la Tierra muchos años después) Que pasaran 20 años desde ese día hasta los sucesos actuales de este fic me pareció adecuado, pensando en la edad que debería tener Bra, ya que no se me hacía muy "normal" que le anduviera coqueteando a quien se cruzara siendo tan niña (sí, a veces me dan los arranques moralistas xD) por lo que decidí que si andaba por los 19-20 años me parecía bien, de ahí la decisión de hacer que la diferencia fuera tal. Teniendo eso en cuenta y volviendo a la cronología oficial… que Gohan tuviera 34 años y no hubiera señales de Videl o de Pan, no me pareció, así que ¡bienvenidas! Y ya que Pan nació en el año 779, tendría 12 años. Ojalá se entienda y no moleste a nadie, pero bueno, supongo que es parte de intentar narrar un UA.

Gracias a todos por sus contantes reviews y por los nuevos follows y favoriteeeeoooos, me alientan a seguir, un besote a todos!

 **diyelg:** Goten tendrá que comenzar a entender que las cosas no son tan cuadradas como las está viendo, que comience a pensar fuera de la caja y que mejor para eso que tener unos cuantos roces con su familia de origen. Ojalá disfrutes de la visita al Monte Paoz, se viene más, pues pasarán unos días allí.

 **Miki:** Miki, Miki, querida Miki, ¡Siempre es un agrado leerte! Cuando escribo algo kawaii de Goten y Bra pienso inmediatamente qué pensarás de lo que está pasando, de a poco esos dos se van soltando y se van juntando, el que la sigue la consigue dicen, creo que se le aplica totalmente a Bra en esta ocasión.

 **AnneBrief7** : ¡Estimada! Gracias por alentarme, realmente me llegué a querer tirar al piso cuando le di upload al capítulo anterior, pero sí, tienes razón, ese tipo de desarrollo es importante y yo lo estaba mirando en menos sólo porque me sentía low esos días. De momento Bunny no ha metido las patas, pero tenemos a otra entrometida, Pan, que ha corrido inmediatamente con el chisme, una suerte que todos sean tan relajados en el Monte Paoz. #TeamRaditz forever xD créeme que Vegeta no estará feliz del todo por no haberle conseguido algo, pero sabe que hay que tenerle paciencia, ¿consecuencias de la venta? Uhh, me imagino que las habrá… Sobre Bra y Goten, efectivamente, las cosas se le han liado en la cabeza a la princesa, más ahora que ambos han visto que hay más posibilidades en la vida que sólo seguir los designios de su impuesto destino. ¡Un abrazo! Espero poder seguir leyéndote :D

 **Lady** - **Cin** : Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario, lo tendré presente, pero créeme que jamás en la vida podré ver a Goten como un patán engreído, pero me ayudas un montón a evaluar el avance de la historia y meditar si hay que hacer algún cambio a futuro o no, mil gracias. Un abrazo y nos leemos!

¡Abrazos y besos para todos, espero nos leamos pronto!

Adalgar.


	6. Chapter 6

Llevaba un rato esperando que Raditz se presentara en su lugar predilecto de entrenamiento, apenas fue informado del arribo de su nave personal en la bahía de aterrizaje se dirigió al lugar pactado, esperaba que el díscolo guerrero por esta vez siguiera sus órdenes tal y como le había dicho, pero sabía que con él todo solía salir al revés, a veces no lograba entender por qué seguía confiando tanto en él, pero al menos el tipo era leal, uno de los pocos guerreros sobre ese planeta en el cual sabía podía confiar plenamente.

\- Sólo he encontrado la nave, Vegs – Su fuerte voz resonó en la cámara.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Entonces ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

\- ¿Tardar? me enviaste a una mierda de planeta en el punto más alejado de la Galaxia a levantar rocas y contarlas, levanté cada estúpida roca de ese inútil planeta y lo único que encontré fueron más de estas – le lanzó una roca común que había estado guardando para ese fin - me enviaste a la nada, deberías contentarte con que haya traído la nave de tu mocosa en tan corto tiempo – dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el panel de control de la cámara ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte del Rey que poco le importó – habría sido un viaje en vano si no me hubiera topado con Langal.

Comenzó a sentirse más interesado en lo que le decía cuando escuchó el nombre del viejo Langal, era un mal llamado comerciante que solía hacer negocios con Freezer, se encargaba de buscar planetas con un alto atractivo comercial y defensas vulnerables, planetas con civilizaciones que tenían sus días en libertad contados desde el momento en que Langal ponía un pie en ellos, pues a los días de su partida, recibían la visita de un escuadrón con una única misión, eliminar todo rastro de vida de aquel planeta. Luego de la muerte de Freezer y el posicionamiento de los saiyajin en el poder, Langal intentó prestarle el mismo servicio, pero Vegeta no confiaba en él, ni en nadie que hubiese servido con agrado a Freezer, si seguía vivo era porque había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no presentarle personalmente su propuesta de colaboración - ¿Qué hacía ahí ese malnacido?

\- Ni idea, no me detuve a preguntarle por su vida, ni me interesa, pero me ofreció una buena suma por ese montón de polvo.

\- Y tú se lo vendiste sin siquiera pensarlo, eres un completo idiota, Raditz.

\- Deberías agradecerme por el excelente negocio que he hecho, convertí una roca inútil en algo de provecho. Espero que me des mi parte, bien sabes que el tiempo en que recibía órdenes sin obtener nada a cambio ha quedado muy atrás.

\- Deberías agradecer que te permito conservar tu vida – estaba molesto, no estaba tranquilo con la aparición de Langal en ese planeta, algo le decía que no podía ser una simple coincidencia, pero Raditz no era de mucha ayuda, se estaba tomando todo muy a la ligera – ¿Dijo algo importante sobre el planeta? ¿Por qué quiso comprarlo? – preguntó haciendo notar su enojo.

\- Lo único que dijo fue que solía ser una vieja base de la organización interplanetaria de comercio, aunque si me preguntas, en ese planeta no había una sola edificación que lo recordara.

\- Vamos – salió de la sala donde estaba la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió a la antigua sala del concejo donde se encontraba la proyección holográfica del mapa de la Galaxia, una vez allí se paró frente a la proyección y volvió a mirar a Raditz – Muéstrame la ubicación del planeta y los datos que recopilaste en su superficie, Raditz.

Se acercó a la pantalla táctil que controlaba la proyección y sincronizó su scouter para traspasar la información que completó la ya existente en el mapa.

Vegeta miró con atención los nuevos datos presentados y frunció más el ceño al comprender la información en su totalidad – Iolia… lo recuerdo, es un planeta sin mucho valor, solía existir un cuartel de aprovisionamiento para misiones largas de reconocimiento. Una vez estuvimos ahí ¡¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! – clavó su puño en el abdomen de Raditz quien cayó al piso sin remedio – Debiste destruir ese maldito planeta, al igual que hemos hecho con todos aquellos en que alguna vez existió un asentamiento del maldito lagarto. Quiero que me traigas a Langal, él debe saber algo, de otro modo no tiene sentido alguno que tenga interés por ese montón de polvo.

Se retiró indignado de la sala dejando a Raditz tirado en el piso. No entendía qué relación podría tener Langal y ese planeta con el ataque a Bra, pero estaba seguro de que debía existir alguna, por alguna razón alguien eligió ese planeta para acabar con su vida y si Langal se había interesado en comprarlo sospechaba que era porque algo mayor se ocultaba ahí, hacer hablar a Langal sería un buen comienzo. El tipo tenía un amplio conocimiento de los sistemas de defensa de diversas civilizaciones, podría ser de utilidad a la hora de identificar a quien pertenecía una toxina tan peculiar, capaz de abatir a un saiyajin, como la que utilizaron en el ataque a Bra.

* * *

Despertar con la princesa entre los brazos ya se le había hecho una costumbre, una muy agradable que sabía iba a extrañar cuando tuvieran que regresar, no supo en qué momento de la noche lo hizo, al parecer su cuerpo era el que había decidido ignorar el enojo de su mente y la había atrapado contra él, en realidad la necesitaba, su suave y blanquecina piel parecía brillar bajo los tenues rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacer lo que deseaba? Aprovechando que aún dormía acarició su rostro delineando cada facción, echó una mirada al resto de su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente acompañando su respiración, luciendo tan tentador debajo de esa diminuta ropa que solía usar para dormir desde que llegaron a la Tierra, no le veía mucho sentido a que usara esas prendas si estas no iban a dejar nada a la imaginación, pero a ella parecía gustarle y él realmente agradecía el espectáculo. Rodeó el borde de uno de sus senos con el dorso de la mano, se detuvo unos segundos cuando la escuchó gemir suavemente entre sueños, al ver que no despertaba continuó hacia su cintura sintiendo el contacto de su suave y cálida piel contra sus dedos, al llegar al borde de su pantaloncillo el impulso de arrancárselo creció, trató de contenerlo sin mucho éxito, pues su mano ya se encontraba jalándolo para descubrir su bien formado trasero, la sintió acomodarse levantándolo para recibir sus caricias, aún en sueños la chica era condenadamente sensual y él, con ella, comenzaba a perder toda capacidad de autocontrol. Se acomodó moviéndola suavemente para tenerla casi sobre él, cosa que fue sencilla ya que una de sus piernas ya estaba coquetamente aprisionando sus muslos. Sería tan fácil continuar y llegar hasta el final, probarla como tanto deseaba, pero dar ese paso significaba no poder retroceder jamás, estaba convencido de que, si la tenía una sola vez, no querría dejarla ir nunca más. La presionó contra su creciente erección y cuando todo su cuerpo reaccionó apretándose más contra el suyo se sintió ruin, la chica estaba totalmente dormida mientras él se aprovechaba de su cercanía. Reposicionó su pantaloncillo y retomó el recorrido de sus manos subiendo por su espalda acariciándola lentamente por debajo de la ropa, entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y acarició su cabeza con cariño para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Fue entonces que despertó.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo en un susurro contra su pecho. Su cálido aliento le erizó la piel – pensé que querías algo más, puedo sentirte.

\- ¿Estabas despierta? – preguntó con algo de culpa.

\- Todo el tiempo – Apoyando sus manos en la cama se alzó un poco para alcanzar su rostro y besarlo efusivamente, mientras se frotaba suavemente contra su entrepierna, tomando el control de la situación – deteniendo el beso y separándose un poco de él, clavó sus ojos en los suyos – Buenos días.

Exhaló y trató de regular su acelerada respiración – Buenos días, tramposa.

\- ¿Dónde está la trampa? – preguntó con una divertida sonrisa, mientras se sentaba apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho – Debo considerar esto como un gran avance, aún no me corres y sospecho que no deseas hacerlo… ¿estoy equivocada?

\- No me hagas desearte lejos, princesa – ahora que estaba despierta le era difícil ser tan desinhibido con ella, era como si todas las aprehensiones que tenía al respecto regresaran a su mente por el simple hecho de tener ella los ojos abiertos.

\- Como si pudieras conseguir que me alejara – se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo trazando un camino hacia su pecho mientras con su mano recorría peligrosamente el borde de su short, alzó la vista para encontrarse con su tenso rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tomó eso como una invitación a seguir, pero su inexperiencia se hacía presente, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, sólo seguía su instinto, el que la empujaba a querer ser la causa de todo su placer, aun si no entendía muy bien cómo lograrlo. Lentamente deslizó su mano por debajo de la apretada prenda sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba de su intimidad, dudó unos segundos sintiéndose nerviosa, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos, pero estaba ansiosa por tomarlo entre sus manos, en el preciso instante en que su mano lo tocó y comenzó a pasear sus dedos por él en suaves caricias escuchó un ahogado gemido salir de la boca de Goten, pero eso duró poco, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, él se paró de la cama sacándosela de encima.

Iba a reprocharle el que la haya apartado cuando la tomó de la mano parándola y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, sintió nuevamente sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca apoderándose de la suya con urgencia, quitándole completamente el aliento, sólo la soltó para pasar por su cabeza la polera que escasamente la cubría en ese momento y centrar su atención en sus ahora desnudos pechos. No sentía vergüenza alguna de estar así frente a él, se sentía natural. La empujó suavemente contra la pared y apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, se pegó a ella y decidió retrasar unos segundos el momento inevitable que venía después. Necesitaba unos segundos de tregua para poder disfrutar de su cercanía y perderse una vez más en el océano de sus ojos antes de ceder definitivamente y besarla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando hacerlo todo con ella y la necesitaba. La necesidad de sentir sus labios otra vez, su piel bajo sus manos y perderse en su boca. Quitó las manos de la pared para agarrarse de sus caderas y atraer su cuerpo al suyo. Ese contacto no era suficiente, la tela de sus ropas era la única barrera física existente entre ambos, era tan molesta, tan incómoda. La excitación que recorría su cuerpo lo estaba forzando a actuar, el deseo de tener su cuerpo desnudo bajo él lo estaba volviendo loco, sería tan sencillo ceder, olvidarse por un momento de los problemas, huir de las responsabilidades que lo ataban de manos, no era falta de deseo, sino las circunstancias las que lo frenaban.

Respiraba con fuerza, muy agitada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara muy rápido, se agarró a su cuello, como tantas veces se había imaginado, y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo antes de comenzar a besar delicadamente su cuello.

\- Sí – soltó otro suspiro – Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

\- Concordamos en algo, princesa – dijo para luego invadir fieramente su boca, estaba decidido, lo que tuviese que ocurrir entre ellos, pasaría en ese momento, llevó sus manos hasta sus piernas y la alzó alentándola a aferrarse a su cintura. La sentó sobre un pequeño escritorio y comenzó a remover su pantaloncillo dejándola completamente desnuda, se alejó un poco para poder contemplar su cuerpo, antes de deshacerse de su propia ropa dejando libre su total erección – ¿En serio lo deseas? – preguntó fijando su mirada a la suya.

Asintió tomándolo entre sus manos y posicionándolo en su húmeda entrada dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, no había un ápice de duda en su mirada – deseo… que seas el primero, Goten.

Se sorprendió por sus palabras, sería el primer hombre en su vida, era algo en lo que no había pensado, debió suponerlo, era sólo una chiquilla y su rutina en el planeta Vegeta era vigilada de cerca por su padre y por él mismo, si hubiese habido algún hombre en su vida él lo sabría. Meditó unos segundos sobre su próxima acción, la veía decidida, dispuesta a entregarse del todo a él, se sentía tentado a tomar lo que le ofrecía ahí mismo, pero no lo haría así, ella debía disfrutarlo y estar cómoda, no la tomaría por primera vez sobre un viejo e incómodo mueble, se separó de ella y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde y la atrajo hacía él sentándola en sus piernas – esto puede doler algo – sintió la necesidad de advertirle – pero luego sólo tendrás sensaciones placenteras, si deseas parar sólo debes decírmelo.

\- Está bien, entiendo – ansiosa por lo que iba a suceder comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de él para demostrarle que estaba lista para recibirlo.

La tomó de las caderas y la alzó levemente para posicionarse en el lugar adecuado, pero en el preciso instante en que rozó su intimidad dispuesto a entrar en ella, tres continuos golpes a la puerta los devolvieron a la realidad.

\- _Chicos, el desayuno está listo_ – escucharon desde el otro lado. Bra bufó en frustración y rápidamente se paró y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Sintiéndose tanto o más frustrado que la chica recogió su short y mientras se lo ponía contestó – Está bien, en un momento vamos. Muchas gracias – escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose de la puerta.

\- Al menos tuvo la consideración de no entrar – le dijo a Bra quien ya estaba vestida y lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

\- Supongo que no debemos olvidar dónde estamos.

\- Ha sido descuidado de nuestra parte.

\- Quizás, pero por lo menos ahora sé que sí me deseas – dijo coquetamente.

\- Es difícil no hacerlo, princesa – se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla – sería mejor que te cambiaras esa ropa, no sé si pueda mantenerme lejos de ti mientras luzcas así, además no creo que mi madre piense lo mejor si te ve saliendo de acá semidesnuda – se alejó de ella y buscó su ropa, se la puso y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Se dio una mirada y dejó escapar una suave risa, en realidad Goten tenía razón, decidió cambiar la polera que llevaba por otra que cubriera mejor su cuerpo. Lo que acababa de vivir le parecía soñado, de la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado entre ellos, no tenía idea de qué había hecho que Goten cambiara de parecer con respecto a ella, pero lo agradecía, tenerlo así de cerca y dispuesto la tenía en las nubes, pero ¿cuánto les iba a durar eso? Le era imposible sacar de su mente lo que casi hacen, esperaba que él no estuviera arrepentido y retrocedieran todo lo avanzado en su relación… ¿Relación? ¿Era eso o fue sólo un momento? Quizás era muy pronto pensar en eso, decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse las cosas con calma y disfrutar el momento, ya se daría el tiempo para descubrir qué pasaba por la mente de Goten.

* * *

Luego de desayunar se prepararon para el resto del día, el Monte Paoz ofrecía muchas actividades al aire libre en las cuales entretenerse, al menos para ellos, aunque Bra sólo repetía una y otra vez que tenía muchas ganas de luchar contra Goku, pero tanto Goten como Chichi insistían en que dejara eso para después, Goten porque sabía que la chica estaba a años luz de ser un reto para su padre y trataba de preservar intacto su orgullo y Chichi porque pensaba que había cosas más útiles en las que ocupar el tiempo, especialmente siendo una señorita, ganándose con eso una fuerte risa de parte de Bra en el momento en que la señaló como tal.

Salieron un rato de la casa mientras Chichi ordenaba, había insistido en que la dejaran hacerlo sola, no le gustaba que sus visitas trabajaran, ella sola podía con todo, demostrando la perfecta ama de casa que era.

Caminaron un trecho en silencio hasta llegar a la ladera del río donde el día anterior Pan los había sorprendido, Goten se acercó al borde del río y se agachó para tocar el agua con una mano, su semblante era serio, parecía estar totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y exhaló, con sólo verlo supo que quería decir algo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Se sentó en el suelo, algo lejos de él, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pasto, tenía ganas de preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento, pero no quería presionarlo, sospechaba que le daba vueltas a mismo que ella, el encuentro que tuvieron temprano en la mañana. Deseaba que el tema surgiera, pero a la vez temía lo que pudiera decirle al respecto, quizás estaba arrepentido y le propondría olvidarlo todo y eso era algo que ella no quería hacer.

\- Sabes que lo nuestro no tiene futuro ¿cierto? – su voz sonaba calmada.

Sus palabras la pusieron ansiosa, no había pensado en el _futuro_ de ambos, todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el presente - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Ya sabes, no finjas no saber de qué hablo, Bra.

\- Yo creo que somos capaces de ser y hacer lo que nos propongamos.

\- Suena bastante simple, pero no te engañes, sabes que no es así.

\- ¿Por qué no podría serlo?

\- Por quien eres, _princesa._ Lo que vivamos en la Tierra… se quedará acá, a Vegetasei sólo nos llevaremos el recuerdo. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender el porqué de eso.

\- ¿Qué tengo que entender?

\- Que, por más que lo desees, lo nuestro no es posible, eres parte de la familia real y yo soy un simple soldado que jamás estará a tu altura.

\- Repítete eso hasta que pierda sentido si quieres, a mi poco me importa si estás o no a la altura de un título que no me interesa – el pasto bajo sus manos recibió toda su furia y fue arrancado de raíz y lanzado lejos por sus enojadas manos – creo que dices todas esas cosas para que desista de acercarme a ti, pero no lo haré.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no te importa ser una princesa? Es de lo que más alardeas todo el tiempo.

Tenía razón, ella solía estar orgullosa de su herencia, de quien era y lo que representaba, pero desde que había llegado a ese planeta todo dio un vuelco – Supongo que eso era antes…

\- ¿Antes de qué?

\- De llegar a este planeta, de darme cuenta de que había algo más que la vida en palacio, de las misiones y del imperio que mi padre hizo crecer. Ya no estoy segura de querer que esa sea mi vida para siempre, ya has visto el tipo de vida que lleva tu familia acá, son felices, lo tienen todo, una vida tranquila, libertad para elegir quienes quieren ser, se tienen los unos a los otros y con eso les basta, incluso son más fuertes que un soldado promedio que ha entrenado toda su vida para serlo. Me he dado cuenta de que acá lo puedes ser todo, sin límites, sólo basta que te lo propongas.

\- Creía que te encantaba tu vida tal y como era.

\- No te confundas, no deja de agradarme, pero sí puedo notar que es limitada, tal como me dijiste, en Vegetasei las cosas para mí son claras, llegará el momento en que tendré que unirme a alguien y probablemente todo cambie, dejaré de ser yo y pasaré a ser la _propiedad de…_ lo peor de todo es que una de las cosas que cambiará y que más lamentaré, será no tenerte a mi lado, eres mi amigo, has estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria y no imagino una vida contigo fuera de ella.

\- Si todo sale como espero, y logro mi objetivo, me tendrás más cerca que nunca, incluso podría hacerme cargo del entrenamiento de tus hijos, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No es eso lo que quiero, Goten.

\- No te entiendo…

\- Eres un completo idiota, _soldado._ Tengo que explicártelo todo… No te quiero en mi vida como un hombre más a mi servicio, te quiero en ella como un igual.

\- ¿Un… igual? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó totalmente confundido.

\- ¿Acaso crees que lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros fue un capricho? Sé que no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, no me has mirado ni una sola vez desde que salimos de esa habitación, cuando estábamos ahí… cómo actuaste, lo que me dijiste, pensé que lo habías entendido y que habías cambiado de idea, pero ahora noto que sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre que es incapaz de entender que hay algo más en la vida para él.

\- ¿Y qué es ese _algo_ del que hablas, Bra?

\- Yo…

Se volteó para verla, su mirada era decidida y estaba fija en él, lucía seria – no sé que decirte.

\- Dime todo eso que con el cuerpo me demuestras y tu boca calla, que también me deseas, sácate el disfraz de soldado de una vez y sé una persona, Goten. Sé que lo reprimes por el miedo que tienes de las consecuencias que eso traería, pero mira… - señaló el lugar con las manos – mira donde estamos Goten, acá no te ganarás una paliza de nadie por demostrar que me quieres como sé que lo haces, deja de engañarte diciéndome que me quieres como a una hermana, a una hermana jamás la tocarías como me tocas a mí.

\- No es eso a lo que le temo, princesa.

\- ¡Y ya deja de decirme princesa, mi nombre es Bra! – Se paró molesta y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar - ¿Entonces qué es? ¿A qué demonios puede temerle alguien como tú? – estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando sintió una mano agarrando su brazo para detenerla, entonces escuchó su voz.

\- A necesitarte tanto que eso llegue a nublar mi juicio y cambiar quien creo ser, comienzo a creer que todos mis objetivos son vacíos si no puedo cumplirlos teniéndote a mi lado, el tenerte en mi mente hace que ya no esté tan seguro de lo que antes me parecía el único camino a seguir para mi vida, sé que debo tomar una decisión entre aspirar a ser un general y olvidarme completamente de lo que siento por ti, cosa que en este momento me parece imposible, o tomarte y declararte _mía_ y olvidarme de ser un general por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero _ser_ _tuya_? No soy una cosa que puedas poseer, soldado – dijo orgullosa.

\- Entonces ¿sólo quieres pasar el rato? Si es así, mi decisión es clara. No sacrificaré mi vida por un capricho tuyo, para eso busca a otro que sea lo suficientemente idiota para caer en tus juegos, no seré degradado para luego verte disfrutar con otro – soltó el agarre que mantenía de su brazo y frunció el ceño algo molesto por sentirse parte de un juego, había sido un tonto al creer que la princesa podía estar hablando en serio, seguía siendo una niña mimada que creía tener el mundo a sus pies.

Notando su molestia, supo que su reclamo había estado de más, todos los saiyajin eran por naturaleza posesivos y ella no se escapaba, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Goten estuviera con alguien más luego de estar con ella, lo quería en exclusiva, no tenía sentido reclamarle por querer lo mismo – No es un capricho, sólo no seas tan bruto para tratarme como una posesión, de todas formas lo que dices vale también para ti, no me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

– No estoy para tus juegos, Bra. Sé que no eres una cosa, pero esas son mis condiciones, también sé que no te desagrada la idea de que te _posea_ – la tomó bruscamente por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo – tienes una decisión que tomar, princesa. Te advierto que es todo o nada, no cederé por menos – estrechó un poco más su agarre pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el agitado golpeteo de su corazón, con la mano libre tocó su cabello enredando sus dedos en él mientras le acariciaba suavemente la nuca, fijó su mirada en sus labios esperando una respuesta, lentamente comenzó a reducir la distancia que separaba sus bocas, pudiendo rozar sus carnosos labios, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cintura.

Podía sentir el calor de su aliento contra sus labios y el suave roce de su mano en su piel, apoyó sus manos suavemente en su pecho y comenzó a recorrerlo con delicadeza deteniéndose al llegar a sus hombros, la decisión ya la tenía tomada, lo quería para ella y no quería esperar más, al diablo con todo, no dejaría que otros decidieran por su vida. Sin prolongar más la espera unió sus labios a los de él y lo besó, no había necesidad de hablar, con ese beso le diría todo, probar su boca le generaba una sensación que nunca antes había vivido, lo besó con pasión, permitiéndose olvidar por completo todo lo malo que vendría con su unión, eso no importaba en ese momento, se aferró a su cuello profundizando su beso permitiéndole a su lengua invadirlo por completo, coqueteando con la suya, ágilmente se montó en su cintura enredando sus piernas a su contorno siendo inmediatamente sujetada por sus fuertes manos. Sentía como le comenzaba a faltar el aire y paró unos segundos para recuperar el aliento mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que fue dulcemente correspondida por él.

\- Princesa… - dijo en un susurro.

Soltando el agarre de sus piernas se paró grácilmente frente a él, clavando su azul mirada en sus brillantes ojos negros – Nada de princesa, a partir de ahora seremos iguales, al menos mientras estemos acá, para mi eres simplemente Goten, y para ti, soy simplemente Bra. A la mierda los títulos, los rangos y todo eso que estorba.

Iba a hablar, pero fue detenido por un delgado dedo que se posó en sus labios suplicante de su silencio – sé lo que dirás y no quiero oírlo, por esta vez, deja las cosas como están.

Asintió en silencio haciendo caso a sus palabras, estaba condenado, pero sabía que el sacrificio que acababa de aceptar lo valía, ese beso había confirmado todos los rumores que corrían en su planeta, entre ellos había más que una relación de camaradería – estamos jodidos, Bra.

\- Goten, da igual si te sientes sólo un soldado con una misión, da igual que yo sea la heredera de todo un imperio, en este momento sólo somos dos personas normales que se acaban de besar. Mira a tu alrededor, nada ha cambiado, el mundo no se ha destruido, pero aquí – tomó la mano de Goten y la llevó hasta su pecho presionándola con la suya – aquí todo es distinto, has lanzado una bomba que ha colapsado todo en mi interior… y me gusta, tú me gustas y créeme que no me arrepiento de lo que estamos haciendo y encontraré la forma de que, el día que tengamos que regresar, nada cambie entre nosotros.

\- Supongo que una vez que regresemos tendré mucho tiempo libre.

\- Nada de eso, no permitiré que tu sueño muera por mí, encontraré la forma de que podamos estar juntos mientras tú te conviertes en el mejor guerrero que haya pisado Vegetasei – nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios, dándole muchos dulces besos cortos.

\- Eres tan obstinada y segura de ti misma que no me queda más que creerte.

\- Oh, hazlo, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

\- Quizás esté de más preguntarlo, pero quiero oírlo salir de tu boca…

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Aún no te convences?

\- Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez desee en la vida por ti, Bra. Creo que me merezco que seas clara.

\- Entonces lo seré, te deseo, como nunca antes había deseado a alguien, quiero todo de ti y estoy dispuesta a dártelo todo, si me dejas… – mordió su labio inferior algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, estaba abriéndose como nunca antes frente a una persona - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro, era lo que necesitaba oír, ahora se sentía más tranquilo, incluso contento, sabía que estaban jugando con fuego y que su unión iba a ser nefasta y rechazada por todos en su planeta, pero lo deseaba, algo en su interior lo impulsaba a ceder y entregarse, pese a saber que lo que ambos tenían en mente estaba totalmente mal acorde a las normas de su planeta, sentía un irrefrenable deseo de seguir adelante con todo. La envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a besar dulcemente su cuello, se detuvo en su oído y suavemente soltó un susurro – Aunque sea una locura… te quiero conmigo cada día – sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de la peliazul, mientras sus labios se fundían nuevamente en un ansioso beso.

Se separaron y se quedó mirándola por un instante, su antes casi perpetua soberbia expresión había cambiado por un gesto dulce, incluso algo avergonzado, la chiquilla que tenía en frente no podía ser la misma que había dejado Vegetasei junto a él, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, él tampoco parecía ser el mismo, antes de pisar la Tierra, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que pudiera existir algo distinto para él, todas las decisiones de su vida ni siquiera eran pensadas, pues eran obvias, él hacía lo que dictaba la norma, y en Vegetasei las había para todo, ahora era capaz de ver que su existencia, como persona, no tenía sentido alguno fuera de su planeta, no tenía voluntad ni valor propio, sólo era importante mientras pudiera servir como soldado y le parecía bien en ese entonces, ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba, pero ahora dudaba de todo, se había privado de tanto sólo por conseguir el objetivo de ser un soldado de elite y ser reconocido por eso, creía que la única forma de ser más fuerte era centrarse por completo en su entrenamiento sin dejar espacio a otras actividades, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de tener una familia, pensaba que su abuelo y su tío eran suficientes, cualquier otro lazo sería un estorbo, pero ahí tenía el ejemplo de su padre y su hermano, ambos llevaban vidas normales, su hermano había desarrollado su intelecto a la par de su fuerza, además era un hombre de familia y ambos eran sorprendentes, sin necesidad de privarse de nada, no como él, que pese a todos sus esfuerzos estaba muy por debajo del poder de su padre… todo lo que creía tenía sentido antes, lo había perdido, estaba en el aire, sentía la necesidad de rebelarse contra todas las normas que habían guiado su vida y vincularse de esa forma con la princesa era el primer paso hacía una nueva vida donde él pondría las reglas… pero ¿qué pasaría cuando tuvieran que regresar? Eso de momento no lo sabía, ni quería pensarlo, sabía que estaba siendo impetuoso al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero al verla lo invadía una sensación de calma y la extraña certeza de que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Besó tiernamente su frente dejando atrás sus pensamientos y reparó en el ki que comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

\- ¡Hey chicos! – saludó Goku acercándose a ellos con su acostumbrada sonrisa en la cara - ¿Me acompañan? Quiero visitar a un viejo amigo.

\- ¡Claro! – Bra se adelantó a responder, le agradaba la actitud despreocupada del padre de Goten, siempre lucía tan relajado como si nada importara, era tan distinto a todos los saiyajins que conocía, esperaba poder empaparse de esa actitud tan positiva que siempre tenía - ¿Dónde tiene pensado ir?

\- Ya verán, sólo pongan una mano en mi hombro y llegaremos en unos segundos.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos jóvenes le hicieron caso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejaron el verdoso paisaje que los rodeaba para aparecer en un amplio templo. Aunque no era la primera vez que era teletransportada por Goku, seguía pareciéndole una sorprendente habilidad de la cual podría sacar mucho provecho si algún día decidiera enseñársela, tomó nota mental de pedírselo prontamente - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó observando la nueva locación.

\- Esta es la torre del maestro Karin, sobre ella está el templo de Kamisama, el Dios de la Tierra, pero allí iremos otro día.

Miró a Goten quien nuevamente se mostraba serio inspeccionado el lugar con la vista, otra vez había adoptado su acostumbrada actitud de soldado, iba a hablarle cuando notó que dos individuos se acercaban a ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a un pequeño gato blanco que le pareció de lo más dulce que había visto en la Tierra hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Buenas tardes maestro Karin! – dijo Goku en el momento en que vio al viejo maestro.

\- Ujum, hola Goku, hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarnos.

\- ¿Qué tal Yajirobe? – saludó al robusto joven que lo acompañaba.

\- Hola Goku – saludó de regreso sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba concentrado mirando a los desconocidos acompañantes del guerrero de cabellos alborotados, algo en ellos le parecía familiar, entonces reparó en sus cinturas, donde pudo ver unas espesas colas que le trajeron los peores recuerdos de su vida… saiyajins, se tensó inmediatamente y se alejó un poco poniéndose detrás del maestro antes de volver a hablar - ¿Goku? – dijo nervioso - ¿y ellos quienes son? Sus… sus colas, ¿son saiyajins?

\- Ah, claro que lo son, ellos son Goten y Bra. Goten es mi hijo, y Bra es la hija de Vegeta – dijo con toda normalidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó perdiendo toda la calma mientras trataba de ocultarse para no ser atacado - ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué los has traído? ¡Maestro haga algo!

\- ¡Ay, eres un cobarde! – dijo el maestro Karin golpeándolo con su báculo – deja de incordiar con tus tonterías. Si fueran enemigos no estarían con Goku ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó dirigiéndose al guerrero que miraba estupefacto a Yajirobe.

\- Ajaja, claro que no son enemigos, maestro – dijo rascando su cabeza y lanzando una sonora risa.

El pequeño maestro se acercó a Goten y le dio una analítica mirada que iba de él a Goku y viceversa – Ciertamente es tu hijo, son como dos gotas de agua, pero tú eres un joven en conflicto – dijo mirando a Goten mientras le tocaba el pecho con su bastón – aunque puedo ver que tus intenciones no son perversas, pese a que has hecho muchas cosas malas en tu vida sirviendo a otros y eso te atormenta, pero me agradas.

Goten frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca del gato parlante ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera eso de él con sólo mirarlo?

\- No soy un simple gato parlante, muchacho, deberías tener un poco más de respeto por tus mayores.

Se sorprendió aún más por ese comentario - ¿Cómo puede saber lo que pienso? – preguntó algo tenso.

\- Es una de mis habilidades, veo que no sabes nada sobre mí.

\- Pero si sólo eres un gatito – dijo Bra agachándose para acariciar la cabeza del maestro – y uno muy lindo – agregó esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Y tú eres una chiquilla muy linda, pero irrespetuosa, tanto como tu madre.

\- Debo suponer que también ha entrado en mi mente ¿cierto? – se levantó y alzó una ceja mirándolo con desdén, cruzándose de brazos – qué grosero de su parte Sr. Gato. Los pensamientos de la gente son algo privado.

\- Le agradecería que fuera más respetuoso con la princesa, _maestro_ – siseó Goten algo molesto por el intercambio que estaba teniendo con Bra, especialmente al notar que no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Tranquilo, hijo – lo sostuvo por el hombro tratando de calmar su enfado – el Maestro no haría nada que pudiera molestar a Bra.

\- Más le vale, no me gustaría tener que ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Qué hijo más grosero tienes Goku, mejor dime a qué se debe tu visita.

\- Vine a ver si tenía algunas semillas, maestro. ¿Me daría algunas?

\- Oh, ¿Por qué otro motivo vendrías? Claro que hay.

\- ¿Vinimos a buscar unas semillas? – preguntó Bra no entendiendo qué utilidad podrían tener unas simples semillas.

\- Son unas semillas muy especiales, niña – dijo contestando la pregunta que Bra no había verbalizado – no verás algo mejor en tu vida.

\- Eh, ¿sigue con eso de meterse en mi mente?

Hizo caso omiso al reclamo de Bra y fue a buscar un recipiente del cual sacó unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño para colocarlas en una bolsa que luego le pasó a Goku – Espero que las uses responsablemente, y que la próxima vez al menos nos traigas algo.

\- Por supuesto, maestro, la próxima vez traeré regalos para ambos – volteó hacia ambos jóvenes que lo miraban expectantes de una explicación sobre las semillas – Todo listo, vamos, en casa les explicaré para qué sirven.

Asintieron y se acercaron a Goku colocando cada uno su mano en sus hombros y desaparecieron.

* * *

Luego de haber aseado toda la casa como era su costumbre se sentó a beber un té en el comedor pensando en los últimos sucesos de su vida, el regreso de su pequeño hijo había removido antiguos dolores en su interior, todo eso que se recriminaba no haber hecho para evitar que se lo llevaran, durante años se culpó por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y decidida para defenderlo, pero ya nada podía hacer por lo que había pasado, sólo podía ocuparse de cambiar el presente y ofrecerle un mejor futuro a su hijo, posibilidades que él merecía sólo por ser en parte humano y su hijo, era su derecho, él podía tener una buena vida al igual que Gohan, pero debía conseguir que se quedara en la Tierra, si una vez pudo conseguir que se lo permitieran estaba segura de que podía lograrlo nuevamente, sólo debía hablar con Bulma y exponerle la situación, ella la ayudaría e intercedería por su hijo, esa era la parte fácil creía ella, lo difícil sería convencer a Goten de que la Tierra era su verdadero hogar, debía mostrarle lo maravillosa que podría ser su vida en su planeta, quizás si lo hacía compartir más tiempo con Gohan y veía la maravillosa vida que él tenía junto a su familia podría despertar esa inquietud en él, sabía que algo quedaba del dulce niño que fue, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ese ángel no había sido arrancado de él, pese a la estricta educación sin emociones que había recibido como guerrero, sabía que su hijo conservaba intactas sus emociones debajo de esa careta de indiferencia y frialdad, pues, en ocasiones, podía verlo, era un chico necesitado de afecto, sólo no sabía cómo pedirlo o siquiera recibirlo, lo notaba cada vez que lo abrazaba o le dedicaba una palabra de afecto, no la rechazaba, pero claramente no sabía cómo reaccionar y eso la entristecía. La única persona con la que parecía realmente cómodo era la princesa, se preguntaba si eso era simplemente porque se conocían desde pequeños o por algo más, no podía negar que algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero aun no decidía si eso sería bueno o malo para sus planes, ya que si de alguna forma su hijo tenía sentimientos por ella no dudaría en seguirla de regreso a Vegetasei alejándolo nuevamente de su lado, además estaba esa jurada lealtad que tenía con ella, no podía olvidar que su hijo estaba en la Tierra cumpliendo la misión de protegerla, así que lo lógico sería que si ella regresaba, él también… lo mejor sería convencer a la chica también, quizás si ella sentía deseos de quedarse en la Tierra, Goten la seguiría o por lo menos prolongaría más su estancia por órdenes directas del Rey. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de tres figuras a su lado, eran Goku y los chicos, se volteó para tener una mejor vista de ellos y con una sonrisa los saludo.

\- ¿Dónde se habían metido, eh? – preguntó mientras dejaba en la mesa su taza.

\- Me acompañaron a visitar al Maestro Karin, fui por semillas – dijo Goku mostrando la pequeña bolsa que le había dado el gato.

Bra se acercó a la mesa y sé sentó en una silla frente a Chichi – Entonces… ¿Nos dirá qué tienen de especial esas semillas?

\- Una sola de estas semillas es capaz de sanar todas tus heridas y devolverte la vitalidad, son muy útiles en batalla – tomó una pequeña semilla entre sus dedos mostrándosela a Bra que lo miraba atónita.

\- ¿Sólo una? – intervino Goten interesado en el tema – ¿Sana todas tus heridas? Es como ingresar en un tanque de regeneración.

\- ¿Tanque de regeneración? – preguntó Chichi

\- En Vegetasei hay tanques que tienen la capacidad de sanar nuestras heridas más rápido que lo normal, toma un tiempo variable según la gravedad del daño, pero es totalmente efectivo – respondió Bra.

\- Sí, pero una sola semilla puede sanarte en cuestión de segundos, son fabulosas.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa - ¡¿Segundos?! – lo que mencionaba el padre de Goten era increíble, no tenía conocimiento de algo similar, sería un elemento de gran ayuda para el imperio, no habría necesidad de interrumpir misiones si algún soldado era gravemente herido, mejoraría considerablemente sus tiempos y efectividad – Estas semillas serían de gran utilidad en mi planeta, ¿hay forma de cultivarlas fuera de la Tierra?

\- La verdad no lo sé, pero lo dudo, el maestro Karin es quien se encarga de hacerlo, sólo él tiene la habilidad y el conocimiento suficiente para crearlas, no son muy abundantes y es difícil conseguirlas siempre que las necesitamos, puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que haya una nueva cosecha por lo que deben ser utilizadas de manera responsable.

\- Vaya, es una lástima – frunció la boca decepcionada, habría sido un excelente regalo para su padre, pero una idea llegó a su mente - ¿y se podrá extraer su esencia? Como para poder crear alguna medicina que tenga sus propiedades, quizás mi madre pueda conseguirlo.

\- Eso no lo sé, ni siquiera entiendo de qué hablas – Su cara era un poema, estaba totalmente confundido por las palabras de Bra, para él era simple, la semilla existía y al comérsela su cuerpo era sanado y su vitalidad restituida, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Guardó la semilla que tenía en la mano y dirigió su mirada a Goten – Hey, ¿te parece si entrenamos un poco? Esta vez podemos hacerlo con total libertad, si alguno termina mal herido tenemos las semillas – complementó su invitación con una enorme sonrisa – ¡espero que no te contengas y me muestres todo tu poder!

Las palabras de su padre consiguieron emocionarlo, estaba deseando volver a enfrentarlo, miró a su madre inclinando su cabeza como pidiendo su aprobación, había notado que no le agradaba mucho que su padre pasara tanto tiempo entrenando, suponía que tampoco le haría mucha gracia que él se le uniera, la vio fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos mientras exhalaba molesta, pero a los pocos segundos cambió su expresión por una más serena – Adelante, vayan a hacer sus cosas chicos, Goku no seas un salvaje, no quiero que destruyan nada ¿está bien? – le dio una severa mirada a su marido y este asintió para luego salir de la estancia a paso veloz seguido por Goten.

\- Bien, eso nos deja libres para conversar un poco ¿no crees? – le dio una dulce mirada a Bra que parecía distraída mirando el lugar donde hace un instante había estado Goten.

Enfocó su mirada en la pelinegra que le hablaba y sonrió – Claro, me encantaría que pudiéramos charlar un momento, aunque no voy a mentirle, de verdad me gustaría poder luchar con ellos, pero Goten no cree que sea apropiado aún – un dejo de molestia se podía sentir en sus palabras.

\- Goten cuida mucho de ti ¿no es así? – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su te.

\- Sí, a veces es abrumador, pero debo entenderlo, sé que no lo hace para fastidiarme, aunque suela conseguirlo, él sólo cumple con su deber.

\- ¿No crees que su preocupación por ti va un poco más allá del deber?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – la miró tratando de adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones al preguntarle eso, pero sólo encontró su mirada serena que nada le decía.

\- Pues, a mi me parece obvio que entre mi hijo y tú hay una importante amistad y si él te protege tanto no es sólo porque sea su obligación, veo que lo hace con gusto, su preocupación es sincera. Creo que tú te sientes igual con respecto a él ¿o me equivoco?

\- Ya se lo he dicho antes, somos muy buenos amigos, cuido de él tanto como él de mí.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Déjame servirte un té – ofreció mientras se paraba para sacar otra taza que dejó frente a la joven para llenarla.

\- Gracias – acercó la taza a sus labios y bebió un sorbo del cálido brebaje.

\- Dime ¿qué te ha parecido la vida en la Tierra?

\- Es distinta…

\- Por lo que Goten y tú me han contado sí que lo es, pero ¿eso es bueno o malo?

\- ¿La verdad? – dejó la taza en la mesa y suspiró – es difícil catalogarlo de una manera u otra, extraño mucho mi vida y principalmente a mi familia, pero sí me he sentido a gusto aquí, los primeros días fueron difíciles, luego se me ha hecho bastante agradable poder disfrutar libremente de todo lo que ofrece este planeta sin tener que dar reporte de mis actos, sobre todo me agrada que puedo relacionarme con Goten sin que nadie ponga malas caras – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mencionar su relación con el moreno.

\- Estás enamorada de Goten ¿cierto?

\- ¡¿Qué!? Claro que no – sus palabras eran claras, pero toda su expresión la traicionaba, rápidamente un tono rosa adornó su pálido rostro, pudo sentir el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas y quiso desaparecer en ese instante, hizo además de levantarse, pero fue detenida por Chichi quien tomó su muñeca suavemente invitándola a permanecer sentada.

\- Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, deberías ver tu cara – dejó salir una queda risita - no deberías sentir vergüenza por algo tan puro como el amor. Además, no me parece que sea algo malo, ustedes son jóvenes y si se quieren no deben tener miedo de demostrarlo.

\- Eso puede ser así aquí en la Tierra, pero en Vegetasei las cosas funcionan de otra manera. No sé que pasará cuando regresemos…

\- Entonces ¿están juntos? – preguntó notablemente emocionada por la posible revelación de la que estaba siendo testigo.

\- Quizás… - mordió su labio, algo nerviosa.

\- Sabes… si las cosas son tan complicadas para ustedes en el planeta Vegeta… quizás podrían evaluar la posibilidad de quedarse en la Tierra.

\- ¿En la Tierra? Es una idea tentadora, pero ¿qué haríamos en la Tierra?

\- Bueno, por si no lo has notado, tu familia es la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, tienes tu propio imperio en la Tierra, podrías ocupar el lugar que te pertenece a cargo de ella.

\- Pero yo no sé nada sobre eso y ese puesto lo ocupa mi abuelo.

\- Tendrías tiempo de sobra para aprender, doy por seguro de que tu abuelo estaría encantado de que te quedaras y lo ayudaras con la empresa, no se está haciendo más joven con el paso de los años, apreciará mucho poder transmitirle sus conocimientos a alguien de su familia. En la Tierra tienes un hogar y además una fortuna que te permitirá vivir tranquilamente quizás por el resto de tu vida. Yo lo pensaría, aquí podrías ser quien tu quisieras sin restricciones.

\- No lo sé, lo que dice es cierto, pero no me resulta una decisión sencilla.

\- Dale una vuelta, aquí podrías ser feliz bajo tus propios términos, querida – sonrió satisfecha, sabía que había sembrado la duda en la mente de Bra, si ella comenzaba a sentir deseos de quedarse en la Tierra seguramente arrastraría a Goten – sé que nos conocemos poco, pero te siento como la hija que nunca tuve y me haría muy feliz poder disfrutar de tu compañía más seguido – dicho esto último salió de la cocina dejando a Bra sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Vivir en la Tierra? No lo había pensado, si bien era cierto que la Tierra ya no le causaba la misma repulsión inicial, no estaba segura de apreciarla tanto como para que se convirtiera en su hogar, pero sí resolvía algunos problemas que había estado dejando olvidados… como su relación con Goten, sabía que mientras estuvieran en ese planeta podrían estar juntos sin que nadie en Vegetasei se enterara y eso era una ventaja, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo eterno, algún día regresarían y tratarían de recuperar la vida que conocían hasta antes del ataque y entonces comenzarían los problemas, tendrían que mantener lo suyo en secreto y eso sería difícil, pero estaba convencida de que valdría el esfuerzo, ¿y si el esfuerzo fuera acostumbrarse a una vida en la Tierra? Con lo que Chichi le había sugerido tendría su vida resuelta, pero, ¿qué pasaba con la de Goten? Quizás podrían llegar al mismo acuerdo que tenía su padre con el imperio, en realidad no tenía idea de qué tipo de acuerdo era ese, pero por alguna razón él podía vivir libremente en la Tierra sin responderle a nadie por sus actos, esa podría ser una solución para flexibilizar el vínculo que tenía con el imperio de su padre, pero ¿qué haría realmente? Eso sólo lo despojaba de sus responsabilidades, mas no le daba una real ocupación, sabía que se volvería loco simplemente haciendo nada, bueno… sólo eran pensamientos locos, y de concretarse no sería pronto, tendría tiempo más que suficiente para sacar el tema en alguna conversación.

* * *

Evitar el estallido de un conflicto civil en el planeta Boyrus no fue tan sencillo como esperaba, le había tomado más tiempo del deseado, incluso se vio en la obligación de utilizar la fuerza, no le agradaba resolver conflictos a expensas de la vida de otros, detestaba cuando su padre tenía la razón, a veces la única opción era eliminar al elemento podrido por favorecer el bien mayor y así tuvo que hacerlo, confiaba en que el nuevo orden que se había establecido en aquella colonia les traería un buen tiempo de paz y mejoraría su productividad lo cual era más que beneficioso para la prosperidad del imperio. Llevaba un rato observando la inmensidad del espacio, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, ahora que había solucionado el problema en aquella colonia podría volver a encargarse de la investigación del ataque hacia Bra, esperaba que sus soldados le tuvieran noticias y algo de información útil, durante su estadía en Boyrus pensó en comunicarse con ellos en varias ocasiones, pero temía que el sistema de comunicación pudiese estar intervenido por lo que desistió, por la misma razón evitó tener contacto con su planeta durante todo ese tiempo, debía ser precavido, ya no sabía en quienes podía confiar y no cometería un error tan tonto de dejar al descubierto sus planes. El recuerdo de su hermana llegó a su mente ¿cómo estarían siendo sus días en la Tierra? Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada para traerla de regreso y asegurar su protección, ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde que la vio partir y le hizo la promesa de ir por ella, pero aun no podía cumplirla, no hasta que todo estuviera claro y su vida no corriera peligro. Exhaló molesto consigo mismo, pasó una mano por su cabello y se dejó caer en la butaca de la nave, necesitaba hacer algo para calmar esa sensación de inutilidad que lo abrumaba, en unos pocos días la nave aterrizaría en Vegetasei, estaba decidido, desde ese momento no habría más misiones, sólo se ocuparía de llegar al fondo del asunto y descubrir uno a uno a todos los involucrados en el ataque, aunque sospechaba que Bra no era el objetivo real, incluso había llegado a pensar que su ataque tenía por objetivo sólo generar una distracción o quizás provocar a su padre, si se trataba de lo último, lo habían logrado, pero las cosas luego del ataque habían estado tranquilas y eso lejos de calmarlo lo tenía ansioso. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda lo hizo voltear, había dado la orden clara a su escuadrón de no ser molestado, estuvo a punto de reprender al soldado que lo había interrumpido cuando reparó en la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un total desconocido tenía agarrado por la armadura a uno de sus soldados, el cual lucía completamente derrotado con múltiples heridas cubriendo su cuerpo y su cara, se paró inmediatamente y elevó su ki adoptando posición de ataque, el misterioso alienígena le sonrió mientras lanzaba a sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero de escuadrón.

\- Príncipe Trunks, es un gusto por fin poder conocerlo – dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia ante el príncipe.

Observó en detalle al desconocido, era por mucho más alto que él y fornido, de piel morada, escamosa y perlada, una intensa mirada de ojos grises, vestía una armadura completa en color verde y llevaba un peculiar guante robótico, con luces que no paraban de tintinear, en la mano derecha – ¿Quién demonios eres y cómo has entrado en la nave? – dejó salir como un gruñido.

\- ¿Qué importa quién sea? No cambiará tu destino, monito – se cruzó de brazos y le dio una malévola media sonrisa mientras caminaba rodeándolo sin apartar la vista de él – le enviarás un importante mensaje a tu padre – en un rápido movimiento que Trunks no pudo anticipar lo alzó por el cuello con su mano derecha, el guantelete emitió un fuerte sonido y comenzó a resplandecer al contacto con la piel del saiyajin, un ahogado grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Trunks al sentir como su piel ardía.

Cuando cedió el agarre de su cuello cayó pesadamente al suelo, pudo sentir como toda su energía abandonaba su cuerpo, no entendía qué había pasado, temblaba incontrolablemente y su cuello ardía, el mismo ardor comenzaba a hacerse camino por sus extremidades causando que perdiera poco a poco la movilidad de estas, lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, se sentía totalmente avergonzado y cada vez más agotado. Sintió la mano de su enemigo agarrarlo bruscamente del pelo haciendo que posara sus ojos en él.

\- Hump, pensaba que este aparato sólo era un juguete, pero al parecer es completamente efectivo anulando tu poder – dijo mostrándole el guantelete mientras abría y cerraba la mano frente a sus ojos – una fuerte toxina recorre tu torrente sanguíneo en este momento, en cuestión de horas perderás el conocimiento, no sin antes sufrir un agónico dolor que te hará desear estar muerto, pero descuida, tu momento llegará o quizás no, no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo en uno de tu especie así que no sé qué pasará realmente – soltó el fiero agarre de su cabello y sacó una pequeña navaja de su armadura – esto es sólo por ser precavido y para asegurarme de que mi mensaje llegue a tu padre, no es nada personal, príncipe – una sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de acercar la navaja a la pierna del inmovilizado joven guerrero, rasgó la tela de su traje y comenzó a trazar unos profundos cortes en su piel, una vez que hizo el último se paró y se quedó contemplando unos segundos su obra – _"Wrulz no olvida"_ – Tu padre lamentará no haber eliminado completamente a los de mi raza, estoy seguro de que recordará su visita al planeta Wrulz.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con otro alienígena de menor estatura que lo miró expectante de una orden – Llévense todo lo que parezca útil, chequea el plan de navegación y asegúrate de que se dirija a Vegetasei tal como estaba previsto, una vez que lo hayas hecho encárgate de desacoplarnos de esta mierda de nave. No quiero permanecer más tiempo del necesario rodeado de estas escorias.

\- Sí, comandante. ¿Desea que haga algo con el saiyajin de ahí? – preguntó apuntando el jadeante cuerpo del joven que yacía en el suelo.

\- No, déjalo así.

El soldado asintió y giró sobre sus talones para luego caminar a paso veloz por el pasillo hasta perderse.

Caminó en sentido contrario dirigiéndose hasta su propia nave, la cual estaba acoplada a una de las escotillas de la nave de los saiyajins. Al entrar fue recibido por uno de sus acompañantes que no tardó en hablarle.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de dónde obtuviste la información que nos permitió colarnos en esta nave sin ser notados?

\- La verdad no lo sé, ni me importa – dijo serenamente – cualquiera que sea enemigo de los saiyajins es un aliado, sea quien sea tiene un desprecio enorme hacia ellos y acceso a información muy importante, compartirla con nosotros ha sido un verdadero regalo.

\- Espero que estés listo para asumir las consecuencias de este ataque.

\- Kiito, no sólo me entregaron la información correcta, también un arma sumamente efectiva contra los monos – extendió la mano portadora del guantelete mostrándosela – tendrías que haberlo visto, en cuestión de segundos quedó reducido. Lo mismo ocurrirá con Vegeta cuando lo tenga frente a mí y entonces podré vengar a mi gente.

* * *

 **Sumimasen! He estado algo desaparecida, el tiempo es lo que más me ha faltado últimamente, pero aquí les va un nuevo cap. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leerme, en serio.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Leer con responsabilidad, sólo como recordatorio... clasificación M._

* * *

Había pasado toda la semana tratando de encontrar algo en los restos de la nave que Raditz había recogido, pero casi todo era chatarra inservible, ya no sabía por qué seguía insistiendo en analizar una y otra vez cada parte, quizás manteniendo la esperanza de encontrar alguna huella dejada por aquel individuo que alteró el sistema, lo único interesante en la nave era el escondite de Bra en el cual encontró un scouter intacto, distinto al que usaba normalmente en las misiones, presa de la curiosidad pasó horas escuchando todas y cada una de las conversaciones almacenadas en la memoria, al principio no le dio mayor importancia a la existencia de ese aparato extra, pero a medida que las conversaciones pasaban pudo notar que siempre conversaba con la misma persona… Son Goten… ¿por qué necesitaba tener una frecuencia exclusiva para hablar con él? ¿Por qué era una frecuencia privada? Eso llamó su atención, ella no era ignorante de los rumores que corrían entre los soldados, también sabía que la relación que esos dos tenían era un poco más cercana de lo que trataban de aparentar frente a todos y sobre todo frente a Vegeta, esos detalles no se le escapaban, pero la tenían sin cuidado, sabía que aunque Bra le coqueteara, Goten era muy serio y apegado a las normas, y por lo que pudo escuchar era él quien solía frenar los avances de su hija recordándole que su relación no era más que de servicio, pero en el fondo presentía que ninguno de los dos la sentía así, realmente eran amigos y quizás algo más. Su hija recurría al joven guerrero con frecuencia, pudo notar que solía sentirse sola y era él quien la sacaba de esos malos momentos.

Gracias a esas conversaciones descubrió que se veían a escondidas fuera del palacio, esas escapadas sólo podían ser planeadas por su hija, la dinámica solía ser siempre la misma, ella lo proponía y él se negaba, pero luego de un par de insistencias acababa cediendo, siempre era igual. Bra había dejado de ser una niña hacía mucho tiempo, le parecía normal que comenzara a sentirse atraída por el sexo opuesto, sin embargo, a los ojos de Vegeta lo sería por siempre, y sabía que, de enterarse, haría mucho más que degradar a Goten, especialmente ahora que los había enviado solos a la Tierra, donde su relación, de haberla, no haría más que prosperar.

No sabía bien cómo tomar ese nuevo conocimiento, por un lado, se sentía emocionada por lo que suponía era el nacimiento de un nuevo joven amor, especialmente en un planeta tan frío y carente de emociones nobles como era Vegetasei, por el otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si algo de eso llegara a oídos de alguien más o incluso Vegeta.

Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en qué pasaría con sus hijos una vez que crecieran y dieran señales de querer empezar a tomar decisiones importantes para su vida, ambos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para hacerlo, Trunks parecía tener tiempo y energías sólo para entrenar y encargarse de algunos asuntos del imperio, no lo veía interesado en encontrar a alguien y formar una familia, al menos de no forma seria, en más de una ocasión lo había visto en los jardines del palacio con alguna muchacha, claro que nunca lo había visto dos veces con la misma chica, lo que la hacía asumir que sólo estaba interesado en pasar un buen rato.

Suspiró pensando en su hijo y en la vida tan solitaria que llevaba, a veces se angustiaba pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta al irse de la Tierra y continuar con su vida en un planeta tan especial como era Vegetasei, sabía que había sido una decisión egoísta de su parte, simplemente no quería volver a separarse de Vegeta y completamente cegada por el amor que sentía por él decidió seguirlo. Cuando Vegeta le comunicó que se iría, ésta vez para siempre, no dudó ni un segundo en decirle que ella también iría, pero ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones en ese momento? Dejarlo ir solo sería el fin de su relación y ella no deseaba eso, no sólo sería ella la que perdería al amor de su vida, Trunks perdería a su padre. Las dudas vinieron después, cuando se encontró en un planeta desconocido rodeada de salvajes que poco la respetaban por ser una simple humana, poco les importaba que fuera un genio de la tecnología, pero con el tiempo, y gracias a su privilegiado intelecto, se ganó el respeto de sus detractores.

Cuando llevaba unas semanas en su nuevo hogar descubrió que estaba embarazada nuevamente, entonces confirmó que su decisión había sido la correcta, su familia debía permanecer unida. La llegada de Bra había hecho que todas sus dudas se disiparan, estaba tan concentrada en cuidar de sus hijos que pronto olvidó todo lo que había dejado, además Vegeta la complacía en todo, como si esa fuera su manera de agradecerle el haberlo elegido. No podía decir que su vida en ese planeta era mala, aunque extrañaba a sus padres, era feliz, pero ¿lo eran realmente sus hijos o sólo se habían adaptado a esa vida? Ambos parecían conformes con ese estilo de vida, disfrutaban de su posición y de las comodidades que venían con eso, tenía la certeza de que Trunks sería un excelente sucesor de su padre, desde que se había hecho cargo del manejo de algunas colonias estas habían prosperado enormemente, eso la llenaba de orgullo, el chico había heredado lo mejor de ellos.

Trunks… ¿por qué estaría tardando tanto en regresar? Desde que su pequeña se había marchado a la Tierra se había vuelto más aprehensiva con él, cada día que pasaba lejos de ella se preocupaba más por su seguridad, no estaba dispuesta a que el imperio le quitara a sus dos hijos. Vegeta solía decirle que se preocupaba demasiado por tonterías, que Trunks era más que capaz de cumplir con todas las misiones que se le encomendaban de manera exitosa. No era necesario que lo dijera, ella sabía que estaba orgulloso del buen guerrero que era su hijo, aunque no lo verbalizara, aun así no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa cada vez que lo veía partir junto a su escuadrón, sabía que la muerte era algo que siempre acecharía a su familia, por el simple hecho de ser quienes eran en la galaxia, así como tenían muchos aliados, tenían igual número de detractores. Desde la derrota de Freezer la galaxia se encontraba dividida entre los simpatizantes del antiguo orden, quienes detestaban a los saiyajins, y aquellos que por convicción o incluso miedo se habían unido a la causa y siguieron a Vegeta al ver su poder. Durante los primeros años, todo fue un caos y el derramamiento de sangre continuó, muchas de las civilizaciones que se opusieron al nuevo orden fueron aniquiladas sin piedad para ser entregadas a los nuevos aliados.

Otra de las bajas importantes de ese periodo fue la disolución del concejo de Vegetasei, se habían opuesto férreamente a todos los cambios impuestos por Vegeta, aunque respetaban su derecho a ocupar el trono, rechazaban su forma de hacer las cosas, especialmente cuando dejó de escucharlos y los culpó de permitir que la grandiosa raza saiyajin fuera degradada a ser sirvientes obedientes cuando debían ser ellos quienes dominaran la Galaxia, pero el conflicto que hizo que Vegeta decidiera quitarles todo su poder fue más personal… al ser puristas se negaron a aceptar a sus hijos como herederos del trono y a ella como reina, por ser humana y nada digna en su opinión, lo peor vino cuando intentaron matarla, habían aprovechado que Vegeta estaba fuera del planeta para apresarla junto a sus hijos, no era tonta, sabía cuales eran sus intenciones con ella, de no ser por la rápida acción de Bardock ella y sus hijos habrían muerto, le debía su vida y estaba profundamente agradecida con él. Al regreso de Vegeta los traidores fueron eliminados y el concejo disuelto, quedando sólo tres de ellos, los tres que se no se habían involucrado en el golpe por estar fuera del planeta en ese momento, pero no le cabía duda de que también eran partidarios de la idea de eliminarla. Afortunadamente, para ella, nadie volvió a cuestionar su unión con el rey y sus hijos habían logrado ser aceptados por el pueblo saiyajin por sus propios méritos.

\- Reina… - dio un salto en su asiento al ser sorprendida por la voz profunda de Kiel, el muchacho estaba todo el día pendiente de ella, ya no le causaba molestia, se había acostumbrado a que fuera su sombra e incluso le había tomado algo de simpatía. Sabía que era uno de los mejores soldados del escuadrón de su hijo, aun no entendía por qué era necesario que un soldado tan bien preparado fuese asignado a una labor tan innecesaria como protegerla a ella.

\- Me asustaste, Kiel. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras se paraba y acomodaba las cosas en su escritorio.

\- Nada, sólo entré para ver qué hacía, lleva muchas horas encerrada en el laboratorio, ni siquiera ha comido – miró su cara, la mujer se veía realmente agotada y podía notar un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos - ¿está todo bien?

\- Sí, sólo estaba recordando algunas cosas no muy gratas – soltó con algo de pena.

\- Si eso le causa malestar quizás no debería hacerlo ¿no cree?

\- Tienes razón, pero a veces los pensamientos simplemente llegan a nuestra mente y no hay mucho que podamos hacer para evitarlo - un suspiro escapó de sus labios - ¿Hay alguna noticia de mi hijo?

\- No, reina – notó como su respuesta sólo logró oscurecer más su semblante, era claro que estaba preocupada por el príncipe, nunca comprendería del todo la naturaleza sensible de su reina, la mayoría de las veces se mostraba como una mujer fuerte y de gran carácter, pero había ocasiones en que la veía frágil y emocional, como en ese momento. Sintió la necesidad de decir algo que la calmara, pero no encontraba las palabras, no sabía nada sobre entregar consuelo, así que decidió callar antes de decir una idiotez que la pudiera alterar más.

Se sacó la bata de laboratorio y la colgó en una percha, sin voltear a verlo comenzó a hablar nuevamente - Kiel… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pero necesito que seas totalmente honesto conmigo.

\- Mi reina, estoy a su disposición, pregunte lo que desee saber.

Esta vez volteó a mirarlo, era un joven alto, de tez blanca y expresión dura, llevaba el cabello corto, negro como todos los de su raza, su aspecto intimidante contrastaba con su actitud amable y servicial, sabía que probablemente se comportara así sólo con ella, si se mostrara de esa manera entre sus compañeros sería blanco seguro de sus burlas y se lo comerían vivo, la falta de _carácter_ no era bien vista entre los soldados. Evaluó su edad, ese chico no lucía mayor que Trunks, aunque era difícil saber su edad con solo mirarlo, los saiyajins solían lucir más jóvenes de lo que realmente eran, aun así, estimaba que debería tener una edad cercana a la de Bra, era sólo un chiquillo.

\- Necesito saber por qué me vigilas todo el día.

\- Son órdenes del príncipe – dijo secamente.

\- Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber por qué te lo ordenaron.

Su rostro completo se tensó, el príncipe le había advertido que su madre preguntaría en algún momento, y su orden había sido clara, por ningún motivo debía decirle la verdad – Eso es algo que no puedo decirle, reina. Lo siento.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, estaba molesta, detestaba cuando le ocultaban las cosas, era obvio que tendría órdenes de no revelar el propósito de su resguardo, pensó en presionarlo un poco, después de todo ella era la reina y tenía todo el derecho a saber lo que ocurría en el palacio, especialmente si se trataba de ella.

\- Soldado, te recuerdo que soy tu reina y no debes desobedecer mis órdenes, me dirás en este momento de qué me están protegiendo – sonó dura, quería hacerlo, era la única forma en que entendería que no podía eludir su pregunta, sabía que el sentido de lealtad de ese soldado era fuerte y que jamás traicionaría a su hijo, pero ella necesitaba saber, ya luego intercedería por él evitándole el regaño.

Antes de que le pudiera responder a la reina otro soldado ingresó al laboratorio.

\- Reina, traigo noticias - dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia - La nave del Príncipe y su escuadrón está próxima a aterrizar. Vine en cuanto lo supe, tal como lo ordenó.

\- Muchas gracias Neggi – apenas terminó de hablar el soldado abandonó la estancia, entonces se dirigió a Kiel nuevamente – Dejaremos nuestra conversación hasta acá, por esta vez te has salvado, pero la retomaremos luego y no quiero negativas, me dirás todo.

El joven soldado asintió, sintiéndose aliviado al haber sido salvado, sin querer, por su compañero.

\- Vamos, ya que debes ser mi sombra por órdenes de mi hijo, me acompañarás a la bahía de aterrizaje, muero de ganas por ver a mi hijo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que regresaron de su visita al Monte Paoz, alentada por la conversación con Chichi, Bra había comenzado a acercarse a su abuelo para aprender un poco del próspero negocio familiar. Tal como le dijo, su abuelo estaba feliz de poder compartir todo su conocimiento con ella. Sus conocimientos tecnológicos eran algo limitados, lo que sabía era gracias al tiempo que solía pasar ayudando a Bulma en los laboratorios de Vegetasei cuando se encontraba aburrida y su padre no le permitía salir en misiones. En verdad la Corporación Cápsula era grandiosa, dominaban el mercado tecnológico terrestre, no había otra compañía en la Tierra que pudiera competir contra el gran gigante que era.

Después de pasar algunos días completos con su abuelo recorriendo las instalaciones, conociendo al equipo más cercano de colaboradores y asombrándose con los innovadores nuevos proyectos, llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan mala idea estar a cargo de todo eso, después de todo, Trunks tendría el imperio de su padre, ella podría tener la Corporación Cápsula, sabía que a él no le importaría.

No estaba del todo decidida, sólo coqueteaba con la idea de tener un futuro en ese planeta, como un plan B, en caso de que su plan original en Vegetasei fallara, era lo que menos quería que pasara, pero tenía que ser realista, era una posibilidad, la más probable. Aún debía tener esa conversación con Goten, saber qué pensaba él con respecto a la idea de quedarse en la Tierra. ¿La seguiría o simplemente regresaría a Vegetasei a perseguir su sueño? Había estado tan ocupada con su abuelo que lo había dejado un poco olvidado, no habían vuelto a compartir la cama desde que regresaron del Monte Paoz, así como tampoco habían tenido oportunidad de verse mucho y conversar durante el día, ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con el científico Goten había aprovechado de visitar más seguido a su familia para entrenar con su padre, llegaba tarde por la noche y a veces ni siquiera llegaba, por un lado estaba contenta de que estuviera mejorando sus lazos familiares, pero una parte de ella lo extrañaba y anhelaba su compañía.

Podía sentir su ki cerca, al parecer ese día había decidido quedarse en la Corporación, esa era su oportunidad para acercarse a él y conversar sobre las posibilidades que tenían para su futuro juntos. Salió de la casa guiándose por su ki y lo encontró recostado en una de las reposeras al borde de la piscina, pudo notar que había estado nadando ya que su cabello estaba mojado, se acercó a él y se recostó en la reposera que estaba a su lado.

\- Creí que pasarías el día con tu abuelo – no fue necesario abrir los ojos para saber que la peliazul había llegado a acompañarlo.

\- Creí que pasarías el día con tu familia.

\- No, decidí que por hoy me quedaría acá, además mi madre comenzaba a sentirse molesta porque mi padre estaba descuidando el campo por entrenar todo el día conmigo. Prefiero evitar ser un motivo de conflicto para ellos.

\- Tu relación con ellos ha mejorado bastante ¿no?

\- Depende de a qué le llames _mejora._ Mi madre no deja de insistir en que visite a Gohan y en lo maravilloso que es él y su familia.

\- Ella parece ser un poco intensa ¿no crees?

\- Demasiado para mi gusto, pero es mi madre, supongo que debo aceptarla tal como es. Además, sólo será por un tiempo, creo que puedo con eso.

\- Sobre eso… he estado pensando y… - se detuvo unos segundos y mordió su labio inferior algo nerviosa, no estaba segura de que se fuera a tomar bien lo que iba a decir, pero debía decirlo en algún momento y ese parecía ser el adecuado.

\- Siempre he pensado que es un total peligro que uses tu cerebro… nada muy bueno suele salir de eso – dijo con una divertida sonrisa.

\- Escucha lo que diré y ya luego me das tu opinión ¿está bien? – no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y desear regañarlo, inhaló y exhaló suavemente y trató de relajarse un poco para continuar con su idea anterior - ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de quedarte en la Tierra?

Su pregunta lo descolocó un poco, la verdadera razón para no querer pasar el día en el Monte Paoz era que su madre había comenzado a abrumarlo con sus extensas charlas sobre cómo sería su vida en la Tierra si decidiera quedarse - ¿En serio? ¿Tú también? – bufó molesto, era lo que le faltaba, que Bra se uniera a los desvaríos de su madre - ¿Es por eso que de pronto te has interesado en el negocio de tu familia? – se reincorporó en la reposera y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en negativa.

\- ¿Por qué te lo tomas así? Es sólo una pregunta.

\- ¿Es que estás pensando en quedarte? – preguntó secamente - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- No es una decisión tomada, Goten. Sólo estoy evaluando mis opciones.

\- ¿Para qué? Dijiste que querías volver, en Vegetasei está tu vida… y la mía.

\- Sabes que será difícil que estemos juntos allá…

\- ¿Por eso lo haces entonces? Eso es algo que solucionaremos una vez que estemos allá.

\- ¿Y si no podemos?

\- Si no, pues entonces lo olvidamos – dijo con total serenidad.

Su boca se abrió de par en par ¿cómo podía decirle algo así? ¡Y tan tranquilo! - ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy distante y frío conmigo desde que regresamos del Monte Paoz, ni siquiera te he visto estos días y ahora me dices esto… - calló un momento y las ideas comenzaron a agolparse en su mente ¿estaría arrepentido? No podía ser eso, tenía que estar equivocada.

\- Tú eres la que ha estado descubriendo cómo sería su vida en la Tierra, yo sólo busqué algo que hacer mientras jugabas a ser una terrícola. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar siquiera en renunciar a la vida que tenemos.

\- No estoy renunciando ¿qué no lo entiendes? Esta también podría ser mi vida, también soy una humana, al igual que tú, sólo que tú lo niegas.

\- No – dijo fuertemente – yo soy un saiyajin, me crié como tal, independiente de cuál sea mi origen, es la sangre de los gloriosos guerreros saiyajins la que corre por mis venas.

\- Está bien, sé que lo eres, pero… sólo piénsalo… ¡Qué desagradable estás hoy! – Se levantó con la intención de marcharse, pero paró un momento para voltear a verlo, se había recostado nuevamente en la reposera, brazos cruzados contra su pecho y la mirada perdida en el cielo, qué demonios pasaba por su mente… no tenía idea, pero sí que estaba de mal humor como pocas veces lo había visto – Iré a entrenar en la cámara un rato ¿te unes? – preguntó alegremente, quizás una buena sesión de entrenamiento junto a ella le mejorara el ánimo. Esperó unos segundos su respuesta, pero nada parecía estar por salir de su boca, se estaba comportando de una manera inusualmente grosera con ella – ¡Cómo quieras! – era suficiente, si quería ser un idiota, que lo fuera, que no le respondiera la molestó de sobremanera, no lograba entender ese cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo, sólo le había hecho una inocente pregunta. Caminó alejándose hasta llegar a la cámara de gravedad y una vez allí ingresó y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué le pasaba a su madre y a Bra? Era como si de pronto las dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para abrumarlo con tonterías sobre vivir en la Tierra, era cierto que había imaginado cómo sería su vida en ese planeta si decidía quedarse, pero lo que pudo visualizar no le agradó ¿Qué haría? ¿Vivir con sus padres el resto de su vida? En la Tierra no tenía nada más que vínculos familiares que aún le parecían extraños y lo único que sabía hacer bien era luchar, era un soldado y así se ganaba la vida, jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza cambiar su estilo de vida y convertirse en un _granjero_ , como le había sugerido su madre ¿qué tipo de vida sin emociones era ese? Prefería regresar a Vegetasei y ser degradado, al menos así seguiría siendo un soldado o en el peor de los casos, si corría con peor suerte y era totalmente desvinculado del ejército saiyajin, podría dedicar su vida a ser un mercenario, no era la opción más honorable, pero se le hacía mejor que cultivar papas. Ya había tomado una decisión importante para su vida, había decidido que Bra sería la mujer a la que se uniría, por puro instinto, podía renunciar a sus planes de convertirse en general, pero no a su vida en Vegetasei, eso era algo que no quería tranzar. No le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo ese nuevo interés de Bra.

Desde la conversación que tuvieron en la ladera del río durante su estancia en el Monte Paoz no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su _relación_ , así como tampoco habían vuelto a tener otro acercamiento, la chica parecía demasiado concentrada en pasar tiempo con el viejo Brief, se había hecho la idea de que era sólo porque deseaba conocerlo más, pero ahora que sabía que sus intenciones eran otras se sentía molesto, como si lo estuviera traicionando al pensar en la posibilidad de no regresar a su planeta. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y encontrar la forma de decirle lo que él pensaba al respecto de una manera más calmada que no terminara en una incómoda discusión, por el momento la dejaría tranquila, sabía que se había marchado molesta porque no le respondió, pero de haberlo hecho las cosas habrían terminado peor. Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en la reposera, lo mejor sería dormir una siesta, ese día estaba decidido a hacer nada.

* * *

En el preciso momento en que la puerta se cerró tras su espalda dejó salir el grito de frustración que tenía atrapado en la garganta. Estaba verdaderamente enfadada con Goten, detestaba cuando simplemente la ignoraba o le llevaba la contra, ni siquiera la dejó explicarle su plan, el cual era _excelente_ , por supuesto que lo era si había salido de su privilegiado cerebro. Pero no sólo eso la tenía molesta, también estaba el hecho de que no la buscara, en toda una semana no había sido capaz de acercarse a ella y no entendía por qué eso estaba pasando ¿dónde se había ido todo ese deseo? Creyó que luego de esa sincera conversación las cosas serían distintas, pero nada fue como ella esperaba, el último día en el Monte Paoz se lo pasó entrenando con su padre mientras ella acompañaba a Chichi. Al llegar a la Corporación Cápsula simplemente se despidió y se fue directamente a dormir a su habitación y los días siguientes debía considerarse afortunada si lograba verlo un par de segundos antes de que se fuera nuevamente al Monte Paoz por el día. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Aumentó la gravedad al máximo permitido por el sistema, aún no dominaba a la perfección sus movimientos a 300G, pero sabía que podría soportarlo, en ese momento sólo quería dejar salir toda la frustración que pesaba sobre su alma, entrenaría hasta quedar exhausta. Dejó fluir toda su energía a través de su cuerpo y alcanzó prontamente y sin esfuerzo la dorada transformación, luchó contra su enemigo imaginario con puños y patadas, sin la supervisión de Goten se sentía más confiada para utilizar pequeñas bolas de energía que rebotaban en las paredes de la cámara causando pequeñas explosiones controladas cuando se encontraban entre si en el centro de la sala. Se le estaba haciendo divertido esquivar las que no encontraban a su par y se dirigían hacia su cuerpo, pensó que no estaría mal infundirles un poco más de poder para que fueran realmente un reto. Al poco rato se encontraba esquivando múltiples concentraciones de ki, algunas las extinguía para crear una nueva que fuera más poderosa que la anterior, estaba tan absorta en su nuevo juego que no advirtió que el panel de control de la cámara alertaba del sobrecalentamiento del sistema. Presa de la emoción decidió seguir aumentando el poder de sus descargas, llevando sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo concentró gran parte de su energía en una descarga púrpura destinada a acabar con todas las otras pequeñas, el plan luego sería recibirla de regreso y contenerla hasta hacerla desaparecer entre sus dedos. Sería un Galick Ho perfecto, sonrió imaginando la escena. En el momento en que abandonó sus manos e impactó las otras esferas un gran destello, que no previó, la cegó completamente haciéndola perder la estabilidad y caer al piso sin remedio, lo siguiente fue ver como su potente descarga impactaba directamente en el panel de control de la cámara de gravedad.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo lo hizo despertar de la siesta que tomaba cerca de la piscina, miró a su alrededor buscando a Bra y al no verla recordó que le había mencionado que quería entrenar, pensó inmediatamente que ella podía ser la responsable de ese fuerte ruido, se paró rápidamente y trató de sentir su ki, alterándose cuando no logró dar con él. Corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad y al ver lo que quedaba de ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, al menos la mitad de la nave había sido reducida a humeantes escombros, a simple vista no había señales de la princesa – ¡Bra! – gritó desesperado, se acercó a los escombros y comenzó a removerlos con poco cuidado, sin importante que sus manos comenzaran a dañarse y sangrar, su único interés era encontrarla, cada trozo de chatarra que tiraba al costado hacía crecer su angustia, cambió varias veces de lugar, en ninguna parte parecía estar ella, empezaba a perder totalmente la razón cuando logró ver un destello azul cerca del destrozado panel de control, se apresuró en levantar el pilar dejando por fin al descubierto parte de su magullado cuerpo.

\- Vamos princesa, vamos – decía mientras iba retirando los escombros que cubrían sus piernas. Cuando logró tenerla totalmente libre de chatarra pudo ver el escenario completo, estaba muy malherida, sangre brotaba de los diversos cortes que tenía su cuerpo, su antes blanca e impoluta piel estaba completamente marcada por los senderos que trazaba su sangre al salir de sus heridas, y donde no había cortes había feos hematomas que le daban un aspecto fatal. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada producto de lo nervioso y angustiado que estaba en ese momento. Su ki era demasiado débil, así como su pulso.

Apretó los ojos y meneó la cabeza en negación, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se sintió descuidado, un total fracaso para su único objetivo, mantenerla a salvo, la tomó cuidadosamente abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si no quisiera que se le escapara, besó una y otra vez su frente, mientras limpiaba su cara, se sintió aliviado de verla aún con vida, pero sabía que si no actuaba rápido esa sensación podría ser fugaz. Se paró alzándola en sus brazos y se hizo camino entre los escombros para sacarla de ahí – eres una tonta, princesa – dijo deseando que las palabras llegaran a ella y la hicieran abrir los ojos.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la explosión la sorprendió totalmente, sabía que estaba mal herida pues podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo arder y le costaba moverse, tanto que prefirió desistir en sus intentos por ponerse de pie, los que sospechaba eran inútiles, no sentía más sonidos que el de su respiración y el de su débil corazón que se hacía cada vez más lento ¿Así se sentía morir? De pronto sintió que el terror la dominaba, no quería morir, no así, de manera tan poco honorable, lejos de su hogar, de su familia, sin haber conocido el calor de un lecho compartido, sabía que tenía que luchar por su vida, pero estaba tan cansada y en una agonía tan desesperante, le costaba seguir pensando con claridad, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba y escuchó su voz… " _eres tan tonta, princesa"…_ abrió lentamente los ojos y le dio una débil sonrisa – Idiota, siempre estás salvándome, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Se alegró por la inesperada respuesta, al menos, aun en el peor momento, seguía conservando su mala actitud.

\- Sh, sh, no te esfuerces, princesa. Hablaremos de esto después. Ahora concéntrate en no morir ¿bien?

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Goten.

Cuando se acercó a la casa vio a los viejos Brief que acababan de llegar y miraban con espanto el desastre.

\- Llamaré a un médico – dijo la Sra. Brief mientras torturaba su delantal entre las manos.

\- Sí querida, será lo mejor. Veo que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol – dijo el Dr. Brief.

Su esposa lo miró y asintió – lo dices por el joven Vegeta ¿cierto? - la escena no era nueva para ellos, su antiguo huésped les había hecho pasar por lo mismo antes.

Goten se detuvo un momento frente a ellos – Ese médico del que hablan ¿tardará mucho en llegar? – dijo con preocupación en su voz. De estar en su planeta simplemente la llevaría a un tanque de recuperación, pero dudaba de que en ese planeta tuvieran algo así, eso hubiera simplificado enormemente las cosas.

\- Un par de minutos, llévala a un cuarto de abajo, es más cerca.

\- Iré a buscar algo para limpiarla – la Sra. Brief desapareció del lugar.

\- Vamos, te guiaré – dijo el Dr. Brief y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Lo siguió a través de la casa, cuando llegaron a la habitación la dejó cuidadosamente en la cama y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla. Se veía más pálida de lo que era realmente, lo atribuyó a la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo. Cuando la Sra. Brief entró a la habitación cargando un pocillo con agua, compresas y vendas las tomó y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas como tantas veces había hecho con las propias mientras se encontraba en misión. El agua rápidamente se tiñó de rojo.

Tal como había dicho la mujer, en pocos minutos el médico llegó y comenzó a atender sus heridas de manera profesional, salió un momento de la habitación para dejar al hombre hacer su trabajo. Aún estaba tenso por la situación, pensaba que si no la hubiera dejado sola eso no habría pasado, que él debió estar ahí con ella, se preguntaba qué podía haber pasado dentro de la cámara para que estallara de esa manera, seguía haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo fugaz de su padre y esas peculiares semillas que habían ido a recoger unos días atrás, aquellas que podían restituir la fuerza y curar las heridas. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al patio y emprendió el vuelo hacia el Monte Paoz, en la Tierra no había tanques de recuperación, pero sí existían esas maravillosas semillas, él traería una para curar a su princesa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo primero que vio fue a Goten mirándola con una expresión seria en la cara. De pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, había estado entrenando en la cámara y por un descuido una de sus descargas de energía dio de lleno en el panel de control de la nave haciéndola estallar, se sintió torpe, fue un error de cálculo que le podría haber costado la vida, trató de sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió. Goten ni siquiera se movió. Sólo la miraba sin decir nada. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y escuchó su voz hablarle.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo severo.

\- Lo siento

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Casi te matas, me has dado el susto de mi vida. No puedes ser tan desmedida - su tono era severo.

\- Ya dije que lo siento ¿qué más quieres?

\- No vuelvas a asustarme así – exhaló mientras acercaba una mano a su cara y le acariciaba la mejilla cambiando completamente su actitud – por un momento creí que habías muerto, que había fallado mi misión y…

Lo interrumpió inmediatamente - ¿Sólo eso te importó? – dijo algo apenada, se sintió un poco desilusionada por sus palabras, por un momento pensó que su preocupación se debía a otra cosa, a lo mismo que ella sentía.

\- Eres una tonta, Bra – tomó sus manos entre las suyas y acercando una a su boca la besó - ¿Qué habría hecho yo si tú morías? Me habrías condenado a una muerte en vida. Fallar una misión, ser degradado por incompetente, es nada, absolutamente nada comparado con lo terrible que hubiera sido seguir vivo en un mundo sin tu risa, tus ocurrencias, tus enojos y regaños, sin tus atenciones… sin ti en ella… eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza a veces, pero en serio no sé qué haría sin ti, princesa… - de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y paró - ¿qué demonios me has hecho, Bra? – lo último lo dijo sintiendo el peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros, eso que sentía por ella ya no se lo podía negar, pero sabía que estaba más allá de su control, estaba loco por ella.

Sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido en el preciso momento en que Goten comenzó a hablar, era lo más dulce que le había escuchado decir, y todo iba dirigido a ella, eso no era sólo deseo, había algo más. Estuvo a punto de responderle algo, pero fue interrumpida por la persona que ingresó en ese instante a la habitación. Sintió como Goten dejaba sus manos y se paraba al lado de la cama mirando hacia la puerta, disimulando totalmente la emoción del momento.

\- Veo que has despertado, cariño – dijo dulcemente dirigiéndose a la chica.

\- Madre – dijo seriamente Goten.

\- Sra. Chichi ¿qué hace acá? – dijo sorprendida por la visita y algo decepcionada por la interrupción.

\- Creo que yo puedo explicar eso, en cuanto llegó el médico a tratarte recordé aquellas semillas que fuimos a buscar con mi padre a la torre del gato parlante, así que fui a buscar una para dártela – le mostró la pequeña semilla que tenía en la mano – tuve que decirles para qué la necesitaba y mis padres insistieron en acompañarme para ver cómo estabas.

\- ¿El Sr. Goku también está acá?

\- Sí, está en la cocina comiendo, ya sabes cómo es, pero eso no es lo importante – miró a su hijo - ¿por qué aun no le has dado la semilla?

\- Iba a hacerlo en el momento en que entraste a la habitación – esa era una pequeña mentira, en verdad se debatía entre dejar que se curara sola para castigarla por su imprudencia y darle el remedio que calmaría sus dolencias, pero finalmente se decidió por lo último, prefería verla siendo la chiquilla odiosa y obstinada que era siempre antes que esa sombra de su persona que ocupaba la cama – toma – extendió la mano hasta su boca y la dejó caer para que la pudiera masticar.

A los pocos segundos sintió como un ligero calor invadía su cuerpo y sus heridas iban sanando, así como su fuerza se restablecía, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a remover sus vendajes ante la mirada atenta de Goten que no le quitaba la vista. Quería volver al tema pendiente que tenía con Goten, pero con Chichi ahí presente sería imposible sacarle algo. De pronto sintió los brazos de Chichi rodeándola, la mujer se le había pegado y le besaba la frente cariñosamente mientras peinaba su cabello con los dedos.

\- Pequeña niña, me preocupaste mucho, ustedes los saiyajins son seres realmente asombrosos, pero principalmente por su estupidez. ¿Qué pensabas llevándote a esos extremos?

Eso no se lo esperaba, la mujer estaba ahí regañándola como si fuera su madre – lo siento Sra. Chichi, me extralimité, pero no volverá a pasar.

\- Claro que no jovencita, espero que hayas aprendido la lección y tú Goten, debes estar más pendiente de ella, se supone que estás acá para protegerla y evitar que pasen estas cosas.

Le dio una sonrisa a su madre y volvió a mirar a la princesa – No volveré a quitarle los ojos de encima, madre.

\- Bien, ahora que todo está mejor me quedo tranquila, iré a buscar a tu padre para regresar a casa.

\- ¿Por qué no se queda? Podrían cenar con nosotros.

\- Estupenda idea, iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar a Bunny – dicho eso, salió dejándolos nuevamente solos.

El silencio inundó la habitación, pero no necesitaban palabras en ese momento, con la mirada se podían decir todo. Chichi los había interrumpido en el peor momento, sabía que lo que dijera después de esa escurridiza confesión de Goten cambiaría todo para ellos. Todo lo que se dijeron en el Monte Paoz le dejaba claro que había un fuerte deseo fluyendo entre los dos y que por seguirlo mandarían todo lo que conocían a la mierda, pero no era tonta, sabía que hablar de sentimientos era un tema completamente distinto, ellos no estaban en ese punto aún, lo de ellos era una peligrosa atracción.

Goten dio el primer paso rompiendo el intenso contacto visual que tenían en ese momento al acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos levantándola de la cama donde minutos antes yacía mal herida. Con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que la fuera a dañar, pasó su mano por su frente bajando por su mejilla para terminar corriendo un escurridizo mechón de cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro – En adelante sólo podrás entrenar cuando yo esté presente ¿está bien? – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y continuó hablando - No quiero que vuelvas a exponerte a una situación así – otro beso llegó a su frente.

\- Estás loco si piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando no tengas deseos de acompañarme - Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó abrazar como una niña, estar entre sus brazos era demasiado agradable, allí se sentía segura, de verdad él llevaba a otro nivel el concepto de protección, podía decir con total seguridad que ese era su nuevo lugar favorito. Él era por mucho más alto que ella y más corpulento, junto a él se veía aún más pequeña de lo que era, pero eso le gustaba, en él podía perderse, era la medida perfecta para su cuerpo, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Eres tan obstinada, por ahora no seguiré discutiendo este tema contigo, pero no te salvarás de esta conversación cuando llegue el momento – ella sólo asintió para dejarlo tranquilo.

Estuvieron unos minutos disfrutando el calor de ese abrazo, hasta que Goten tomó algo de distancia para besarla cortamente – Sería bueno que te cambiaras de ropa antes de ir a cenar ¿no crees? – dijo señalando la maltratada ropa que aún llevaba puesta.

\- Ve a compartir con tus padres, yo iré en un rato, me pondré algo lindo sólo para ver tu cara – dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego salir juntos de la habitación.

* * *

Después de la cena con los viejos Brief y los padres de Goten, ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Se sentía un poco alegre por el extraño brebaje que la Sra. Brief había insistido que tomaran, había bebido alcohol antes en su planeta, especialmente luego de las misiones, cuando todo el escuadrón se reunía en la taberna para celebrar la victoria, pero este tipo de alcohol era distinto, era dulce y lo invitaba a beber más. Entre él y Bra habían acabado tres botellas, y los efectos se hicieron notar rápidamente en la chica, por lo que él le había sugerido ir a dormir, a lo que ella asintió y se retiraron, no sin antes despedirse de todos.

Estaba en su habitación dispuesto a dormir cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- ¿Goten?

Escuchó su voz detrás de la puerta - ¿Qué sucede? – respondió desde el interior elevando un poco su voz, sin moverse de la cama.

\- ¿Me acompañarías un momento? Me siento un poco sola.

Dudó un instante, pero luego se decidió a ceder a su petición, aunque no estuvieran en su planeta, seguía siendo su princesa y no podía negarse a sus requerimientos – Claro, dame un momento – escuchó la puerta cerrarse a la distancia, debía haber regresado a su habitación. Se paró y salió de la propia rumbo a la de la chica. Golpeó la puerta y la abrió cuando escuchó que lo invitaba a pasar.

La encontró parada junto a la ventana mirando las estrellas.

\- Cierra, ¿crees que nuestro planeta se pueda ver desde acá?

\- Lo dudo, está bastante lejos.

\- Tienes razón, ha sido una pregunta bastante tonta – Se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

\- ¿Estás bien? No me digas que eso que bebiste te pegó.

\- No, estoy bien, sólo me ha puesto algo melancólica… extraño estar allá – caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella – No pienses que porque me intereso un poco en lo que podría hacer acá he desechado la idea de volver o que he dejado de pensar en mi familia.

Descuida - le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado – Esto no será para siempre, lo sabes ¿cierto?

\- Pero me parece eterno. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de convencer a mi padre de que me permita regresar... Tú puedes hacerlo, si así lo deseas, puedo hablar con mi padre para que te lo permita, sé que no deseas vivir en la Tierra.

\- Ten paciencia, princesa – tomó su mano en un fuerte agarre tratando de darle algo de calma – No deseo irme sin ti, este lugar no es tan malo después de todo, especialmente si tú estás en él.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y por la cercanía pudo sentir su embriagador aroma. Eso le causó una extraña sensación, era una esencia muy agradable. Se separó de él y evitó volver a mirarlo.

Notándolo, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo – Esto terminará pronto – sintió que le mentía, pero era lo mejor para tranquilizarla un poco.

Le causó gracia notar que siempre parecía encontrar la manera de hacer que su mirada se cruzara con la suya. En un acto impulsivo tomó su cabeza y acercándolo le dio un nervioso beso.

Cuando el sorpresivo beso acabó bajó por su cuello, pero se detuvo al llegar cerca de su pecho y volvió a subir por su cuello haciendo una pausa en su oído – eres tan perfecta - No se sentía con deseos de parar, era la misma sensación que lo invadió en la casa de sus padres, necesitaba tomarla, hacerla suya. El recorrido de sus labios continuó para detenerse frente a su boca. Sin dejar de mirarla, rozó sus labios, tímidamente y le dio un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior y la excitación tomó posesión de su cuerpo, pero se alejó un poco de ella para decirle algo.

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la galaxia – la miró con deseo y las palabras salieron solas - ¿Quieres seguir? – estaba siendo atrevido, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida.

Sus palabras parecieron gustarle, sus labios le lanzaron una sonrisa y su cara se acercó peligrosamente.

\- Sí – cuando sintió su mano sobre su rodilla, su respiración se aceleró, pero se quedó quieta. Cerró los ojos y supo que esta vez llegarían hasta el final, estaba dispuesta a todo. Deseaba más de él.

Una tensión endemoniada se sentía entre los dos, ninguno parecía querer acabar con el momento, pero tampoco sabían muy bien qué hacer con esas ganas que sentían y cuando su mano libre buscó la de ella, lo sorprendió y la agarró fuertemente para colocarla en su cintura. En un rápido y torpe movimiento se acercó y pegando sus labios a los de él y lo volvió a besar.

Lentamente subió la mano que tenía en su rodilla hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos y los masajeó, con extremo cuidado, pero cuando un suave gemido salió de su boca abruptamente se detuvo y se separó de ella, parándose de la cama.

\- Goten… - se paró rápidamente y se acercó a él para tocar suavemente su rostro, lo besó efusivamente siendo correspondida en el acto, poco a poco y entre necesitadas caricias se fueron desprendiendo de la ropa, lentamente, como si el tiempo no existiera, quedando sólo con su ropa interior.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en la cama, se puso de rodillas frente a él y cogió el borde del short de spandex retirándolo para dejar libre su muy llamativa erección, la miró y le sonrió coquetamente mientras con su mano se apoderaba de él, muy despacio comenzó a acariciarlo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos ónix. Él sólo la miraba fijamente, disfrutando el momento. El toque de sus manos era como el de un suave masaje y lo estaba poniendo a mil. La vio dirigir su mirada hacia su miembro y acercar su boca y besarlo, en ese momento pensó que lo metería en su boca y se tensó, ansioso, pero no lo hizo, volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en los suyos y continuó con sus caricias, comenzaba a debatirse entre tomarla de los brazos y tumbarla en la cama para hacerla suya o dejar que siguiera con su labor.

La inocencia de su mirada contrastaba con la picardía de sus acciones ¡Diablos! Qué perdido se sentía en esa mirada, qué tentado. La tomó de los brazos e hizo que se parara, posó ambas manos en su cintura y subió lentamente por su espalda hasta alcanzar su sostén y soltarlo, mientras besaba su plano vientre, dando pequeños mordiscos cada tanto. Una vez liberados sus pechos se deshizo de la molesta prenda, lanzándola lejos. Tomó un pecho en cada mano y acercando su boca a uno de ellos pasó juguetonamente la lengua trazando un círculo alrededor de su pezón, mientras atrapaba entre sus dedos el del otro pecho. Mordió su pezón izquierdo, primero con suavidad y luego fuertemente mientras succionaba, logrando sacarle un gemido que fue un deleite sensorial para su agudo oído.

Tomó su mano derecha y la llevó hacia su sexo deseosa de hacer más íntimas las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Entendiendo su demanda tocó la pequeña prenda que aún la cubría y sonrió al notar su humedad, siguió disfrutando de sus pechos, mientras con su mano recorría atrevidamente su entrepierna, corrió un poco la fina tela y rozó sus virginales labios causando un casi imperceptible temblor en su cuerpo.

Se separó levemente de él y lo tumbó contra la cama para luego tomar con ambas manos el borde su braga y bajarla hasta sus pies quedando completamente desnuda ante la atenta vista de Goten. Le parecía soñada, su larga cabellera de exótico color caía libre por sus hombros sobrepasando sus firmes pechos, haciendo un hermoso contraste con su nívea piel, si había una diosa, estaba seguro de que lucía como ella. Liberó una pierna y después la otra, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Notó en plenitud la cálida humedad de su entrepierna sobre su centro. Con unos suaves movimientos de cadera empezó a frotarse sobre él, empapándolo de sus fluidos endureciendo aún más su erección. Se agarró fuertemente de su trasero para potenciar sus movimientos, ni siquiera pensó en contener su fuerza, estaba más allá de todo control. Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran mientras se movían al compás de su erótico baile, otorgándole una vista privilegiada.

Los movimientos de su cadera se hacían cada vez más amplios e intensos, el vaivén de sus pechos era hipnótico y casi podía sentir como su miembro pulsaba ansioso por invadir su intimidad, tenía que echar mano a todo su autocontrol para no sucumbir.

Agarró sus caderas y la giró contra la cama, quedando encima de su menudo cuerpo. Ella soltó un sonoro gemido al sentirse completamente dominada – me harás terminar sin siquiera disfrutarlo como se debe – soltó en un murmullo directo a su oído.

Una coqueta risa salió de sus labios – Entonces, hazlo ya – ordenó entre dientes, apoyando sus manos en la cama para levantarse y sacarlo de encima suyo. Volteó y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, agarrándose de sus hombros mientras abría coquetamente las piernas y las colocaba una a cada lado de sus caderas, acariciándolo. Se miraron, apenas unos segundos, mientras rozaba sus labios contra los suyos – sorpréndeme, _soldado._

Sus últimas palabras, lejos de molestarlo, lo alentaron a demostrarle de qué era capaz con ella. Sin perder más tiempo tomó su miembro y lo posicionó entre sus húmedos labios, frotándolo contra toda su extensión – hazlo – la escuchó demandar ansiosa. Empujó despacio hacia dentro de una sola vez hasta que no pudo entrar más. Sintió sus uñas clavarse en lo alto de su espalda y un ahogado gruñido salir de su boca. Se quedaron inmovilizados unos segundos, unidos, el silencio era absoluto. Entonces se miraron, la calma de su rostro la hizo sonreír y relajarse.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, dando pequeñas y controladas embestidas, sospechaba que ese primer encuentro no iba a ser del todo placentero en ese momento, podía ver como fruncía su ceño con cada embate. Buscó su boca y la besó mientras aceleraba un poco el ritmo.

Poco a poco fue olvidando el dolor para darle paso al total placer de sentirlo moviéndose en su interior, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, una mano en su espalda y la otra apoyada en la cama, se sentía en las nubes, siendo dominada por el hombre de sus más secretas fantasías.

Volvió a empujar, esta vez con dureza, provocando un espasmo en ella y un gemido de placer. Se retiró lentamente de su interior y rozó sus labios para luego volver a embestirla de golpe, excitándose más al escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos haciendo contacto y sus gemidos. Siguió con esa dinámica por unas cuantas embestidas más, consiguiendo con cada carga venía un gemido cada vez más largo, audible y emocionado. Pensó que ya había pasado la parte incómoda, pues la notaba gozar con cada movimiento, en ese momento la tenía aferrada a su espalda con las manos y a su cadera con las piernas. Podía sentir hasta la más mínima vibración de su cuerpo, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas sus gemidos se iban convirtiendo en pequeños gritos. Bajó la intensidad y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios la invitó a calmarse un poco, temiendo que alguien en la casa pudiera escucharlos, pues por nada del mundo quería ser interrumpido y tener que parar lo que estaban haciendo.

Soltó sus piernas del firme agarre que mantenía en sus caderas y las levantó para obtener un mejor acceso, sus senos no paraban de subir y bajar con cada carga. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba las sábanas con las manos. Nuevamente los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, de nada había servido su anterior advertencia, la princesa parecía totalmente fuera de sí.

Como si hubiera caído en cuenta de que comenzaba a gritar, intentó ahogar sin mucho éxito sus gemidos, estos eran cada vez más cortos e intensos.

La cama temblaba con sus movimientos, la sábana se enrollaba en sus manos por su fuerte agarre, a los gemidos de ella se unieron los de él, ya le daba lo mismo si alguien los escuchaba, lo único que importaba era el placer que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. La espalda de Bra se arqueó y soltó un fuerte y sentido gemido que retumbó en sus oídos, lo que sólo consiguió excitarlo de sobremanera, sabía que eso había sido un orgasmo, su primer orgasmo y todo a causa de él, sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse y como sus paredes se contraían contra su erección. Ver todo ese placer reflejado en su cara le entregó una sensación de satisfacción única. Sintiendo que había logrado su objetivo se dispuso a conseguir su propia liberación, cambió la estrategia y acelerando el ritmo comenzó a embestirla con un poco más de fuerza… una… dos… tres… cuatro… y una última con la que alcanzó el punto máximo del placer. Sintiendo su anhelada liberación llegar, se dejó caer a su lado, boca arriba, inhaló profundamente y exhaló tratando de regular su respiración.

Giró y se apoyó de costado sobre un brazo para mirar el desnudo cuerpo de la hermosa mujer con la que acaba de compartir el lecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración aún era irregular, la vio llevar sus manos a su cara y frotar sus ojos suavemente para luego abrirlos. Algo en su mirada había cambiado, había en sus ojos un brillo distinto, lo que no hacía más que hacerla lucir más perfecta si es que era posible. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero con ninguna se había sentido tan bien como hasta ahora con ella, normalmente una vez que acababa se levantaba y se iba sin siquiera despedirse, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de quedarse a su lado, de abrazarla y mimarla. Tocó su barbilla y pasó el pulgar por sus labios suavemente, sin anunciarlo le dio un casto beso para luego hundirse en su cuello inhalando su dulce y embriagador aroma, el cual ahora se confundía con el suyo y un ligero olor a sangre que no pasaba desapercibido para su sensible olfato. La envolvió en un cálido abrazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo – No hay vuelta atrás… te quiero solo para mí.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo – Lo soy. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? – se separó de ella y se acomodó en la cama, con una mano palmeó el espacio a su lado, invitándola a recostarse allí.

Gateó por la cama y llegó a su lado, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con calma, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos, acarició su cabello tiernamente y la abrazó.

Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a trazar un camino imaginario por su abdomen con sus dedos – Ha sido fantástico… gracias – Lo que habían hecho estaba mal de muchas formas, pero se sentía tan bien. En sus brazos se sentía como una mujer completa. ¿Por qué algo tan maravilloso y único podía estar mal?

\- Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras – dijo en un tono condenadamente seductor regalándole una media sonrisa que no pudo ver - ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

\- Me gusta la idea – dijo coquetamente.

\- Hay mucho que puedo mostrarte, _princesa._

* * *

 **N.A:** ¡Hola, hola! Espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado, como siempre les agradezco el tiempo y las buenas vibras de sus comentarios, los follows nuevos y todo. Son una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo. Espero de corazón poder tener prontamente otro capítulo listo, me entusiasma esta historia.

Ahora sí me tomaré el tiempo de responder a sus comentarios, en el cap. pasado no tuve el tiempo suficiente y para hacerlo a la ligera, pues, ¡para qué! Ustedes se merecen lo mejor :)

 **AnneBrief7** : Debo confesar que siento una debilidad por el Gohan que es buen guerrero, hijo, marido y padre a la vez (mira tú que hombre más luchón xD) No sé qué decir sobre Trunks, yo también espero, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que esté bien – una lágrima cae – pero pase lo que pase con él, el que lo hayan atacado desatará la furia de Vegeta, ¡Pues que nadie se mete con su familia y la cuenta! Por ahí, no diré específicamente dónde, dejé un pequeño spoiler…

Este Goten es un enigma (Incluso para mí, ajajaja) demasiado conflicto interno, pero poco a poco se irá convenciendo de que merece más de lo que la vida en Vegetasei le ha dado. Ya ha dado un importantísimo paso ;)

En esta historia me he pintado a una Chichi distinta, manipuladora como ella sola, pero quise explotar más el aspecto maternal de su personalidad, quizás se vea un poco ooc, pero es lo que necesito para complementar la trama.

 **ChiChi-San34: ¡** Hola! Gracias por pasarte por acá, de que seguiré, pues claro, hay tanto por contar aún. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Miki:** Te tengo en vela, lo siiiiieeento. Me he estado tomando más tiempo del habitual para actualizar, pero prometo que intentaré hacer que la espera valga la pena. Ajaja, claro, lo que faltaría sería que Trunks termine siendo enviado a la Tierra a ver como Goten "se aprovecha" de su hermanita (¿o es Bra la que se aprovecha de la nobleza de nuestro Goten?), me imagino que pondría el grito en el cielo al encontrarse con tal sorpresa. Las infinitas gracias son para ti, eres la mejor motivadora de la vida.

 **Caro:** ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya interesado, siempre es grato leer que alguien aprecia lo que haces con tanto cariño. Opinando externamente, ¡Sí! ¡Quédense en la Tierra!

 **Diyelg:** ¡Ni te imaginas como extrañaba escribir! La perseverancia de Bra merece un premio, y vaya que lo tuvo - wink wink – La idea de un futuro en la Tierra me parece tan interesante, no estoy diciendo que sí o sí se vayan a quedar, pero sí me parece interesante que coqueteen con esa idea… como un "what if" Se les ha abierto una puerta a un mundo de posibilidades que jamás imaginaron, al menos para Bra, pero ¡bah! No sé de qué tanto se preocupa Goten, a Vegeta le fue super bien en la vida simplemente viviendo para entrenar, nos queda claro que jamás le trabajó un día a nadie y nunca nadie se quejó – que sepamos - xD (Sólo recordemos DBZ y DBS)

Un abrazo enorme a todos y todas. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Adalgar**


	8. Chapter 8

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo primero que vio fueron unos brillantes cabellos azules cuya dueña dormía profundamente sobre su pecho. Pasó una mano suavemente por su cabeza hasta su espalda enredando los dedos en su largo cabello, una orgullosa sonrisa se volvió a cruzar por su rostro, si alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría viviendo ese momento le habría dicho que estaba loco, sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos en un enredo de piernas, relajados, como si nada más importara en el universo.

Giró la cabeza para encontrar con la vista el reloj – 10:41 AM… mmm hemos dormido bastante – de pronto algo que no recordaba haber visto antes llamó su atención, en medio de la habitación había uno de esos robots utilitarios que la Sra. Brief usaba para mantener caliente la comida preparada, el cual, haciendo gala de sus funciones, estaba atiborrado de platillos, junto a él en una pequeña mesa accesoria había dos vasos y dos tazas listas para ser tomadas. Ató cabos rápidamente y toda su sangre se heló y abandonó su cara, la única explicación era que Bunny había entrado a la habitación para dejar todo eso ahí, eso sólo podía significar una cosa… los había visto.

Sintió la urgente necesidad de salir de ahí, se reincorporó en la cama sin cuidado alguno haciendo que Bra despertara abruptamente y se quedara mirándolo con una expresión de clara confusión y enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Ten más cuidado, Goten – se envolvió rápidamente entre las sabanas cubriendo su desnudez.

\- Mira – dijo señalando hacia donde estaban las cosas que llevó Bunny – Hemos cometido nuestro primer error.

Alzó la vista y a diferencia de Goten permaneció tranquila - ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó con desinterés.

\- ¿Cómo que qué tiene? ¿Qué no ves que eso lo tiene que haber dejado ahí tu abuela? Eso quiere decir que entró a la habitación y que nos ha visto.

\- No veo el problema en eso, Goten – dijo relajadamente.

\- ¿No te preocupa ni un poco? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No – con su anormal calma por el asunto se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa, colocándosela lentamente, una vez que estuvo completamente vestida se acercó al robot y comenzó a manipularlo para retirar la comida y sin decir más se sentó comer - ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sorprendido por su inesperado comportamiento se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir.

\- Esto está muy bueno, Goten. Deberías probarlo – dijo acercándole un plato. Sabía que Goten debía estar confundido por su calma, pero pensó que era imperioso que se mostrara de esa forma, estaba convencida de que, si demostraba lo ansiosa que estaba, le daría pie a los arrepentimientos de Goten y no quería retroceder todo lo avanzado, aunque lo que habían vivido, para ella, era imborrable… Habían sido descuidados ¿por qué no se le ocurrió cerrar la puerta?

Su abuela solía ser una entrometida, daba por seguro que no tardaría en hacer un comentario desafortunado sobre lo que había visto y de eso sería cuestión de tiempo para que su madre se enterara de todo. Trató de analizar objetivamente la situación… quizás no estaba molesta por haberlos encontrado juntos, de estarlo no les habría dejado el desayuno servido ¿o no? O quizás era sólo su forma de hacerles saber que lo sabía todo… como fuese tendría que hablar con ella y asegurarse de que mantendría el secreto, no le preocupaba que su madre supiera la verdad, eventualmente ella misma se lo diría, pero era muy pronto, aun no sabía siquiera qué o cómo decirle, ella era una mujer comprensiva y en la cual podía confiar, jamás la traicionaría, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera vergüenza de sincerarse de esa manera con su madre. ¿Y si su padre se enteraba?

De pronto toda su calma exterior se vio perturbada y se le hizo más difícil fingir, en un descuidado movimiento el vaso del cual había estado bebiendo se volcó sobre la mesa derramando su contenido. Se paró antes de que el líquido pudiera mojarla y tomó todas las servilletas que tenía a mano para limpiar rápida y torpemente el desastre que había creado. Alzó la vista hacia Goten y pudo notar que él aún la miraba, como esperando que dijera algo importante, huyó de su mirada y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, no lo perturbaría con sus pensamientos, era mejor que siguiera actuando en ese momento.

Una vez que secó malamente todo se volvió a sentar, esta vez Goten tomó asiento frente a ella y comenzó a comer lentamente, mirándola de cuando en cuando. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios… Que su padre se enterara de todo antes de que ella pudiera explicárselo sólo traería problemas, entendería todo mal, tenía la certeza de que sólo vería lo malo en esa situación y no le daría la importancia que tenía para ella, lo atribuiría a otro de sus caprichos, se enfadaría con Goten por faltar a su juramento y a las costumbres de su planeta, y es que sabía que se habían apresurado impulsivamente pasando por alto todo lo que se les había enseñado, la única forma en que alguien podía _tenerla_ , era reclamándola públicamente y venciendo en un torneo a todos los guerreros interesados, sólo el mejor podría tener el honor de unirse a la princesa de su raza, fuera o no de su agrado, era una costumbre que le parecía anticuada y nada considerada con sus verdaderos deseos, pero así era la vida en su planeta.

Mientras su padre no supiera nada sobre su actual relación ella podría convencer a Goten de reclamarla en el momento que regresaran ¿Por qué se negaría? Esa era la única forma, pero debía asegurarse de que él fuera invencible, no dudaba de sus habilidades de combate, pero no quería sorpresas y tener que acabar atada de por vida a alguien que no deseaba ni conocía. Si eso no resultaba… se rebelaría y huiría del planeta con él. Claro que su plan original fracasaría si la verdad se sabía antes de tiempo y entonces no le quedaría más opción que olvidarse de su vida en Vegetasei, jamás aceptaría ser de otro luego de haber sido suya. Debía asegurarse de que su abuela no abriría la boca.

Con las ideas más claras tomó una decisión – Me reclamarás – le dijo con seguridad.

La miró atónito - ¿No se supone que soy yo el que debe decidir eso? – preguntó con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada fatal - ¿Acaso no quieres?

\- Derrotaré a todo aquel que se atreva a mirarte siquiera – en ese momento sólo irradiaba seguridad – Demostraré que nadie más te merece como yo.

\- Eso suena mejor – Frunció su ceño y una orgullosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios – No me decepciones, _soldado_.

Parándose nuevamente, rodeó la mesa para llegar a él sentándose sobre sus piernas, pegó su frente a la suya clavando esos intensos ojos azules en los suyos azabaches – Nada saldrá mal…

Atrapando su cara entre sus manos se apoderó de sus labios y de su boca en un instante. Se separaron lentamente y ella volvió a hablar – No dudo que lo conseguirás, porque eres el guerrero más fuerte que existe en Vegetasei después de mi hermano y mi padre.

\- No te imaginas lo vacía que había sido mi vida hasta antes de unirme a ti – hundió su nariz en el cuello de la princesa y luego comenzó a investigar el territorio mediante besos, donde iba dejando un rastro de humedad que luego soplaba causándole un intenso placer.

Ella se aferró a su cabello con las manos mientras soltaba un suave gemido. Tomándola firmemente se paró, alzándola para dejarla caer suavemente sobre la cama. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se quedó suspendido sobre ella, la miró, besó su frente y su nariz y volvió a mirarla intensamente.

Se sentía amada, nunca había tenido esa sensación, su madre la amaba y se lo decía constantemente, pero eso era distinto, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, por primera vez se sentía muy importante para una persona que no fuera de su familia. Se inclinó hacia él y volvió a besarlo, mientras sentía como sus piernas eran separadas lentamente por su rodilla trayendo a su mente recuerdos de lo vivido la noche anterior.

Se dejó quitar la ropa que minutos antes se había puesto y lo miró sonrojada, de no estarlo viviendo no hubiera podido imaginar lo emocionante que sería sentir el roce de una piel ajena sobre su cuerpo. Lo vio hacer un rápido movimiento y deshacerse de su ropa interior para posarse entre sus piernas ansioso por repetir lo de la noche anterior. Comenzó a dar empujes cortos, observándola atentamente, sus mejillas rápidamente se enrojecieron y de su boca entreabierta suaves gemidos le saludaban.

Siguió empujando hasta que notó que entraba con mayor facilidad, su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando a él, entonces, mientras se perdía en su boca, empujó a fondo amortiguando con un beso un fuerte gemido.

\- ¿Todo bien? – la vio asentir con los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda, la abrazó con ternura y continuó invadiendo el cuerpo de la que sería _su mujer_ por siempre – Ya nada podrá apartarme de ti, eres mía.

Luego de un rato ya no podía aguantar mucho más y sólo con sentir el temblor del cuerpo que tomaba llegó al punto cúlmine de su excitación emitiendo un grave gemido que se unió al de ella. Se levantó cuidadosamente y sonrió al encontrarse con la dulce mirada que le regalaba en ese momento.

Le extendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, cuando la tuvo en frente la abrazó estrechamente pudiendo sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón, como si estuviera ansioso por contarle algo… besó su mejilla y se separó de ella dejándola libre, la vio alejarse con dirección al baño mientras seguía el coqueto vaivén de sus caderas.

Recogió su ropa interior del suelo y se la colocó para luego dejarse caer en la cama, descansaría un rato mientras esperaba su turno para darse una reconfortante ducha. Haber tomado nuevamente a la princesa alejó de su mente sus recientes aprehensiones y el pavor del cual fue presa cuando notó que Bunny los había descubierto, confiaba en que Bra lograría que la señora mantuviera su boca callada, si tenían la suerte de que su relación siguiera siendo secreta en Vegetasei podía reclamarla cuando regresaran, era un buen plan que no se le había ocurrido, de esa forma podría mantener sus aspiraciones personales y podría ser el orgulloso general de las fuerzas de elite que se había propuesto ser cuando aun era un niño.

Otra vez estaba en un punto de su vida en que todo daba un giro, aunque esta vez no sería una víctima de las circunstancias, esta vez él sería quien dominara la situación y decidiría paso a paso en qué se convertiría su vida. La primera vez no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que iba pasando y adaptarse rápidamente, era sólo un niño que no lograba entender que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Su primer recuerdo del día en que todo cambió era tan claro como el más recientemente vivido, recordaba haber estado jugando con Gohan en la entrada de su casa en el Monte Paoz, mientras su madre terminaba de lavar los trastos del almuerzo. Era un día como cualquier otro en su corta vida, pero de un momento a otro todo cambió con la llegada de un extraño visitante. Gohan dejó de prestarle atención, lo vio levantarse del suelo y caminar hacia el aparecido.

 _Planeta Tierra, 20 años atrás…_

 _\- Con que ustedes son la familia de Kakarotto_ – tardó meses en olvidar el terror que le producía esa profunda y burlesca voz.

 _\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?_ – escuchó decir a Gohan en un tono que nunca le había escuchado usar antes.

\- _Mi nombre es Raditz y tengo órdenes del Rey Vegeta de llevarme a ese pequeño niño que está ahí_ – dijo señalando hacia él, en ese momento supo que no sería un día normal y que algo estaba completamente mal.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué quieres a mi hermano?_ – la sorpresa y la rabia la voz de su hermano sólo hicieron que sus temores crecieran en su interior. Al día de hoy no podía recordar cómo fue que su tío pasó de ser el objeto de sus pesadillas a convertirse en uno de los guerreros que más admiraba y tenía como ejemplo cuando de fiereza se trataba, era un guerrero indomable e incomparable, para nada serio, pero uno de los mejores al servicio del Rey.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su madre saliera de la casa alertada por los gritos de Gohan. Aún podía recordar el cambio que hubo en su cara cuando vio al fiero saiyajin parado en el antejardín de su tranquilo hogar, fue como si toda la alegría la abandonara de golpe y el mismo terror que él sentía en ese momento se colara en sus huesos.

 _\- Gohan, cariño ¿Qué está pasando acá? ¿Quién es este hombre? – dijo mirando al guerrero que estaba parado a solo pasos del mayor de sus hijos – la sola imagen de ese hombre le puso los pelos de punta, hizo un análisis rápido de lo que tenía al frente, ese aspecto, la armadura… la cola… saiyajin, no cabía duda de que era uno de esos desalmados guerreros de la misma raza a la que pertenecía su marido y… Vegeta…_

 _\- Dice que viene por Goten, mamá_ \- ¿Por él? ¿Qué tenía él de importante? Sólo era un niño que nada sabía de la vida, apenas estaba comenzando a vivir.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo?!_ – corrió hacia Goten y lo tomó en brazos de manera protectora - _¡Vete de acá! Jamás te llevarás a mi hijo – trató de entrar a la casa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Raditz le estaba cortando el camino interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta, regalándole una desquiciada sonrisa que sólo consiguió hacerla temblar._

 _\- Mira chiquilla, será mejor que no te opongas, no me iré de acá sin él, así que tú decides, o lo haces por las buenas o lo hacemos a mi modo._

 _Apretó fieramente el agarre sobre su hijo, mientras miraba de reojo a Gohan que permanecía de pie a unos pasos de ellos listo para atacar._

 _\- ¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste?_ – preguntó burlonamente el alto saiyajin.

 _\- Puedes largarte por donde llegaste, no te llevarás a mi hijo._

 _\- Veo que has elegido mal, mujer – en un rápido movimiento le quitó el niño de las manos agarrándolo sin ningún cuidado por la ropa, causando que estallara en un fuerte llanto._

Lo siguiente fue caer al suelo… se sentó en el pasto mientras frotaba sus brazos, a unos pocos metros de él estaba su tío, de pie, limpiando con su puño un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, la cual estaba adornada por una perversa sonrisa, la que años después de conocerlo bien supo que sólo significaba problemas para el receptor de ese macabro gesto. Gohan había aprovechado una distracción para atacarlo, cómo le hubiese gustado que su hermano no hubiera hecho eso en ese entonces, pues lo que vino después lo atormentó por años.

 _\- Así que quieres jugar ¿Eh, mocoso? Te propongo algo… si logras golpearme sólo una vez el llorón se queda con ustedes y yo me iré de regreso a mi planeta para que vivan la mierda de vida que se les antoje_ – dijo sin borrar la maldita sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Chichi aprovechó el momento para intentar acercarse a Goten, pero fue detenida por un violento golpe de Raditz, el cual la dejó tumbada en el suelo haciéndola perder el conocimiento inmediatamente, provocando a Gohan, que en cuestión de segundos se rodeó de un aura dorada – _Con eso aprenderás a no entrometerte, mujer_ – alzó la vista hacia Gohan, quien se lanzó contra él soltando un fiero grito de batalla, pero esquivó ágilmente el ataque del chico – _Tomaré eso como una aceptación, pero no creas que será fácil, mocoso insolente._

Mientras esquivaba hábilmente cada golpe que trataba de darle el niño su cabello se tornó dorado y su velocidad aumentó, sin perder tiempo y apenas lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó de una pierna con una mano y lo alzó en el aire, empuñando la mano libre comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad sin que este pudiera defenderse adecuadamente - _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Por un momento pensé que esto podría ser divertido, eres una basura_ – le dijo mientras lo usaba como bolsa de entrenamiento haciendo que de su boca salieran los más terribles gritos de dolor. Todo ante la atenta mirada del pequeño Goten que no hacía más que llorar y pedir a gritos que parara.

Gohan nunca había lamentado tanto haber descuidado su entrenamiento durante esos años de paz.

Cuando se aburrió de golpear al chico soltó su agarre y lo dejó caer al piso, pero no tenía intenciones de parar su tortura, debía ser castigado por su atrevimiento, descendió parándose junto a él y comenzó a patearlo despiadadamente, mientras reía como un maniático. Decidido a acabar con esa pérdida de tiempo extendió una mano hacia el chico formando una pequeña, pero mortal bola de energía. En el momento en que iba a lanzarla un fuerte e infantil grito lo hizo parar, desintegró su energía y volteó hacia donde estaba el niño, notoriamente enfadado elevando su ki. Sonrió burlonamente y dejando de lado a Gohan se acercó hasta él, evaluando el poder que desprendía.

\- _Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Vegeta, con el entrenamiento adecuado te convertirás en un buen elemento para nuestras fuerzas, mocoso._

El niño se lanzó contra Raditz que lo detuvo en el acto y dándole un certero golpe en la nuca lo tumbó y lo dejó inconsciente.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, ya no sabía muy bien qué sentía con esos recuerdos, cualquiera que los escuchara le diría que eran malos, pero a la vez eran el inicio del camino que lo llevó a ser lo que era ahora, él era un saiyajin no un terrícola, y sabía que era tanto o más despiadado que lo que había demostrado ser su tío en ese entonces, al menos ante los ojos de todas las civilizaciones que masacró en más de una misión. Además… si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma quizás nunca la hubiera conocido…

Su mente siguió divagando y lo llevó al siguiente momento en su memoria…

.

.

.

 _\- Veo que has cumplido exitosamente con tu misión, Raditz._

 _\- ¿Para qué lo necesitas realmente? No es más que un simple crío, aunque debo decir que tiene un potencial extraordinario, pero dudo que sepa cómo controlar ese poder dentro de él._

 _\- Es un híbrido y, si estoy en lo cierto, podremos hacer de él el soldado perfecto. Su hermano tiene el potencial para ser un guerrero formidable, pero está lleno de sentimentalismos absurdos que lo hacen perder el objetivo real en una batalla. No permitiré que la gloriosa sangre saiyajin que corre por sus venas sea desperdiciada en una vida simple y llena de cursilerías como la que tendría en la Tierra, la insoportable mujer que es su madre ya arruinó a un muchacho con sus estupideces, lo ha convertido en una excusa de guerrero, no toleraré que siga el mismo camino, este crecerá para convertirse un verdadero guerrero saiyajin._

 _\- ¿Vas a criarlo como tuyo?_

 _\- ¿Estás loco? No tengo tiempo para esos asuntos, esa será tu nueva misión. Te encargarás del crío. Haz que deje de comportarse como un mocoso asustadizo. Enséñale lo básico, ahora es tu responsabilidad._

 _\- Tú eres el que tiene un crío casi de la misma edad, si puedes con uno, puedes con dos._

 _\- Eso está fuera de discusión, Raditz. El mocoso es todo tuyo, si él falla, fallas tú._

 _\- Sigo pensando que, si lo que quieres es que sea imparable, deberías mantenerlo a tu lado._

 _\- Tonterías – fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de abandonar la sala, dejándolo sólo con su secuestrador que lo miraba con una ceja alzada._

 _\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga contigo, mocoso? ¡No me mires así! ¡Y deja de llorar, me tienes harto!_

 _Cesó inmediatamente sus sollozos, asustado por la fiera mirada del intimidante guerrero, ese tenía que ser el peor día de su corta vida._

 _Planeta Vegeta, 20 años atrás…_

Los días en que tenía que entrenar a los nuevos aspirantes eran los más agotadores mentalmente para él, tener que lidiar con un montón de buenos para nada que creían saberlo todo solía ser un muy buen entrenamiento para su paciencia, pero terminaba estresado y conteniendo las ganas de hacerlos explotar. Él merecía un lugar mejor, era un buen guerrero, quizás no el más poderoso, pero ciertamente sobrecalificado para ser la niñera de un grupo de incompetentes, añoraba sus buenos años al mando de su escuadrón, cuando realmente era importante. Ser considerado un soldado de clase baja había resultado más gratificante que ser reconocido como uno de elite, grupo dentro del cual era el último eslabón.

Nada más entrar en la casa se deshizo inmediatamente de la armadura, tirándola descuidadamente al piso, al no escuchar a nadie reclamarle por eso supo que su mujer no se encontraba ahí. Caminó hasta la habitación que compartían y antes de entrar un peculiar ruido llamó su atención - ¿un llanto?

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos en estado de alerta y comenzó a abrir las puertas de las otras habitaciones asomándose en cada una, al llegar a la que solía usar Raditz cuando pasaba por ahí, el ruido se hizo más fuerte, sintió un ínfimo ki en el interior lo que hizo que apresurara su ingreso a la habitación.

Su vista recorrió toda la habitación y se detuvo finalmente en un pequeño ser que estaba acurrucado en el suelo, contra la cama, agarrándose la cola, mientras emitía los más molestos sonidos, detestaba escuchar sollozos. No había que ser un genio para notar que era un cachorro saiyajin, pero ¿qué diablos hacía en su casa? Todo su gesto se descompuso cuando una posible explicación llegó a su mente.

\- ¡Maldito Raditz! Seguramente preñó a tu madre y ahora eres su problema – espetó fuertemente haciendo que el niño temblara y lo mirara con sus grandes ojos negros llenos de temor.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos del tembloroso niño que seguía sollozando, como pensando qué hacer con él, si Raditz lo había dejado abandonado ahí, perfectamente podría matarlo y así acabar con el problema. Dio un par de pasos hacia el niño y este le dio la espalda cubriéndose la cara mientras soltaba un desagradable chillido, fue entonces que notó que tenía algo pegado en la espalda. Se agachó para alcanzarlo, era una nota en la que reconoció la letra de su hijo.

" _Es la nueva misión de Vegeta – No lo maten"_

Sintiendo como una profunda sensación de ira se apoderaba de él apretó el papel empuñando la mano y lo desintegró – Con que una misión, vaya manera de cumplirla, te ha dejado solo apenas ha podido, mocoso – le dijo al niño que ya había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo curioso – Por lo menos ya dejaste de berrear.

Observó mejor al niño y por el parecido que tenían no descartó que sus suposiciones pudieran ser ciertas. Frunció el ceño, se paró y tomó al niño en brazos con lo que se reanudó el llanto.

\- Quiero ir con mi mamita – soltó entre sollozos.

Haciendo uso de los últimos rastros de paciencia que le quedaba, exhaló fuertemente y lo alzó frente a su cara, tomándolo del cuello de su traje – ¡Niño! – le gritó para hacerlo callar, consiguiéndolo inmediatamente - Eso está mejor, por tu bien te vas a quedar tranquilo, no volverás a abrir la boca hasta que yo te lo ordene ¿entiendes?

El pequeño Goten se quedó casi petrificado por el tremendo grito, tragó y se armó de valor para dar una respuesta, era un chico listo, su madre siempre se lo decía, sospechaba que si no hacía caso las cosas se iban a poner peor así que asintió y se mordió el labio para no volver a emitir sonido alguno.

Conforme con el gesto, Bardock lo volvió a tomar en brazos y salió de la casa con él. Si quería respuestas era claro dónde debía buscarlas. Emprendió el vuelo con dirección al palacio.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La voz de la peliazul lo hizo despertar del trance en que se encontraba – Sí – dijo sin mirarla.

\- ¿Seguro? Estabas ahí quieto con la mirada perdida y no me escuchabas ¿En qué pensabas? – dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras frotaba su cabello con una toalla para remover el exceso de agua.

\- Sólo recuerdos…

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

\- Del día en que me llevaron – respondió secamente.

\- ¿En serio recuerdas eso? Pero eras muy pequeño.

\- Hay cosas que no se te olvidan, ese día mi vida cambió para siempre.

\- Nunca me has contado sobre eso.

\- ¿Qué tanto hay para contar? Era un niño, me alejaron de mi familia de origen, me dieron un nuevo hogar, educación y entrenamiento. Me dieron una identidad, el resto lo sabes, estuviste ahí para verlo.

Volteó los ojos irritada por la simpleza de su respuesta.

– Estoy tratando de tener una conversación contigo ¿no lo ves?

\- Eres una entrometida ¿sabías? – Se acercó y le quitó la toalla de las manos para luego abrazarla, comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo con esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, especialmente si le servían para evadir algunas conversaciones incómodas, como en ese momento.

Bra dio un par de golpecitos con los dedos en su brazo.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso? A mi me encantaría saber más de ti, eres todo un misterio a veces, Son.

\- No pararás hasta que te cuente algo ¿cierto? – murmuró alargando el brazo para colocarle un mechón mojado de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Se giró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, esos profundos ojos negros se clavaron en ella.

Se le daba bien ocultar sus emociones.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que existieran secretos entre ellos.

\- Oh, sabes cómo son las cosas conmigo – le dijo con dulzura – no suelo rendirme hasta que obtengo lo que deseo.

\- Está bien – le dijo rozándole la mejilla con los dedos en una suave caricia – tú ganas.

Bra esbozó una sonrisa, un movimiento pausado, disfrutaba conseguir lo que se proponía.

Goten se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a compartir con ella sus recuerdos.

 _Planeta Vegeta 20 años antes – Más tarde ese día_

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto, Vegeta? – escuchó decir al hombre que lo cargaba justo antes de que lo soltara bruscamente dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- Veo que ya se han conocido – se levantó del trono y caminó hacia el pequeño niño que había vuelto a temblar en el suelo, comenzó a rodearlo mientras lo observaba con una media sonrisa en los labios - ¿dónde está Raditz? Le di órdenes de cuidar de él.

\- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? – escupió con notorio fastidio – No soy su maldita niñera y no me mires así, que tampoco seré la niñera de este crío.

\- Si el idiota de tu hijo se ha largado nuevamente, alguien tendrá que serlo y no veo a otro más que a ti – soltó en un tono burlón.

\- Antes que sigas – interrumpió - ¿De dónde diablos salió este mocoso?

\- Este no es otro que el cachorro de tu hijo Kakarotto…

\- ¿Qué? – sonó sorprendido – ¿y qué demonios hace en Vegetasei?

Sus pequeños ojos se posaron en los dos hombres que hablaban a su lado, estaba aterrorizado, tenía hambre y mucho frío, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Apretó con fuerza su cola entre sus pequeñas manos y dio un brinco y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando el hombre más bajo alzó la voz – Criarás al mocoso como si fuera tuyo – le escuchó decir claramente - Comenzarás cuanto antes a entrenarlo, lleva mucho tiempo conviviendo con terrícolas, aún hay tiempo para hacer de él un buen guerrero, ahora llévatelo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Vegeta iba a salir de la sala cuando la voz de Bardock se volvió a escuchar.

\- Y luego te irritas porque te señalan como la sombra de Freezer.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Qué no lo ves acaso? No haces más que repetir patrones Vegeta. Cuando veo a este niño no puedo evitar recordar tu historia. Quieres convertirlo en una máquina, hacer de él lo mismo que Freezer hizo de ti. Él también buscaba al guerrero perfecto.

\- Jamás me compares con ese infeliz – en cuestión de segundos estaba alzando a Bardock por la armadura con el puño listo para ser enterrado en su abdomen.

\- ¿Qué harás con él? ¿Lo prepararás para ser el que haga tu trabajo sucio? ¿Lo humillarás cada día para doblegar su orgullo? Si eliges ese camino… ya sabes como termina, Vegeta. El crío acabará traicionándote y tomando todo lo que te pertenece, no cometas el mismo error. Dale una educación y un entrenamiento digno del mejor soldado, hazlo venerarte, gánate su lealtad, pero ya has partido bastante atrás en ese proceso, no debiste secuestrarlo, hasta el maldito lagarto tuvo la decencia de llevarte de una forma más diplomática – tras esas últimas palabras el agarre cedió.

Escuchó una puerta cerrándose y luego silencio total.

No pudo ver hacia donde se fue aquel hombre, tampoco quería saberlo, sólo deseaba que al volver a abrir los ojos el paisaje a su alrededor fuera el de su casa y que los próximos brazos que lo alzaran fueran los de su cariñosa madre.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, abriendo los dedos para mirar entre ellos. Unas gruesas piernas se detuvieron frente a él.

Con algo de temor alzó la vista y vio al hombre de gesto duro que tenía fija la mirada en él, se sintió con el valor suficiente para preguntar.

\- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Y mi hermanito? – su infantil voz salió en un hilo. Pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se frotó los ojos con la mano y esperó la respuesta.

\- Escucha niño, en este preciso momento te olvidarás de todas esas cursilerías, tu madre no está acá, tampoco tu hermano y será mejor que vayas haciéndote la idea de que no los volverás a ver.

\- Pero, yo soy muy chiquito, necesito a mi mami, a mi hermano. Tengo miedo, no quiero estar acá.

\- Olvídate de eso, eres un saiyajin.

\- Pero tengo miedo.

\- ¡Los saiyajins no le temen a nada! ¡Deja de llorar!

El grito que le dio ese hombre lo hizo saltar, pero acató inmediatamente la orden, tragó saliva algo nervioso y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con el puño de su traje. El hombre se agachó y tomó su barbilla alzando su cara para mirarlo mejor. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y entonces continuó hablándole – así está mejor, ¿sabes qué edad tienes, niño?

Extendió tímidamente su mano y mostró cuatro dedos, el hombre sólo frunció más el ceño.

\- Con que cuatro ¿eh? ¿Y tu nombre?

\- S..son Goten, señor.

\- Son Goten… qué nombre más ridículo, pero supongo que puedes quedártelo. Mi nombre es Bardock, soy tu abuelo, pero en adelante te dirigirás a mi como tu maestro.

\- Señor, ¿usted es el papá de mi papá?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, ¿usted conoce a mi papá?

\- No.

\- Yo tampoco conozco a mi papá.

\- Para lo que importa, niño. Ahora me conoces a mí, en adelante mi familia será la tuya. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Pero yo ya tengo una familia – respondió conteniendo el llanto.

\- ¿Lo entiendes? – volvió a insistir.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Iremos a casa, te lavarás y te cambiarás esa ridícula ropa antes de comer algo. Imagino que debes estar hambriento, dudo que el bueno para nada de Raditz te haya alimentado siquiera ¿O me equivoco? ¿Has comido algo?

Meneó la cabeza en negativa.

\- Grr, es un inútil.

Su abuelo apretó los puños y se puso de pie caminado hacia la puerta, antes de salir de la sala volteó a verlo con un gesto molesto, seguramente porque él seguía sentado en el suelo sin moverse, pues lo siguiente que le dijo fue una orden clara

– Vamos, mueve tu trasero, niño. Conocerás a mi esposa.

* * *

Planeta Vegeta, tiempo actual…

Encontrar información sobre el paradero de Langal no fue una tarea sencilla, siempre que lograba dar con su último paradero era sólo para enterarse de que había abandonado el planeta un par de días antes. El tipo era astuto y muy precavido, con todo lo que había preguntado por él ya debía estar enterado de que lo buscaba, y si era medianamente inteligente, sabría que los saiyajins no buscan a nadie sólo para dialogar. Estaba seguro de que el tipo usaba sus mejores estrategias para ocultarse, pero él iba demostrarle que era el mejor rastreando sabandijas.

Los saiyajins estaban adiestrados para olfatear cualquier punto débil en su presa. Y en Langal eso era su ambición, sólo debía crear el escenario perfecto para hacerlo aparecer y que cayera en su trampa. Lo más rápido y sencillo, para él, era elegir un planeta con un gran valor comercial y aniquilar a su gente, de esa forma dispondría de un perfecto señuelo para llamar su atención. El tipo era capaz de oler un buen negocio aún desde el otro extremo de la Galaxia, pero eso sólo causaría el enfado de Vegeta, hacía años habían dejado de lado las purgas y el comercio planetario. Ahora el imperio se dedicaba a actividades más _pacíficas_ … y aburridas… la exterminación de masas quedó relegada a la última opción para lidiar sólo con los que aún se mantenían fieles a Freezer.

Ya que no pudo disponer realmente de un planeta para tranzar, lo simuló, pero fue directo, le envió un mensaje invitándolo a negociar con el imperio por una de las colonias que manejaba el príncipe, eran las más prósperas y las más atractivas, sabía que picaría inmediatamente y así fue.

Nada más llegar a Vegetasei lo llevó ante Vegeta.

\- Vegeta, te traje un regalo.

Una media sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando vio al regordete alienígena temblar ante su presencia.

\- Excelente, Raditz. Déjalo y si quieres quedarte, adelante.

Raditz asintió y se quedó de pie cerca de Langal, el tipo era insignificante y jamás podría causarle un mínimo de daño a ninguno de los dos con su nula fuerza, pero era un tramposo así que era mejor estar alerta.

\- Años sin vernos, Langal. Me imagino que sabes por qué estás acá.

Langal se arrodilló ante Vegeta en signo de respeto y evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos comenzó a hablar.

\- Señor, para ser honesto desconozco cuál es el motivo que le ha hecho demandar mi humilde presencia.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de aquel planeta que le compraste a Raditz? ¿Cuál es tu interés en él?

\- Ninguno en especial, sólo vi una oportunidad de negocio y la tomé – su voz era temblorosa.

\- Mientes, si algo sé de ti es que no haces nada a la ligera. Además, ese planeta no tenía nada de valor, al menos no para alguien como tú y no creo en las coincidencias, me parece muy extraño que estuvieras ahí por casualidad al mismo tiempo que uno de mis hombres lo exploraba.

Vegeta extendió un dedo y un delgado haz de energía salió de él atravesando el hombro derecho de Langal.

Un agudo grito de dolor llenó la sala.

\- Habla.

\- Fue un encargo.

\- ¿De quién?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿En serio quieres que crea eso?

Antes de que pudiera contestar otro haz de energía atravesó su hombro izquierdo. Causando que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

\- Detesto que me mientan, si no quieres cooperar por las buenas, tengo muchas formas de hacerte hablar.

\- Lo que digo es verdad, fue un encargo y no sé quién lo solicitó, pero hubo mucho dinero de por medio, un mensajero llegó a mi planeta, me informó que uno de tus hombres había sido enviado a Iolia para investigar un ataque y que debía encargarme de su destrucción. Así fue como llegué allá y encontré a Raditz. Supongo que lo que buscaban era no dejar rastros.

Frunció el ceño no conforme con la información que le daba Langal, en verdad tenerlo allí estaba siendo completamente inútil, de pronto recordó la toxina, eso sí era algo de lo que él podría saber.

\- Ahora escucha bien lo que te preguntaré, porque no pienso repetirlo, existe una toxina capaz de mermar las fuerzas de un guerrero saiyajin, limita el movimiento y drena su energía, impidiéndole controlar el ki, se distribuye a través del sistema sanguíneo, su acción es lenta, pero altamente efectiva, lo más característico que he podido ver y que quizás te dé una idea de lo que puede ser, es que al avanzar por el torrente sanguíneo la sangre se va tornando gris.

\- El abrazo de la muerte… no es sólo una simple toxina, hay algo más oscuro detrás de ella, es la esencia misma de la muerte, la única forma de obtenerla es haciendo crecer una poco común hierba en el cuerpo en descomposición de alguien que haya sido asesinado por voluntad propia, en un complejo ritual. Los únicos en toda la galaxia capaces de crearlo son los Shelsa, pero son una civilización acabada, su planeta ya no existe y si alguno de ellos ha sobrevivido debe ser el responsable de que la toxina siga circulando. A dosis bajas no es inmediatamente mortal, viaja lento por el organismo afectado, lo que permite que sus efectos sean contrarrestados, pero con dosis altas y directas no hay mucho que hacer, drena la energía vital rápidamente, afecta el sistema nervioso causando parálisis y provoca una lenta agonía que termina inevitablemente en una dolorosa muerte. Me atrevería a apostar que si alguien la ha usado contra ustedes es porque está decidido a cobrar venganza a toda costa, es una neurotoxina difícil de conseguir y muy costosa.

\- Ya veo, entonces tenemos enemigos instruidos y dispuestos a utilizar todos sus recursos contra nosotros ¿no crees, Raditz?

\- Sólo son idiotas, pierden su tiempo si creen que podrán lograr algo significativo jugando con ridículos venenos.

\- No subestimes el poder que les confiere tener semejante arma en su contra, un solo contacto con el veneno te dejaría fuera de combate, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Se dirigió a Vegeta - por la descripción que me ha dado me parece obvio que ya han presenciado sus efectos.

\- En efecto, han herido a dos de mis más preciados colaboradores.

\- ¿Llamas a tu hija un _colaborador_?

\- Vaya, veo que después de todo sigues estando al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en la Galaxia

\- Es difícil no enterarse de algo tan atrevido como un ataque a la princesa de la raza saiyajin y ya sabes que tengo informantes repartidos por toda la Galaxia. Ahora que has obtenido lo que querías ¿me dejarás regresar a mis actividades?

Una sombría sonrisa adornó la cara del Rey, inclinó su cabeza mirando al malogrado hombre y no pudo evitar reírse de su pregunta.

\- Me temo que no puedo concedértelo, gracias a esta conversación sabes demasiado y no puedo dejarte ir con esa información.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

\- Mmm no. Aún no, confío en que un par de días disfrutando de la _hospitalidad_ de mis soldados te harán recapacitar, sabes que no creo ese cuento del mensaje y el misterioso solicitante de aquel encargo. En este momento podría torturarte hasta que lo digas todo, pero ya estoy harto de tolerar tu asquerosa apariencia.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Raditz, llévatelo.

Las amplias puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que la vista de los tres hombres se dirigiera hasta ellas.

Un guardia entró lentamente en el salón trono, sobre sus hombros pesaba toda la tensión del universo, maldecía su suerte por haber tenido que ser él quien tuviera que enfrentar al Rey, llegó frente a él e hincándose sobre una rodilla pidió permiso para hablar, el que le fue concedido con un gesto por parte del orgulloso Rey.

\- Alteza, la nave del príncipe y su escuadrón acaba de arribar a la base – el hombre se veía nervioso, por su frente y mejilla corrían gruesas gotas de sudor.

\- Perfecto, entonces infórmale al príncipe que requiero su presencia en el salón cuanto antes.

\- Alteza – hizo una pausa y miró al soberano que esperaba molesto por sus palabras – me temo que eso no será posible.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿No entiendes acaso que te he dado una orden?

Armándose de valor el hombre se decidió a hablar - Su alteza…

…los soldados…

…el príncipe…

No hay sobrevivientes en la nave…

El tiempo se paró y el silencio inundó la sala.


	9. Chapter 9

Planeta Vegeta

A medida que iba acercándose a la bahía de aterrizaje junto con Kiel notó que había más soldados que de costumbre en los alrededores, los pocos que se atrevían a saludarla lo hacían con un parco movimiento de cabeza y una temerosa reverencia, mientras que otros se limitaban a mirarla con un gesto extraño que no hizo más que preocuparla.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que conectaba con la bahía de aterrizaje pudo ver a Bardock hablando con un grupo de soldados, se veía molesto por algo, daba instrucciones que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde su posición, los soldados sólo asentían. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, Bardock volteó la cabeza hacia ella por unos segundos y luego despachó a los soldados quedándose él parado delante de la puerta, de brazos cruzados con la mirada algo perdida, era un estado que pocas veces había visto en él, algo grande debía estar ocurriendo en ese palacio y ella tenía que saberlo.

Una vez que estuvo frente a él, sin mirarla la saludó inclinando su cabeza y luego posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

\- Reina… No puede pasar.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué no puedo? Mi hijo ha regresado y quiero recibirlo como corresponde ¿Acaso me impedirás hacerlo, Bardock? – se tomó unos segundos para analizar brevemente la situación, Bardock jamás le había prohibido algo - ¿Por qué estás actuando así conmigo? – preguntó suspicaz.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, esta vez la miró y al encontrarse con esos ojos azules llenos de vida y duda se sintió realmente mal por tener que ser él quien portara tan malas noticias. Él mismo había dado orden a los soldados de no divulgar la situación hasta que el Rey se hiciera presente, presentía que la noticia la destrozaría, mas no podía mentirle ni ocultarle la verdad por siempre, no lo sentía correcto, lo único que podía hacer era retrasarlo.

\- La situación lo amerita, Reina.

\- ¿Qué situación?

\- Debemos esperar la llegada del Rey. No debería tardar en llegar.

\- Sabes perfectamente que a Vegeta le da exactamente lo mismo venir a recibir a su hijo. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo ahora? Ese no es él.

Esta vez sintió la necesidad de dejar de lado las formalidades, la humana que tenía en frente no sólo era su Reina, también era su amiga y su protegida - Bulma, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar.

\- Bardock… ¿Por qué no puedo ir a recibir a mi hijo?

Kiel permanecía callado escuchando el intercambio, le parecía que algo no estaba bien en todo eso y no pudo evitar preguntar para tratar de darle sentido a sus sospechas.

\- ¿La nave ya aterrizó?

Bardock lo miró y asintió.

Kiel se concentró un instante en sentir el ki de sus compañeros de escuadrón y, sobre todo, de su príncipe, entonces lo entendió… no podía sentir el ki de su superior, ni el de ninguno de sus camaradas, empuñó la mano y le dio un duro golpe a la pared detrás de él, lo que hizo que Bulma inmediatamente volteara a mirarlo sorprendida por su inesperada acción.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kiel exhaló, su rostro tenía una expresión sombría que no hizo más que asustarla.

\- ¿Kiel? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Bardock? – su mirada iba de un hombre a otro esperando que alguno le dijera algo.

\- Controla tus emociones, muchacho – soltó Bardock con voz de mando.

\- Señor, si no se lo dice usted, lo haré yo.

\- No lo harás y es una orden, soldado – dijo con severidad – Sabes que una insubordinación no será dejada pasar así como así.

\- Pues si yo doy la orden de que me lo diga, tendrá que hacerlo – soltó Bulma comenzando ya enfadada por la actitud de ambos hombres.

* * *

Raditz estaba perplejo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar ¿cómo podía ser verdad que todo un escuadrón de elite fuera aniquilado? Y no cualquier escuadrón, el escuadrón del príncipe, el único que podía compararse con el escuadrón de Vegeta. Los guerreros más sobresalientes conformaban el círculo de confianza del príncipe.

Una súbita oscilación en la energía de Vegeta hizo que centrara su atención en él dejando de lado sus últimos pensamientos, la mirada de su Rey estaba perdida como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, sus hombros estaban caídos y sus brazos colgaban inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, era como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre él, de un momento a otro lo vio regresar, todo su rostro se tensó y sus puños se apretaron, una conocida aura comenzó a rodearlo y antes de que pudiera anticiparlo todo el salón comenzó a temblar, un potente rugido salió de su boca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cabello se tornó azul ofreciendo un espectáculo que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Sus ojos sólo despedían ira, la más pura y salvaje ira que lo hizo tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo ante la intimidante imagen de su antiguo compañero de escuadrón.

Todo lo que vino después ocurrió demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos Vegeta alzaba a Langal por el cuello mientras con su mano libre atravesaba el pecho del desafortunado hombre, causándole la muerte inmediata, la sangre brotaba a borbotones manchando completamente a Vegeta, quien mantenía ese macabro rictus que lo caracterizó durante sus años como sirviente del maldito lagarto Freezer. Lo vio liberar lentamente su brazo del cuerpo inerte de Langal y lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza, para segundos después desintegrarlo con la más letal de sus técnicas.

Tanto él como el soldado que le dio noticia permanecían estáticos mirando la escena, para él no era nuevo ver una ejecución tan brutal, el mismo llevó a cabo muchas, pero sí era sorpresivo ver a Vegeta perder los estribos como en años no lo veía.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, trató de acercarse a su antiguo camarada y traer algo de calma a la situación, aunque presentía que era una causa perdida.

\- Vegeta.

No pudo llegar a él ni decir más, ya que una repentina ráfaga de energía lo lanzó contra un pilar, destrozándolo este en el acto.

\- No te entrometas soldado – lanzó como un rugido.

Otra ráfaga llegó hasta el soldado que en ese momento estaba bloqueando la salida del salón, lanzándolo lejos, no fue un golpe letal, pero sí uno bastante poderoso que lo dejó inhabilitado.

Con decisión salió del salón, sólo tenía una cosa en mente, eliminar a todos los traidores. A medida que caminaba por el palacio iba golpeando a todo aquel que se le cruzara, nada le importaba más que llegar hasta el área de los científicos, ahora que Trunks no estaba nada le impediría deshacerse de aquel maldito científico que había traicionado a la familia real, le daba lo mismo si no obtenía información alguna de él, mucho menos le importaba no saber quién era, los eliminaría a todos, todos eran traidores a sus ojos, necesitaba saciar su sed de sangre, la necesidad de venganza nublaba completamente su juicio en ese momento. Su exacerbado ánimo estaba causando que todos se alarmaran y desaparecieran de su camino. Ese día el palacio se teñiría de rojo.

Sintió el abrupto incremento de un poderoso ki, lo que lo distrajo completamente de la situación con Bulma y Kiel, a los pocos segundos de ese estallido ya no pudo sentir nada más, ató cabos rápidamente, el único poseedor de semejante poder era Vegeta.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Kiel dirigiéndose a Bardock.

Bardock hizo un gesto para hacer callar a Kiel, podía intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo en otra parte del palacio y si de algo estaba seguro era de que enterarse de eso sólo lograría alterar más a Bulma.

Le dio una mirada a la mujer, agradeciendo que ella no tuviera la capacidad de percibir el ki como ellos, pero era astuta y sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera a continuación para no dejar en evidencia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió rápidamente que lo mejor sería ir él mismo a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia el salón del trono cuando sintió el ki del mayor de sus hijos aproximándose a ese lugar, a los pocos minutos logró verlo, su armadura estaba dañada y su aspecto no era el mejor que le había visto.

\- Padre, debes venir conmigo – notando que Bulma estaba presente decidió cambiar un poco los hechos con el fin de no mencionar que se trataba de Vegeta – uno de los _soldados_ ha enloquecido.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando en este palacio? Tú me niegas el paso a la bahía de aterrizajes y tú vienes con la noticia de que un soldado está fuera de control ¿Y dónde demonios está Vegeta en este momento? – soltó Bulma totalmente contrariada.

Raditz se sintió incómodo por la pregunta y respondió lo primero que le salió de la mente.

\- Está algo indispuesto…

\- ¿Indispuesto? Vegeta _nunca_ está indispuesto ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó dejando ver su preocupación.

Fingió no haber escuchado las preguntas de Bulma y volvió a mirar a Bardock.

\- Vamos, viejo, en serio te necesito en este momento.

A Bardock le extraño ver a su hijo tan preocupado y, aún más, que utilizara esas palabras para hablar con él. Normalmente era un maldito engreído y de lo más irrespetuoso.

Bardock asintió y juntos desaparecieron de la vista de Bulma y Kiel. Momento en que Bulma aprovechó para ingresar el código que desbloqueaba el acceso a la bahía y salió siendo seguida por un tenso Kiel que desistió de detenerla.

* * *

Con prisa comenzó a guiar a Bardock por los pasillos, sospechaba dónde podría encontrar a Vegeta, con ver el rastro de soldados abatidos le bastaba para reconocer que debía haber pasado por ahí, si su intuición no le fallaba, debía encontrarlo en el área de los científicos.

Estaba casi seguro de que su siguiente objetivo sería el científico que sospechaba era el responsable de la intervención de la nave de la princesa. Eso iba a terminar mal para el tipo, eso estaba claro. El príncipe no había compartido la identidad del traidor con nadie más que los dos hombres de confianza que se habían quedado en Vegetasei, y ambos eran lo suficientemente leales a Trunks como para no revelar esa información, ni siquiera al mismo Rey.

La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Bardock no creyó eso de que un soldado había perdido el control.

\- Raditz, no se trata de un soldado ¿cierto? No es otro que Vegeta.

\- Sí – soltó parcamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- En el momento que se enteró de lo ocurrido con el príncipe el idiota se dejó dominar por la rabia.

\- ¿Te atacó? – su voz era serena, en realidad no era siquiera necesario preguntar por eso, bastaba con ver a su hijo para notar que había recibido parte de la ira del Rey, aún así las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

\- No es lo único que hizo, pero corrí con suerte, no así el cretino de Langal, debiste verlo, fue como en los viejos tiempos – le fue imposible ocultar la emoción que sentía frente a una ejecución tan perfecta como esa - Está totalmente descontrolado. La verdad no tengo idea de qué manera podremos detenerlo, pero hay que intentarlo antes de que seamos los siguientes en su lista.

Bardock se limitó a asentir. Como pocas veces en su vida estaba de acuerdo con su díscolo hijo, Vegeta no era un simple guerrero y en esos momentos era más una máquina letal que un hombre racional.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca del laboratorio central, los gritos de pavor fueron lo único que pudieron escuchar, pero duraron poco.

Al ingresar al laboratorio la escena era brutal, en el centro de la sala se encontraba Vegeta de pie rodeado de lo que asumió habían sido los científicos que solían trabajar con la Reina, de ellos sólo quedaban algunos restos regados por todo el laboratorio, en el suelo pudo ver un gran charco de sangre sobre el cual estaba de pie su Rey.

Bardock se acercó a paso seguro a Vegeta que lucía calmado, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados, como si meditara.

El cabello de Vegeta había regresado a su habitual negro azabache, su armadura estaba manchada con la sangre de sus víctimas, así como sus antes perfectos guantes blancos.

\- Vegeta…

\- ¿Qué quieres viejo? – su voz era ronca y tan grave que pareció que estuviera a punto de gruñir.

\- En este momento Bulma debe estar en la nave de Trunks – dijo Bardock con total calma.

\- ¿Por qué han permitido que se acercara? Debieron esperar mi llegada – esta vez sonaba profundamente molesto.

\- Eso no importa, el punto es que ya debe haberse enterado.

\- Par de idiotas, no sirven para nada – soltó entre dientes.

Dicho eso salió del laboratorio, su preocupación ahora era su mujer, estaba seguro de que la encontraría hecha un atado de nervios, no, eso era poco, debía prepararse para controlar su histeria, sabía que, si él se había tomado mal la noticia, ella no podría soportarla y colapsaría. Su ánimo ya era pésimo y la idea de tener que lidiar con las humanas emociones de su mujer lo hacía sentir completamente incómodo y ansioso.

Sin reparar en la sangre que ensuciaba todo su atuendo se dirigió hacia la bahía de aterrizajes.

En el momento en que Bulma puso un pie en la bahía de aterrizajes le llamó inmensamente la atención que hubiera tantos soldados resguardando la nave y más aún notar el nerviosismo con que algunos la miraban. Era como si no esperaran verla ahí, incomodándoles su presencia.

La compuerta de la nave estaba abierta, buscó a su hijo entre los soldados, pero no logró encontrarlo. Una extraña sensación de apoderó de ella, su pecho se oprimió como anticipando que estaba a punto de enterarse de algo que no le iba a agradar, deseaba poder sentir el ki y así ser capaz de encontrar el de su hijo.

Sintió el toque de Kiel en su hombro, volteó a mirarlo y lo que vio en sus ojos sólo la perturbó más, la miraba con compasión, algo totalmente anormal en un frío saiyajin.

\- Siento no habérselo dicho antes… lo lamento.

Entonces, lo supo, tuvo una corazonada, algo estaba mal con su hijo, su adorado hijo. Apartó la mano de Kiel de su hombro y como pudo corrió hasta la nave haciéndose camino entre los soldados que se interponían entre ella y su objetivo.

Al ingresar su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio los cuerpos de los soldados caídos. En ese momento la presión que sentía en su pecho se agudizó, una sensación de desasosiego la hizo correr hasta la sección de la nave donde sospechaba podría estar su hijo.

En la puerta encontró a un soldado que miraba con cierto pesar hacia el interior. Se sintió molesta por el obstáculo y además de gritarle que se apartara de su camino le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, la cual ni siquiera lo movió, pero logró que volteara y la mirara sorprendido.

Lentamente el soldado hizo una reverencia y abandonó su posición permitiéndole el paso.

Ese segundo lo fue todo. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, hasta que pudo sentir como, por un instante, se detuvo. Sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer inevitablemente de rodillas al piso. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no era posible, ahora entendía la extraña actitud de todos los que la rodeaban, la negativa de Bardock, el trato de Kiel, ellos lo sabían y ninguno tuvo la valentía de decirle. Su respiración se aceleró y su alma abandonó su cuerpo, gateó hasta su hijo y con las manos temblorosas corrió su cabello para descubrir su rostro… su piel estaba fría, fría como el hielo, lo llamó por su nombre y acarició su frío rostro intentando despertarlo de ese sueño, porque estaba convencida de que su hijo sólo estaba en un profundo sueño, quizás herido y abatido, pero se negaba a reconocer la dolorosa verdad… él era fuerte.

\- Trunks, cariño, despierta.

Los segundos pasaban y no recibía respuesta alguna, su respiración se hizo irregular y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos – Trunks – tocó su hombro y lo remeció – No, no, no, no es posible. ¡Trunks! – se detuvo por un instante mirando el inerte cuerpo de su amado hijo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

\- ¡Cariño! – no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas apoyó su frente en el pecho de su hijo y un desgarrador grito, que se escuchó incluso afuera de la nave, salió de su garganta.

Abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su adorado hijo, desesperada por lo que estaba contemplando, los gritos continuaron acompañados de intensos sollozos que le cortaban la voz. Era toda una pesadilla, alguien le había arrebatado a uno de los seres más preciados en su vida. Su pequeño hijo, su vida, su todo.

* * *

Vegeta estaba lejos de recuperar totalmente la calma, pero debía reconocer que haber acabado con tantas vidas como se le antojó había saciado momentáneamente su sed de venganza, dándole un necesario momento de cordura. Estaba decidido a acabar con todo aquel del que tuviera una mínima sospecha de que estuviera involucrado en la caída de su hijo, al diablo si no conseguía información por haberlos eliminado, ya encontraría la manera de llegar al fondo del asunto y hacer pagar a los responsables de semejante atrevimiento.

No era un hombre de sentimentalismos, pero el hecho de saber que había perdido a su hijo, su heredero, lo había destrozado, la pena no era una emoción con la cual supiera lidiar, y como si su mente tratara de protegerlo, toda esa sensación de tristeza se transformó en la más profunda ira, esa sí era una emoción que le era familiar.

Su mente lo llevó inevitablemente a pensar en Bulma ¿qué haría con ella? Podía imaginarse el dolor que estaría sintiendo en ese momento ¿podría comportarse acorde a la situación? Se sabía impedido a expresar lo que sentía realmente, lo ponía ansioso pensar siquiera en la escena que encontraría al llegar a la nave de su primogénito, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría a Bulma sufriendo, pero no podía, o no quería, pensar en la imagen de su hijo.

Aceleró el paso y en pocos minutos estuvo en el pasadizo que llevaba directamente a la bahía de aterrizajes, se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta.

Era el amo y señor de gran parte de la Galaxia del Norte, toda su raza le había jurado lealtad y eran capaces de dar la vida luchando en su nombre, cientos de civilizaciones se habían rendido ante el poder aplastante de su raza, incluso podía decir con total soltura que era uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, pero ¿de qué servía todo eso contra un enemigo silente, sin rostro y que no dejaba rastros que seguir?

Mientras se perdía nuevamente en la parte más oscura de su mente Bardock y Raditz llegaron a su lado.

\- Vegeta – soltó Raditz.

El soberano simplemente lo ignoró, su mirada estaba fija en la gruesa puerta de acero, era lo único que lo separaba de la ineludible verdad, sólo debía ingresar el código para hacer frente a uno de sus más grandes temores, ver su propia sangre derramada, desperdiciada, su orgullo caído y mancillado.

Bardock miraba atentamente a Vegeta y trataba de descubrir qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, deseaba que no tuviera otro arranque, pues estaba seguro de que ni aun siendo apoyado por Raditz podrían controlar el enorme poder del hombre desbordado por la ira y el dolor. Miró las manos de su gobernante y se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía al empuñarlas.

\- Encárgate de que limpien el desastre del laboratorio – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a marcar el código de acceso en el panel.

En cuando la puerta se abrió, caminó hacia la plataforma. Sintiendo todo el peso de las miradas, avanzó a paso lento, pero imponente, entre los soldados que quedaban allí, su lento andar contrastaba con lo acelerada que estaba su mente, cientos de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza quitándole la serenidad que pretendía mantener para vivir ese momento. Recuerdos de otros tiempos, cuando su hijo estaba vivo, inundaban todo, sus últimas palabras, su seguridad, su porte orgulloso, digno de su sangre y del Imperio que un día sería totalmente de él.

 _"Por supuesto que no ¿dudarías de mi capacidad, padre?"_

Jamás, aunque nunca lo admitiera, no dudaba del gran guerrero en que se había convertido y estaba profundamente orgulloso de su valía y de su poder. Pero, entonces ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Entró en la nave sin prestarle mayor atención a los cuerpos regados por todo el lugar, en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesta en los inconsolables sollozos que provenían de la sala de mandos, dirigió sus pasos hacia esa estancia y antes de entrar detuvo su andar. Debía pensar bien en lo que haría a continuación, no era hábil comprendiendo ni tratando con las emociones humanas y en ese momento la única persona que lo podía ayudar a hacerlo estaba siendo devorada por la más intensa sensación de pérdida y dolor, aquella sensación que él no se permitía sentir, al menos no de la misma manera que ella. Debía reconocer que esa era una derrota. Había perdido una batalla en la que sus puños y su fuerza eran inútiles.

En el preciso instante que su bota tocó sonoramente el piso al ingresar a la sala los sollozos disminuyeron su intensidad hasta cesar. Cerró los ojos y a paso seguro se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hijo que en ese momento era sostenido por los brazos de su compañera.

Agitada por sus recientes sollozos y casi sin fuerzas hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hablar.

\- Esto es lo que conseguiste siendo un maldito mono salvaje – su voz era sombría, demasiado baja, pero lo suficientemente clara para el saiyajin y su agudo oído.

No podía negar que esa frase contenía una gran verdad, esa no podía ser otra cosa que una venganza contra él. Alguien quería ver muerta a toda su descendencia y esta vez el trabajo había sido concretado.

El silencio tras esa brutal frase fue perturbado por una nueva ola de sentidos sollozos. Sintió el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos y darle el consuelo que merecía, pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente, también estaba su orgullo, el maldito orgullo que le impedía mostrar sus verdaderas emociones por el riesgo de verse como un débil. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron años, simplemente mirando la escena, tratando de comprender cómo fue que todo llegó hasta ese punto.

La quebrada voz de su mujer volvió a golpearlo.

\- Maldito planeta de monos asesinos, sobre todos ustedes cae la responsabilidad de esto, todos ustedes han matado a mi hijo, y tú Vegeta, tú lo has permitido, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que nada nos pasaría mientras… - un nuevo sollozo le cortó la voz - me juraste que protegerías a nuestros hijos con tu vida y acá estás, de pie, vivo e inútil, sin decir ni hacer absolutamente nada por nosotros… - lentamente soltó el cuerpo de su hijo y posó sus manos sobre su rostro acariciando su mejilla con extremo cuidado.

La mente de Vegeta estaba al límite, las palabras de su mujer resonaban en su cabeza, cuanta verdad y cuanta mentira a la vez, no sabía claramente qué era cierto y qué no, por lo menos una cosa era segura… era un inútil, no había conseguido proteger lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida… a sus hijos.

Aun con dudas de cómo sería recibido su inusual gesto, se agachó al lado de su mujer y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él. Tal vez el contacto físico lograría lo que sabía no conseguirían sus poco hábiles palabras.

Un pesado suspiro abandonó su cuerpo al sentir su cálido gesto, no era suficiente para acabar con su dolor, pero era necesario. Volteó y posó su mirada sobre los negros ojos de su compañero de vida, entonces pudo verlo, él también sufría, sus ojos habían perdido la fiereza que los caracterizaba, su ceño estaba pesadamente fruncido, todo su rostro le gritaba lo apesadumbrado que estaba. Era el hombre más peligroso que jamás había visto en su vida y ahí estaba, frente a ella, totalmente abatido. Se sintió culpable por haberlo indicado como el responsable de lo ocurrido, él estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella, sólo que jamás lo diría o lo expresaría de la misma forma.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Bulma enredó sus brazos en el fornido cuerpo de Vegeta y escondió su cara en su duro pecho sintiendo el frío contacto de su armadura, fue entonces que perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se sintió más débil que nunca, herida, perdida.

En ese momento se permitió ser débil, se dijo que sólo por esa vez se permitiría sentir algo, en los brazos de la mujer que le había cambiado la vida recomponiendo su fraccionada alma, pero ahí estaba nuevamente roto y perdido sin saber qué hacer para calmar su propio dolor, menos el de ella.

\- Lo siento – soltó Bulma entre sollozos – lo siento, esto no es tu culpa.

Vegeta la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos como respuesta, más para darle algo de tranquilidad a ella que por tomar esas palabras como ciertas, por más sinceras que sonaran él no podía sacarse de la cabeza que todo era su culpa y seguiría siendo el culpable de todo cuanto pasara en adelante mientras no llegara al fondo del asunto y eliminara a los verdaderos responsables.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _¡Queridas y queridos! Lo primero, enviarles un enorme abrazo a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta acá, gracias por regalarme unos minutos leyendo mi historia. Lo segundo, a los que siguen la historia (muchísimas gracias) mis más sinceras disculpas por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, en verdad tenía un poco parado esto, aún cuando hace bastante tiempo tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero había detalles que no me dejaban tranquila y me tenían un tanto disconforme, junto con eso debo confesar que me he sentido un poco desmotivada, no logro identificar a qué se debe, pero en este último tiempo he estado luchando por recuperar el ánimo y darme el tiempo de revisar lo avanzado y escribir más, lo curioso es que esta historia ya tiene final, aún así queda muchísimo por delante, sólo espero ser un poco más responsable con ella._

 _¿Qué decirles sobre lo acontecido en la historia? Pues, lo siento, me ha dolido el alma escribir estos últimos dos capítulos, pero he tenido que seguir la corazonada que me hizo darle este curso a las cosas._

 _Gracias totales por su tiempo. Escribir es una pasión y una liberación, hay demasiado de uno mismo en las palabras que componen una historia, se agradece el respeto y las buenas palabras que me regalan y, aunque incomoden e incluso duelan en ocasiones, se agradecen también las críticas que te ayudan a mejorar y crecer._

 _¡Un abrazo enorme!_

 ** _Adalgar_**


	10. Chapter 10

Casi toda la mañana había transcurrido con ellos tratando de evitar a la mujer rubia, dejaron los platos vacíos en la misma habitación y se escabulleron por la ventana hacia el patio donde ahora Bra estaba recostada en el pasto mirando como Goten luchaba contra un enemigo imaginario.

Que ya no contaran con la cámara de gravedad para entrenar no era una excusa para relajarse, Goten tenía un solo objetivo en mente, debía ser más fuerte a como diera lugar.

Estaba a gusto con la vista que le proporcionaba su posición, el moreno tenía la constitución de una máquina de combate, puro músculo, fuerza y vigor, sonrió recordando que ahora lo tendría en exclusiva cuando quisiera, se lo merecía, era la princesa de su raza, ella debía tener sólo lo mejor y él le parecía perfecto.

Ahora sabía que todo lo que él era no era por mero azar, la lectura que le daba a los recuerdos que Goten había compartido con ella le hacía entender por qué ese saiyajin, entre todos, era tan importante para su padre. No le cabía duda de que lo había elegido por su origen, porque sabía que al ser un híbrido su potencial debía ser aún mayor que el del mejor guerrero de raza pura nacido en el planeta, si se proponía pensar un poco como su padre, lo podía ver claramente, era inadmisible que todo ese poder se perdiera en la Tierra, lo necesitaba entre sus filas. Aunque ahora sabía que una pacífica vida en la Tierra no era impedimento para desarrollar y controlar un enorme poder, tal como le habían demostrado Gohan y Goku. Sin embargo, llegar a esa conclusión no explicaba por qué su padre tenía un trato _especial_ con Goten, desde que tenía recuerdos lo protegía, a su retorcida manera, pero lo hacía, y lo trataba casi como a un hijo, junto con exigirle mucho más que a cualquier otro soldado, tanto como a Trunks. Eso era algo en lo que aún tenía que indagar.

Gracias a todas las exigencias que Goten tuvo en su entrenamiento fue que logró, a muy corta edad, pasar a formar parte oficial del escuadrón del príncipe, aunque su paso por él fue fugaz, puesto que su padre tenía otros planes para él, planes que la involucraban a ella, necesitaba a alguien para que siguiera sus pasos y la mantuviera _a salvo de sí misma_ , como le había dicho en más de una oportunidad. Ninguno de los dos se tomó bien esa orden, para Goten fue un balde de agua fría, porque significaba, de alguna forma, que su desempeño no era el esperado para formar parte de aquel escuadrón, causando que se sintiera bastante frustrado y para ella era toda una ofensa que le designaran un niñero tras otro, más aún si era él, el único al cual no podría espantar o hacer degradar, como había hecho con los anteriores. Jamás haría algo en contra de su único amigo.

\- Goten – su nombre salió suavemente de sus labios, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara y detuviera su actividad dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sereno.

\- Me preguntaba por qué mi padre siempre tuvo un trato tan distinto contigo…

Frunció un poco el ceño ante sus palabras, en verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, de hecho, ni siquiera creía que su trato fuera distinto, él era sólo un servidor más y se sentía como cualquier otro soldado – ¿Por qué lo dices? Nunca he percibido un trato especial.

\- ¿Tan despistado eres? – soltó en tono burlón - ¿A cuántos más viste siendo entrenados con los hijos del rey? ¿Cuántos soldados han tenido la educación que tú tuviste? Si no fueras igual a tu padre y tu abuelo hasta sospecharía que eres mi hermano.

\- No me hagas reír, todo lo que mencionas ha sido por mera casualidad, tu padre le encomendó mi cuidado al abuelo Bardock, luego de que mi tío demostrara sus pobres dotes de niñero, pero dado que él estaba a cargo de la instrucción de ustedes no le quedaba otra opción que arrastrarme con él. Si tuvo consideración por algo fue por mi abuelo.

\- Vamos, creo conocer lo suficiente a mi padre como para saber que eso le daría lo mismo si no te considerara importante por alguna razón más allá de tu poder. Si él lo hubiera querido habrías sido entregado a una familia cualquiera y no serías nada de lo que hoy eres – paró unos segundos y pareció estar pensando en qué más decir – Se tomó la molestia de enviar a alguien por ti a la Tierra y de supervisar tus avances.

\- Creo que estás haciéndote ideas demasiado alejadas de la realidad, princesa.

\- Entrenamiento especial, educación de príncipe, las mejores misiones, creo que alguien es la mascota del rey – lanzó burlonamente a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Tú sí sabes qué decirle a una persona para hacerla sentir halagada ¿no? – soltó con fastidio – no soy una _mascota._

Soltó una animada carcajada que no fue compartida por Goten – Vamos, sólo bromeo, pero sí estoy convencida de que mi padre te tiene en alta estima, aunque _jamás_ lo reconocerá, pensar en eso me hace estar un poco más tranquila con respecto a mí decisión, no fue sino hasta que me hablaste de tus recuerdos que logré unir las piezas.

\- ¿Qué decisión?

\- ¿Cómo que _qué decisión_? Me reclamarás ¿recuerdas?

\- Ah, eso

\- ¡Vaya! Qué emocionado suenas. No estarás arrepintiéndote ¿o sí? – Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la peor de sus miradas de reprobación.

Esta vez fue él quien se rió - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan insegura?

\- No lo soy. El problema es que tú eres demasiado cambiante.

Goten se acercó y se sentó cruzado de piernas en el pasto y con el semblante serio y la vista enfocada en un punto lejano se decidió a hablar– Ya te dije todo lo que debía, no te queda más opción que creer en eso, lo único que tengo es mi palabra y tendrás que conformarte con eso hasta que regresemos a Vegetasei.

El silencio luego de su última palabra se sintió pesado, demasiado denso, pero al menos había logrado que la princesa pensara un momento. Cerró brevemente los ojos y suspiró pesadamente para luego volver a mirar hacia Bra. Le fascinó que su sedoso cabello se hubiera vuelto más brillante a la luz del sol cuando se movió para acomodar su cabeza en el hueco que dejaban sus piernas cruzadas y la manera en que su nívea piel parecía resplandecer dándole un aire de divinidad. Escuchar su voz nuevamente lo sacó de su ensueño.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Aunque te dijera que no, lo harías igual – contestó pasando una mano por su cabello a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose mimar - ¿Qué quieres saber ahora? – dijo suavemente sin dejar de contemplar a la peliazul.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Trunks? No sé esa historia, cuando tuve uso de razón ustedes ya eran inseparables.

\- ¿A Trunks? – por unos segundos pareció pensativo, dejó que su mente buscara el momento preciso en que se encontró por primera vez con el orgulloso príncipe, ese que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y un hermano para él cuando más lo necesitaba – ¿Recuerdas que te conté que desde el primer día fui el protegido de Bardock?

\- Sí ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi hermano?

\- Mucho… es básicamente lo que hizo que terminara estando cerca de ustedes.

* * *

 _Vegetasei – 20 años atrás…_

Un par de meses habían pasado desde el primer día en que puso un pie en ese desconocido y poco amistoso planeta, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para él, seguía extrañando intensamente a su familia terrestre, por las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormido recordando a su amorosa madre y lo que había sido su vida hasta antes de ese fatídico día en que su terrorífico tío lo había tomado, algunas de esas noches sus suaves sollozos eran calmados pacientemente por la mujer que se había presentado como la compañera de su abuelo. Entraba sigilosamente a la habitación que le habían asignado y se recostaba a su lado en la cama, arrullándolo cariñosamente, mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, pues él era un niño fuerte.

Esas eran las únicas noches en que lograba descansar realmente, esa mujer, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentir bien, era distinta a los otros dos saiyajins que vivían con él y podía notar que no era el único a quien hacía sentir mejor, Raditz parecía menos intimidante cuando ella estaba cerca, y Bardock incluso sonreía. Pero las visitas de Gine no eran tan frecuentes como él necesitaba, se limitaban a las noches en que Bardock no llegaba a dormir por estar entrenando a sus pupilos, Goten presentía que las atenciones que Gine le daba no serían bien aceptadas por el parco saiyajin.

Las mañanas en la casa de Bardock y Gine solían ser siempre iguales, Bardock lo levantaba al despuntar el alba, si tardaba más tiempo del admitido por el maduro guerrero simplemente se quedaba sin comer hasta que fuese la hora del almuerzo, era muy estricto en cuanto al tiempo que le daba para cada tarea previa a su jornada de entrenamiento, y ni hablar de esquivar una de esas jornadas, eran sagradas. - "Órdenes del rey, es muy blando" – le había dicho Bardock a Gine en una oportunidad en que lo increpó por ser tan duro con él. Gine no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Sus primeros entrenamientos con Bardock fueron duros, demasiado duros, luego de ellos podía sentir como todo su cuerpo dolía al punto de casi no poder mantenerse en pie al finalizar cada jornada, pero eso a Bardock parecía no importarle, su único objetivo era hacerlo llegar más allá de sus límites, era la única forma de dejar salir todo su potencial, como le repetía a diario su severo instructor.

Algunas veces contaban con la presencia de Raditz como espectador, quien no hacía más que burlarse de sus infructíferos intentos por asestarle un golpe a Bardock.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no estás perdiendo el tiempo con ese cachorro? – soltó burlonamente el guerrero de larga melena – ¡Es todo un inútil! ¡Míralo, ni siquiera puede evitar tropezar con su cola! – gritó para luego soltar una sonora carcajada al ver que Goten caía sin remedio al suelo tras haber pisado su cola en uno de sus intentos por alcanzar a Bardock.

\- ¡Goten! – bramó Bardock logrando que el niño alzara la vista hacia él - ¿Dónde debe estar tu cola cuando te enfrentas a otro guerrero, niño?

Goten se paró rápidamente y mientras se limpiaba las manos respondió de manera insegura - ¿En mi cintura?

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando o lo estás afirmando? – preguntó el saiyajin mayor dejando salir todo su fastidio en esa frase.

El niño bajó su cabeza algo avergonzado por la situación y en un lento movimiento su cola se enrolló alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? Jamás tu cola debe estar lejos de esa posición en batalla, si alguien consigue alcanzarla será la forma más fácil de perderla y con ella se irá toda la ventaja que logres conseguir frente a un enemigo real.

Asintió y adoptó una de las poses de batalla que Bardock le había enseñado días antes, listo para continuar con su entrenamiento. Seguirle el ritmo a su instructor le parecía demasiado difícil, el objetivo de cada jornada de entrenamiento durante esa semana había sido darle un golpe a Bardock, pero él guerrero era demasiado rápido para él, aun cuando había logrado mejorar bastante, su velocidad seguía siendo insuficiente para alcanzarlo.

Raditz reía sin parar al ver como el niño fracasaba constantemente en su tarea.

Al paso de unos pocos minutos ya no estuvieron solo los tres en el llano, uno de los soldados del rey hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención de Bardock quien paró el entrenamiento para acercarse al recién aparecido.

\- Dakon – dijo Bardock al estar frente al soldado - ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?

\- El rey Vegeta demanda tu presencia en el salón del trono.

\- Está bien, en cuanto termine esa sesión iré con él.

\- Te quiere allí cuanto antes, Bardock. Insistió en que no quería demoras.

Bardock frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada al niño que estaba de pie a unos metros de él, tieso como estatua de piedra con la vista clavada en el soldado del rey – El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy, ve a limpiarte y ayuda a Gine en lo que necesite, mañana harás un esfuerzo doble por lo que perderemos hoy.

\- En serio creo que eres un necio al intentar sacarle algo bueno a ese crío – dijo Raditz con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – La estúpida mujer terrícola que lo parió hizo un excelente trabajo convirtiéndolo en un inútil, a juzgar por lo que vi en la Tierra en el otro cachorro, también fue estropeado por ella, debería haber acabado con su vida por haber manchado de esa manera la sangre saiyajin que corre por las venas de esos críos – lo último lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el niño escuchara como se burlaba de su madre y su hermano.

No entendía del todo lo que había dicho Raditz, pero lo que logró entender fue suficiente para que una oleada de ira tomara posesión de su cuerpo y su mente, la idea de que el saiyajin matara a su madre lo hizo hervir de rabia, eso jamás, no lo permitiría. Antes de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se lanzó contra Raditz, tomándolo por sorpresa al asestarle una certera patada que le volteó la cara dejando asombrado a Bardock, ahí estaba ese potencial oculto que tanto deseaba que emanara de él.

Bardock sonrió conforme ante la vista de ese hilo de sangre que corría desde la ceja izquierda de su hijo, el cual estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con el mocoso por su atrevimiento, tanto que no dudó en abalanzarse hacia él para intentar atraparlo y darle su merecido, pero no le fue posible, el niño fácilmente esquivó al guerrero y lanzando un fiero grito volvió a arremeter contra Raditz con fuertes golpes y patadas, aunque esta vez su hijo sí fue capaz de contener todos los ataques del niño con una sola mano, pues el cachorro ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa.

La perturbación en el ki del pequeño niño era notoria, así como el abrupto incremento de su poder, sin embargo, era apenas nada comparado con el ki de su hijo en estado base, por lo que decidió ponerle fin al intercambio entre ambos antes de que todo terminara mal.

Valiéndose de su velocidad se acercó al niño y lo tomó por el cuello de su traje de entrenamiento alzándolo en el aire a la vez que lo alejaba de Raditz – ¡Los dos! ¡Suficiente de tonterías!

Un molesto gruñido abandonó la boca de Raditz y luego apuntó amenazadoramente al niño con un dedo – Ten cuidado con esos arranques de ira mocoso, la próxima vez que oses levantar un puño en mi contra puede que el viejo no esté cerca para sacarte del aprieto.

Raditz, avergonzado por haber sido golpeado por un pequeño cachorro, emprendió el vuelo dejando el lugar hecho una furia.

Dejando al niño en el suelo, Bardock se agachó para estar a su altura - Ojalá demostraras ese brío cuando entrenas conmigo, muchacho – posó una mano en la cabeza del niño y sacudió su cabello – Ahora vete, tengo cosas más importantes en las que ocuparme.

Goten asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa, mientras Bardock y Dakon emprendieron el vuelo rumbo al palacio.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de caer la noche Bardock regresaba a su hogar, entró en la casa encontrando todas las luces apagadas, señal de que a esa hora todos sus moradores se encontraban durmiendo. Husmeó en la cocina dejándose guiar sólo por su agudo olfato y sonrió en la oscuridad al dar con la comida que Gine le había dejado. Encendió una luz que iluminó parte del cuarto y tomando una porción del exquisito platillo se dejó caer en una silla dispuesto a probar un bocado.

Comió todo cuanto pudo hasta sentirse totalmente saciado, entonces a su mente llegó la conversación que horas antes había tenido con el rey. Si algo había llegado a apreciar de su perpetuo periodo sin misiones fuera del planeta era la posibilidad de despertar cada día junto a su compañera, era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, aun cuando anhelara aquellos viejos tiempos de conquistas planetarias que lo llenaban de orgullo y emoción, el tenerla a ella a su lado era una compensación más que suficiente.

El rey abandonaría el planeta por unos meses junto a sus hombres y le había encomendado la misión de velar por la seguridad de su heredero, así como de encargarse de que continuara con su entrenamiento por lo que durara su ausencia, para eso debía permanecer en el palacio día y noche, eso implicaba que tendría que dejar su hogar por un tiempo indefinido. Sus aprehensiones eran claras, no quería separarse de su mujer, no es que ella lo necesitara, era una mujer independiente que sabía muy bien como cuidar de si misma, era él quien más la necesitaba a ella y sus atenciones. También estaba el cachorro, no era un buen momento para dejarlo de lado, aun estaba muy atrasado en su entrenamiento, si lo descuidaba ahora perdería todo lo avanzado y no estaba seguro de poder salvar todo ese potencial que residía en él, lo cual sería una derrota que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

El suave toque de una cálida mano sobre su hombro hizo que se relajara, lentamente pasó por su cuello y se posó en el hombro contrario, a los pocos segundos de eso sintió la serena voz de su compañera en su oído.

\- Siempre que regresas de hablar con Vegeta es como si el peso del mundo estuviera en tus hombros ¿Qué es ahora?

Dejó salir un pesado suspiro – Estaré fuera por un tiempo.

\- ¿Del planeta? – lo vió negar con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Entonces?

\- Viviré por un tiempo en el palacio, debo encargarme del entrenamiento del mocoso del rey.

\- ¿Por qué me parece que eso es un problema para ti?

Dudó un momento antes de responder, sentía que lo que quería decir era una tontería, pero si ella no lo entendía nadie más lo haría – No quiero dejarte… además, la cría… alguien debe encargarse de él – soltó con pesadez para evadir el tema concerniente a ella.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, lo sabes ¿cierto? – dijo segura mientras dejaba de estar a su espalda y lo rodeaba para terminar sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos logrando que se relajara un poco – Además, no sería mi primera vez estando sola en mi rutina.

Pegó su frente a la de Bardock y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

Así, tan cerca, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba su piel, se sentía en el paraíso, todo lo que no merecía estaba resumido en aquella menuda saiyajin que le había entregado todo lo que tenía a sus pies, sin condiciones y sin esperar nada a cambio. Ellos eran atípicos, en un planeta donde la distinción de clases se daba por la fuerza, lo único que importaba era el poder, las relaciones, como la de ellos, no existían entre las clases más bajas, más que por fines reproductivos y solían ser cortas y sin sentimentalismos de por medio, una simple transacción entre dos seres que veían en el otro la posibilidad de aumentar la fuerza de su línea familiar con la expectativa de engendrar poderosos guerreros que llenaran de orgullo a su raza y lograran alcanzar un puesto entre las clases más aventajadas. Las uniones permanentes eran un tema de la elite y la explicación era simple, un elite no debía ensuciar su sangre uniéndose a un ser de menor rango, era la única forma de preservar una larga línea de poder.

Gine estaba lejos de ser un buen prospecto en lo que a fuerza se refería, era débil, torpe y sin ninguna actitud rescatable para la batalla, sin duda era la menos indicada para traer al mundo guerreros formidables, al menos eso indicaba toda lógica, pero él había dejado de guiarse por esos convencionalismos hacía mucho tiempo y contra toda idea racional de su mente se dejó llevar por sus instintos más ocultos iniciando así un largo y torpe cortejo que durante mucho tiempo no logró entender, el cual al poco tiempo dio como resultado dos crías de las cuales no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso, muy a su manera, pues contra toda expectativa habían rebasado todos los límites de poder impuestos para su clase.

Lo que vino después, su profunda y permanente unión, desafiaba con fuerza las costumbres de su clase, pero la necesidad de tenerla sólo para él era suficiente motivo para olvidarse de todo lo que le habían enseñado. Era su mujer, la única que deseaba y ella lo deseaba y aceptaba a él. No necesitaba más en esta vida ni en otra.

\- Te has quedado mudo – dijo finalmente Gine sacándolo del universo paralelo en que se había perdido.

Bardock rodeó su cintura tomándola posesivamente, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Una divertida sonrisa cruzó su rostro por unos segundos – Entonces, tendrás tiempo de sobra para tu divertida rutina, sólo no te metas en problemas.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, eh? – soltó en el mismo ánimo que su compañero, para luego darle un tierno y corto beso.

\- ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de Goten? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de preocupación.

\- Eso no será necesario.

Alzó una ceja en sorpresa por su respuesta, la miró como queriendo descifrar lo qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento, lo que no tenía en fuerza lo tenía en inteligencia, algo se le había ocurrido y anticipaba que sería la solución a _ese_ problema que lo tenía preocupado - ¿Qué tramas? – dijo finalmente luego de descubrirse incapaz de adivinar los pensamientos de su mujer.

\- No será necesario que yo me haga cargo de él, porque lo llevarás contigo – la seguridad en sus palabras era clara – Anda, no me mires como si estuviera loca.

\- A veces me parece que has perdido toda razón, Gine. Debo encargarme del mocoso real.

\- Y te recuerdo que previamente te fue asignada la tarea de velar por el cuidado de tu nieto y, según como yo lo veo, que hagas una cosa no excluye que hagas la otra – soltó con gesto triunfal, segura de que lo que decía era totalmente lógico y que había logrado poner algo de razón en su compañero cuando vio que su mirada cambió, por lo que decidió seguir con su idea – Trunks tiene casi la misma edad que Goten, no puedo pensar en un mejor compañero de entrenamiento para él. Los he visto entrenar y puedo asegurar que Goten siente un temor enorme de enfrentarse a ti, lo intimidas, ni hablar de cuanto lo aterra Raditz, creo que si puede medir sus fuerzas con un rival que se asemeje más a él podrá sentirse más cómodo y demostrar su verdadero poder.

\- Suena como todo un plan – y lo era, pero aún así había un inconveniente - ¿y tú crees que Vegeta permitirá tal cosa?

\- ¡Qué más da! Ni siquiera tiene que saberlo, estará demasiado lejos como para hacer algo para impedirlo.

\- Pero lo sabrá y...

Posó delicadamente uno de sus dedos en los labios de Bardock para callarlo - Detente un momento, ¿desde cuándo te preocupan las pataletas del rey? Es un crío mañoso que sólo quiere que todos besen su trasero real, te ha encargado ser la niñera de su hijo, pero no ha puesto condiciones ¿o me equivoco?

Bardock negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Gine, era cierto, no había condiciones, así que mientras hiciera lo que él demandaba podría hacerlo a la manera que se le antojara. Además, podía ser el rey de toda su raza, lo respetaba, pero también le parecía un maldito engreído caprichoso.

\- Tienes razón – dijo alzando a Gine por la cintura para liberarse de su peso y pararse de la silla dejándola de pie a unos pasos de él.

Tomó la mano de Gine y decidido comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación que compartían – Vamos, esta será nuestra última noche juntos en mucho tiempo, no me apetece seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando de Vegeta.

* * *

De pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la atenta mirada pendiente de seguir los movimientos de batalla de sus pequeños pupilos, se encontraba Bardock en una de las salas de entrenamiento del palacio. Cada tanto asentía conforme esbozando una media sonrisa orgullosa al ver el intercambio entre los mocosos.

Varias semanas habían pasado como si de horas se tratara desde que se había hecho cargo del entrenamiento del príncipe, no fue fácil juntar a esos dos, Trunks, terco y orgulloso como un calco de su padre, se negaba rotundamente a _perder el tiempo_ con un bebé que escasamente sabía golpear, pero Bardock era firme y sabía que si cedía, aunque fuese un poco, a las pataletas del caprichoso príncipe perdería toda posibilidad de hacer que el mocoso lo respetara como debía. Después de todo, él sería su tutor y no había cabida para insubordinaciones en esa relación, por lo que desde el primer momento le dejó claro quién era el que mandaba ahí ahora que su padre no estaba presente.

A regañadientes Trunks terminó por aceptar a Goten como compañero de entrenamiento, el príncipe poseía un gran poder para su corta edad, pero era poder malgastado a opinión de Bardock si es que no lo ponía a prueba en combate. Vegeta había hecho un buen trabajo con el niño, era capaz de manejar su ki a su antojo para utilizar poderosas técnicas de ataque, mas no era muy hábil a la hora de utilizar sus habilidades en un combate real, esto debido a que sus únicos rivales siempre habían sido su padre, un rival totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades, lo que había mermado un tanto su confianza, pues cada vez que se enfrentaba a él sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida lo que le impedía sentirse cómodo demostrando lo que había aprendido y los ya inútiles saibaman que no le daban más que una sesión de calentamiento.

La confianza del príncipe crecía día a día a expensas de la de Goten, durante los primeros días no se preocupó por eso, creía firmemente que eventualmente Goten dejaría de ser tan tímido y algo de su orgullo saiyajin afloraría para hacerle frente al príncipe y así comenzaría a ver avances en él, pero con el paso del tiempo fue desechando ese anhelo, el niño era blando y parecía que así se iba a quedar, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo reaccionar, no sería nada honorable, pero debía jugar sus cartas a ganador si es que quería sacar algo de provecho para Goten.

Tenía una buena idea sobre cómo lograr una respuesta efectiva por parte de Goten, necesitaba un incentivo, uno lo suficientemente atractivo como para hacer que se olvidara del miedo que tenía de enfrentarse a alguien. No fue difícil convencer a Trunks, el crío comenzaba a aburrirse de la pasividad de Goten y de lo sencillo que era para él derrotarlo una vez tras otra, además, jamás se negaba ante la posibilidad de demostrar lo aventajado que era y pavonearse por eso, estaba seguro de su victoria.

El trato era sencillo, tres combates en el momento que él les indicara, el que tuviera la mayor cantidad de victorias tendría la posibilidad de elegir lo que quisiera como premio.

Al escuchar la propuesta los ojos de Goten se iluminaron como nunca desde que llegó a Vegetasei, tenía claro lo que pediría y no dudó ni un segundo en cuanto Bardock le ordenó que le dijera cual era su anhelo

– _Regresar a la Tierra_ – soltó con ilusión.

El silencio de Bardock fue total, si bien esperaba esa respuesta y ya sabía qué le diría, debía ser cuidadoso en la forma en que se lo negaría para no desanimarlo completamente, a la vez que debía ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente valioso para que el niño verdaderamente se esforzara por cumplir con el objetivo.

– _Gánale al príncipe y te comunicarás con tu familia, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte_ – No era lo que más deseaba y se sintió algo triste por eso, pero en vez de largarse a llorar aceptó estoicamente el ofrecimiento de su abuelo, no estaría con ellos de regreso, pero podría ver y oír a su querida madre y a su hermano _._

Trunks por su parte pidió acompañar al rey en una misión de conquista.

\- _Necesitarás mucho más que tres combates para lograr eso, chiquillo_ – fue la única respuesta del experimentado guerrero, dejando al niño molesto una vez que entendió lo que Bardock quiso decir.

El primer combate se llevó acabo ese mismo día al finalizar la jornada de entrenamiento, estando ambos igualmente cansados, Bardock pensó que sería el mejor momento para poner a prueba la resistencia de los niños.

El resultado fue el que sospechaba, Trunks barrió el piso con Goten, pero esta vez pudo ver un brillo distinto en los ojos de él a medida que se levantaba del piso limpiando sus manos, esa derrota le había dolido y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Aprovechando el relajo de Trunks arremetió en su contra atacándolo por la espalda con un atolondrado, pero poderoso cabezazo que lo desestabilizó por completo lanzándolo al suelo sin saber qué había pasado. Una vez que se puso de pie le dio la peor de las miradas de furia a Goten quien a su vez lucía tanto o más enfadado que el heredero.

\- ¡¿Así que además de cobarde eres un tramposo?! Acepta tu derrota, es poco honorable atacar por la espalda – soltó Trunks molesto por el ataque de Goten.

\- A tu enemigo poco le importará el honor, príncipe, en la guerra no hay reglas, sólo sobrevivencia.

Trunks dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su ahora maestro y apretó los puños, más molesto aún por la verdad que había en esas palabras – Eso no importa ahora, he ganado el primer encuentro.

\- A mi me parece que esta pelea no ha terminado – dijo Bardock calmadamente para luego apoyar su espalda contra la fría pared de la sala de entrenamiento, lugar desde donde podía ver perfectamente el reanudado combate - ¡Vamos! – gritó enérgicamente llamando la atención de ambos niños que lo miraban extrañados - ¿Van a terminar esta pelea o qué?

Tanto Goten como Trunks asintieron y se lanzaron al ataque chocando los puños con una fuerza descomunal al encontrarse en el aire.

Los movimientos de Trunks eran precisos, muy bien estudiados y ejecutados, tenía una habilidad exquisita para leer a su oponente, aunque tampoco era como si Goten se lo pusiera difícil, el niño no tenía técnica alguna, tanto su ataque como su defensa consistía en dejarse guiar por el instinto de supervivencia, pura acción y reacción, por lo que para Trunks era fácil lograr empujarlo a que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Era sin dudas un guerrero sobresaliente, aun a su corta edad. Sin embargo, tenía un gran defecto que lo llevaría fácilmente a la derrota si Goten lograba utilizarlo a su favor, subestimaba demasiado a su enemigo lo que hacía que descuidara su defensa luego de cada ataque, como si estuviera seguro de que no podría tocarlo. Si Goten era capaz de notar eso y aprovechar el momento preciso para atacar lograría hacer algo más que sólo resistir golpes.

Ataque tras ataque Goten resistía, motivado por la ilusión de contactar a su familia, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Cuando una certera patada de Trunks golpeó sus costillas haciéndolo perder todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones lo vio, vio la seguridad, la confianza… el error… su oportunidad. De pie, a unos pocos pasos de él, Trunks lo miraba con suficiencia como queriendo hacerle notar que era el vencedor, pero Goten ya no lo veía, no enteramente, toda su atención estaba centrada en un oscilante apéndice que se movía orgullosamente a un costado de su enemigo.

Sin dudar ni una milésima de segundo se reincorporó y deslizándose velozmente pasó casi rozando a Trunks y antes de que este pudiera burlarse de lo que creyó no era más que otro error de cálculo de Goten sintió como un agudo dolor le quitaba de golpe toda la fuerza. Cayó de rodillas al piso y luego un golpe en la espalda lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo quejándose, pero de ahí no se paró.

Bardock soltó la más sincera risa que se le había escuchado en mucho tiempo, lo que acababa de ver era simplemente hilarante. El combate había terminado y el ganador había sido Goten, quien aún tenía firmemente agarrada la cola de Trunks mientras permanecía sentado sobre su espalda con un gesto triunfal en el rostro.

Una vez recuperada compostura, Bardock dejó su cómoda posición y caminó hacia donde se encontraban los niños.

\- Me alegra ver que sacaste una buena lección de tus primeros errores, Goten.

Goten asintió con una sonrisa rascando alegremente su cabeza, Bardock no puedo evitar pensar que esa era la primera vez que lo veía realmente feliz y despreocupado. Era todo un avance en la construcción de su confianza. En seguida miró a Trunks quien estaba inmóvil bajo Goten como esperando la reprimenda por haber fracasado.

\- Espero que con esto te comas un poco de ese excesivo orgullo que tienes, aquí tienes una importante lección de combate: tus errores son oportunidades para tu enemigo, nunca bajes la guardia, menos de esa manera tan tonta.

Trunks frunció el ceño y trató de sacarse a Goten de encima sin éxito - ¿Quieres quitarte de encima? – gruñó un molesto príncipe, era la primera vez que perdía en algo.

\- Y ahora alégrate muchacho, nunca aprenderás más que con una buena derrota, debes aprovechar estas instancias en que un error no te costará la vida, en el mundo real cada segundo cuenta cuando se trata de salvar tu pellejo.

Trunks asintió tomando el consejo.

\- Ahora retírense, den por terminada esta sesión – fue lo último que Bardock les dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando a los niños solos.

\- Hey Goten.

El niño volteó y miró con sus grandes ojos negros al peliazul, estaba algo temeroso de lo que pudiera decirle, aun a su corta edad podía entender muy bien que lo que hizo había conseguido enfadar al príncipe y en su poca experiencia sabía que los enojos siempre traían consecuencias negativas. Cuando se sintió totalmente incómodo por la fija mirada azul no tardó en bajar la vista al suelo y nervioso comenzó a mecer su pie a la espera de lo que fuera que viniera a continuación.

\- Realmente eres un caso – soltó el príncipe al notar el cambio en su actitud, nuevamente volvía a ser el chico tímido y asustadizo que vio la primera vez – sólo quería decirte… bien hecho, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o tendré que golpearte aún más fuerte cuando tenga la oportunidad – terminó soltando una orgullosa media sonrisa mientras empuñaba su mano frente al más pequeño, quien había vuelto a mirarlo.

El pequeño asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa a Trunks, tomando nota de no volver a usar ese truco con él.

Ya más relajado, Trunks comenzó a sacarse la armadura, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Goten seguía mirándolo sin hacer nada – Después de entrenar debes asearte – dijo señalando su armadura y luego su ropa sucia y malograda – de otra forma te verás ridículo, todos los soldados se fijarán en ti y se burlarán.

\- No tengo más ropa que esta – dijo un tanto apenado.

\- ¿No? Pues yo tengo mucha, vamos – con una escueta señal lo invitó a acompañarlo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento – irás conmigo a mi cuarto y te vestirás con lo que quieras, no puedes caminar a mi lado todo sucio, así que te bañarás y luego iremos a comer.

\- ¿Comida? – el rostro de Goten se iluminó ante la mención de su hora favorita del día, comer era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba y la comida en ese lugar, si bien no era tan apetitosa como la de su madre, era lo suficientemente sabrosa y abundante como para ponerlo contento. Aunque lo que le dijo Trunks le pareció una orden, seguía siendo lo más agradable que alguien le había dicho desde que llegó a ese planeta.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos que conectaban el ala de entrenamientos con el palacio, cada tanto se topaban de frente con uno que otro soldado que hacía una respetuosa reverencia al ver al príncipe y poco y nada reparaban en el pequeño niño que lo acompañaba.

Luego de mucho andar llegaron al ala residencial, era la primera vez que estaba en ese sector del palacio, a diferencia de todas las otras estancias que conocía de la imponente fortaleza saiyajin, esta era de pasillos amplios e iluminados, las grises paredes estaban adornadas con largos ventanales que se extendían entre los enormes pilares negros de roca. Al estar distraído contemplando el lugar no notó que ya habían llegado a su destino hasta que Trunks le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedarás ahí? – soltó el pequeño príncipe desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Sí! – Goten apuró el paso y entró en la habitación. Nada más entrar en el cuarto la puerta se cerró. Si antes había pensado que esa parte del palacio era sorprendente, ya no sabía qué pensar con respecto a la habitación del príncipe, estaba divida en dos ambientes, una pequeña sala de estar con asientos, una amplia mesa lo recibía apenas ingresar y un estante lleno de libros y otros artículos que desconocía, en el segundo ambiente se encontraba la cama, mucho más grande que aquella que poseía en la Tierra y generando la división de ambos espacios había un enorme guardarropa blanco en el cual se podían ver cuidadosamente ordenados los diversos trajes del príncipe con sus respectivas armaduras y otros tantos cajones que seguramente contenían sus pertenencias. Era demasiado espacio para un solo niño, él compartía el cuarto con su hermano y estaba bien, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no le hacía sentido, menos al notar lo _vacía_ que se veía esa habitación, nada allí le permitía pensar que se trataba de la habitación de un niño como él.

\- ¿Todo este espacio es para ti? – preguntó el sorprendido niño de ojos negros.

\- Claro ¿de quién más podría ser? – respondió altanero.

\- Debes tener mucho espacio para jugar… tus juguetes… ¿dónde están? – lanzó su pregunta, ansioso por saber qué tipo de entretenciones tendría alguien como él, era un príncipe, si algo creía tener claro era que alguien en su posición debía tener los mejores juguetes de todo el mundo.

La pregunta de su compañero de entrenamiento lo puso incómodo, mas no iba a permitir que él lo notara y decidió contestarle de la única forma que sabía - ¿Juguetes? ¿Qué no ves que soy un príncipe? El príncipe de la raza guerrera más importante de todo el universo, soy un saiyajin, nosotros no tenemos juguetes.

\- ¿Y cómo te entretienes? – preguntó Goten inocentemente.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso, yo entreno para ser el mejor.

\- ¿Jugando a las luchas?

\- ¡No seas idiota! ¡No es un juego!

\- Yo jugaba a las luchas con mi hermano, así que sí lo es.

\- ¿Te parece un juego lo que acabamos de hacer hace un rato?

\- Ha sido divertido.

\- No es un juego para mí. Mi padre ha dicho que sólo los idiotas pierden su tiempo con esas cosas, un verdadero guerrero saiyajin debe entrenar siempre y así estar preparado para enfrentar cualquier amenaza y darle orgullos a su pueblo.

\- ¡Qué aburrido! ¿En serio no tienes juguetes? Yo tampoco, pero tenía. Yo vivía en la Tierra, con mi mamá y mi hermano, cuando mamá no nos dejaba ir a nadar al río jugaba con ellos en nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Vienes de la Tierra? – eso sí causó su interés.

\- Sí – contestó Goten seguro y con algo de tristeza.

\- Yo también soy de la Tierra.

\- Tú no puedes ser de la Tierra, tú eres el príncipe del planeta.

\- Mi padre es el rey y mi madre es terrícola, nosotros vivíamos en la Tierra hasta que papá dijo que viviríamos acá con él.

\- ¿Y dejaste todos tus juguetes allá?

\- A mi padre no le gustan, dijo que eran tontos y me distraerían – antes de seguir hablando, se acercó a uno de los cajones del guardarropa y sacó algo de su interior - pero él no sabe que tengo esto – extendió su mano frente a los ojos de Goten y en ella había una pequeña cápsula con una pequeña inscripción en ella – CC 03 – Es un secreto, no debes decirle a nadie.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

\- Cállate y mira.

Apretó el botón en la cápsula y lo lanzó al suelo en un sector despejado, a los pocos segundos un pequeño robot apareció en el piso de la habitación dejando a Goten totalmente impactado.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Apareció de la nada! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Goten se acercó al robot para observarlo en detalle desde todos sus ángulos, tocándolo en distintas partes con un dedo como esperando que hiciera algo – No hace nada… ¿Qué hace? ¿Es una figurita?

\- Lo que viste antes es una cápsula hoi-poi, es un invento de la Tierra, lo creó mi abuelito, puedes guardar muchas cosas en una. Y no, no es una figurita, es un robot que él me regaló, cuando vivía en la Tierra teníamos muchos parecidos a este, pero esos hacían cosas en la casa, como limpiar o ayudar en las tareas que le pidieras.

\- ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Haz que haga algo! – pidió entusiasmado el pequeño Goten.

\- No grites, te pueden oír – dijo severo Trunks – Espera – se agachó frente al robot y de un costado sacó un pequeño control remoto. Con el control en su poder se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a apretar algunos botones que activaron el funcionamiento del robot ante la atenta mirada de Goten que no podía creer lo que veía.

Unas lucecitas azules comenzaron a centellear en la cabeza del robot indicándole al príncipe que estaba listo para cumplir con sus funciones, acto seguido, comenzó a desplazarse por el suelo de la habitación según los deseos de Trunks.

\- Mira, y no es lo único que puede hacer – dicho eso, el robot empezó a elevarse del piso y a dar vueltas por la habitación en un perfecto vuelo controlado por el niño.

\- ¡Es fantástico! – exclamó Goten mientras intentaba alcanzar el robot dando brincos por la habitación lanzando fuertes risas con cada uno.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Trunks se uniera al juego de Goten y ambos se encontraran dando saltos por toda la habitación intentando agarrar al robot que seguía volando en piloto automático, las risas eran cada vez más fuertes, tan concentrados estaban en su juego que ninguno de los dos notó que ya no estaban solos.

\- ¿Trunks?

La suave voz de su madre detuvo en seco las risas en la habitación. Se quedó de piedra mirando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer que más adoraba en el universo. Esperaba ser regañado, su padre le tenía estrictamente prohibido perder el tiempo de esa manera y ahora que su madre había descubierto su secreto sabía que todo había acabado.

\- Lo siento… - dijo clavando los ojos en el suelo, evitando la mirada de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas, cariño? - dijo amorosamente a la vez que se acercaba a él agachándose para estar a su altura y así alzar su rostro suavemente con una mano para que la mirara - ¿Qué sucede, Trunks?

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada que darle a su madre, no lucía enfadada, eso no se lo esperaba. No quería mentirle, así que se decidió por lanzar todo – Por desobedecer a mi padre y perder el tiempo con el robot que me dio el abuelo, pero por favor no me lo quites, mamá, te prometo que no lo volveré a usar y entrenaré más duro.

Una divertida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Bulma, pero qué cosas decía ese niño.

Goten, quien había estado sentado en el suelo mirando la escena se alertó al escuchar las palabras de Trunks pidiéndole, a la que entendió sería su madre, que no le quitara su divertido juguete. No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Bulma para jalar su brazo a la vez que se unía a la súplica de Trunks.

\- No señora, por favor no se lo lleve, no lo haga.

Ambos peliazules miraron a Goten. Si bien Bulma ya había notado su presencia en la habitación cuando lo vio jugando alegremente con su hijo, no había reparado en la particular apariencia del niño, hasta ese momento - ¿Go..Goku? – le tomó menos que un par de segundos para entender que eso no era posible, su amigo era un adulto y había muerto hacía años defendiendo la Tierra, no había forma de que fuera él, entonces… ¿quién era ese niño tan parecido al que fue su compañero de aventuras juveniles?

\- ¿Y tú quién eres, pequeño? – preguntó dirigiéndose al desconocido infante que se le había colgado del brazo – No sabía que había más niños en el palacio.

\- Mi nombre es Goten, señora. Pero por favor no le quite el juguete – dijo suplicante.

\- Tranquilo, nadie le quitará nada a nadie.

Ambos niños respiraron aliviados. Goten soltó el agarre del brazo de Bulma y se quedó de pie a su lado.

– Gracias, mamá – dijo Trunks.

\- Gracias, señora – Goten acompañó sus palabras con una corta reverencia.

\- Trunks ¿Por qué te has apenado tanto ahora que los vi jugando con el robot del abuelo?

\- Estábamos jugando, mamá. Mi padre dijo que no debía hacer esas cosas. Vinimos a la habitación a prepararnos para cenar, Goten preguntó por mis juguetes y yo le mostré este… si papá lo sabe se enfadará mucho… – respondió Trunks algo avergonzado.

\- Descuida, cariño. No lo sabrá, este será nuestro secreto – no pudo más que darle una gran sonrisa a su hijo y revolver su cabello, pero por dentro ardía en furia y toda iba dirigida al rey de los monos, no iba a tolerar que privara a su hijo de _ser un_ _niño_ , entendía muy bien que las cosas para ellos habían cambiado drásticamente desde el momento en que pisaron por primera vez ese planeta, pero en eso no cedería. Ya había sido suficiente el tener que sacarlo de su planeta, haberlo alejado de sus abuelos que tanto amor le entregaban y haber aceptado que comenzara un entrenamiento insano a tan corta edad. Ella ya había cedido mucho a favor de Vegeta, esta vez él la tendría que escuchar y aceptar sus condiciones, su hijo iba a jugar todo lo que quisiera, cuando él quisiera.

Abrazó fuertemente a su pequeño hijo y dejó salir un suspiro mientras intentaba calmar toda esa ira que sentía contra el padre del pequeño en ese momento. Besó su frente y se separó de él – Será un secreto de los tres ¿está bien? – dijo mirando a un niño y luego al otro - Trunks, si prometes seguir cumpliendo con tus entrenamientos tan bien como hasta ahora te aseguro que podré conseguir más de estos para que te entretengas ¿bien? Por tu padre no te preocupes, él entenderá.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño que asintió seguro a lo que su madre le decía.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo mirando a Trunks - ¿Quién es tu amiguito? – Dirigió su mirada a Goten - Me has dicho que te llamas Goten ¿Qué más me puedes contar de ti, pequeño?

El pequeño moreno asintió y tímidamente volvió a hablar – Sí, mi nombre es Son Goten, señora. Tengo cuatro años y entreno con el príncipe.

\- ¿Son? – luego de eso se quedó muda. Ese era un nombre que conocía muy bien, demasiado bien, pero no era posible.

\- Vino de la Tierra, mamá, como nosotros, el también es un terrícola, pero tiene cola y es saiyajin, como yo. Es un terrícola saiyajin – dijo Trunks con emoción y orgulloso de su brillante deducción.

Tierra, Son, Saiyajin… esas tres palabras se repetían constantemente en su mente, eso no era posible, no lo era, el único Son con vida en la Tierra era Son Gohan, y hacía años que no sabía nada de él y de su familia, no desde que Goku murió. Los niños debían estar confundidos, ese niño no podía ser de la Tierra…

Algo temerosa de la que pudiera ser su respuesta, se decidió a preguntar - ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres Goten? ¿Es cierto que vienes de la Tierra?

\- Sí, mi madre es Chichi y mi padre es Son Goku – respondió con total seguridad, haciendo que a Bulma se le apretara el corazón.

Le estaba costando mucho trabajo creer las palabras del niño ¿cómo era posible que ese niño existiera y que estuviera precisamente allí, en ese planeta, tan lejos de su verdadero hogar? Eran preguntas que el niño no sería capaz de responder, eso lo tenía claro ¿qué podía saber él? ¿Estaría su madre con él? Y de ser así ¿Por qué ella no estaba enterada de eso? ¿Gokú estaba vivo? Había tantas interrogantes en su cabeza en ese momento que no sabía por dónde comenzar para esclarecer sus dudas.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Trunks devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- ¿Quién cuida de ti, Goten? – preguntó sin demora.

\- El abuelo Bardock.

\- Con que Bardock… ¿Es por eso que estás entrenando con Trunks?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí, recuerdas que pasó, pequeño?

El niño la miró pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de hurgar en sus recuerdos. Asintió con un pequeño gesto y comenzó a relatar en palabras simples lo que sabía – Estaba jugando con mi hermanito, llegó el señor Raditz, golpeó a mamá, golpeó a Gohan, me golpeó a mí, me dormí y desperté cuando el señor hablaba con otro señor muy enojado. El abuelo dijo que mamá ya no estaba, pero la abuela es buena conmigo.

Así que había más gente al tanto de la situación, Raditz había secuestrado a un niño y ella no lo sabía. El inocente relato de Goten la hizo sentir apenada, lo que le ocurrió fue duro, le era imposible alejar de su mente la imagen de sus propios hijos viviendo una situación así. Asumió que eso debía haber pasado hacía un tiempo ya, de otro modo no estaría tan tranquilo… pero ¿cuánto?... - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas en este planeta, Goten? – Necesitaba saber desde cuándo le habían estado ocultando todo, para ella estaba claro que quien estaba detrás de todo eso tenía que ser Vegeta. Sacó sus propias cuentas y le hacía mucho sentido que el niño llevara meses allí, si su presencia en ese planeta era obra de él, era algo que debió haber hecho antes de largarse.

A su corta edad no tenía mucha claridad en cuanto al paso del tiempo, su conocimiento se limitaba a la identificación del paso de los días – Muchos días y noches – fue su respuesta sincera.

Le dio la espalda a los niños, procurando que no vieran el cambio en su expresión, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba respuestas y ya sabía dónde las buscaría. Recompuso su ánimo y con la mejor de sus caras volteó hacia los pequeños niños.

\- Se quedarán jugando en la habitación y esa puerta no se abrirá hasta que yo regrese – dijo seriamente apuntando hacia la entrada del cuarto - ¿Entendido?

Ambos niños asintieron contentos de escuchar que podrían seguir jugando como hasta hace unos minutos con la tranquilidad de saber que nadie los interrumpiría.

\- Cuando regrese traeré a Bra y comeremos algo ¿está bien? – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación con un único objetivo en mente, encontrar a Bardock.

\- ¿Quién es Bra? – preguntó curioso Goten.

\- Es mi hermanita, pero es aburrida, es un bebé y no hace nada.

\- Ah… ¿Seguimos? – preguntó olvidando completamente el tema y se lanzó a intentar atrapar el robot que seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

* * *

Dada la hora, sólo había un lugar en el que podría encontrar a Bardock. Los comedores donde se reunían los soldados recién caída la noche eran un lugar desagradable para ella, si ya le parecían unos salvajes en condiciones normales, cuando los saiyajins se reunían en torno a la comida eran aún peor. Además, a ninguno parecía importarle mucho quien era realmente ella, al ser una _simple terrícola_ eran varios los que la veían como algo peor que basura, una aparecida que no era digna de mezclar su sangre con la de su pueblo y mucho menos ostentar el puesto de reina, cosa que hasta la fecha nadie aceptaba de buena gana. En ese planeta seguía siendo una débil humana desechable con la que el rey se encaprichó, por lo menos nadie osaba a tocarla o molestarla en presencia de Vegeta o sus hombres y ella tampoco se dejaba intimidar por aquellos que la detestaban y la trataban con desdén. Aún con lo segura que era, prefería evitar encuentros como el que estaba a punto de tener, más cuidado había tenido de evitarlos en ese periodo en que sabía que Vegeta se encontraba fuera del planeta y no podría protegerla si algo ocurría, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba ocupada entre las atenciones a su pequeña hija que no tenía más que unos meses de nacida y sus proyectos en el área científica del planeta, reduciendo así el contacto más allá de lo necesario con los habitantes de ese planeta, pero esta vez le daba lo mismo exponerse, no había nada más importante en su mente que la necesidad de saber toda la verdad referente a ese niño, si eso le traía problemas ya los resolvería después.

Entró en el comedor común a paso decidido y tras una rápida revisión visual del lugar dio con su objetivo. En una mesa, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba logró divisar a Bardock hablando animadamente con otros soldados, en la misma mesa con una actitud queda mientras comía, estaba Raditz. Pensó que eso era perfecto, podría obtener aún más información de esos dos en un solo intento.

Se acercó a su objetivo tratando de ignorar los soeces e hirientes comentarios que lanzaba uno que otro soldado al verla en ese lugar, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarse las ganas que tenía que cerrarle la boca a cada uno de esos rudos hombres que, junto con insultarla, le parecía, la desnudaban con la mirada, mientras los más osados trataban de tocarla sin éxito.

Bardock dejó de hablar en el momento que notó el alboroto que se había formado en el comedor, alzó la vista hacia el origen de todo eso y vio a la menuda mujer de larga cabellera azul que estaba causándolo. Intercambió un par de miradas con sus acompañantes y luego una burlona risa cruzó su rostro ¿qué diablos hacía esa mujer ahí? Decidió no entrometerse en sus asuntos, la mujer del rey era todo un caso, uno del que no quería ser parte. Sin embargo, sus intenciones de no involucrarse con ella se vieron frustradas cuando su nombre fue mencionado por ella.

\- Bardock – dijo severamente, logrando que el aludido se levantara de su asiento haciendo gala de su porte. Bulma alzó su cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin dudar ni por un segundo de que ella era debía dominar la situación, no se sentiría intimidada por esos salvajes, eso nunca – Debemos hablar, hay mucho que tienes que explicarme – trató de sonar severa.

Bardock la miró incrédulo alzando una ceja ¿qué tenía que explicarle él a esa mujer? Él era fiel a la corona, fiel a su rey y a su gente, aun si este fuera Vegeta, el retornado, su código de honor le decía que debía respetar a la familia real, aun cuando no estuviera del todo convencido de que esa mujer lo mereciera por no ser una más de ellos y ser débil y odiosa como una alimaña. Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella y dudó un segundo antes de responder a sus palabras.

\- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para eso ¿Lo puedes notar? – dijo señalando el entorno.

\- Claro que sé que no lo es, vendrás conmigo – soltó molesta elevando la voz – Tú también, Raditz. Necesito ahora mismo que ambos me acompañen.

\- ¿Qué pasa terrícola? Estás de mal humor hoy ¿Se te ha quebrado una uña? – Respondió en tono burlón un relajado Raditz que comenzaba a ponerse de pie en su lugar. A él le daba lo mismo si Bulma no era saiyajin, la mujer tenía coraje y su propio tipo de poder, lo de ella no era físico, no se dejaba amedrentar, al menos no permitía que se le notara, y con eso, entre otras cosas, se había ganado su simpatía y respeto, eso no quitaba que se comportara como un idiota con ella y es que en verdad esa era su forma de ser con todos, nada ni nadie merecía ser tomado en serio por él.

\- No estoy para tus bromas, Raditz. Ya, vámonos – estaba realmente incómoda con la excesiva atención que estaba recibiendo en ese lugar, de un momento a otro parecía ser que todos los pares de ojos en esa sala se dirigían a ella y el improvisado espectáculo que protagonizaba. Giró sobre sus talones y con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir en su nervioso cuerpo se abrió paso hacia la puerta siendo seguida por los dos hombres que daban miradas de odio a todo aquel que cruzara la vista con ellos.

Caminaron un largo trecho sin decir palabra alguna, de vez en cuando Raditz y Bardock intercambiaban una que otra seña, aun sin entender qué los tenía en ese momento siguiendo a la mujer de Vegeta.

Detuvo su andar al llegar ante las puertas que resguardaban el salón del trono, con Vegeta fuera del planeta ese lugar se encontraba desierto la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que la sala contigua donde solía pasar el tiempo mientras no entrenaba o trataba _innecesarios asuntos políticos_ , como solía decirle con claro fastidio. Ingresó el código de desbloqueo en el mecanismo de apertura y con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza les indicó a sus acompañantes que ingresaran haciéndolo ella también una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente cerrada dejó salir un sonoro bufido que obligó a Bardock a voltear a verla.

\- ¿Ahora nos vas a decir de qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó el mayor de los saiyajins sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Y los que tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones son ustedes!

\- Deja de gritar, terrícola. No sé qué le ve de atractivo Vegeta a tus gritos, a mí sólo me provocan ganas de meterte en una nave y devolverte a tu planeta – Soltó Raditz tratando de cubrir sus oídos con sus manos.

\- Ya que estás de tan buen ánimo, Raditz, partiré por ti – dijo acercándose con un dedo acusador directamente hacia el pelilargo - ¿Qué mierda hacías robando niños en la Tierra? ¿Te envió Vegeta? ¡Responde! – terminó gritando al ver que Raditz no respondía con toda la rapidez que ella deseaba.

Si no respondía no era porque tuviese algo que ocultar, sino que sentía que ese asunto no tenía importancia, como siempre, él tenía una misión y la llevó a cabo ¿por qué de pronto era algo relevante?

\- Raditz – insistió la peliazul - ¿Por qué secuestraste al hijo de tu hermano?

\- Decir que fue un secuestro es un tanto exagerado ¿no crees? Yo diría que lo _liberé_ , el pobre chico estaba perdiéndose la vida que debe llevar un verdadero guerrero saiyajin.

\- No respondas estupideces, Raditz. Ningún niño debería tener esta vida teniendo una alternativa.

\- La alternativa es la que le ofrece este planeta, ese niño es un saiyajin, Bulma – se escuchó decir a Bardock.

\- ¡Que tiene una familia en la Tierra! De la cual lo han separado por ninguna buena razón. ¡Por Kami! Su madre debe estar vuelta loca – con una mano frotaba sus sienes, jamás entendería ese pensamiento tan práctico y hasta bruto que podían llegar a tener los saiyajins - ¿Por qué lo han traído a Vegetasei?

\- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Vegeta, él ha sido el de la idea, me hizo traerlo y luego se desentendió de él, encargándome su cuidado, como si yo tuviera ganas o el tiempo de ser cachorrera – dijo Raditz relajadamente.

\- Además, eres un incompetente, el crío ya estaría muerto si estuviese a tu cuidado – lanzó Bardock a modo de reprimenda contra su hijo.

\- ¿Y tú qué tienes para agregar, Bardock? ¿Cuál es tu participación en todo eso? Estás entrenándolo junto con Trunks.

\- Yo no pedí ser parte de esto, el chico fue abandonado como un perro en mi casa por este idiota, sólo me hice cargo de él porque lleva mi sangre y sería una vergüenza dejar que anduviera vagando por ahí sin siquiera saber cómo defenderse – dijo Bardock tratando de sonar desinteresado en el niño, pero la verdad era que le importaba y mucho, él ya lo sentía como propio.

\- No puedo creerlo, lo alejaron de una madre que seguramente lo amaba con locura sólo para caer en manos de unos simios sin sentimientos.

\- Personalmente no estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de dejarlo acá, pero ya está hecho y el chico empieza a adaptarse a esta vida. Su potencial, aunque muy oculto, es llamativo, ha logrado hacer grandes avances a la fecha y es un contrincante adecuado para tu propio hijo.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó esto, Bardock? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ese niño en este planeta?

\- Cinco meses – dijo dudando – quizás seis, no es algo de lo que esté muy al pendiente.

Ya no quería escuchar más, lo que habían hecho con el niño era lo peor, algo que como madre jamás perdonaría – Ni siquiera sabía que Goku tenía otro hijo… - dejó salir en un hilo de voz.

\- Para mí es claro que Kakarotto no perdía el tiempo, se lo ha pasado bastante bien antes de morir y ahí está el resultado, el crío es todo un llorica, pero tiene aptitudes.

La inadecuada broma de Raditz la desbordó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza le plantó una cachetada al hermano de su amigo, la cual le dejó doliendo enormemente la mano, mientras que a él sólo lo calló sin causarle daño alguno.

\- Goten regresa a la Tierra hoy mismo, yo misma lo llevaré si es necesario.

Estaba decidida a acabar con eso, ese pequeño no pertenecía a ese lugar. Vegeta y ella tenían una conversación pendiente, nada de lo que estuviese haciendo fuera de su planeta sería más importante que darle una explicación para ese acto tan cruel y malintencionado. De alguna manera él sabía cosas sobre la familia de su amigo que ella no y se las ocultó, por años, él sabía de la existencia de ese niño y por alguna desconocida razón decidió que el niño sería separado de su familia. ¿Habrá sido una retorcida venganza contra su amigo? No, eso no tenía sentido, era descabellado y demasiado macabro incluso para alguien con un pasado como el de Vegeta.

\- No puedes hacerlo, Bulma – dijo Bardock.

\- ¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Vegeta? Veamos si puede hacerlo estando tan lejos.

\- Que Vegeta no esté en el planeta no es un impedimento para detenerte, las decisiones del rey sólo pueden ser revocadas por unanimidad del concejo real. Además, sabes mejor que yo que no eres del agrado de la mayoría de ellos, tienes muchos enemigos ahí. No seas necia, niña.

\- Cómo si me importara la opinión de esos idiotas, soy la mujer del rey y la madre de los herederos, además de ser la mujer más inteligente en este pedazo de roca olvidado por el universo. No necesito el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que me plazca y si digo que ese niño será regresado a su familia, así será.

Abandonó la sala del trono con una única idea en mente, iba a sacar a Goten de ese planeta, así se lo permitieran o no.

* * *

 **N.A: ¡Hola! Ha sido un largo tiempo de pausa no planeada, mi expectativa era publicar este capítulo hace bastaaante tiempo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea. Aprovechando que me tomé la mañana libre para hacerme unos exámenes (que sin querer queriendo se convirtió en un día completo sin responsabilidades laborales) le di una vuelta a este capítulo. Pasó por múltiples cirugías hasta quedar así como lo han leído, el plan original era otro, pero un brote de inspiración (o de tontería, quién sabe en verdad) me hizo cambiar bastantes cosas en él a medida que lo releía. Quizás saca un poco de onda de lo que ha sido el capítulo anterior, pero necesitaba llegar a este punto, en mi mente resuena constantemente la historia de lo ocurrido en Vegetasei durante _aquellos_ años. Además, es un buen descanso para mi kokoro de la pena que ha sido ser tan mala con Trunks (lo siento, pero todo pasa por algo, aunque me gane enemigas y unfollows con mis decisiones argumentales).**

 **No quiero prometer cosas que no podré cumplir, por lo que no les diré que nos leemos pronto, lo deseo enormemente, pero mi día a día está un poco complicado últimamente, el siguiente capítulo diría que está en un 80% avanzado, pero pasa que son ciertas pequeñas escenas que parecen insignificantes las que alargan el proceso y crean enormes bloqueos que hacen que me quiera dar de cabeza contra la pared, le doy mil vueltas a ciertas cosas y termino reescribiendo casi todo. Antes podía darme el _lujo_ de hacerlo con calma, con todo el tiempo del mundo, sabiendo que aun así alcanzaría a publicar en un tiempo respestable, ahora me cuesta una enormidad encontrar el momento para hacerlo entre la pega y algunos malos ratos que me ha tocado vivir en estos meses y si no es el tiempo, es el ánimo, hay días en que sólo quiero echarme en la cama y vegetar. Agradézcanle a mi marido por ser el que insiste día a día para que retome la escritura y además por ser mi beta extraoficial, yo se lo agradezco, porque esto de verdad me sube el ánimo y me ayuda a pensar en otras cosas. En fin… lo malo pasa, lo bueno queda.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a los que han llegado hasta acá ¡extraño leerlos! Ahora me daré una vuelta por el sitio a ver si han actualizado mis fics favoritos (que parece que varios también están pausados, penita máxima) Les deseo lo mejor, gracias por leerme y darle su apoyo a esta historia.**

 **Besos**

 **Adalgar**


End file.
